Naruto : Reconstruction
by myEleison
Summary: Naruto makes friends with someone similar to him, more than he realizes. Not knowing what fate has intended for them, they watch out for each other after losing those precious to them. Will their solace be enough as tragedy falls upon them? [AU]
1. The Demons Within I

**I rewrote the first chapter instead of finishing chapter 13. (that is why the quality of this chapter between that one is not the same.) Anyways, I hope I solved a lot of problems I created. I will edit the next ones when I have the chance but they won't be complete rewrites. If something doesn't make sense PM me and I'll put it on the list of things to fix. If people want I'll put the other first chapter up somewhere.**

 **I'm possibly going to change the Title from Naruto : Reconstruction to just Reconstruction. Please review if you like it. If not, tell me why. Don't just say "This is shitty," because that's annoying. Tell me how I can be better.**

 **Changes in universe: Rin is crushed by the rock instead of Obito. The Third Hokage dies the same time as the Fourth Hokage.**

* * *

Book I: The Demons Within

Naruto sat on his dad's stone head. Like any other Hokage, his father had his own face on the Hokage Rock. Along with the Third Hokage, he died the day of Naruto's birth so he never met him. Truth is he initially came up here to paint all over the faces but had a change of mind when he came face to face with his father's face. It was the Hokage that watched over the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. It was said that even in death that they look over the citizens. Maybe they meant the monuments.

Naruto began thinking how different it might have been if his father and mother were still alive. Danzo was the current Hokage. He could be worse as the leader but if his father were alive then he would still be Hokage. Maybe then people wouldn't look at him in disgusting ways. Some would call him the Fourth's Legacy but others would call him a demon or a freak. It made no sense. His father gave his life to defeat the nine tail fox yet they demean his son. Perhaps they thought of him as a bad luck charm he was born not long before the nine tail's attack.

"Naruto!" The blonde jumped up and quickly realized his sensei Iruka must be angry he was skipping class. Also the fact that he had a bucket of paint right by him on top of the Hokage Rock.

Naruto jumped up and waved his hands in defense, "it's not what you think, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chuckled nervously as a sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Yeah right." Iruka inched closer. Naruto being a quick thinker took the bucket's handle and threw the whole thing to Iruka and took off down the railing. Iruka put his arms in front of his face to protect himself. At least the red paint didn't get _all_ over his face but his clothes perished. Danzo watched from afar and chuckled. "Naruto, get back here!" Iruka jumped down and quickly scanned the street. He was positive that he saw the blonde go into the nearest alley.

As he ran to the other side of the alley he noticed a trash bin rattle. Iruka quickly halted and glared at it. "Hah! Get out here you trash!" Iruka chuckled knowing Naruto hated puns. After he opened the bin Iruka realized there was nothing in it. Then the trash bin erupted in a smoke and a pair of hands grabbed his ankles and lifted them upwards so he would fall into the dozen of trash bags behind him. He laid there as he looked to the right to witness his student running away.

Naruto ran as fast as he could. No way Iruka was going to give him another 'coming of age' lecture. He glanced back to see if Iruka was chasing. "Good! Nowhere to be seen!" The blonde looked forward and was knocked on his ass. The blonde grabbed his head in pain. He didn't know he was walking right into a wall. After a moment of trying to ease the pain he opened his eyes. So did the girl he just ran into and mistook for a wall. She was in the same position as him. Naruto quickly got to his feet and held his hand out to help her up. "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." He was dizzy after being knocked on the head so hard. However, her eyes stared at him. It wasn't the usual disgusted stare but one with curiosity. Much to his liking she had orange eyes. She took his hand and pulled to get herself back to her feet.

"It's okay." She gave off a innocent smile but it was quickly retracted when a bandaged man came behind Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder.

Naruto thought it might have been Iruka but quickly realized it was Danzo. "Naruto. Office. Now." The blonde quickly grew a frown. Iruka lectures were a lot less terrifying than Danzo's. He followed Danzo to the building leaving the girl alone.

Fu looked at the two man walking away. It was obvious that was the Hokage. She swirled on her heels and continued down the path. The villagers here were so nice compared to the ones back at home. But it was obvious why. Those 'honored' to be jinchuuriki seemed to be always looked down upon. She and her sensei, Manita, came here to learn about other village's way of life. Fu entered the hotel and walked upstairs to her room. She wondered what Naruto did to make the Hokage drag him to his office. It was obvious that he was slightly amused with whatever it was. Fu liked pulling her own pranks if that is the case. He was probably the most interesting person she's seen so far. But that isn't fair to say because she has only been here for a day.

After Fu came into her room she noticed her sensei sitting on the couch. She has long, black hair with green eyes. A black cardigan over a corset with mesh armor underneath from her neck to thighs. Shin guards that went up to her knees and a black miniskirt. "Hey. We're leaving tomorrow."

Fu eyebrow popped higher. "But why? I thought we came here so I could learn about other cultures? Plus I haven't even made a friend.." She frowned down. Friends were her top priority. Besides Shibuki and Manita she didn't have any. And Shibuki was usually busy.

"Something feels off. Something feels very bad here." Manita seemed worried.

"Maybe we should tell Obito?" Obito was her tour guide of sort. Or an escort. Fu wondered if it's because of her jinchuuriki status and needed to have someone trustworthy to watch over her. Fu didn't mind because he was extremely friendly. But would Manita ask the Hokage for that? Fu doubted that.

"No, don't. Just keep what I said to yourself." Manita laid her elbow on the couches shoulder. "Hey, if you go to a restaurant later get me something, too. Alright?"

Fu sighed. "Yeah, sure. I heard that ramen bar had barbecue flavor.

* * *

"Naruto. Skipping class is not acceptable." Danzo exclaimed. He sat behind his desk while Naruto sat on the other side.

"I was about to go to class. I just wanted to say hey to my dad." Naruto crossed his legs and laid back in his chair.

"Is that why you threw paint at Iruka? Which brings me to my second point. Where did that paint come from?" Naruto replied with silence and a stare. Danzo sighed signifying he already knew the answer. "Alright, Naruto. I'm giving you a warning but only because you realized that vandalizing the Hokage Rock would have been despicable. You really are maturing."

Naruto stood up and leave. As he touched the knob he looked back. "Is that all, Lord Hokage?"

"No. Go to Iruka's house and ask for his laundry.." Danzo started writing on a piece of paper. "I already told him you would clean his outfit."

Naruto moaned. "Fine. I'll do his stupid laundry." Truthfully he was glad Danzo didn't give him a speech about changing as a person. Last time it was about him being the substitute Hokage before becoming it officially.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of a washing machine. He was waiting for Iruka's outfit to dry. Apparently, he had Mizuki proctor the class today because of all the paint. Naruto apologized but not without a big chuckle. The dryer stopped spinning and the clothes were warm and clean. He picked up the laundry bag to fill the clothes within it. He didn't notice a person walk up to him. "What are you doing here? Get lost, freak!' The older man crossed his arm as he gave the blonde a disgusted glare. Naruto gave him a glare back but with no effect slammed the dryer shut and walked out.

Iruka sat on a bench waiting for his pupil to return with his laundry. He planned to give him a hard time but Naruto will forget all about it once he and Obito treat him to Ichiraku's. Iruka cracked a smile as he was thinking and didn't notice that Naruto approached him. He dropped the bag on his lap. It would have spilled over if he didn't catch it. "Hey! You almost dropped it!"

Naruto put his hands in his pockets. "Whatever."

"Whatever? Is that any way to talk to your teacher?"

Naruto glanced back. "Sorry, _sensei_."

"That's more like it. Now how about we go to-" Iruka finally looked up from inspecting his laundry. Naruto was already out of hearing distance.

Naruto just wanted to go to his favorite place in the whole universe. Ichiraku's Ramen. His two favorite people worked there, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. The walk there was like any other. People avoided the blonde like the plague and whispered just loud enough for him to hear the word 'demon.' This was his life.

Naruto walked into the ramen bar and was immediately greeted by Ayame. "Naruto! Your usual?" Ayame asked. She was always in a cheerful mood. It was good for Naruto to be around such positivity.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto shouted as he sat down on the stool. She gave him a slight smile before looking away.

Naruto sat there patient as he usually did. He didn't notice the mint-green hair girl to his right. It was the girl he bumped into this morning. She was holding the bowl up in a tilt to drink the broth. When she opened her eye and saw Naruto looking at her he quickly turned away. Now after being a clutz earlier she caught him staring. He scrambled to apologize for his rudeness. "Sorry! I just now noticed I wasn't alone. People usually try to stay clear of me." The girl had mint-green hair to her shoulders, very tan skin, and a white blouse under a black, sleeveless vest. She had on a short dirndl skirt and mesh armor from her neck to thighs.

"Is that so? You didn't notice me this morning, either. But I guess I do go unnoticed a lot. Hey, mister, another bowl of barbecue, please!" The girl excitement matched Naruto's.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you like that. I was running from my sensei." Naruto diverted his attention to the bowl of ramen he was presented with. He liked all types of ramen so the old man Teuchi usually surprised him. That is his 'usual.' The girl mint looked at him with a soft smile. He really did like his ramen not that she can complain. The restaurant did have the best ramen she has ever eaten. It even had barbecue flavor.

"It's alright. As long as you were playing a prank." Fu placed enough Ryo to pay for several bowls. Naruto wasn't paying much attention but that wasn't out of the ordinary for him. Fu glanced at him with a smile before walking out.

A moment later Teuchi gave him a bowl of barbecue ramen. Naruto looked up at him. "That girl came around back and said to give you this, on her it seems." He looked at the money that was left by her. "Actually, that's enough for around five bowls."

Naruto gazed at the money. First, he bumped into her and was rude by staring. Now she buys him ramen? "Hey, anyway that I can get those other bowls as free coupons?" Naruto thought that once he saw the girl again he would hand them to her. It was the least he could do.

Teuchi handed him the free meal coupons and Naruto placed them in his pockets and waved him off. Fu glanced over a corner of an alley to watch the blonde walking off. There was something about the boy that reminded her of someone. Fu didn't notice as a hand grabbed her shoulder making her cover her mouth to stop her scream. She spun around to see Obito. "Don't do that! You scared the skin off me!"

Obito chuckled while he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that Fu. But maybe you should pay more attention when you stalk my younger brother?"

Fu cheeks turned red. She wasn't stalking just merely observing. "Naruto's your brother? You don't look anything alike!"

Obito chuckled again. He used his thumb to point to himself. "We're not really brothers but he sure looks up to me like one."

The girl crossed her arms. "Your 'brother' was running from his sensei this morning. I was just curious on what he did."

"Well, no matter what he did, Manita asked me to go fetch you. She said something about getting her lunch." Obito exclaimed.

Fu smacked herself on her head. "I totally forgot!"

* * *

Naruto was walking pass the Hokage building and noticed the lone Mizuki leaning against the wall. Mizuki was one of the teachers at the academy. Class must have been over with if he's here. "Hey, Mizuki. What's up?"

He was surprised when he heard someone say his name. "Ah, Naruto. Nothing much. Just thinking." Mizuki was always very nice.

"If you say so, sensei. See you tomorrow." Naruto walked away so he didn't notice Mizuki's glare. He had a lot of things on his mind. He wanted to thank that green hair girl but she vanished from the bar. Naruto was also thinking about the academy's last exam tomorrow. The blonde had the unfair advantage of his godfather being one of the three legendary sannin. Though his godfather rarely stays in town for longer than a week. He would leave 'training packages' on the dining room table.

It was still daylight outside and Naruto did not feel like heading home yet. Instead, he was heading up to the mountain behind Hokage Rock. More specifically behind Danzo's head. It was the best place to look over the entire village. It was his favorite place to be when he just wants to think and not be bothered. It was about a ten-minute walk all the way up there. At least there were stairs. Naruto approached the top of the mountain and noticed someone sitting at his spot. It was the girl from earlier. She was sitting on the edge so scaring her wasn't in his best interest. Naruto picked up a rock and tossed it over her side. She rotated her head to look back. "Yo."

The mint green hair girl stared at him for a moment before looking at where she was sitting. She then scrambled to get up. "Sorry! Am I in your spot?!"

"It's a public place. I can't exactly call it mine." Naruto looked down at the village.

"It's just... I have a place just like this in my own village." The girl said as she also looked over the village. After a second they both turned to each other and she offered her hand. "I am Fu!"

He took Fu's hand into his own grasp. "I'm Naruto."

A few minutes later they were both sitting at the mountain's edge. The sunset has made the sky orange. "So you're from Takigakure? I heard the only people who know where it's located is those who live there."

"Yeah. More of less. Some traders are apparently trustworthy enough."

"Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm just trying to learn about other cultures and stuff like that. My sensei thought it was a good idea."

Naruto focused more on her. "Sensei? Are you a ninja?"

"No. Not yet, anyways."

Naruto locked his fingers behind his head and laid down on the rocky surface. "I'll be one tomorrow."

"Really?" Fu gave him a surprised look. "You don't look the type," Fu observed him while he gave her an irritated look. He did have just a plain white t-shirt on.

"Yes, really!"

"Okay, okay!" Fu chuckled. It must be funny to get on his nerves. "But those orange pants will get you spotted a mile away. Just saying."

He sat up in a rush. "I know! Gee. You sound just like my godfather."

"Well, he must be pretty bright! Just like those pants!" Teased Fu.

"I'll get some new pants. Alright?!" Retorted Naruto as she giggled. Naruto gave her an annoyed glare as he reached into his pockets. He then held the coupons to her. "I wanted to give you these."

She gave a curious look and took one to observe. "Ramen coupons?"

"Yeah. Because you bought me some ramen and left too much money. I thought I could get you some coupons." Fu stared at them making Naruto scratch the back of his head. "Did I say something rude?"

She smiled and looked at him. "No that's not it." Fu handed him back the coupons. "It's just that I'm leaving tomorrow."

Naruto frowned away. He had to admit he liked talking to her since he doesn't have an actual friend his own age. "Too bad. We just met."

She copied the blonde's frown with her own. "I know. I'm sorry." After a moment she smiled, jumped to her feet, and then grabbed his arm to pull Naruto to his feet. "But we still have today!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait!"

* * *

The blonde sat at a small, round table. In front of him was a cup of yogurt. "Eat it." Fu sounded like a mother.

"No," Naruto replied instantly. It was like talking to a five-year-old that wouldn't eat his vegetables.

The green hair girl sighed. "What's so bad about yogurt?"

"It has bits in it. That's weird." Naruto gazed at the evil yogurt.

"Just try it."

"No!" Naruto glanced to the person approaching behind. Obito raised his index finger to seal his lips, made the shush sound, and slowly reached to Fu's shoulder. He cracked a smile. "Hey, Fu."

"Yeah?"

"Gotcha!" Obito put both of his hands onto her shoulders and shook her just enough to make her scream. Her face became red when she noticed Naruto holding his laughter back. Obito, however, was laughing his ass off.

Fu pushed her chair back into his groin making Obito wince in pain. She stood up and begun to walk away. "Serves you right." Naruto couldn't stop his laughter.

* * *

The three stood outside of the entrance to the hotel Fu was staying at. Fu was the opposite as she had a giant smile on her face. "You sure you need to go home, Naruto? You could meet me sensei."

"Yeah. It's getting pretty late." Naruto looked up to see stars.

Fu pouted. "Fine. Maybe I can trick Manita into coming back." The green hair girl then gave Obito an irritated look. "And you, sir, need to stop scaring me." He chuckled as she focused back to Naruto. "So, see you around?" at Naruto. "So, see you around?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Definitely." Fu smiled back, rotated towards the door, and waved goodbye as she walked in.

Obito had a shit-eating grin." Got yourself a girlfriend, Naruto?"

"Shut it, Obito!" Naruto shot him an annoyed face.

Like any other big brother figure, Obito would make fun of Naruto. He was always there for Naruto so it made sense that they had such bond. "Come on. I'll walk home with you."

* * *

Naruto lived in a decent sized house near the hot springs. The reason his godfather chose this house became clear once he learned more about his hobbies. "The exam is tomorrow. You ready, Naruto?" No response came and Obito eye squinted. "Are you even listening to me?" He hit Naruto right on the head.

"What was that for!?" Naruto rubbed the top of his head. It was the second time today his was hit in the head.

The Uchiha sighed. "Your exam. It's tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it covered!" Naruto was approaching his front door and Obito waved him off. Neither one noticed the observing person on the tree branch. His skin unraveled a square inch at a time until he completely disappeared.

Naruto entered his house and immediately realized the lights were off. On instinct, he ducked and avoided a swift kick. He then put his grasp out to hold off a punch aimed at his face. "Ah-ha! Mighty fine progress if I do say myself!" The light flicked on to reveal a white hair, middle age man.

The blonde punched Jiraiya in the gut. "Why can't I just come home without having to worry about an old pervert beating me up?!"

Jiraiya recovered and twitched his fingers like he was playing an piano. "To sharpen your skills! Hahaha!" Naruto pushed him out of the way so he walked pass. Jiraiya pouted. "Aw, at least tell me where you've been all day!"

Before Naruto made it to the stairs he looked to his left and noticed a box on the dining table. "You're leaving again. Aren't you?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Yeah. Tomorrow morning." The man waited to talk until he sat at the dining room table. "Naruto. It's not tha-"

"I know. It's your job. You're forgetting my last academy exam is tomorrow. I know the responsibilities." Exclaimed Naruto as he sat down too.

"Tomorrow, huh? Well good luck." Jiraiya grinned. "So, who is she?"

Naruto eyes widened. "Huh? How did you-"

"You underestimate me! Of course, I know. Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find you soon enough." Jiraiya smiled. "Anyways, why did you shave your head like that?"

Naruto glanced up to his hair. He completely forgot he cut his hair to an inch. "So that people can stop referring me to the 'Fourth's Legacy.'" Jiraiya gave him a weird look so Naruto changed the subject. "Hey, about Danzo."

"Yeah?"

"Why was he made Hokage if no one trusted him before?"

Jiraiya rested his back on the chair's shoulder as his crossed his arms. "I'm not so sure. He was already Hokage by the time I was back to adopt you. Even I didn't trust him at first. That's why I came back to adopt you but people had already warmed up to him by the time I was able to. I believe people were desperate to find a leader and the Daimyo thought he did a good job as a substitute. The council has always been on his side but as for the jonin accepting him, I can't say for sure. Maybe it was the same reason as the Daimyo. He just became a good guy while he was filling in."

The man stayed silent for a moment to think. "Actually, it might have been the decision on the Uchiha clan after the nine tails attack. They were upset for their compound being moved away from the center so he compensated by giving them the better missions out of the clans. It really made them prosper."

Naruto sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

Fu stoodat the balcony of the hotel room. She had her eyes closed while she did a hand seal. Her other hand was closed. Finally, she opened her eyes, opened her palms, and raised it up in the air. The beetle on her hand was looked straight at her. "Go." She softly said with a smile. The beetle opened it's wings and flew away. She put her arms on the railings. 'I can't help spying. There's something about him.'

* * *

The next morning the sun took it's time to shine down. Naruto missed Jiraiya's departure so he decided to just walk to the academy alone. Even as he entered the building he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. He just got in the line of other students that led to the door.

"Hi, Naruto.."

Naruto snapped back to reality and saw the very shy girl, Hinata. She must have been right behind him the whole time but waited until she was in line to say anything. "Hey, Hinata. You ready?"

"I hope so. I have been practicing all week." She usually was this quiet but she had a sweet voice. Naruto couldn't believe someone so nice would want to be a ninja. But who is he to judge? Each person should follow their own path.

The door opened and Sasuke, a black hair boy with a blue shirt on came out. He had a slightly amused face on. He was walking down the hallway to exit until a pink hair girl stopped him like a fangirl. "Sasuke! It is obvious that you passed!"

"Of course I did. It was a piece of cake. Hey, everyone! My dad is having a party for all my classmates to congratulate us on our achievement! Be sure to bring your headbands and come to the compound around nine o'clock!" Sasuke yelled out. Naruto always thought he had the perfect like. The Uchiha were the most powerful clan of the village and occupied a huge training grounds. He had a lot of family and friends. His brother, Itachi, is a stern individual but is always praised and would probably be the Hokage if something were to happen to Danzo. Despite that, he was always pleasant to Naruto.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto stood before Mizuki, Obito, and Iruka. Obito is a jonin but ever since Danzo became Hokage he wanted a jonin to watch over the students. Mizuki smirked. "Naruto. Produce two illusions. The technique is standard in order to pass."

Naruto performed the required hand seal of the ram, the snake, and the tiger. In a puff of smoke out came three perfect replicas. Obito raised an eyebrow.

"Good stuff, Naruto." Iruka graduated. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, picked up the headband, and left. "Next up!" After Hinata came in Iruka noticed Obito's look. "Hey, Obito. Something wrong?"

He glared at Iruka and smirked. "Those were shadow clones.."

* * *

Naruto left to the outside and joined the others. Others wore their headbands proudly but Naruto wanted to keep wearing his goggles for now. Instead. he placed his own headband into his pocket. Families came to graduate their sons and daughters. The blonde sat on the bench alone. Sometimes he would catch people's glimpses. After a while, he had enough of it and walked to Fu's hotel hoping that she was still here. Besides his senseis, she was his only actual friend despite the limited time. He didn't think Jiraiya counted.

He asked the check-in lady if a mint-green hair girl checked out. Much to his disappointment, the lady said Fu checked out this morning. Naruto said his thanks and left the hotel. As he looked up and let out a big sigh he noticed Mizuki to his left. "Hey, Naruto. Got a minute?"

* * *

The two sat on top of a building. "What do you know about your parents, Naruto?"

"My dad was known as the "Yellow Flash. He was born from the Namikaze family and eventually became the Fourth Hokage.."

"Well, yeah. That's your father's story but what about your mother?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto gave him a curious look. "They told me she died giving birth to me."

"Is that what they told you?" Mizuki stood up. "Naruto, they are lying to you. But I know where you can find out the truth." The sensei gave him a smirk.

Naruto gave him a look. Could his mother still be alive somewhere? Is that why he never knew her name? The blonde thought back to the families outside of the academy. "Where?"

* * *

Danzo was walking through the village when a pair of anbu showed up to him. "Lord Danzo. Naruto has taken the Scrolls of Seals!"

Danzo eye opened wide. "Send every available chunin out in the surrounding forests to search for him. He is just a child. Someone might be manipulating him."

"Yes, sir." The anbu disappeared.

Danzo grew a slight smile.

* * *

A mile out Naruto sat with the scroll open. He began to read it from the beginning. 'These are just techniques, though.' Nonetheless, he still read the first thing. 'Clones..?' Mizuki told him to wait by a cabin. Maybe he will know where it talks about his mother.

* * *

Iruka jumped across the tree branches until he spotted the blonde by a cabin. He was reading the scroll. Iruka jumped on top of him to hold him down. "Ah-ha! Naruto, do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?"

"Mizuki said this scroll will tell me about my mother!" Naruto yelled out. He sounded desperate.

"Mizuki?" Iruka sounded confused.

Naruto struggled to get Iruka off. However, when Naruto noticed a fuma shuriken blazing straight to him it gave Naruto the strength to roll Iruka to the side. Iruka was more startled than the blonde when a giant shuriken went straight past him into the cavin's wall. They both stood up and spotted Mizuki standing by a tree. "Naruto! Iruka is trying to kill you! Run!" Mizuki yelled out.

"Mizuki! Why did you put Naruto up to this? Why did you betray the village?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto. Iruka has hated you from the beginning. The same reason everyone looks down on you!" Naruto then began to actually listen. Mizuki was always more lenient than Iruka.

"He's lying, Naruto! Don't listen to him!" Iruka shouted to get leverage back on the situation.

"Me the liar? The whole village has been lying to Naruto since he was born!"

"Mizuki, don't tell him! It's forbidden!"

"Tell me what?!" Naruto asked out.

"That the demon fox was sealed inside you at birth!" Mizuki sneered out. Naruto was taken back and begun to slowly walk backward. "Doesn't it make sense that every single person in the village hates you? The demon killed Iruka's parents. That's why he was always so strict. You _are_ the nine-tails fox!"

Naruto sprinted into the woods. He knew what the nine-tails fox was. It attacked the village on the day he was born. It did massive amounts of damage on the entire village and took many lives. He was told his father, the Fourth Hokage, gave his life to kill the beast but that must have been a lie if the beast was inside him. It made too much sense.

He was crying. Despite wanting to leave the scroll, he still had it. On instinct, he dodged a shuriken from Iruka. Naruto was surprised he defeated Mizuki that fast and became angry. "What have you done to Mizuki?!" Iruka threw another shuriken and it carved into Naruto's shoulders. The blonde fell to the ground. Iruka jumped down to him, grinned, and puffed into smoke to reveal Mizuki.

"Mizuki!" He turned around to see Iruka jumping at him. He didn't have much time to dodge so he threw another shuriken at his chest. It didn't stop Iruka so Mizuki threw a kick making Iruka fly to a tree trunk. Mizuki took the scroll from Naruto and slowly made his way to Iruka.

"This scroll has so much power. The demon didn't even know it." Mizuki put the scroll on his back and grabbed another fuma shuriken. "Naruto is nothing but a demon. You should have joined me, Iruka. You could have avenged your parents."

"You're wrong, Iruka.." Iruka shouted while Naruto begun to wake up. "Naruto isn't a demon. He is a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Mizuki grew slightly annoyed but Iruka smiled more. "He's not the demon that is in him. Hell, I even think of him as a little brother. He knew the same loneliness that I knew."

Naruto stood up, plucked the shuriken out, and did a hand sign.

"Believe in the demon boy however much you want. It's time to die!" Mizuki shouted like a maniac as he pulled the shuriken back to throw.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!"

The three words made Mizuki arrogantly closed his eyes. "Once I'm done with Iruka you are next, demon." He opened his eyes rapidly when he noticed what might be a thousand replicas. "Whatever. Nice trick, kid. But I'm not scared. They're nothing but an illusion!" His statement proved false when a clone hit him in the face. His eyes turned to fear. "What?"

"Get away from Iruka." Naruto roared with anger. "Or I will kill you." At the go, the doppelgangers charged at Mizuki.

Iruka stared in surprise as he witnessed the Narutos beat Mizuki to a pulp. The original finally offered Iruka a hand up. He smirked at the blonde. "We should probably drag Mizuki back to the village. After I tell Danzo about this I'm sure you'll be cleared of any trouble."

Iruka picked up the unconscious Mizuki. "I might have gone a little overboard," Naruto exclaimed. He didn't hear Iruka's response because he started thinking about why Mizuki wanted the scroll in the first place. 'I might have a demon within, but that doesn't mean I am one..' He snapped out of the thought when he noticed a small beetle on his arm.

* * *

Fu glanced back on the road. "Fu, you alright?"

"Yeah," Fu replied with a smile. Her beetle can't tell her much when she is at such a distance but it's emotions were distressed for a while. But she felt it calming down. Fu rotated around to follow Manita.

* * *

 **I changed Manita's appearance so disregard what I say about her in chapter 3. Again, I rewrote this after I wrote chapter 12. I** _ **could**_ **put the old chapter 1 somewhere one-drive or something but if no one asks for it then I probably won't.**


	2. The Demons Within II

**Keep in mind that this is a whole retelling of what happened, a lot of things will be different, including places, people, events, the time between the events. However, I do want to keeps things logical from the Naruto universe. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, I do not own Naruto.**

 **Edit 10/12/2016. I am going through all the chapters and re-reading them and then editing them. The premise has changed to an alternative universe.**

* * *

The sun shined down onto the ninja academy, and onto a young blonde's brand new Konohagakure headband. Naruto had decided to get a specialized outfit to congratulate himself on becoming a genin, and instead of casual shirts he had a tight, orange long sleeve shirt made of polyester underneath a thin, black, short sleeve hoodie with the village's symbol on the back. To match with the orange shirt, orange track pants along with black sandals and a headband that was black. He opened the doors to the academy and went to his regular classroom to be assigned to a squad. He noticed most of the seats were already taken or most likely, already spoken for except for the two by Sasuke, so Naruto swallowed his pride and sat by the black hair Uchiha, with an empty seat between the two. It's not that he disliked the boy, but rather he was actually a little jealous of all the family he had. They were pretty fair in terms of skill but Sasuke always came out on top.

"Oh, hey, Naruto. How's it going?" Asked Sasuke when he realized the blonde took a seat near him. Naruto was a little shocked to see Sasuke talking to him, but that didn't mean the blonde should be rude and not respond.

"Bored. I just wish this thing would get on already," the young blonde exclaimed as he closed his eyes. At that statement, Sasuke nodded and continue to look forward, probably thinking of his future.

"Naruto, you might want to move. You know his fan club is going to be here at any minute."

Shikamaru warned Naruto. The blonde always thought he was smart but due to his laziness his scores suffered. Naruto put on a deadbeat face and like Shikamaru. "It'll be fine."

"Have it your way, Naruto." The lazy boy said, before shrugging, turning around, and sitting at the back of the class with Choji. And then the girl rivalry finally arrived, Naruto could hear it from down the hall.

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

Ino and Sakura fought like any rivalry did. Naruto was happy he didn't have a rivalry like they did, but not having someone to push him forward made him more apathetic to training, although the two girl's constant dieting was what he wouldn't want to be pushed on. Naruto was paying attention to the two and didn't notice Sasuke smiling at them.

"Hey, Sakura, come sit by me!" Naruto was a little shocked to hear Sasuke say that. He usually ignored the two, but maybe he knew Naruto had a bit of a crush on Sakura, although it was quickly fading due to the put downs. It was pretty cool to see Sakura blush and funny to see Ino stiffen up and started to stomp over to the back of the room to sit by Shikamaru, clearly angry, or jealous.

A few moments later, Iruka came into the classroom and walked to the front. "Alright, class. I'm going to tell you which squad number you will be on and who your teammates will be." Naruto already started to space out. A certain green hair girl came across his mind, he thought he saw her in a crowd yesterday but never found her. He's been to Ichiraku's every night hoping she would come by, but maybe it was for the best she didn't come to see him again, or so Naruto started to think.

"Team Seven, Naruto Namikaze-" the blonde's mind came back from the abyss. "Sakura Haruno." Naruto didn't see the pink hair girl's annoyed, deadbeat face as he started to thinking about how he and Sakura will working together as a team now. Even better, he will be able to get closer to her seeing Sasuke won't be arou- "And Sasuke Uchiha." The blonde's mind took a complete U-turn as his thoughts vanished.

Naruto was inattentive until he heard Shikamaru say something at the back, something to Ino. "Hah, didn't you say something about hating to be on my team?" The blonde quietly chuckled at that. He honestly wished he was on Ino's team. Sakura was usually mean to him, and a downright bully when Sasuke was around. It wasn't just him, though. It was every boy. He also didn't mind Ino that much, as she wasn't ever mean to the young blonde at all but never particularly nice.

"Dismissed." Iruka suddenly said, Naruto barely heard any of the teams besides his. He decided to try to talk to his teammates after getting outside and quickly try to plan out how to reach out to them.

As they followed the crowd of the other new genin outside, Naruto turned his head to his lady teammate. "Hey, Sakura, how about we get Sa-"

"Absolutely not. I will not go on a date with you." Sakura said sternly, probably trying to make Sasuke slightly jealous. Within her head, or what she would call 'inner Sakura' she was coming up with a plan to get Sasuke to love her. 'Ha-cha! When Sasuke knows other boys are after me, he'll claim me as his own!'

Naruto panicked a little before shouting, "What? I didn't want a date, I just wanted to see if you and Sasuke wanted to go to Ich-"

"Actually, Naruto, I need to get home and tell my brother and father what team I will be on. I'm sorry. I will see you two tomorrow!" The dark hair Uchiha pleasantly explained but in a rush before running off, Naruto thought he saw a smile on his face. Sakura was frowning at that her chance to get close to her teammate was lost, and decided to blame the result on her other teammate.

"It's your fault he doesn't want to stick around!" Naruto was shocked to hear this. "Just like everyone else!" The blonde started to walk off, with his hands in his pockets, obviously looking down. Sakura realizing she had gone too far made a pathetic attempt to apologize. "Hey. I didn't mean..." but it was too late, Naruto was too far away to hear her.

A few minutes later, Naruto saw Obito standing there. He put his signature smile on. "Hey, Naruto! Wanna go to Ichiraku's with me and Iruka?" The older Uchiha's smile and words about his favorite restaurant couldn't help but brighten up Naruto. Obito placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as they started to walk down the streets, "I think Iruka has some news on who your leader Jonin is."

* * *

"Ah! Naruto! I was wondering when you'll get here, Obito and I are treating you tonight." Iruka words pleased the blonde as he sat in the middle of the two. "I hope your teammates don't give you too much trouble. Your leader is going to be Kakashi, have you heard of him?"

"Kakashi, huh?" Naruto started to try to think where he had heard that name before, "Wait, isn't that Obito's friend?"

"Yeah, that's the one." The older Uchiha said, after eating a strain of noodles. "He's very skilled, he became a jonin when he was just your age." This made Naruto eyes widen just a bit, but Obito's mind was somewhere else. He started to remember the day he became a Jonin, and the day he lost Rin. His eyes seem to twinkle with a little anger, but not at Kakashi but himself. It should have been him who should have died. He remembered how he got through Kakashi's thick mind on a dangerous mission during the Third Great Ninja War after Rin was captured. A boulder had fallen on her after an enemy had caused a collapsed in the dome shape cave.

 _"Rin! Rin! Just hold on! We will get this boulder off!" The young Obito started to cry as he shouted this, kneeling near his fallen comrade._

 _"Obito... please, we both know.. I'm not going to make it.. half of my body is crushed." Rin said, although she was in immense pain, she was feeling peaceful as her voice let out. "Don't let Kakashi steer off to a path that isn't meant for him."_

 _The young Kakashi only stared down at Rin, with only one sad eye as the other had been cut._

 _"Rin... I loved you, I always had." Rin reached up to Obito's cheek to softly touch it before it collapsed. Obito burst into tears. 'If only I was stronger...'_

 _"Obito.. we need to get out of here..."_

 _Obito didn't hear him. Hated filled the young Uchiha, must like how the tears were overcoming his face. He just wanted to die and put an end to his heartache, but not before killing everyone else here. Angrily, the young Uchiha's red eyes started to grow dark red, as did one of his tears._

"Obito?" At the sound of his name, he snapped back from his memory and closed his eyes with a grin. He couldn't remember what happened next, anyways. A lot of that next year was fuzzy to him.

"Sorry, Naruto. Anyways, Kakashi is more than suitable a sensei," The Uchiha exclaimed while still wearing his grin. He found it weird that the year after that day was more or less a blur.

"Well, I'll see about that tomorrow! But right now, I have fooood!" Naruto shouted loudly with a big smile. Iruka seemed to agree as he started to dig in as well. Obito started as well, but after a minute or so of silence, Naruto asked a question. "Hey, Obito, did Fu say anything before leaving?"

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder when you would ask about your little girlfriend. Well, she left back to Takigakure without telling me anything."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Naruto shouted, obviously annoyed. He already missed having her to talk to, even if she did try to make him that gross yogurt.

"Well, anyways. I'm sure you can visit her sometime. Taki and Konoha are on good terms, after all," the Uchiha joyfully said while he smiled.

"Maybe he'll have a mission with them sometime!" Chuckled the other sensei.

"Heh, maybe!" The young admitted before his request, "Another bowl, please! This time, barbecue!"

"Ah, that reminds me. I have a mission that I need to head out for tonight." The older Uchiha started to eat a little bit slower as he explained some minor details. "It'll be near Amegakure. I don't know how long I'll be gone." This made Naruto eyes a little bit sad, he'll certainly miss one of his older brother figures while he is gone, but quickly narrowed along with a wicked smile.

"Then tonight this is all on Iruka!" Naruto cheered.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The sensei's shouted was overshadows by the other's laughter.

* * *

The sun was already down for the count when Naruto began to walk home. He noticed a familiar face sitting on a bench. "Hey, Sasuke? Whatcha doing out here?"

Sasuke looked up quickly, he was lost in thought like how Naruto usually is. "Oh, Naruto! I didn't notice you. I just wanted some time away from my family. My brother has been acting strange and been arguing with my father for a while."

Naruto thought that was a bit weird, as Itachi was always so reasonable. "Is that so? Well, don't stay out too late. Alright?" Sasuke nodded at that, while Naruto put his hands in his pockets. "See ya tomorrow." The blonde was about to turn a corner before he looked back to see his teammate not there anymore. He quickly turned his head back to his front and continued walking home. Once again, not noticing the shadowy humanoid figure on the tree branch above him with red eyes.

Upon entering the house, he realized that he missed being kicked by his perverted godfather, but then saw the box on the dining room table. He forgot to look what was in it this morning when he headed out. Upon opening, Naruto saw a few rubber balls and a note from Jiraiya. The godson read it to himself but imagined the sage's voice. "Naruto, I'll be gone longer than I thought. I should be back a little before the of the chunin exams. You have been working on your father's jutsu for almost a year now, keep working on breaking the rubber ball. The third step will be written on the back of this note, but try not to look at it until you completed step two. -Jiraiya"

Not everyone had the privilege to be taught by a legendary sannin, especially since one has probably been gambling her butt off while she's 'missing' and the other one is a 'snake.' Naruto let out a silent sigh before he put the note down back into the box and walked towards his bedroom. After redressing into his pajamas and laying down in his bed, he wondered why Fu had to leave so early. The journey to Takigakure is about 2 days so she is likely already home.

* * *

A young girl with green hair looked up from reading a book and sneezed. Those that weren't afraid of her would say it was a cute sneeze but it didn't matter as she was alone in her apartment. She and her sensei arrived back her village not too long ago. Her sensei, Manita, wasn't the most impressive teacher but she knew how to work a person to the core. She didn't let Fu sleep long as she was eager to get back to the village Apparently, Manita felt a weird vibe coming from the leaf village. Manita wanted her student to see what other villages consisted of but Konoha just produced something she couldn't explain, it didn't help that the teacher felt she was being watched the duration of the time she was there. Or that was what her sensei told her.

"Someone must be thinking of me," Fu said as if she had someone to talk to in her lone apartment, but quickly went back to her book. She thought about the stubborn blonde who she met at the leaf village. Already missing having someone to talk to as no one in the Village Hidden in the Waterfall bothered to talk to her more than what was necessary. The young girl didn't really believe in such superstitions and mostly thought of it as a joke.

* * *

Back at Naruto's bedroom, the young ninja suddenly sneezed. He didn't have time to cover his mouth so the sneeze particles went straight up, and then came back down. Naruto was a bit disgusted at that but was too tired to do anything about it. He decided to just wipe his face off with his blanket and go to sleep.

* * *

Next morning, Naruto sat in the class with his elbows on the desk behind him as he sat on the chair's shoulder, his legs crossed on top of the desk in front of him. Sakura stood by the sitting Sasuke, who had a straight face with his fingers laced together and his snout resting on the laces. Naruto imagined the boy was thinking about his the family troubles the boy talked about last night. Naruto rolled his eyes back, looked up, and irritatedly groaned, "where is he?" Not even a second later he up, picked up a chalk eraser, and b-lined to the door.

"Uh, what are you doing?" questioned the pink hair girl. The blonde placed the eraser at the top of the door's opening, between the frame and the actual door. He made sure the door was holding the eraser up.

"Oh, you know. Just a little prank," grinned the blonde. Even though he's toned down the pranks, this one he felt was well deserved. It was harmless, anyways.

Sasuke laid his elbow on the chair shoulder as he grinned. He enjoyed the boy's pranks at times. Sakura spoke up again, "as if a Jonin would fall for a trick like that!" 'Ha-cha! Payback for being late!' One Naruto got back to his chair the door quickly came to an open for a spiky, white hair man with a mask covering everything but his right eye popped his head open. Only for the eraser to meet the top of his head. 'Ha-cha! Perfect!' The inner Sakura screamed. "I'm sorry, sensei! I told him he shouldn't have done it!" Her explanation was overshadowed by her teammate's laughter.

"From my first impressions... you are all a bunch of idiots," Kakashi plainly said. This only furthered the two boy's laughter. They forced themselves to stop because they both realized this could only go one of two ways. Either their sensei is very down to earth and laugh with them, or will be a sensei who will drive them to the ground and treat them like weapons. And after laughing at a prank, survival wasn't guaranteed. Both the boys gulped. The pink hair girl forehead dropped a sweat as she looked back and forth between her teammates and the sensei.

"Well, I have to admit that it was pretty good. I had no idea," Kakashi exclaimed with a smile even his mask couldn't hide. Both the boys let out a sigh.

* * *

The four of them walked up to the balcony to meet each other, the three students sitting on a step as the teacher laid against a railing. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I want you all to introduce yourselves. Your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Who will be first?"

Naruto decided to take the initiative, "Why don't you go first?" Both his teammates could only nod in agreement.

"Me? Well, as I said my name was Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes? I don't really feel like telling you that. My hobbies? I have many hobbies, and as for my dreams? I never really put much thought into that."

Sakura looked at her teammates with an irritated face and a quiet voice, "All he told us what his name..."

Kakashi heard her but couldn't contest as she wasn't really wrong. "Alright, Naruto. Your turn."

Naruto had a small grin on his face, "I am Naruto Namikaze. I like ramen, training, and my friends. I dislike people who treat anyone else different for something they can't control. My hobbies include ramen, training with my godfather, and seeing how much ramen I can eat." Kakashi was thinking to himself about how much this boy loves ramen. "My dream is to make a name for myself. One that my father would be proud of." As Naruto finished His new sensei could only admire how much he has grown.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like boys with dark hair and I dislike people with blonde hair," Naruto frowned a bit at that, he asked himself if she had meant himself or Ino. "My hobbies are, uh,- dieting..." That statement annoyed Kakashi a bit, especially as he noticed she quickly glanced over to Sasuke. "My dreams are to, uh, er, mar-"

"Sasuke, your turn." Kakashi didn't want to interrupt the pink hair girl but probably saved her from embarrassment. He was also a bit exhausted from hearing about her fanboying.

"The name is Sasuke Uchiha! I like honor, my family, and being strong! I dislike anyone who disrespects my clan. My hobbies include practicing with my brother to ensure I am the best. My dream is to bring great honor to my clan!" The Uchiha said this very fast, but it was pretty normal for a Uchiha to want such things. After all, Kakashi's best friend was from the clan, too.

"Alright, well now that we've all introduce ourselves, let's talk about tomorrow. I want the three of you to be at the training grounds at five in the morning. Bring your gear."

Naruto had to ask, "Training grounds? What will we be doing there?"

"A survival exercise," sensing Naruto's next question, he decided to answer before he even asked. "Every team that was assigned will be going through an exercise. Out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will actually be accepted as a genin. You were only put on teams as candidates to be genin as you have passed the academy." To scare the three, Kakashi started to laugh in a wicked tone. "Be sure not to eat, or you will puke." The three teammates were at shock when the teacher suddenly disappear in smoke.

* * *

After waking up, Naruto started to cook eggs for breakfast. He set an alarm for four to wake him up, hoping that would be enough time to eat and then make it to the training grounds by five. 'Didn't sensei say something about puking? Ah, whatever. Puking isn't that bad. Sakura probably knows.' At that, Naruto scolded himself for talking like that about her. Although his crush for her is diminishing, he still wants to be her friend. Bashing her was out of the line. After he ate the eggs, getting dress, and picking up his backpack he head for the door.

Naruto had gotten to the training ground way too early, and he saw three logs on the ground. He thought he might as well lay on one and catch some sleep before the others arrive. After laying on one and closing his eyes he was completely out of it. He was sure one of his teammates would wake him up once they got there but was proved mistaken when he opened his eyes upon hearing the sensei's voice, "-you just have to take one of these bells from me."

Naruto quickly woke up, "Hey, you're late!" It was clearly not five in the morning but more likely around eight. Kakashi right eye squinted like a smile. After waking up completely, Naruto noticed his teammates to his sides, Sasuke clearly a little annoyed at the task and Sakura... hungry.

"If you don't get one of these bells, you fail the exercise. You may begin when I say start. You have until noon," Kakashi explained while holding the bells by the fingers.

"But there's only two bells! There are three of us!" Uchiha shouted.

"Correct, the one who doesn't get a bell will get tied up to the logs and will get sent back to the academy." Naruto eyes widened at that. "Start!"

His teammates instantly went to the trees, and Naruto followed their example. The young blonde needed to think of a plan to get one of the bells. Naruto lost his teammates in the trees, Sasuke probably already has a plan and Sakura will be determined to get a bell to keep close to the Uchiha. Kakashi hasn't moved an inch from where he was before. 'I should probably test his ability, but I don't want to give away my position. I'll send a few clones while a few are disguised as shurikens.' Naruto and Jiraiya talked a lot about strategies like this, but after reading the scroll of seals, anything that had anything to do with shadow clones came naturally.

As Naruto observed from the trees, his clone went to Kakashi to face him head on. To look like a hardhead, the replica crossed his arms. "You and me! Right now, right here!"

"You know, compared to the others.. you're a little weird." The real Naruto smirked at that comment while the clone charged at him. Kakashi quickly dodged and started to pull something out of his pouch. 'He's getting ready to attack with a weapon... wait, what?' The sensei pulled out a familiar book which Naruto instantly recognized. He started to clench his teeth feeling slightly irritated, 'one of my pervy godfather's books? You gotta be kidding...' His clenching was replaced with a grin once he realized that the sensei just exposed a weakness.

The clone was annoyed, not knowing the real Naruto's plan. He quickly threw the clone shurikens towards the man reading his book. And without even looking, Kakashi placed his fingers in the shuriken's holes. "You'll have to do better than that," Kakashi said boringly as he read from the book. He finally took an eye off the book as the shurikens erupted into smoke. He was shocked when he realized another Naruto held him from behind. "What?! The shurikens were shadow clones?"

'Whoa. When did Naruto get so cool?' Sakura thought to herself as she was concealed in the leaves of the trees.

'Way to go, Naruto.' Sasuke thought to himself, also concealed in the leaves.

However, after Kakashi dispersed into a log they took back their positive thoughts. The initial clone was the only one left as the other two dispersed. He appeared disappointed until he saw a bell on the ground. With great excitement, he ran for it, "that dumbass! He dropped a bell! It's my lucky day!" As he reached for it, a rope bound his feet and held him upside down from the tree. The replica crossed his arms and frowned, "Damn..."

Kakashi slouched over to pick up a bell and started a lecture, "Think before using a Jutsu, and also if the bait is obvious, don't take it." The sensei looked up to the tied up Naruto, which he didn't know what just a replica. "A ninja must see through the deception."

This made the replica smile, which made Kakashi eye narrow. "Oh, yeah?" The clone quickly dispersed and it made the jonin eyes widen as he felt a little shock. Was he toying with a clone all this time? From the trees, Sasuke took the opportunity and threw a few shurikens, thinking Kakashi had dropped his guard. But the Jonin used a substitution with a log again, and the shurikens carved into the wood. Sasuke ran from his position knowing his cover was blown. As Sakura was trying to catch up to him, Kakashi observed both of them with his lone eye.

* * *

Naruto took this opportunity to set up his plan of action. He summoned a dozen shadow clones and had ten of them transform into matured ladies that had nothing to hide. They jumped to hide in the trees, while one normal replica sat on the memorial site, right by the two set of meals. The original hid with the last clone until the time was right. Sakura had yelled both his and Sasuke's name twice now, but Naruto couldn't let his plan go to waste. He just hopes Kakashi hadn't gone too far. Ten minutes passed and Naruto gave the replica on the memorial a thumbs up. The plan was in action.

"Kakashi can't do anything if I've eaten already! Ahahahah! It's chow time!" The replica said his line loudly, making sure the jonin could hear him.

"Oh, is it now?" Naruto didn't even see the masked man appear on top of the memorial. The replica was startled but knew it was part of the plan. The harem versions of Naruto appeared around Kakashi, working on throwing Kakashi off. He was sure of his abilities to fight them off without even looking so he closed his eyes, not wanting to be distracted by such things. "I expected nothing else from the class clown, but I am a jonin. I won't be fooled by this stupid jutsu." The harems started to get closer to him until Kakashi heard the usual voice of Naruto.

"Oh yeah?! Well, the ending of Make-Out Paradise is-" Naruto eagerly shouted as he jumped from the trees.

A flash of heat came over Kakashi, as he thought, 'Oh, no! I can't let my favorite book be spoiled!' Kakashi swiftly put his hands over his ears. He had let his guard down, and more importantly, most of his senses blocked. One moment later, he opened his eyes to see the clones dispersed and a smiling Naruto. He dangled a bell from his fingers. Kakashi felt ashamed and defeated while he listened to Naruto's chuckle, and after a second later, the alarm ringing.

* * *

Naruto had his legs crossed as he was laying on the memorial site. He felt guilty that both Sakura and Sasuke got tied to the logs. Both of their stomachs growled, "Hungry, huh? That's too bad. Oh, by the way... well, I've decided. None of you are going back to the academy." Kakashi's unusual tone made Naruto look up.

"Really? All I did was pass out and run." 'Ha-cha, love wins again!" The pink hair girl sounded both happy and confused.

"Yes, because you three are going to be dropped from the program permanently!" Kakashi shouted disappointedly. Sasuke felt extremely ashamed and frowned down. Sakura sadly frowned away.

"But I got a bell! And why would you drop us just like that! We did pass the academy! You never said anything about this before! You can't just change your mind!" Naruto angrily complained, and couldn't help but charge at Kakashi. He was immediately grappled, held down to the ground, and had a kunai threatening his back.

"Because you don't think like a ninja, all three of you think like brats, especially you, Naruto." The jonin sounded even more sincere. "You three never realized what this exercise was about. Why do you think the three of you are on squads?"

Sasuke asked a question without answering Kakashi's, "Well, then why are there three of us on a squad?"

"It's so basic. Teamwork!"

The three students looked at their sensei in shock. Sakura took the next opportunity to question. "But there are only two bells for the squad of three! That will obviously pit us against each other!"

"Exactly. I wanted to see if you three would overcome that," the masked man explained as he got off Naruto so that they both can stand up. Kakashi threw the kunai to the log Sakura was tied to, carving only an inch away from her face. She swore she was about to faint. "Naruto, kill Sasuke or Sakura will die," Kakashi demanded. However, Naruto only gave him a death glare, which Kakashi admired. "Those are the choices you would have to make in the real world. I will be giving you another chance in half an hour, Naruto may eat as a reward for getting a bell, him only!" The jonin quickly dispersed.

A few seconds later, Naruto looked at the meals. He ate this morning. He thought it made me one of Kakashi's tricks, so he looked at his teammates, and quietly said, "I'm going to feed you two." Sasuke and Sakura both looked at him with a dumbfounded look before looking at each other. Naruto took that was a yes and began to unwrap the meals, "I was probably the only one who ate this morning, after all. It wouldn't be fair to let you guys starve, plus we gotta get those bells, right? Can't do that on an empty stomach." The two nodded, took both sets of chopsticks to feed them at the same time.

But after their first bite, the weather-twisted into a lightning storm, and out of a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto. Their teacher's angry look was like a sharp knife. "You! You broke the rules! I hope you are ready for your punishment!" The angered jonin started to do numerous hand seals as the clouds roared from above.

Naruto hesitantly spoke up, "but you said!.."

"Yes?!" Kakashi demanded.

"That we have to be a team!" Naruto started, "The three of us!"

Sasuke followed with, "we are all on this squad! Together!"

"The three of us are one!" Sakura also following.

"That's your excuse?! Three of you are one?" The three students looked at him with a serious face. Kakashi angry look twisted into a cheerful one, "you... passed."

The three were shocked, Sakura the only one to mutter the next sentence, "We, what?"

"You passed." Kakashi's eye smiled. "You were the first squad to ever succeed. Every other team did as ask and fell into every trap. A ninja must see through the deception. Those who break the rules are scrum, sure. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," Kakashi raised his head, remembering Rin and Obito. "Team 7 passes, we start our first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi cheered proudly as he gave them a thumbs up.

Naruto laid his head onto the log he was sleeping on this morning, stroking his short hair with his hand. He started to doze off as his sensei began untying the two. And then he sneezed.

* * *

 **I really hope the flashback with Obito explains a little bit on where it stands in my story, I had another flashback about him but from Kakashi's perspective planned but I didn't see a good place to put that as Naruto and Kakashi's aren't close yet. Maybe in the chapter about the Land of Waves. Also, I hope you are enjoying Fu's small scenes. She won't be a full-fledged character until later, but I'll keep adding small scenes to keep the interest alive. Manita is an OC character, but one who won't be in the story the whole time.**


	3. The Demons Within III

**At first this was only going to be a 'filler' chapter and be a lot shorter, but as I was writing it I figured I might as well just make it about the average length of real chapters. Anyways, here it is. I have a large author note's at the end. Also this ends Book I : The Demons Within.**

 **I don't own Naruto still.**

* * *

"There was so much trash..." Naruto was worn out after their first mission, and he let out a relief sigh as he laid back on a bench. Even though it was only a D-Rank mission, the young genin was exhausted. The mission was to collect all of the trash from the alley's around the village and dispose of it. It was a simple enough task that Kakashi left them to it alone. Naruto gathered up the trash while Sakura relayed the position of the alleys that had the most garbage. Once enough trash was gathered, Sasuke used his fire jutsu to burn what he could. The Uchiha didn't need to use much chakra was the minimum usually started a fire.

"You're telling me," his teammate, Sasuke let out, while copying the blonde's posture and exhausted tone. After a few minutes of silence, he rotated his head Naruto with a slight smile. "Let's go tell the Hokage that the mission was completed." The whiskered face blonde nodded in agreement as they both got up to meet with their other teammate and head to the Hokage building. Sakura wasn't as exhausted as the two of them, for obvious reasons.

"Come on in," Danzo's voice came out from the double doors of the Hokage's office. Naruto was about to knock on said doors, but decided not to as there no need to anymore. Instead he just opened the doors to walk through, being followed his comrades. "Ah, Team Seven. Finished the mission?" The three nodded at the same time. "Very good. The village really needed that. That's all I have for today, so have the rest of the day off. Now leave, your pay will be sent to you." The blonde thought the last part was a bit rude, but know what Danzo was about. It wasn't anything against the genin, just him as a person. Naruto also noticed the decline of the punishments that have been given out recently.

Outside the three were walking, the two boys walking very casual while the pink hair girl had her arms behind her back as walking as if she was beating around a bush while gazing at Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly stopped to look back at her to see this shocked Sakura, but she quickly worked up the courage, "So, Sasuke... wanna go eat somewhere?" The girl was blushing like a rose, while Naruto was a little bit disappointed, however it didn't show at all. Naruto's downcast quickly turned into complete shock and a little bit of a cackle inside when Sasuke instantly vanished. He had a shit eating grin on his face until he saw Sakura's heart broken face, which became an angered when she scanned the blonde's grin. This made Naruto frown as he put hands into his pockets and slowly strolled away.

"I'm sure he was just nervous. Give him time, Sakura," the blonde indicated loudly. The pink hair was a bit staggered to hear something like that from Naruto, but decided to pace the other way from the two towards her home. When Naruto rotated to the next right, he was quickly grabbed by a set of arms, with one hand covering his mouth, "Sasu-"

"Shut up! I have a little prank I wanna do." Naruto examined the Uchiha with confusion, but quickly took example and copied Sasuke's devious grin.

"Come in," Danzo's voice once against came through the doors, and through those doors was Team Seven's Jonin leader. "Ah, Kakashi."

"You said you needed to speak to me, so here I am," even though Danzo was feared by most leaf ninjas, Kakashi was still confident and conversed with the Hokage like they were equals. The jonin was one of the ones most suitable to take Danzo's place if something were to happen, after all.

"Yes, I have a report of Obito's mission," Danzo was clearly trying to buy some time to tell of the details. He took out a yellow folder and laid it on the desk, the end facing towards the Jonin, which he quickly took. Danzo swirled his chair to gaze out the window.

The eye of the silver hair ninja widened. "This.. Can't be right.." Kakashi slightly gripped the paper.

Sakura was roamed down the walkway towards the Hokage's Head Monument, appearing if she had a bit more confidence than before. After overhearing Naruto and Sasuke talking about meeting over the stone faces of the past leaders, she formulated a plan to meet them in a surprise. After climbing the steps to get overhead, she soon saw the two young genin enjoying the view over the village. The sunset from this view wasa sight to behold, it was the greatest overview in the whole world. It was even more perfect as this was the moment she _will_ kiss Sasuke, she left off the confusion as Naruto started to push her crush forward the shy girl once they had seen her. Were they waiting for her up here? It didn't matter as her Sasuke was right in front of her, and the plan she had was nothing but forgotten.

"Sakura, I really.. want to kiss you," did she just hear that right? She was completely in astonished but managed to close her eyes and tilted her head up to await his kiss. The young girl couldn't even say anything, knowing she would just stutter. Her body was overtaken by butterflies, she didn't even hear the stomping from the other side of Naruto to see a totally shocked Ino, and an even more scared Naruto.

'Oh, no... does she know?' Naruto thought, not knowing at all what to do in the situation. 'What was Ino even doing all the way up here, anyway. She should be more pissed, but she's just there gawking at the two kissing.'

Ino closed her eyes in anger before a shake in her head before she charged at the pink hair, "You pig!" Sakura's eyes snapped open and tried to dodge but ultimately not quick enough. Sakura was nearly knocked to the ground.

From Sakura a puff of smoke came to be, but quickly faded away to reveal Ino. Making Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen in complete shock, while the young Uchiha's mouth opened. In synchronization, both the boys questioned, "Ino!?"

 _Ino was around the corner from the two boy's secret meeting, she couldn't hear much until Naruto spoke a little louder. "Alright, let's meet at the top of the Hokage Rock in half an hour."_

 _The pale blonde girl felt a little nosy, but knew this was her chance. 'I'll go to that meeting disguised as Sakura, then I'll see how he acts around her. I will also act like a complete fool! There is no way this plan can fail!' Ino started to run off towards the stone faces._

The one who delivered the punch had her arms to her sides, with her hands in fists. Panting with anger before she released her disguise to be the real Sakura. "You damn pig! You disuigsed yourself as me to try and get close to Sasuke!"

Again, the boys joined in sync to question, "Sakura?!"

 _20 Minutes Ago_

 _'Maybe there really isn't a chance with Sasuke, but then why did Naruto come to my house and ask me to meet him and Sasuke above the Hokage's' Sakura was thinking to herself. 'I just wish I knew.. I know! I'll disguise as Ino. This way I'll find out if he likes the pig instead, or at least find out if he's waiting for someone, particularly a pink hair girl! If he rejects me, I'll go away and come immediately back!' 'Ha-Cha! This plan is perfect!' The pink head quickly turned into her rival and headed straight to the destination._

"Me!? You're the big forehead girl that did the same exact thing as me!" Ino retorted, while Sakura quickly turned to Sasuke. Quickly grabbing his collar to pull him in to kiss the boy, but he quickly rejected the kiss as he pulled his head back. Sakura realized this, and was very panicked on how to save her embarrassment. Rotating her head to Naruto, who seem very scared. He did not expect the girl's next loud words, "Fine! If you won't kiss me, I will just kiss Naruto!" Sakura was very desperate for Sasuke, to even consider to kiss Naruto to make her crush jealous.

"Hey, I'm no-" but it was too late, as their lips were forced together, shutting the blonde up as he gave in. That was until, he disappeared in a smoke cloud to reveal Sasuke. Making the now pink hair and face girl panic even more.

Ino and Sakura were next to question in sync, "Sasuke!?" Ino quickly realized there were now two Sasukes and punched the one now obtained by her rival in the nose. The Uchiha just punched grabbed his nose in pain before revealing to be Naruto.

Again, the two girls questioned in sync, "Naruto!?"

The pale blonde girl were very confused, "Wait, so who the hell did I kiss?!"

Naruto spoke up, "Actually now I'm confused, too." This made both the boys erupt in laughter, while leaving the girls very confused as they look to each other. Ino stormed off as she made the same discovery that Sakura made. The pink hair girl was the one, who in fact, kissed Sasuke. She immediately turned away to see the village under her, blushing more than she was before. Even though the boys were clearly pranking her to kiss Naruto, the situation completely reversed to be in her own favor as he was disguised as Ino.

Naruto looked to his comrade after seeing the panicking girl, and called for the Uchiha to come to whispering distance. "Sasuke, listen.. She really likes you. Give her a chance, man. It would mean so much to her if you did. You two will be spending a lot of time together, anyways. Don't make it awkward." The black hair boy looked at his friend in disbelief, he knew how Naruto always had a crush on the third teammate but nodded to agree after he saw Naruto's smile in acceptance.

Sasuke took his place to the side of Sakura and overlooked the village with her, as Naruto started to walk down the ramps. He was almost to the ground as he saw Kakashi laying against one of the railings. "Hey, Naruto... we need to talk."

 **Knock Knock**

"Naruto? I heard what happened. Please open the door," Naruto knew the voice, Iruka of course would be the first to show up. Naruto had his headband thrown across the entry to his house, while looking down at his goggles. "Naruto? Come on... let's go get some Ramen." The sensei's words were louder, but he didn't know Naruto immediately locked the door and collapsed right by it. He has never cried his hard before, he lost the first person to ever treat him like a actual person besides his godfather. He looked down harder at the goggles as he started to get tunnel vision. "Naruto? I'm sorry.. Please come outside." The goggles were given by Obito on his fifth birthday, it was on that day that Obito took him to his now favorite restaurant. The young daughter was only about eight at that time, Teuichi had no idea he was about to be Ramen-rupted.

Visions appeared inside Naruto's mind of Obito. He could still see his honest smile, the goofy way his goggles went over his headband. Obito had an ability to make anyone around him his friend. He was definitely the nicest person he has never met, and probably the best biggest brother figure Naruto could have had. Naruto could relate to the older Uchiha as Obito hasn't really accomplished much to be a legacy like someone of Kakashi or any of the Hokages, but that didn't matter to Naruto. Obito was _his_ hero. He was his friend, his brother. The crying blonde noticed Iruka must have given up, and decided to try and get up.. But then the blonde's instincts kicked in to force him to observe the kitchen to see Sasuke in the open window, his hand on the bottom part of the raised window and his leg already infiltrating the house. In his other hand, four cartons of ramen. "There will always be a day when someone's heart is broken, and a million tears are shed. But that doesn't mean we can't live on and be happy for those we have lost. " Naruto paid attention to the Uchiha as he place the ramen on the dining table and slowly paced towards to door to unlock it, the blonde now crying less. "You have friends, we are here for you." Sasuke opened the door to see Iruka still there, along with Sakura. Sasuke looked back at Naruto with a stern smile.

Sakura was the next to speak to Naruto, "Teuchi even added in some of his special seasonings to the ramen! Come on, let's eat!" The young blonde was almost heart broken with happiness that the girl hadn't put him down and was rather very cheerful to cope with him.

For once, Naruto didn't feel like the demon that everyone deemed him to be.

Fu looked up to feel a slight heart break as she was walking by her sensei, she had no idea where it came from. She heard superstitions that when someone you'll love in the future is heart broken, you feel the same. "Fu? You alright? We need to hurry." The voice was soft and caring, but the mint hair girl knew that it was just her regular tone. Listening to her teacher, she picked up the pace. The destination was Kusagakure, the Village Hidden in the Grass. Manita wanted Fu to see every hidden village, or at least the few that are close enough and are allied with. The two were at the border of the land of waterfalls, and decided it was a good place to camp after the hours of walking. Fu will miss the waterfalls, but she was very excited to see another land. Her sensei didn't talk much outside of giving her orders or telling her tips of villages or what to do in certain situations, that was fine with the green hair girl. She didn't talk to anyone back at Taki outside of when she leaves the isolation and solitude of her apartment to buy something in the market.

 _"Out! Out! We don't want you here!" The woman seemed pleasant until she looked at the eight year old Fu, she suddenly turned into a fit of rage and a bit of disgust as she grabbed a broom to poke Fu out of the restaurant. "Don't come back! Ever!"_

 _Fu was used to this. People would look away or keep staring into her soul when she glanced a smile at the people. The smiles she kept on her face diminished instantly when that happened, they were fake anyways. "Hey! Want me to go in and buy you some food?" The older boy had long brown hair, and eyes to match._

 _The young girl was just glad to get some food, she hadn't expected to befriend with the leader's son. She looked up to Shibuki with teary eyes before her soft voice mixed with desperation, "Yes, please! They don't want me in there. I have money, they just don't like me.."_

 _The boy left out a gentle smile while he closed his eyes, "No problem. People can be jerks, just tell me what you want."_

That day Shibuki told his father about how Fu was being treated, thus ordering the store owners to give her what she needs or would be force to leave the safety of the village. It was the first time someone had stuck up for her since she had the seven tails sealed inside her when she was four. It wouldn't be another two years until she met her sensei, Manita. The teacher had what seemed to be a caring face with brown eyes and long, brown hair. She wore a corset over mesh armor, but over that she wore a cardigan that usually wasn't buttoned up. Boots that went almost to her knees, enough that she could still move her legs frees, completed with a thick leather skirt. Manita saw that Fu was bored staying in the village the whole time, while often harassed or going hungry and convinced the leader to let her put the young girl under her wing. He was pretty stern about not letting the carrier of the seven tails out of the village, but considered the thought of the training helping the young girl and that seeing other places where people wouldn't know of the demon within would be a very good experience for her.

Fu's mind wondered a bit as she laid under the moonglow, her arms crossed behind her head as she laid on a tree stump, her backpack under her head to act like a pillow. She didn't like how someone could hurt a tree so badly but she understood. 'I kinda wish I could see Naruto, it'd be pretty cool if he was assign to pick up garbage at the waterfalls sometime. I doubt the new leader would allow anyone inside, though. Especially this early.' She bent her left knee upwards, and lifted her right leg to lay her ankle on the other knee. A violet butterfly sparkled as it landed on the knee of the young girl, making Fu smile slightly. "Hey, little one. I've got wings, too. Wanna see?" the girl let out, with an even more soft and innocent voice. After letting out a quick smile, Fu slowly started to sit up as the butterfly flapped around her until she made a cuff with her hands, not surprising to her as the butterfly landed in the middle of the palms connection. After the beautiful butterfly landed again, she made way to the nearby waterfall.

Bugs were always her friend, even when she was little. They don't judge like other beings. It only took a moment to arrive at the small waterfall that wasn't too far and gazed down at her reflection in the rippling water. "I don't show people as they usually avoid me if they of what I contain. They'd just call me a demon under their breath," again with the soft voice. Fu came back from the abyss thinking she just seen Naruto's face with a smile in the ripples, but realized it was just inside her own mind. The mint-hair girl was glad to imagine a smiling Naruto instead of the sad, crying Naruto she imagined before. Putting a little pressure towards her back, two pairs of insect wings came to be, her reflection now showing a smile back at her until she sneezed. Unknown to her, Minata was watching her from a distance with a small smirk and went back to sleep on the branch she was laying on.

Sun has set in the Leaf Village as Itachi was walking alone in the dark street, but turned his eyes to the left as they started to glow red. A masked figure with only one eye hole was hidden in the shadows, looking to the Uchiha. "Itachi, it's almost time. I hope you are ready," the voice sounded a bit demonic but deep. Almost like the voice was perfect.

Itachi circled his head towards the figure as his sharigan's tomoes started to formed together and twist.

"Hey, get up," Fu struggled to open an eye to spot her sensei standing over her before she begun to head way to the destination. This was the last stop before getting to the grass village Kusagakure, as they should be there in a few hours. The young girl was excited to see what yet another village was composed. They were not one of the major hidden villages that had a Kage, alike Konohagakure, but more similar to her own village. Except Takigakure was the only village that had a tailed beast without the presence of a Kage.

The mint-hair girl hurried to put her backpack on and walked fast than normal to catch up to her sensei. She wondered why there is less traffic of people than her journey to the leaf village, but it made sense as it is a small village. Fu yawned while raising her arms to stretch, while she looked up to her sensei. "Hey, Manita, you think they have any good places to e-"

"Quiet!" The sudden word was followed by a sudden grab of the younger girl to take cover by a tree, looking down the road they were walking on. She was tensed. Fu has never seen her so tensed. Her sensei couldn't help but gulp, making Fu worry even more. They stay calmed and out of sight as a presence of a man walked by them, someone who was very tall. Fu saw he had someone dark skin and had a mask that covered everything but his eyes. The man wore a black cloak with red clouds patterns placed on it. But what shocked her the most was the Taki headband, the symbol slashed through. The younger girl's eyes widened at that, but managed to remain completely still until the man was out of sight. The sensei looked at her student with a relief, "alright, let's go."

The walk was silent until Fu decided to speak up, "Manita? Do you know who that was?"

"No, I don't... but I felt two presences before he was in sight. He just killed someone." Fu eyes widened a little more than before. "I never seen him before. How could he be a missing ninja?" While the older woman's face was trained on thinking about who that was, Fu just wanted to get her mind off whoever that was, and put her mind to thinking about Naruto. Wondering if he's been on any missions outside of his village yet. She knows he became a ninja, as she seen it through one of her beetles on the night they met. The young girl found the boy to be even more interesting as Naruto created so many solid clones, but she was really worried about him as she realized he was being chased. She didn't know what started the fight, but Fu was glad that Iruka person was there for him. Much like how Minata was there for her when they met. The day they met, the young Fu was being harassed by a group of chunin outside of her apartment, who were blocking her way to get inside to her solitude.

 _"Oh, what are you gonna do, bug demon?" The ring leader of the three chunin said with a devious smile, while he was laying his back onto the apartment's door."Kill me? Hah!" Shibuki or the village leader weren't around this time to help her, and with a defeated face she stared down to the ground and started to walk away. That was until she was pushed down face down by another one of the chunin. She grabbed the grass the was now laying on and started to cry._

 _'Why? I just wanted to go home.. It's not my fault the tailed beast was sealed inside me,' Fu was crying more and more as she started to get up to again walk away, until one of the chunin were kicked into the water and Fu heard one of the other chunin yell out next._

 _"What th-" was all he could say before being kicked in the face and given a bloody nose and probably a concussion. Fu explored for who could be doing this and found who she would soon call sensei._

 _"Assholes if you tell me, what's your name, girl?" Manita had her arms crossed after easily taking care of her harassers. Fu was silent. "Don't got a name? Fine by me, but come see me sometime. I live on the other side of town, seventh down from road nine." The young girl wanted to thank her, but was still crying. She didn't know if she was crying because of the harassment, or someone went to such lengths for her._

"Ah, finally. We're here. See if you can find any place to eat, will ya, Fu?" The sensei said as she quickly sat down on a bench.

"Alright, Ita-sensei!" Fu ran off with a huge smile as Manita laid her head back to think about the other presence she felt. Where the hell did the body go?

Fu ran inside what looked like a food bar covered by a few large, red curtains to see a tall man with burly muscles. "Hi, mister! Do you serve food?" The mint-green hair girl couldn't help but sound happy or soft even when she was speaking loud.

"Yeah, we serve the best barbecue in the whole world!" The man cheered, copying Fu's smile. That until the girl's smile intensified.

It seemed to be early in the morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, as the three genin of Kakashi's were stalking prey.

"The target has moved!" Sasuke informed his squad.

"Over there!" Naruto pointed, after advancing through the trees."

Kakashi spoke through the microphones the younger ninjas strapped to their necks, "What's your distance from the target?"

"Five meters. I can grab him on the go." Naruto was sure he was fast enough.

Uchiha agreed, "I'm ready too."

"So am I!" Sakura assured the others.

The others were waiting for Kakashi's signal, "Alright... now!"

The three pounced on the target, as they came from different directions to provide the best results of a successful capture. Naruto was the one to grab the target, but it wasn't enough. The caws dug straight into his arms, the young blonde had to tough it through it. A brown cat with a red bow on his right eye was scratching the blonde with all he could. "I've got him!"

"Can you verify the ribbon in his right ear?" Kakashi needed verification

"Affirmative, we have a positive ID." Uchiha told his sensei through the microphone, feeling entertained as Naruto struggled with the cat. Much to Sakura's approval, verified through a giggle.

"Good, mission accomp-"

"Can we get a better mission than this!? I hate cats!" Naruto screeched into the radio, hurting the sensei's ears.

The four went forth to the mission office, as the owner of the cat was waiting. After being returned it was immediately hugged to near death by the owner, pleasing the scratched Naruto. The blonde was standing by his comrades, and while out of ear reach of the owner quickly stated "hah, lousy cat. That's what you get for scratching me." 'Although the scratches will probably be gone in a few hours.'

"No one it ran away," Sakura couldn't help but notice the clinginess, too. Until Sasuke gently stroke her hand while no one would notice.

Danzo had a bit of a smile, "Ah, well, can't have stray pets getting lost. Now here's your next mission, Kakashi." Naruto was a little eager to hear it. "It's a C-Rank mission, as your team has been quite successful with their D-Rank missions. Tazuna, please walk in."

The squad gazed back to the ajaring door to see an older man with glasses, gray hair, and a green tunic. Along with sake. "What, these three? Snot nosed kids?" Naruto was a little less eager.

"You will be escorting his man back to the land of waves." Danzo explained, getting back to the paperwork.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. I must return to my country, I am building a birdge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there even if it costs you your life."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little pissed off with his attitude, but disregarded it. "Sensei, if we're travelling than we should probably go get a few things for the road. Right?"

"Ah, yeah. Let's meet up at the village entrance in an hour, I'll need to get gear also. Is this alright with you, Tazuna?"

"Yeah, don't want one of the runts being grumpy because they're missing their teddy bears," Naruto couldn't tell if the sarcastic tone was to be of arrogance or to just be an asshole.

Within the hour or so, they were already strolling outside of the village. Being outside of the village the first time in his entire life, Naruto was walking in the surrounded. He didn't care much of Sakura and Kakashi's rambling about other lands and ninjas and kages, Jiraiya already taught him much about this stuff. 'I wonder what Fu is doing, she must be having a lot of fun visiting other villages.' Smirking, Naruto almost walked into a puddle he hadn't notice. Thinking nothing of it, he return to his mind. 'I wonder what other ninjas from other villages are like.' That was until what he heard what sounded like chains and returned to the real world. Chains with spikes were around his sensei as two heavy clothed ninjas with masks around their mouths squeezed harder to carve him into pieces. Naruto knew he couldn't panic and needed to take action against the attackers, "Sakura! Protect Tazuna!"

Seeing the pink hair immediately drew a kunai to defend the bridge builder, Naruto jumped up knowing they were going for another attack. After they appeared where Naruto was just standing, Sasuke threw a shuriken to trap the chains to a tree. The blonde knowing that wasn't enough, through a kunai through the hole of the shuriken to assure the chains were not able to be freed. After Sasuke landed on the two ninja's claws to take hold of them, Naruto summoned two replicas to punch them in the face. However, that wasn't enough to knock them out. The two masked ninjas quickly detached the chains from their claws and sprinted right to Sakura and the bridge builder that was behind her. The pink hair was clearly scared but stood her guard, Naruto hadn't notice in time but Sasuke took a stand before Sakura to protect her. Both were clearly okay after Kakashi jumped in and quickly took the two into a choke hold. Naruto happier than the two in front of Tazuna.

"Hi." Kakashi was clearly showing off, "Very good Sasuke, Naruto. Your team work is great. Good work Sakura." The blonde knew Kakashi loved the replacement jutsu, especially from their training with him..

Naruto left out a visible sigh as he closed his eyes before he saw his black hair comrade walk closer to him, and the two punched each others knuckles. "That was awesome, Naruto." Kakashi was happy to see the two as friends, and he started to walk off to talk with the two ninjas and Tazuna about the mission.

"Yeah, it rea..rea.." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he sneezed. After closing his eyes and looking down to redirect his projectile, he noticed the beetle that was climbing over his sleeve.

* * *

 **The part where everyone was disguised as each other was a doozy to write, I often got confused myself. First I had it where Sakura punched Ino, then I changed it. And then changed it again? I don't even know anymore.**

 **I'm skipping on writing the land of waves chapter only because nothing new changes. If I did write it, it would only be different dialogue as nothing major happens that is different from canon so I'll do a summary. Next chapter Fu and Naruto will see each other again. I'm sure the sneezing bit is getting a bit stale as well.**

 **Also, yes, Kakashi does have sharingan. It is not from Obito. Kakashi won't know where he gets it until much later. As I said, this is a reimagining and this is part of it, but don't think I'm going to use a dues ex machina for the eye. I do have a logical reason for him to have the sharingan.**

 **Also, although I don't have many followers, I am going to start regulating my chapters to be weekly released. It usually takes me at least a few days to write a full fledge chapter. Honestly it's probably for the better, incase I have a dry spell and don't feel like writing for a week or whatever. This way I can still upload a chapter. I have the outlines for the next three chapters and will be working on them. Sorry for the long author notes.**


	4. Composition of Betrayal I

**I had to think for a long time on the book title, although it doesn't really matter that much. I had a different title but it was too long. This would have been released on Tuesday morning but I needed to revise and edit but I had work and errands the whole day.**

 **I don't think I own Naruto.**

* * *

Book II: Composition of Betrayal

"Manita, hurry!" Fu eagered her sensei, as she was the one who was rushing back to her home village. It was usually Manita who was in the hurry, but it was the opposite after Takigakure was invaded. Through the beetle that was planted on Naruto, the worried girl had sensed that her friend was stabbed in the back by a missing ninja from her village named Suien. Fu and her sensei were already on their way back from their time in Kusagakure, but when Naruto jumped in to save a little girl and boy that were hostage, he was stabbed by the missing jonin in the back.

"I wish you were this enthusiastic to train," the sensei remarked, stopping just a second to catch her breath. Leaving Manita behind, she was running through the field of trees as fast they possibly could. She was eager to protect Taki, but she couldn't help to not have as much stamina as her apprentice. The student arrived at the secret entrance and didn't stop at the body of water. She immediately dove into the water and begun to swim to the base of water near the giant tree. The beetle was killled due to flying off of Naruto and getting hit by another attack, so she had no idea what going on. She quickly got out of the water, but didn't see anyone near where the battle was going on at. Leaving her sensei, she decided to head to Shibuki's residence. Sprinting fast, Fu couldn't help but bursting into the house.

"Shibuki?!" Fu didn't care about stealth at the moment, she needed to make sure the people that mattered to her were okay.

"Oh, hey Fu," Shibuki was just sitting there, as if nothing had happened. "Back from the grass village?"

"Is everyone okay? Is Naruto okay? I saw-"

"I guess you saw some of what happened the last hour. He and everyone else is okay. And the invaders were dealt with," the leader let out a reassuring smile. "So, you know of Naruto from your time in Konaha, I assume? He's a pretty interesting boy. But you probably already know that, from your worrying. No wonder you were spying on him."

"I was not spying! I was just.. Observing. Like you said, he's interesting." Fu felt a little blush from being figured out, but luckily it was hidden from her sensei, who just walked in. She didn't mean to spy, but wanted her interest got the best of her. The beetle needs to be in range to be sensed, and even closer for her to see through their eyes.

"Hey, Fu. I need to talk to Shibuki, everything seems to be alright after all. I think I saw your friend in the market with others from his village," Manita was basically ordering Fu to go away, but the excuse was enough for Fu who quickly made way after waving goodbye to her leader, who returned the gesture. After the farewell, Manita sounded more sincere. "Hey, Shibuki, I saw this strange man on the road to the grass village.."

The mint-green hair girl walked swiftly to the market, but didn't want to seem too eager. Soon enough she arrived at market and instantly saw the boy she was looking for accompanied by a black hair boy and a pink hair girl. That must be his team, and with them the two kids she saw through the beetle before it's death. Fu has seen them around, but never really talked to them. She didn't talk to anyone in the village unless she had to. Naruto's head was turned away, so she decided to try and surprise him. The black hair boy saw that she was sneaking up behind the blonde, but figured she looked harmless and decided to let her have the element of surprise, although he couldn't help his smile. When she was close enough, she encased Naruto's eyes from behind so he couldn't see.

"Guess who?" She was giggling after her mock as he couldn't see, but he knew who it was. He couldn't forget the sweet voice that brought him ramen. Naruto was trying to spin his body around to face the girl but she moved to correspond his spinning to keep behind him, along to keep her hands over his even though Naruto was trying to push them away. Trying to push away her hands. Sasuke, Sakura, and the kids were laughing at Naruto being teased.

"Come on, Fu. I know it's you!" The blonde was smiling as she let go to stand still and let them meet again. Naruto turned around to see Fu looking straight at him with eyes that smiled along with her mouth.

"Hi!" The greeting was a little higher than her usual voice. Fu was clearly happy, and Naruto was glad to see her.

"Hey.." Naruto calmed down from the surprise.

"Naruto, you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Sakura speaking at last, but not before taking Sasuke's hand to hold. One of the elders decided to come ask for the kid's assistance while Naruto was blindfolded.

Fu let out a big smile, as she put her hand out to Naruto's team. "Hi, I am Fu!" Sakura was pretty amazed at how energetic she was, almost as much as Naruto sometimes. Although her 'prank' was a lot less trouble making than Naruto's.

"My name is Sakura," the pink hair took her hand to shake. "This is Sasuke." She didn't let go of his hand, probably the jealous type. The boy didn't really seem to care, anyways, but he still nodded as if it was a hello. "We were about to go to the food bar, you want to come with us?"

Fu really wanted to, but she didn't want to risk getting the usual treatment from the villagers. "Actually, I ate not too long ago." The mint-green hair girl lied, "I think I'm gonna go find my sensei. I'll see you later, Naruto. Come find me before you leave, alright?"

"Oh.. Alright.." Naruto sounded a little upset that Fu won't be joining them, he wanted to pay her back for the ramen when they first met. It was only a moment before he went back to being made of electric and smiled, "Yeah, I'll come find you." Fu was already walking away, but had her head turned back to wave. After rotating her head to front Fu let out a frown before going to her favorite spot in the village, besides her apartment.

Fu was sitting to the side of the top of the waterfall. She loved this spot, it was so high up from the ground and no one came up here. Looking up the the clouds, her mind begun to wander about possibilities . 'What if they tell him.. What if he looks at me like the village does?' Fu hoped for that not to happen. 'I'm not a monster... I just wanted a friend.'

"Wow, what a view."

Fu sat up absolutely surprised to see Naruto to the right, "Naruto? How'd you know I was up here?" The girl prayed no one had told him.

"By following you. You seemed upset and I wanted to make sure you were okay," the blonde exclaimed, taking a seat next to Fu and laying to look up at the clouds, arms behind his head. The girl gazed at him, not knowing what to do. "It is a nice view, though. No wonder you come up here, I had a place just like it at my village." He gave a fox like grin, and Fu copied what Naruto has done by laying back down and laying her head on her palms. The two had a slight moment of silence to look up to the clouds.

"Yeah. It is.." Fu did not realize she glanced at the blonde when she agreed.

"Why don't you introduce me to some of your friends, you've met mine," Naruto questioned, wondering why.

Fu didn't know how to answer, her thought process couldn't figure out what to say. The silence felt like a storm as she was still looking up, "I don't know... I don't really have many friends. I guess I should introduce you to my sensei, Manita. She's like a big sister to me." What she said was true, Manita did act like a sister to her. Strict, hates everyone pun out of Fu's mouth, and was usually the pack mule. But it's worth the attention the sensei gives her.

"Yeah, alright. A nice person like you? You should have tons of friends."

The girl was a little surprised to hear someone say that about her, "Thank you, Naruto..." She looked to the blonde with a slight head tilt.

"Anytime," again with the fox like grin. "ever thought about becoming a ninja for your village?"

Fu has thought about it, however she would only expect to be put onto a team that would hate her and leave her to dead if given the chance. "I have but, I don't know.. I get plenty of adventuring with my sensei."

"Speaking of sensei, where the hell is mine? He left me and the others to clear up some trash at the waterfall after escorting your leader back here," Naruto sounded very annoyed. "Anyways, I think I should get back to them." Fu copied Naruto standing up.

The girl was enjoying the alone time with her friend without the stares of people, but she understood. "Oh, alright." Naruto was about to head down but decided to try and force Fu back down with him, with that in mind he grabbed her arm with a devious smile.

"Come on, I want you to meet my sensei whenever he gets his ass here!" He shouted happily while pulling on Fu's arm, making her laugh.

"Alright, alright, I'll come! Stop dragging me!"

Shibuki, Fu, Manita, and the team from Konoha decided to wait outside of the village for Kakashi's return. It took about an hour for him to make an appearance, the sun and clouds were now orange due to the sunset.

"Well, it seems like you three did a great job," Kakashi inquired, but not sounding impressed.

"You can at least sound impressed!" Naruto replied with a lazy tone, making the Taki's leader smile.

"Ah, who's this? I don't remember seeing you when I was here earlier," the silver hair jonin's eye wondered to the green hair girl.

"Hello... I am Fu. I visited Konohagakure not too long ago with my sensei, Manita." Fu usually sounded either innocent or ecstatic, but this time her voice sounded a little bit afraid of the man. Mostly due to not wanting to make a bad impression.

"Is that so? Well, nice to meet you, Fu," he was looking over to her sensei to see if he recognized her. He did not. "Well, we should be getting back, the chunin exams are soon but we have a few more missions that we are needed for before then."

Fu enthusiasm returned due to the chunin exams being announced, an idea came to her, "Chunin exams? Hey Manita, could we go watch? Our stay at Konohagakure was short lived, after all."

Manita sighed at the request, but tilted her head back to the leader. "Is that alright?"

Shibuki didn't ponder the request for long, the two have been to the allied village before anyways. "Yeah, that's fine. Just be careful."

"That's awesome!" Naruto cheered, Sakura and Sasuke were already walking towards their home. "I can show you around the village more, too!"

Fu was cheering, too, but on the inside although her face wasn't hiding her excitement. The walk to the hidden leaf will be much better with her friend. It's been a long time since she felt like she belong somewhere, unlike her own village. Even though it won't be forever.. But there, only Manita will know what she contains within her.

It was very early in the morning as Danzo was looking outside the window of his office, but his gaze halted as an masked ROOT member appeared behind him, "Sire, some of the genin from the other villages are already arriving."

Danzo took another moment for silence, "Very well. Keep an eye on them."

"Yes, lord," the root member disappeared after being given his orders.

The bandaged Hokage was still looking out of the window, 'It has been a while since the leaf village has hosted the chunin exams. Why was the sand village so eager to have the exams here?'

 _After ordering the Uchiha clan to stay clear of the demon fox attack due to possibly taking the power for themselves, he was approached by a badly wounded leaf chunin. "Third... Hokage... needs help." After sending another ninja for a medical squad, he charged into the woods. After a moment he saw his Hiruzen, severely injured with multiple stabs to his chest._

 _"Hiruzen, I've ordered for a team to follow me once assembled," Danzo told the retired Hokage after crouching down to talk to the man._

 _"The hidden leaf can still be saved, Danzo... our village.." Blood came from his mouth. It shouldn't have brought any sadness to Danzo to see his rival dying, but it had. "Minato gave his life to seal the demon within his son. You need to find him..." Danzo was a little surprised to hear this, but knows the new born baby needs to be recovered._

 _"Sarutobi, before I leave I need to know who did this..."_

 _"It was a betrayal, they had masks on... Danzo, I know you're the most likely candidate to be Hokage, the fire daimyo will probably elect you to strengthen the village. Do what you must, but don't lead the village too far from the peaceful tradition.. " Hiruzen warned his old friend, but not without coughing._

 _"Your ideals are foolish, old man!" Danzo shouted to his rival._

 _"My ideals are what the village is made out of! We need to bring peace, not destruction." The Hokage coughed up blood again before wheezing out his next words. "The village isn't just an organization, it is home to hundreds of people. We might not be related by blood, but they are my family! Even you. The Hokage is the one who continues to act as the main pillar of the house, protecting it! He's the one who carries the will of Konoha, entrusted with it! If you won't inherit the will, you will make the village fall.."_

 _The words only angered Danzo, "If you think your words will change my ideals when I become Hokage without anyone to even oppose me then you are fooli-" He looked down to the still Hiruzen, who gave up on their last breath. With a smile on his face. "Foolish man..." He dissapeared into the woods, knowing he must find the boy. What he hadn't known is that his rival's death will change him forever. Maybe not much at first, but over time.. For as long they have been rivals, and his rival was always ahead of him. Even dying first. 'Good-bye, my old friend..'_

 _From the distance a rescue team came to Sarutobi's aid, knowing he was not long for death and there was nothing they could do, he told one of the members a message for his people. "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames.. The fire's shadow will illuminate this village, and once again, three leaves shall bud anew." He then closed his eyes to darkness._

Danzo was still overlooking out of his window before coming back to reality and heading to the doors of the office, "Damn, old man..." He softly whispered to himself as he shut the door with no one inside.

After Fu and her sensei checked into the village at the entrance, the group parted ways. Kakashi went to the Hokage's office, Sakura and Sasuke decided to go on a date to some restaurant, and Fu's sensei decided to check out the hot spring and then to rent a hotel room. Fu was more excited than Naruto, she was somewhere where she only had friends and people that didn't know what she contained. "So.. You growing your hair out? It's a little longer," Fu asked the blonde. Naruto now noticing took a strand of his bangs and pulled on it.

"Oh, yeah. I guess, I only shaved it so I wouldn't look like my dad and-" Naruto froze at that, knowing he shouldn't say something like bringing embarrassment to the Namikaze clan. He felt his head being hit by Jiraiya again, like a ghost.

"And what?" Fu was curious why he shouldn't look like his dad. "Oh, could I meet your parents?" She let out cheerfully, but it only made Naruto frown a bit. "Oh.. Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Naruto noticing that made Fu feel guilty, raised his hands up defenselessly, "No, no! You couldn't have known, don't feel bad! See.. They were killed the day I was born.."

This shocked Fu, "What? I'm.. So sorry.. I shouldn't hav-"

"Like I said, you couldn't have known!" Naruto assured his friend, who was pouting to the ground. He came up with a plan, and quickly took her arm to drag her along again. "Hey, I know! Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

"Yeah, fine, fine. But you're paying!" Fu teased the blonde.

"Of course I am! I need to pay you back!" Naruto shouted, disregarding what she said with a wave as he dragged her to the restaurant.

Sasuke arrived home after his date with Sakura and noticed Itachi was packing up like he was leaving for a mission when he walked past his room. "Hey, bro. You leaving?"

"Yes, I have an important mission," Itachi wasn't usually so plain. "The chunin exams are soon. You think you're ready for them?" The older brother never turned away from his original pose.

"Yeah, Kakashi already signed us up for them but it doesn't start for another two weeks."

"I see, well good luck in case I don't return by then."

"Yeah, thanks bro," The young Uchiha told his brother before walking off, not being able to see Itachi's sad expression as he was turned away.

Naruto was already how his third bowl as Fu was just finishing her first of barbecue ramen, "So when are the chunin exams?"

"Oh, I think about in a few weeks or so. We'll probably do a few missions meanwhile." Although Naruto knew it was rude to talk with his mouth full, he knew there wouldn't be a moment that it _wasn't_ full. He loved ramen too much.

"Maybe I could tag along?" Fu gave a innocent smile, as she waved for Teuichi to give her a second bowl.

"Yeah, Kakashi probably won't mind. It most likely will just be D rank missions, anyways," Naruto assured, not leaving his pork ramen. But gazing to her new bowl of barbecue ramen, "you really like barbecue, huh?"

This opened a new world to Fu's expression as she hugged the bowl, "I loooooveeee barbecue! It can be spicy, sweet, regular, whatever and I will eat it on anything!" Naruto thought her orange eyes turned into orange hearts for a moment when she started eating. He didn't notice how big her smile was when she ate. The blonde left out a chuckle before returning to his bowl.

Walking the young girl home, Naruto took the lead. He assumed it was to the same hotel as her last stay. "So you're gonna stay for the whole chunin exams?" Naruto let out a big smile.

"Of course I am! They only come around every once in a while, it's a good chance to see all types of genin from other villages! I also get to hang out with you and see you fight!" Fu was ecstatic, as always.

"Well it's good to see you, too. I wanted to buy you ramen to thank you before but you left, or that's what... Obito told me..." The two arrived at the hotel's doors, but Fu still noticed his change in voice.

"Yeah, sorry.. My sensei wanted to rush back to Taki for some reason. Speaking of Obito, how is he?" She wasn't as ecstatic like in her usual tone, but sounded rather sad.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets before facing away to walk home, "He's great.. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, of course! Bye... Naruto.." Fu last sentenced sounded was worried as much as she was inside. 'I hope he's okay.. I upsetted him so many times today..' Fu looked back to see Naruto shoulders hung, before walking into the hotel.

 **Knock Knock**

"Hold on! It's the middle of the night, give me a minute!" Naruto eyes were barely open, good thing the blonde kept his sweats on as he got home. All he had to do was put a plain white t-shirt on. After another knock he opened the door to see Fu. "Hey, Fu? Are you alright? It's almost one.."

"Ita-sensei is missing, I don't know where she is!" She green hair girl sounded extremely worried about her sensei, Naruto eyes widened with concern. "Apparently the last place she was seen was going into our hotel room. I ran to your sensei's house for help, but he couldn't find anything at the hotel." Naruto leaned to the left a little to see Kakashi with his hand waving to the tired Naruto. Did that man always wear that mask?

"Hey, Naruto. I think it would be a good idea for her to stay with you for now. The hotel is filled with genin from other villages, you know, for the chunin exams. Is that okay?" Naruto was glad to know Kakashi tok care of his friend.

"Yeah, that's alright.. " Fu slowly slipped in, as Kakashi waved off to disappear.

"I'm sure she'll be o-" he was cut off by an immediate hug as the girl started to cry into his shoulder. He hugged her back to comfort for a moment before pulling her arm to lead him. "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping.."

After walking her upstairs to his room, and getting a few sheets from his closet for himself, he looked towards Fu. "Alright, you get this bed. Wake me if you need anything, alright?"

"Wait.. Naruto.. Is this your bed?" Her eyes were wide, but Naruto couldn't see the redness for crying. Fu's voice was mixed with concern and sadness.

"Yeah, but the couch is pretty comfortable. So, I don't mind." Fu was still crying as she landed face down on his bed, making Naruto look back in worry before his closed the door and walking down the stairs.

"Ahh, the couch is pretty comfy, after all..." Naruto couldn't help but talk to himself as darkness quickly took over. Naruto didn't bother to lay down, as soon as he sat down, the boy was out of the real world. Until

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

It wasn't but forty minutes since Fu came knocking, "Oh Come -!" He didn't even noticed Fu came back down and had her head on a pillow that was on Naruto's thigh, with her body laying across the rest of the couch. She was also awake now because of the loud obnoxious knock. He didn't bother to say anything because the knocking was non stop. He quickly stood up and ran to the door and angrily opened it, "WHAT IS IT NO-"

"It's Sasuke! Come quick!" Sakura was sobbing like no one he has ever seen, Fu quickly followed after the two as they ran their way down the street.

"Sakura?! What happened?!" Naruto asked the crying Sakura.

"Kakashi will tell you, he's in Sasuke's room at the hospital!"

"Hospital?!" This only made Naruto run faster, along with Fu who wouldn't want to get lost.

The three ran up the stairs to the room that the pink hair led them to see Kakashi standing over the Uchiha, who seemed uninjured.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" Naruto asked, while Sakura took Sasuke's hand and sat in the chair to the side of the bed. Sasuke was unconscious.

Only a dreadful silence rang across the room before he answered, "His brother had just massacred the entire Uchiha clan. Sasuke is the last one."

Both Naruto's and Fu's eyes widened, not knowing that to say.

Naruto didn't want to leave his friend, but Kakashi needed jobs to run as Sakura was told to go home and get some rest. Ino had heard the news and went over to help her cope. The nurses understood the conditions and gave Naruto and Fu a pillow and sheet to stay in his comrade's room. His sensei told Naruto a few anbu members will be watching the room in case if Itachi came for the last member. Naruto having slept on the floor while laying his back to the wall woke up. He wasn't cold at all, but that was because Fu was leaning on his side with her head on the blonde's shoulder. He sat his head to the wall not wanting to wake her, and noticing Sasuke had not move an inch there wasn't really anything to do but wait. Except to smile as Fu rubbed her head, trying to get deeper into his shoulder, not really achieving though.

After about ten minutes, he tried to get up but was pulled back down by Fu who only replied "no" like she was still asleep, but still soft as ever. He glanced back to Sasuke, who was still immobilized. Although within his mind was the night his whole life changed.

 _The Night Of The Uchiha Clan Massacre_

Something seemed off. Sasuke woke up around the middle of the night but shugged off the feeling he was having. Not being able to sleep, he decided to get up to get a glass of water. He noticed Itachi's door was lit but thought nothing of it after just waking up. While bringing up the glass of water to his mouth too drink, he noticed his parent's doors were opened. Sasuke decided to walk to the opened doors to see them sitting up, as if they were sleeping like that. The lights were off, after all. He laid his back to the door frame, "hey why are you two sitting up like that? Normal people sleep laying down." Sasuke smiled, but was confused to why they hadn't retorted. "Mom, dad?" The Uchiha stepped closer to see their eyes gouged out with a chest wound. On the urge to scream but knew he had to keep calm, 'Shit, shit, shit... this can't be real. It must be a dream. I need to get out of here...' But his thought process were caught off when the lights flickered on and he rotated his body but was immediately grabbed by Itachi, who squeezed his arms tight to be sure he couldn't escape.

"Good morning, brother." His sharingan was awake, but they didn't look like normal sharingans.

"Brother, what the hell happened? We need to get hel-" He was immediately cut off again by Itachi gouging out his left eye, leaving him to scream as he gazed upon Itachi's twisted smile. "Itachi, why?!"

"They were just a test." Itachi was still plain like before. But within the plain voice was a sliver of power. "I had to test myself. To test my ability of power. "I had to test myself. To test my ability." Sasuke noticed his eye was not gouged out after all, and turned to see if his parents were still alive. They were not, what Sasuke experienced must have been a genjutsu. Realizing Itachi is about to kill him, he jumped out the window. Breaking it in the process. Itachi only stood there, knowing the escape was useless. Sasuke ran pass all the bodies in the pitch black street. All their eyes were gouged out as well, making Sasuke run even faster. He was stopped again by many crows, who all had the same eyes as Itachi's strange sharingan. They all flew around his as the young Uchiha raised his arms to defend, however it didn't stop a lone crow to forcefully go into his throat.

Sasuke began to choke, but it quickly calmed down as the urge no longer existed. 'Another genjustu?' The Uchiha thought as he continued his run, trying to get out from the compound but stopped to see red glows from the power unit above, only to intensify has he looked upon the eyes. His head started to hurt as visions of the clan's slaughter ran through his head.

Passing out for just a slight second, he sensed his brother standing over him.. "to test your ability... that is why you killed our people?" Sasuke's words could barely leave his mouth in a whisper, but his eyes angered although overshadowed by tears. He was struggling to get up, but was weakened due to the trauma.

"I'm gonna allow you to live, so I can test my abilities once more. You have the potential to be a worthy opponent, to have the same eyes as I do. I have slaughtered everything you loved to make you hate me, so you could hopefully seek to obtain power needed to kill me and gain the eyes I possess." Sasuke was looking up at him with disgust, he did hate Itachi. The clan was everything to him. "You can only be powerful enough if you have the sharingan I have. But there is a catch... you must kill your best friend."

Sasuke immediately thought of Naruto, 'No...'

"It's all for personal gain, so that I may test myself another time. Obtain the eyes I have, Sasuke, and then come and face me," Itachi's eyes widened to use another genjutsu, making Sasuke faint only for the memory to repeat for a hundredth time.

 _Hospital_

Naruto didn't bother to try and get up again because Fu would just bring him back down. Apparently his shoulder was comfortable. The blonde didn't mind to lend his shoulder, especially after last night's news, after all. It was the least he could do, and she wasn't it letting it go to waste. The girl was latched onto his whole arm with both of her hands now. After a few more moments, Sakura walked in quietly. She didn't want to disturb Sasuke, but upon seeing Fu asleep she decided to keep her voice to a whisper.

"Any sign of him waking up?"

"None..." Naruto replied, also in a whisper. His answer made Sakura frown with her entire face.

"I'm worried about him, and there has been no sign of Itachi.. I can't believe he could have done this. I'm just glad Sasuke is alright..."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either..."

"So... you and Fu, huh?"

"What?! It's not like that, I, uh.." Naruto was blushing like a tomato, he was glad Fu was asleep still.

"I'm joking, calm down," The pink hair said in a loud whisper. "But what was she doing at her house? Where's her sensei?"

"She came knocking on my door about an hour before you did along with Kakashi, Manita is missing." Naruto still whispering, but clearly worried.

"What? Why is everything going so wrong now?" Sakura eyes widen and replied a bit louder.

The blonde pondered for a second before replying, "I don't know.. But I feel like there's a snake somewhere."

Naruto and Sakura kept quiet for a moment until Sasuke suddenly started to churn, making Sakura get closer to him in anticipation and Naruto to escape Fu's arms which woke her but quickly realized what was going on, also getting closer to the Uchiha with the others.

"Sasuke..." Naruto question the waking churning Uchiha.

The Uchiha quickly sat up in a sweat, much to a surprise to the others, and yelled with angry eyes and a angry tone, "I am going to kill Itachi!"

* * *

 **I'm working on showing Fu's personality, and I hope I am showing the progression of Naruto's and Fu's relationship fairly well. I hope I shed some light on Danzo, too. I have more flash backs planned. I wanted to show Sasuke's memory next chapter but I needed something to write as I was a thousand words short from my average. I don't really have much else to say. As I've said, many things will be different, things might happen at different times, at different time lengths. Anyways, the chunin exams will be a long ark that I'm very excited to write.**


	5. Composition of Betrayal II

**There is a lot of progression for Naruto's and Fu's bond. Don't have much to say.**

 **I definitely don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Those are herbs," Naruto was about to pluck said herbs but stopped when an mint-green hair girl informed him. The blonde's team were assigned to pick up weeds at a woman's garden, an easy D-rank mission. Along with them was Naruto's friend Fu, a girl from the village hidden in the waterfalls. She was helping the three to pluck the weeds but after observing Naruto pluck an herb she took it upon herself to watch over what he was about to pluck. He seemed to recognize the difference after a while though. The team's leader was probably goofing off, or that was Naruto's impression.

"They all look like weeds to me," the blonde groaned softly. He wasn't paying much attention to the assignment, but rather thinking about how the last few days have turned out. Sasuke has rarely met with the group aside from the missions and he has grown rather distant since his time from the hospital. He was admitted to leave whenever he wanted as there was nothing physically wrong with the young Uchiha. The blonde glanced over to Sasuke to notice that he's since finished and left. Naruto then turned his head to his other comrade, Sakura. She was suffering the most due to her being the closest to him out of the group. "Hey, Sakura.."

"Yeah, Naruto?" The pink hair genin said exceedingly plain, trying to not let Sasuke's recent detachment affect her.

"Me and Fu were planning on going to the annual festival tonight, you wanna come with us?" Naruto asked, but making Fu look up from her field of weeds and herbs. Fu did not enjoy Sakura's company when she is rude to Naruto, but that is only on occasion.

Sakura cast an eye over to Naruto who was still plucking weeds. Deciding not to look pathetic, she created a fake smile to go with her excuse, "No, that's okay. I need to get home after this, my parents have errands for me." She was lying, but she needed to convince Naruto.

Fu was the next to speak, but more excited than either one of them. "are you sure? It'll be fun!" She sensed Sakura really needed to be around friends right now.

To meet with Fu's caring but excited personality, Sakura smiled with her whole face "Yeah I'm sure, thanks though."

The green hair girl knew she was lying, but didn't want to put her to spot. Fu wouldn't force someone who is grieving to come out when they wish not to. Fu understood that greatly. "Well, alright.."

"Alright, I'm finally done, lady!" Naruto had plucked loads of weeds, and was quite ecstatic to hear the lady's praise. After Naruto graduation on himself, a tall lady came out the cabin with an stubborn look. Glancing over the pile of weeds, they were indeed plucked.

"Good, and you didn't destroy my herbs. I'll let the Hokage know, now get out off my property!" The woman quickly walked back inside her cabin. Naruto threw a glance at her, clearly irritated, but shrugged it off to catch up to the departing Sakura and Fu.

The three paced gradually down an fenced aisle until coming to a four way opening. Sakura decided to make her leave to the left passage. "I'll see you two later, I'm gonna go home to see what my parent's errands are." She waved off to the standing Fu and Naruto, the girl waving back. What they did not know were that Sakura's parents had a date planned for the day, truthfully she just wanted to sit in her room and grieve about Sasuke.

"I hope she's alright.." Fu sounded worried, making Naruto's head rotate to her. He saw that Fu had a trouble expression on her face. Sakura and Sasuke weren't the only two who were missing people. After a twinkle came about inside her eyes, she frowned down, "And I hope Manita is okay. It's been almost a week..."

Naruto was not great on making people feel better, he was usually by himself. "I'm sure she is. I bet the Hokage has made it his first priority to find her." The blonde was not sure if that was true. Danzo may have been more lenient in punishments, even starting to act like a decent person but it was possible he was only acting. Still, no one had been punished at all the last month. Sensing that Fu's mood hadn't brighten up, he made another attempt. "Come on, we need to get ready for the festival! I bet they'll have barbecue stand just for you!"

Naruto managed to crack a smile out of her frown, "whatever, they'll probably just have a ramen booth."

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha's compound, slowly pacing to his house. Itachi's words rang through his mind, 'Achieve the same eyes as I, then come face me.' The young Uchiha's world has been turned upside down, the clan he was proud to be a member of was no more. Promises were being made in his mind, also. Promises to kill his older brother, Itachi, and to restore his clan and it's honor. Arriving at his house he quickly entered to shut his door.

Sasuke did not notice the masked figure watching him with a leaf symbol on their mask, who in return did not notice Kakashi approaching behind him. Taking the masked ninja by surprised he asked a stern question, "Why are you following my student?"

The ninja's eyes grew in surprised, but he was trained not to show emotion. "Hello, Kakashi. I'm merely watching to protect the young Uchiha. He is the sole survivor, after all. Hokage's wishes."

Kakashi couldn't argue with his logic or orders. "I see, I was on my way to have a talk with Danzo, anyways." The masked ninja narrowed his eyes as the jonin flashed away, he was not meant to be seen.

Konohagakure has a festival every year to mourn over the third and fourth's Hokage's death. Today was October 17th, which was also Naruto's birthday. He has never been to the festival publicly due to usually being shunned and chased out, but this year there was no wonder why that was. Naruto contained what had killed the Hokage's, after all. Deciding not to tell Fu, he instead wore a fox mask, which were ironically common for the festival. He also had a orange and white yukata to match it. Growing tired of waiting for his friend to come out the bathroom, he walked over to the door to knock gently. "Hey, Fu, you almost done?"

Immediately after the question, the door swung open to reveal Fu. She wore a white yukata and had her hair up in a ponytail, hold up with chopsticks. "How do I look?" She had a giant smile on. This will be Fu's first festival and she was excited for it.

Fu usually had her bangs a little shorter than the rest of her hair so Naruto rarely saw her entire face. "You look good, but come on, we're gonna be late!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Fu's arm, dragging her along.

Sakura looked outside her window, the festival was coming alive with dozens of people walking towards the center of the village. 'I wonder if Sasuke is going... maybe I should have went with Naruto and Fu.'

"Come on, Fu!" Naruto was excited, the top half of his face was covered by his fox mask. His smile matched it with a fox grin. "I bet they have all sort of great games!"

"You bet? You haven't been to a festival? And what's with that fox mask?" Fu was teasing, but Naruto decided to ignore the question as if he hadn't heard it. Soon enough, they started to hear the chatter of a hundred people along with music. They took a moment to gaze at all the booths and people also in yukatas. Fu was the first one to express her excitement, "Wow! This looks amazing!"

"It really does. But that Ichiraku booth looks the most amazing..." Naruto slowly began to step over to the booth, knowing he must consume all ramen. Fu left her friend to his own devices for a few minutes, and instead decided to check out another booth. One with a certain stuffed animal, a giant green and white caterpillar. Fu didn't know why, but she desperately needed that. Her eyes grew and shook as she stared at it. Under the shelf were three glass jars stacked on each other and a large jar full of plastic balls, Fu knew what must be done, she looked to the booth leader that was standing inside. "Hello, sir?" The man was already looking at her. "How much?" The man grinned at the young girl.

Naruto was on his third bowl before looking to see an approaching Fu, with a giant stuffed, white caterpillar that was almost as tall as her. She was holding it like a pet. The blonde choked as he laughed, although looking adorable, she appeared even more silly. Her face was too gleamed with happiness and achievement from winning the stuffed bug to ask why the blonde was laughing.

A few minutes later, Naruto was attempting a ring toss challenge at an booth. He was losing pretty hard, but he was determined to win. The booth owner was laughing as the kid poured his expenses, deciding to mock the kid he offered a bet. "Hey, kid..."

Fu was watching until someone bumped into her, but had well enough manners to apologize. The mint-green hair girl replied that it was alright but was taken in by the sight of Manita walking into a distant alley. She quickly ran to the alley, dropping her stuffed bug and leaving the uninformed Naruto.

"If you get the next three rings in a row, I'll refund all your money back!" The smug bastard made a killing off this kid, and was sure the kid could not pull off a stunt like that. He just wanted to poke some fun at the kid.

Naruto threw an annoyed looked, but agreed to the terms. "Oh, yeah, old man?! You're on!" That only made the man laugh harder. Inside the blonde's mind was a storm of determination. He loved a challenge, but this might be proved difficult as he haven't even made two rings in a row. The knobs were align three on bottom, two on top. The boy closed his eyes and opened them back up with a look of pure resolution and will. The blonde tossed the three rings all at once, a bold move he has to admit, but it paid off. The man was utterly shocked while Naruto's face grew a grin, "I'll take my money back!" Growing even more smug than the man had been, before pointing to the prize he wanted. "Oh, and I'll take.. that!"

"That? Well, alright..." 'damn brat actually got me, did not expect that' The booth master was admittedly impressed.

"Hey, Fu, that was awesome, wans' I-" Naruto rotated his head to only see the white caterpillar on the ground.

Fu was sprinting as fast as she could to catch up to her sensei, "Manita! Please wait! Where have you been?" She wondered if her sensei was angry at her for some reason? Her running slowed down as someone who was not her sensei looked back at her, but instead a man with pale white skin and long dark hair. "Oh.. I thought you were someone else, I'm sorry..." The girl was crushed, obvious from her tone.

The man's plain expression hadn't changed, "that's alright." The man looked back to his front but decided to look back again, "What's your name, little girl?"

She was surprised that the stranger asked, but decided not to be rude. "It is Fu. I was looking for my sensei, Manita. She has been missing for some time."

"Ah, I see, that is unfortunate. It is getting dark, perhaps you should get back to the festival. I hope you find your sensei." The man smiled before continuing down the aisle.

Fu was lost in thought as how she could have thought that the man was Manita, she even thought she sensed her. Why was the man leaving through an alley anyways? "Hey, you never told me your nam-" The green hair girl looked up to see no one there. Deciding to put away the creepy feeling she felt, Fu made her way back to Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking through the mass of people to find Fu. The villagers are usually pleasant to people from other villages but he still had a stricken feeling in his gut. Naruto made his way through the mass, avoiding to bump into anyone. Finally he managed to find Iruka, who had a bag of little goldfish in his hand. "Hey, Iruka!" Naruto shouted so his old sensei could hear, who turned an eye towards the blonde.

"Naruto? Hey, what's up?" Iruka's face lightened up with an smile before looking to see the white stuffed animal Naruto was carrying.

"Have you seen Fu? She dissapeared suddenly and dropped her caterpillar."

"Really? She just up and left? That's strange, I'll look out for her." Iruka shot a concerned look.

"Hey, Naruto! Why you got that mask on!?" The blonde quickly rotated to the voice to see Ino, who was reaching for his mask. Behind her was Choji and Shikamaru, also in yukatas. He was holding the caterpillar and the prize from the booth so he wasn't able to keep the mask on as Ino took it off. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, but he couldn't explain why the mask was important to them.

Naruto looked around for an exit from the crowd. The last time he was seen at the festival, food was thrown at him until he left. If Fu was anywhere nearby she would know how the people usually treated him and possibly not want to be his friend. Ino and her team were staring at Naruto who was still wide eyed, but few villagers angry stare already took notice of the young fox carrier. He slowly started to step back before sprinting into the nearest alley, if he was any faster the popcorn bag from an yelling villager would not have hit his back. Iruka tried grabbing his shoulder to stop him but he was too late, while the genin were a little confused about what just happened. Ino looked down at the fox mask wondering if she did something horrible by taking it off.

The alley was illuminated well enough for an alley for Naruto to be sure it was empty. He took a seat by a trash bin, his knees bent upwards. He placed his forehead on top of his arms to conceal his face. Fu was off his mind as he imagined the himself as a boy looking to the villagers. A long shadow that resembled nine tails swirling around was casted from his feet. Visions of the mistreatment from the villagers filled his mind. The voice of Mizuke coming to him as he thought back to their last meeting, ' _You are the Nine-Tails Fox!_ ' Naruto thought about that, was he really just the tailed beast as a human? Feeling anger, he gripped his gut, as that was where the seal was located. He swore he started to hear a voice in his head, a demonic evil voice. The voice was a whisper but it was somehow still a shout. 'All the villagers who treated you like a demon are all there. You could wreak revenge with my power.' Naruto's eyes were still closed as his head was still resting on his arms, but he felt the red chakra attempting to leak out.

"Naruto?" The soft voice broke Naruto out of the anger. His head jumped up to reveal his blue eyes covered in a few tears. Fu's eyes widened as she instantly approached Naruto. "Naruto?! Are you okay?!" Fu's voice was loud with concern. "What happened? I shouldn't have left, I'm sorry!" The mint hair girl hugged the boy tightly, she did not at all like seeing her friend cry like that.

The blonde stopped crying, he was a little embarrassed to be seen like this. "I'm fine, anyways.. I was worried about you.. You disappeared." After she let go, Naruto handed Fu her caterpillar. After she took it with a huge smile, it turned to a frown followed by an hanging head.

After a moment of silence, she finally spoke. "I... thought I saw Manita, but it was someone else."

"Oh.. that's a good reason to run off, but you still had me worried! I don't want you going missing, too," Fu's eyes drew even more shame, which Naruto noticed easily as her hair was not covering some of her eyes at the moment. "But.. Hey, I got you something." To counteract Fu's mood, Naruto's eyes gleamed with a smile. He picked up the red object to his left.

The mint hair girl took the red object and started to inspect it, now with a slight smile. "But... what is it?" Naruto only responded with a grin. After looking at it farther, it seemed to be made by fabric and some hard plastic inside. She opened the top where the straps were located, "It's a backpack with storage seals on the inside!" Fu's face was overcame by amazement of the gift, her current backpack barely hold the things she needed much less any souvenirs. She stood up along with Naruto to put the bag on. The bag was about as wide as she was, but was almost a yard in length. "So, how do I look?" She asked Naruto while doing a pose.

"Great!" Naruto let out a smile. Even though she didn't have her normal outfit on, the red bag was a great addition.

A loud popping noise came from the sky, and Fu's hands transformed into fists due to excitement. "Fireworks! Let's go!" She grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly ran towards the festival, but his slid off as he stood there. "Naruto?"

His face frowned like before, "you go on ahead." Fu's eyes gave a confusion look. Looking away, Naruto begun to explain. "The villagers hate me. I'm often unwelcome to events, and that's why this was the first festival I've been to."

The girl understood and copied her friend's expression before coming up with an idea. "Hold on!" She smiled before running back to the festival. Naruto had a confused look on his face as she sprinted to the festival. A moment later she came back with something in her hands, to which she was offering Naruto. "Here! Wear this!"

Naruto took the thing and looked at it, it was a green mask like he had before but it was in a shape of a butterfly. Putting it on, Naruto thought it might look dumb but he didn't really care. "If I have to wear this, then you should wear one too." The blonde looked to Fu, who was wearing an orange one. Her orange eyes barely visible as they looked to Naruto, with only her cheap smile before she took Naruto's arm to drag him towards the festival. The young blonde cracked a grin.

A sand-blonde girl and a brown hair boy with purple paint patterns on his face were walking out their hotel room in fitting yukatas. The brown hair boy looked over to the side of the room to see his younger brother, Gaara. "You sure you don't want to come Gaara?" He was only answered by silence as his brother's eyes remained closed. "Well, alright. Me and Temari will be back in an hour or so."

After they left, the red hair boy remained still. Few more minutes passed before as well left the room.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was investigating the clan's archives that were under the biggest house. The staircase to the archives were hidden by trap door under a rug, which slightly aggravated the boy that such a important secret was hidden so poorly. He needed to know more about his brother's sharingan, but all he could find were plans on taking the nine-tails power. The plans were supposably halted as Danzo and the clan came to an agreement. The plans seemed pointless anyways as the beast was vanquished by the fourth hokage when it attacked, or that was what his father had told him. He quickly gave up the search before dropping a book and walking out, not noticing a picture of an younger Naruto had fallen out.

The black hair boy looked to the sky to observe the fireworks, but soon turned away to head home. It seemed nothing phased the Uchiha anymore as the only thing that he could feel was anger. He didn't want friendship or romance, not until Itachi was dead. The compound was kept dark due to being deserted except for himself. Walking to his door, he looked back at the alley down the road for a moment. Thinking he must have been wrong in seeing a figure, he walked into his house.

Gaara walked out from the alley, staring to the house of the Uchiha before walking to return to the hotel. Above watched the masked ninja that was assigned to watch over the Uchiha survivor, he would need to report the unusual activity of the sand ninja.

Fu and Naruto paced peacefully while navigating the festival's mass crowd, but were interrupted when a voice came from behind. "Hey, you two. Want a lottery ticket?" The pair looked back to see Kakashi with a smiling eye. Although he was still wearing that mask above his neck, mouth, and nose he managed to have a grey yukata on. He was holding up two tickets with numbers of them, which the two took. Naruto more hesitant than Fu.

The green hair spoke up excitedly, "what are the prizes, Kakashi?!"

"Forget the prizes, why do you always have that mask on?" Naruto sounded a bit irritated.

"Mask? What mask? Anyways, you'll have to wait and see!" The jonin vanished in a smoke which made Naruto even more annoyed, but not without making the girl giggle.

"Do you think we're gonna win something?" The green hair girl asked whilst looking to her numbers.

"Hell if I know." the blonde shrugged the prizes off, planting his ticket in his pocket without even looking at it. The two started walking through the mass of people again, avoiding knocking into anyone. Everyone was coming to the middle to watch the fireworks, Naruto was trying to find a good spot without so many people. Eventually he found a small spot where people were not so concentrated and was surprised to see a specific pink hair girl in a pink yukata and hair up along with six other familiar faces. "Hey, Sakura!"

"Oh, hey, Naruto! We were looking for you!" Sakura exclaimed. The six familiar faces turned to see their old classmate. Hinata wore a purple yukata combined with an happy expression of seeing the blonde. Kiba was by Hinata with Akumaru in his yukata opening. Shino was standing to Kiba's side, wearing his regular attire. The three from before, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Choji had a few pieces of barbecue on a stick, which made Fu's eyes grow and water a little bit. "I heard Lord Hokage will be making an important announcement tomorrow."

"Really? What do you think it is?" Naruto blinked in surprise before he asked.

"Never mind that!" Ino needed to butt in, "Who's your friend? I don't recognize her from anywhere in town."

Fu's gaze from Choji's barbecue stick halted to when she realized they were talking about her. The green hair girl took off her butterfly mask to reveal a kind, happy face to greet herself. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Fu! I'm here to watch the chunin exams. I'm not a ninja but I'm from Takigakure."

Shikamaru was the next to asked a question, "That's the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls, right? How did it came to be that you're hanging out with Naruto?"

"Shikamaru, don't be so rude! Give her some space! If she wants to hang out with Naruto, let her!" Ino lectured the lazy genin, making Fu giggle as a result. Naruto was standing close to her but had a bit of an irritated face because of the questions. Hinata was jealous that another girl is having the interaction with Naruto she would have liked, but did not want to be rude.

"Hi.. I'm Hinata, It's nice to meet you!" Hinata couldn't pace her sentence slow enough, it was more of a blurt.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Hinata!" Fu gave the purple hair a smile, she wondered why she seemed so shy. It was still better than the interaction back at Takigakure.

The green hair girl's attention became Choji's when he walked closer to the girl, but that attention was then directed to the barbecue kebab the boy somehow pulled from behind him. "Here. I saw you eyeballing mine." His eyes were similar to a devious cat's as Fu's hand instinctively begin to reach out for it. Choji has never met anyone who loved barbecue as much as himself, he wondered to himself.. 'could this be a rival?' He had to know as he handed Fu the stick. "Here you go then! I have more from where that came from!" The Akimichi boy left out a huge laugh.

Fu felt shock at such kindness, the barbecue now in her hands. She begun to bow. "Thank you so much!" The girl liked it better here than back at Taki and she has only been here a little over a week. The others laughed and smiled while she made a fool of herself by bowing in thanks. The groups attention was directed to Iruka when he made an appearance on a small stage.

Naruto spinned his head over to Fu, who was eating the barbecue Choji gave her. He grinned, glad to see his friend being so jolly despite her missing sensei. He forgot to mention how she should keep her hair up sometimes until now. "You know, you look great without your eyes being covered by your hair. I can actually see your pretty face," Naruto said with a chuckle after rotating his head back to Iruka. It wasn't said the same as a flirt but it still made Fu almost choke on her food. She decided to try and act like she did not hear him by continuing to stare at the announcer and take another bite of her food. The girl didn't want to be rude but she had no idea how to react to a compliment like that, especially as sudden heat came to her cheeks. Fu glanced quickly towards to Naruto, her cheeks feeling even warmer.

"Welcome everyone! I hope you are enjoying the festival!" The chatter of the crowd quieted down as Iruka spoke. "I am Iruka Unimo, I will be the one giving out the prizes to those lucky enough." To the side of the man were a number of objects. The complete collection of Make Out Paradise thus far, a custom chair with cushions to be comfortable. Some board games, a few cage pets, all sort of things. There were also a bunch of unique ninja tools being given out as a good portion of the crowd were ninjas. A sheathed sword, custom kunai knives, all sort of things. Nothing that anything particular interested Naruto. "The first prize is the chair, and the number is.. 101! Who has 101?"

This went on for a while. The only one to win out of the group of nine was Shikamaru winning the parrot, which he wasn't too thrilled about and said 'what a drag.' Most of the prizes were given out and Naruto could see the crowd getting smaller. "We have one final prize!" Iruka picked up something a uniformed chunin was holding to then hold up. "Who has number 7?"

Fu's eye grew wide when she realized what the item was. Naruto noticed her scanning her ticket, hoping she was the lucky seven, but her expression was followed by disappointment. The blonde then remembered he had not even looked at his own number. Naruto reached into his pocket to pull it out. 7. His face resembled a fox as he held his ticket up, "Hey, number seven!" Iruka shot a smile, knowing that voice.

"Well come get it, then!" Hearing that, Naruto snickered.

Fu held an astonished look as the blonde went to grab the prize, but tried to hold her jealousy when he came back to stand by her. To conceal her jealousy, she kept looking towards Iruka. Ignoring Naruto until she felt her wrist being hold as something slid on it. The lucky 7, chained bracelet with a rhinoceros beetle charm hanging from it. Naruto was giving her the prize he just won, her eyes shot up to him in surprise. She was speechless, failing at everything but stuttering.

"Don't mention it. Bracelets aren't really my thing, anyways." Naruto smiled as he explained himself. He hadn't notice Ino and Sakura looking their way when the blonde gave Fu the charm bracelet. The spying girls glanced at each other to laugh.

The festival was over and the crowd was diminishing, but the mint hair girl looked down at her left wrist, now uniformed with the beetle charm bracelet. She didn't know how to thank him. Bringing her to the festival, her new bag, now the perfect bracelet for her. Fu thought about buying him more ramen to repay him, but that wouldn't be enough. "Fu?" Her gaze was broken by the sound of the blonde's voice, making her head jump up. "We should get home, it's getting late." Still speechless, she could only nod in agreement as they started to leave along with the crowd.

The walk home was silent, both of them were tired as it was late. That didn't stop Fu from staring at her new bracelet. She couldn't tell anyone why she was drawn to it, but it made perfect sense to her. It represented who she was, the carrier of a giant rhinoceros beetle, the seven-tails. Naruto yawned as he unlocked the door, Fu followed him inside.

The living room was dark, but was quickly lit up when Naruto flicked the switch for the lights. Fu was struggling to keep her eyes open, but still noticed the wrapped present on the table. "Hey, Naruto. I think someone left you a present," Naruto was already passed out on the couch, his feet on top of the coffee table. She had questions on why he was upset and why the village didn't like him, but seeing Naruto's status Fu realized that wasn't possible. Instead she read the note ' _Happy Birthday, Naruto! -Iruka'_ Thinking nothing was out of the ordinary, she placed the note back down on the present. It took her a moment to realize it was Naruto's birthday. 'It was his birthday, yet he took me to the festival and bought me all these gifts... no one has ever done such a nice thing for me.' Fu shredded a single tear, but not without a smile. She looked back to see the snoring Naruto.

* * *

 **Nothing really important happened in this chapter, it was more of a filler. That's why I'm releasing it earlier than I planned on. Any suggestions is nice. Next chapter will be the start of the chunin exams.(Well, probably)**


	6. Composition of Betrayal III

**I honestly did not think I would have liked writing this chapter so much. And I'm actually excited to rewrite the next few episodes. Keep in mind, I'll skip most things that are too similar to canon. During Sasuke's and Lee's rumble, Naruto was mostly silent until pointing out that Lee has probably trained a lot. Actually, he was 'lost in thought' until he noticed the turtle. Or that would be the only difference if I _were_ to write it. I'm working on making scene translations easier to realize, but for now there will only be a line between the scenes. Suggestions?**

 **Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

"Naruto, help!" Fu's scream for help came from the exterior of the house. Naruto quickly awoken upon hearing the screech and immediately grabbed his backpack that was sitting in the dining room. "Naruto!" Her calls were not stopping. The blonde hurried as the voice was becoming more distant. Charging out the door, he quickly jumped to a rooftop.

'Can't I ever just get some undisturbed sleep?' The screech for help has silenced and Naruto begun to think about where the kidnapper could have gone. He did not see the captors, but that could be the only reason she was only calling for help instead of coming inside to wake him up. Observing the area, the only place where she could be taken to without suspicion would be the nearby woods. 'The woods is my best bet, I need to hurry.' Doubt almost halted him, but this was his best chance to find Fu.

Naruto was jumping through the tree branches, a whole minute has passed since he left the house. In hindsight, he should have been the wrong decision, he should have made a shadow clone to get help. Panic was settling inside the blonde, 'what this what happened to her sensei? Taken by a mysterious person? I can't let that happen to Fu...' Naruto was denying the thought inside his mind as his eyes were becoming more feral. Suddenly stopping on a branch to punch the tree trunk to calm down. 'Damn it...'

"Naruto!" The screech almost relieved the blonde that he had made the right decision. Picking up the pace, he ran straight to the direction of the voice. Stopping before a small clearing to see the mint hair girl tied up to a tree, standing by her was a man with a black cloak over gray armor, along a blue mask covering his nose and mouth. He also had pale white eyes over shadow by a weird hat with a village protector on it. The blonde could not make out his allegiance, but that didn't matter to him.

"Shut up, little girl!" The man had a crackling voice. Naruto took this opportunity to throw four kunai knives and two shuriken at him. Knowing that wasn't enough to take down a skilled ninja, he got his next attack ready. Bringing a hidden kunai from inside his clothing, the man got ready to deflect two shurikens, the kunai were very badly thrown and wouldn't even hit him so they could be ignored without injury. "You'll have to try harder than that, boy!" As he blocked the two shurikens, the kunai burst into smoke to reveal shadow clones of Naruto who immediately grappled him to the tree. "That's some nice technique boy, but that still won't b-" The man's eyes widened to see what Naruto was up to.

"Oh, yeah?!" Naruto had a wind demon in his hand, ready to be thrown.

"Wait!" The blonde has already thrown the giant shuriken before hearing the mysterious man out. Time seem to slowed down for the man, who only had one way out of this situation. "Release!" Out of a puff of smoke, the clones were shocked to see Iruka. Naruto was overcame with regret and shame as he realized he could nothing to save his old sensei. The clones quickly let Iruka go so he could duck to the ground. There was not a moment left as air trailed over his hair. The fuma shuriken cleanly carved into the tree. Iruka gave the world a relieving sigh as he stood onto his feet, only for his gut to be punched by Naruto.

"What the hell?! Is this a joke?!" The blonde was highly annoyed at being woken up in such a way, but somewhat relieved that Fu was in no real danger. Iruka was only laughing, along with the girl who wasn't actually tied up.

"Sorry, Naruto. He asked me to do it!" The giggling girl was excited, as Fu always was. "Iruka saw that you were still asleep when he came over, so he figured he would test you to see if you were ready for the chunin exams."

"If I wasn't a second away from being ripped in half, I would say I'm impressed. I'm gonna have to test your teammates as well." Iruka was facing the other way as if he was about to leave. "Anyways, lets meet at Ichiraku's later... Oh, and Naruto. Be sure to dress better from the exams." The sensei threw a quick glance with a chuckle. The blonde looked down at his yukata, he did not have the chance to change. How could he? His friend was screeching for help. Instead of an snappy answer, Naruto just gave him an irritated glance. Until his arm begun to be pulled by a laughing Fu, who was eager for Ichiraku and the brand new day.

Looking at the back of Fu's head as her hand dragged his arm, he realized this was the first morning he didn't have her either sleeping on the couch next to his feet or resting her head a pillow placed on his lap when he woke up. She always sneaks in from upstairs to do one or the others, but would only answer in silence when he would ask about it. Naruto had to give her some of his old clothes for pajamas on the second night she stayed at his house. Apparently she always wore the same outfit, sleeping or awake. So Naruto just gave her some old boxers and a plain orange t shirt. That was what she had on, his old clothes. She usually kept her bangs over her eyebrows instead of over her head, unlike today. Fu must have just woken up when Iruka came by. The two would definitely need to go home first before doing anything today.

* * *

Sakura was heading inside the Uchiha compound, planning on trying to get through Sasuke. It hurt her that the boy had became so distant that they were practically strangers, but she needed to at least attempt to stay with him. Upon reaching the door, she gave out a gentle knock which received no answer. After twenty seconds she tried again with the same result. Her eyes frowned to the ground before she slowly walked away from the compound, not noticing the masked ninja standing above on a roof.

Her head glued to the ground, Sakura begun to bully herself in her mind. It became routine to doubt herself and feel worthless, knowing she can do nothing to help her beloved. The pink head was out of reality as she paced through the aisle. Suddenly coming back when she bumped into a taller boy with brown hair, purple face faint, and a black clothing covering most of his body and head. He had a Suna head protector. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn'-"

"Watch where you are going.."

* * *

Naruto was walking through an aisle with Fu close behind, he laced his hands behind his neck. Fu knew the blonde is almost impossible to reach when he is lost in thought like this. She completely forgot to ask why the villagers have a dislike for him, but figured she should ask at a better time. The chunin exams were very tomorrow, she'll have a lot of time to herself without Naruto being around. Naruto already made sure she will be escorted by a ninja he trusts but she does not know who will be her bodyguard.

"I was really worried you were taken..." Naruto suddenly voiced his thought, and Fu felt ashamed at how much sorrow his words had. She couldn't have known how worried Naruto must have been. Her sensei was missing, and it would only make her friend extremely disgraceful if she went missing, too. She suddenly halted her walking, which made Naruto rotate his head back to her. "Fu..?"

'Should I tell him that he has no reason to be worried about me? I can handle myself. Chomei gives me security and safety. I doubt anyone could capture me without trouble.' Fu was quickly processing her thoughts on how she could begin to explain herself. "Naruto.."

"Get off!" Recognizing Sakura's voice, they quickly sprinted to the nearby destination. It was just an left turn to another aisle. Quickly halting when they saw Sakura's arm imprisoned by a bigger boy's hand. By him was a older girl with sand blonde hair in gaint pigtails. The boy had some kind of body on his back, the girl equipped with a giant fan.

"What the hell are you doing?" The blonde's voice was clearly angry, Sakura was happy to see her two friends.

"She seemed sad so I wanted to make sure she was okay. Then she called me a creep and tried running off without apologizing." The purple paint boy explained with an arrogant tone.

"Konkuro, let's get outta here.." The sand blonde hair girl voice her opinion, while being wary of her surroundings.

Naruto was becoming more angry, "Let her go or else." Once he saw now named Konkuro's grin, he decided to charge. He needed to be careful as the person seemed to be from another village and would posses skills he hasn't seen. As he saw Konkuro's deepened glare, he felt a tug that made the blonde almost fall backwards. Quickly responding, he stopped his muscle from making another step and thus keeping his balance.

"Nice reflexes kid, but that won't be enough." Naruto heard what he said, noticing both his feet would not take a step. To react Naruto made a hand sign and two replicas appeared on the wooden fence on both sides of the aisle. The clones immediately jumped toward the Suna ninja. Konkuro had to let go of the girl and the force that was keeping Naruto afoot to dodge the clone's attack, the blonde realized this and immediately charged to attack the Suna ninja that was now in the air to dodge the clones.

Konkura had a strain in his eyes as he struggled to pull the mummy from his back to block the attacking blonde. The two now back on their feet, Konkuro was getting angry that a leaf genin was giving him trouble. But it was hidden in a smile as he let out another arrogant remark, "guess I have to fight you for real." Naruto was drew a kunai from his weapon pouch as his opponent hold the wrapped body by the head. A displeasing look came from his friend, but was quickly surprised when a pebble came from nowhere like a bullet. Konkura had to drop the body to nurse his hand, quickly looking to the tree to the side along with everyone else.

"Or you could save it for the chunin exams," Sakura was pleased to see Sasuke sitting on the tree branch, but even more pleased by Sasuke's next word although it scared her a bit inside. "and if I ever see you lay another hand on Sakura, I will kill you." Konkura noticed the black hair boys red eyes, but didn't seem impressed, instead doing so to the sand blonde girl.

"You're one the punks I hate the most, all bark and no teeth." Konkura anger was rising.

"Konkuro, stop," a red hair ninja with a giant gorge on his back appeared on the opposite side of the tree, standing on the branch upside down. "You are embarrassing our village, and if you don't stop I will kill you." Konkuro's face turned into scared compliance. Everyone else's expression turned into shock, even the Suna girl's, even though they were from the same village as the red hair boy. Sasuke had no idea the ninja was on the other side of the tree, and seem puzzled by this. Naruto responded by putting his knife away, and looking back to Fu to make sure she was alright. Amazement did not repeat when the red hair ninja dispersed into sand and reappeared by his teammates. "Let's go."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sasuke yelled out, no longer sitting on the tree branch. "What's your name?"

Gaara turned around along with his comrades. "This is Temari. This is Konkuro. I am Gaara, of the desert. I'm curious on who you and your friend are, as well." Gaara spoke with a haunting tone, but it did have curiosity with it.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, I've heard of your clan. Powerful and honorable. I'm sorry for what happened," the red hair boy didn't sound like he cared as he turned to Naruto. "What's your name?"

The blonde was already walking away with his hands in his pockets, "It's Naruto." Fu started to walk away with him after taking a glance to the three Suna genin.

"Naruto.. what?" The boy seemed familiar, but Gaara couldn't place his clues together.

"Just... Naruto," Gaara glared at the symbol on the blonde's black, knowing he had seen it before but decided to not push the boy's introversion as he signaled for his comrades to follow him out.

Naruto and Fu left their friends there, knowing the conflict had ended. But Fu got curious about something, "hey, what _is_ your last name?"

The blonde swung his eyes to the green hair girl, "It's Namikaze." Naruto was afraid his name would make the girl think different of him. Namikaze was his dad's name, who was famous among the entire country before he was born. He was nicknamed The Yellow Flash, because apparently that was all they saw. But his godfather had told him even though his father was famous, many would take revenge on him for the hundreds dead by him from a previous war.

"What's so bad about your name you didn't tell that kid?" Fu thought the name sounded familiar but couldn't put her finger to it. She was more curious on why Naruto did not tell Gaara of his last name.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure." Naruto put his arms behind his neck again along with a smile. His friend was still giving him a curious look as they were walking. Unbowist to her, Naruto did not speak his name as he would not want to be targeted by other village's genin for his inheritance. Fu was observing him, so that made the blonde try to change the subject. "Anyways, let's go meet up with Iruka." The mint hair girl knew what her friend was doing, and just decided to look straight forward without a sound.

* * *

Sasuke left the pink hair alone in the aisle without a word, which was unsurprising to the girl. Deciding to just walk home, she made way with her head watching where she was going this time. The sad glint was still in her eyes, until she saw Sasuke leaning against a wall. Surprised this time, the boy seemed to be waiting for her. "Hey, Sakura, let's go for a walk, we need to talk.." The pink hair perked up her face, but this couldn't be Sasuke..

The real Sasuke was back in his compound. He felt a monster from the red hair boy, Gaara. Training was the only thing he could do before tomorrow, with that in mind Uchiha walked to his training ground with secret scrolls he had found from the archive. He knew that he couldn't master a whole technique by tomorrow, but training on one was better than nothing at all. It could also improve the jutsus he already know. Most of them filled with powerful fire jutsu, something that was different from the fireball he can create from his mouth. The first one he will attempt to learn is 'Kasai no Gantoretto.' (Translation: Fire Gauntlet)

Hours have passed, and the young Uchiha begun to master the control the fire to use with the gauntlet. However, it was not anything as he could only use a thin layer of fire. It required extreme chakra control, but little chakra compared to some other jutsus he know. Knowing that the training will need to wait until he has more time, decided to start to head back to his house. The chunin exams begin tomorrow and he wants to be well rested for them.

Above him was the ninja who was ordered to look over him by Danzo. After reporting the Suna genin's activity on the day of the festival, he was to be helped by two other members of his organization, ROOT. However, his help could not be issued until tomorrow. The man didn't wonder why, he was trained to follow his orders blindly. Instead of questioning orders, he thought of how he was only a genin and could surely handle the boy himself if the occasion arrives. After watching Sasuke isolating himself in his house, he noticed sand on the roof. Careful not to make any movements he observed the sand and saw that it led to behind him. The masked member slowly grabbed a few shurikens from his front weapon pouch to attack whoever was behind him.

In a jerking movement, the ninja jumped from his position to land on another rooftop as he threw the shurikens to where he felt a presence. However, the area was cleared from any person. Only the few shurikens that carved into a wall. 'No one was there? Am I being paranoid? I swore I felt someone th-' the ninja couldn't finish his thought as he was soon engulfed in a flying tidal wave of sand. Soon the sand covered him like a horde of insects, and the last thing he saw was the Suna red head with grasp reaching towards him, his fingers slowly becoming a fist.

* * *

"You guys ready to head on in?" Naruto was outside of the chunin exams building with his teammates. Kakashi already gave them their tickets. It was expected Sasuke wouldn't say anything, but Sakura nodded in excitement. His friends slowly started to walk inside, but the blonde stayed behind. Fu was there to see him off, but he wanted to say something to her. "Hey, Fu, be careful, alright? I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."

His friend gave a agreeing smile, "Maybe I'll finally check out those hot springs I heard about." It was Naruto's turn to agree with a smile, while he put his arms behind his head. His smile diminished to a surprise expression as he felt arms around his rib cage, he was obligated to only hug Fu back when she squeezed him. After a brief moment, she let go and looked up to him. "You be careful, too! Now get in there, your team is waiting!"

"Yeah okay." The blonde gave a light smile while Fu waved him off.

Fu looked to the building after she saw the three of them disappear into the building. She was by herself, but she did not feel alone. The girl only felt alive when she walked towards the hot spring. No one gave her a disgusted look. No one avoided her. Some people even told her good morning. Hoping Naruto's exam wouldn't last long, she started to plan out what she could do for the next week. Her friend gave her enough money to do whatever she wanted, apparently he is really good at saving money. She felt bad for taking it, but the blonde seemed so plain about it. As if money was as basic as air to him. Fu wondered why he lived in a decent sized house all by himself, but decided to wait until she settled into the hot spring to continue to wonder.

After arriving to the front, a nice lady gave her a towel and directed her to the women's bathhouse. Fu thanked her for the services and begun to make her way. Around the houses were a few bridges and geysers, spewing with hot water. To the back was the women's spring, right by a small bridge. Fu actually felt a little at home seing the falling water, although not to the magnitude to Taki's waterfalls.

Fu was standing outside the girl's spring entrance, she hadn't changed to her towel yet but would do so when she got inside. Her smile and step halted when she heard a man's giggle around the corner, and decided to check out what was happening. Quickly pacing around the corner, she saw a older white long hair man outfitted with sage green and red outfit. He was the one giggling as he wrote into a notepad. Fu overserved for a minute, he was looking into a crack of the wall. The wall to the side of the women's bathhouse. Irritation and anger filled the mint hair girl that she could not help herself to charge at the pervert.

"What the hell are you doing?!" No one in the village had seen Fu angry or even throw a punch, but it was a force to behold. Chakra concentrated to her fist as she laid a hit right onto the man's face, who could only gaze at the sudden attack. Being sent flying, the man quickly gained composure and landed his feet on the railing to the bridge's side. He begun to study the angry girl.

"What? You're just a kid, I thought you were someone else with a punch like that!" The man sounded a bit relieved.

"Stop spying on the girl's hot spring!" Fu was angry as she yelled, but felt smug as she heard girl's scream inside the bathhouse and started to leave. To add even more smugness, she crossed her arms.

A open mouth gaped on the man's face as he realized what had happened. "No! My research! What have you done?!" The man pointed to the mint hair girl, who had confusion in her blinking eyes.

"Research?" Questioned the girl. She hated being pointed at, but at least this time it made more sense. Having stopped the man's sick activity.

"Yes, research. I am a novelist!" Exclaimed the now excited man.

Fu's expression turned into a smile as her hands turned to fists and straightened to her side, she was now excited, "really?! You're a writer!? I love books! What book did you write?"

He pulled a book out of his jacket, the title was 'Make-Out Paradise.' "I'm glad you asked! I am the writer of a great books like this one!" The man was even more excited than Fu.

Her expression blanked face as she crossed her arms again and looked away, "can't be that great if I haven't heard of it." The pervert now behold a deadbeat face with an gaping mouth, he was shocked that his book has not even been heard. Fu looked back at the man, although he was a pervert, he was fun to talk to. Or at least mess with. A plan hatched inside her man. She couldn't use the hot spring with this pervert spying so she did not have much else to do. Instead, she will follow the man and interfere with any pervert antics he does. "Know what, your perverted days are over!" The mint hair girl pointed to the man with a smug grin. "You are not allowed to be a perverted cooke, and I'm gonna follow you all day until you learn your lesson!"

The deadbeat expression of the man's face turned into a slight grin, "Is that so, huh? We will see about that!" Air rushed through the area as he did a hand sign and jumped onto the roof to escape.

Fu put her arms in front of her face for cover until the rush was over, and looked to the sky. 'He's a ninja?' The girl smiled as she also jumped to the roof to follow the man. She quickly got back to the village's street and started to run through the market's, looking for a man. While running, she wondered what Naruto could be doing.

* * *

The room was much alike the academy's, but wider, alike the desks. It was a very plain room. But each seat was filled with a genin, in front of the room was the proctor. The proctor wore a black cloak, and bore a few scars on his face. He looked over to a sleeping blonde with goggles over his head, and his Konohagakure protector tied to his arm. Ibiki was annoyed but slightly amused that the blonde was sleeping through phase one of the exam, which was a simple test. He grinned as he wondered if the blonde figured out the point of the test and decided to take a nap.

However, Naruto's actions were anything but that. He hadn't even looked to the questions and quickly got bored looking at the paper, and started to doodle on it. But after a while, he suddenly fell asleep. The blonde was sitting right by Hinata, who was worried about Naruto not being able to pass if he did not write down a single answer.

Sakura could see the blonde from behind him, and was extremely annoyed, disappointed, and angry to see he was sleeping! 'That jackass is taking a damn nap! I'm gonna kick his ass if he gets us disqualified! Ha-cha!'

Naruto suddenly woke up, he felt someone's killer intent from behind him. Like someone was using their inner-selves to tell him to wake the hell up. He slowly looked behind him to see nothing but darkness and a giant Sakura looking down on him. She was reaching to hold him up by his shirt, Naruto was petrified. The pink hair girl opened her jaws as she let go of Naruto, who could only stare as he was about to be swallowed whole by the giant girl. In a jerking motion, Naruto woke up again. Deep breaths came out as his eyes widened and look side to side, realizing in relief that it was a dream. 'I should probably answer a few questions...'

Some of the ninjas who were watching over the testers noticed the blonde having a bad dream, and one had to hold back a laughter.

* * *

Fu was almost ready to give up, but then she heard a shriek followed by a clapping noise that could have disturbed a hibernating bear. Rushing to check out where it came from, she saw the perverted man following a woman in purple out of a building.

"What are you doing you disgusting old man?!"

"I'm sorry, but you have a pair of such beautiful and soft, uhh hands! You really do have such soft hands, how do you keep them so soft?!"

"Filthy beast!" Another thunder smack from the woman struck the old man's face.

Fu was staring with wide eyes before closing with a laugh, "Pahaha! You really are a pervert!"

The man looked to see the kid again, wondering who it was until seeing her. "You again?"

Fu pointed again with her whole arm, "I'm surprised they let you in the village, you're such a pervert!" The girl screamed the last word.

"Shh! Keep it down! I am a _Sage_ , not a pervert!" The whisper was loud while the man put his index finger to indicate the girl to be quiet. Fu couldn't help but at least giggle, but it was stopped when she drew her breath inside to yell. The man knowing what she had planned acted quick to cover her mouth with his hand, whilst looking for a way to shut her up. But yelped in pain as he realized the girl was biting him. The bite was so painful, was her teeth made of knives? In a fit of pain, he accidentally threw Fu to the ground to get her off. She was now laying on the ground, completely still. 'Uhoh.. I might have overdone it. She is just a kid, after all.' Trying to make sure she was okay, he kneeled to the ground. "Hey, kid, are you alright? I'm sor-"

"Pahaha!" Annoyance took over the man as the girl laughed while laying down, though he could not stop the grin taking his face. She sat up to look at the man, still with a laughing face. "More like a Pervy Sage."

* * *

Naruto and his team were standing before their entrance to phase 2 of the chunin exam, a forest surrounded by wired fences. It was lazily named The Forest of Death. "You two ready?" He looked down at the heaven scroll he was given. After signing some bullshit waiver about consent to dying, he was irritated to as hell. The blonde was confident in his test, his godfather taught him a bit about surviving in the wild. After attempting to hype up his teammates, a gray fitted proctor unlocked their gate. He gave the get go to enter, and the three rushed inside. "Alright guys! Let's go!"

"Right!" Sasuke was enthusiastic, the chunin exams were really brightening him up. It was his first challenge since the massacre, and the first milestone to killing Itachi.

"Yeah!" Sakura was happy to see her comrade coming back to his old self, although it wasn't completely back to normal.

"We'll need to be careful, Naruto." The Uchiha cautioned his comrade.

"Yeah, we will. But we should find another Konoha team from the academy. We could work together, anything goes remember?" The blonde's proposal sounded rewarding to the others.

The three came to a clearing, they shouldn't run too far to conserve their strengths. No matter the plan, they will definitely have to fight another team. Upon their stopping point, they heard a scream echo through the forest. Sakura now alarmed made the next suggestion, "maybe we should prepare for a sneak attack?"

Naruto would have said something along the lines of 'speaking of sneak attacks,' if the few kunais tied with paper bombs weren't about to blow them up. After quickly jumping from the paper bombs and landing on the side of a tree, he saw that Sasuke must have pushed Sakura out of way of danger before jumping to safety for himself. He signed in relief before drawing a kunai for any defense he may need. However, it could not defend him from the next paper bomb that landed on the branch he was standing on. 'Shit.." Quickly launching himself away as hard as he could, the blast only extended his jump. He almost passed out as he landed into a bush, and was really confused when he saw himself going towards his teammates. It must be a impostor, luckily Sasuke and Sakura are not fooled easily. Instead of rushing back to, the blonde decided to stay hidden until a moment to strike. The disguised opponent might have their comrades around.

After Naruto became airbonre to jump to a branch, a grass ninja with two others by her were watching the battle, careful not to be seen. Her eyes were too alike of those of a snake's.

* * *

Fu was eating a snow cone that the man bought her, "Even though you're a pervert, you're too fun not to be fun to hang out with." The sky was darkened with a orange sun being lowered, the market streets were not as popoulated but still had a certain livelihood to it.

The man was also eating a snow cone, but couldn't help but sound excited "you think so? The only kid I ever really talk to in my godson, but we haven't gotten along too well this last year."

"Oh, does your godson know you're such a pervert?" Fu laughed at the man.

"I'm not a pervert! What I do is research for beauty and youth!" The man sounded angry, but anyone who was around the man for more than an hour would know the anger tone was more playful than serious. Fu only rolled her eyes and went back to her snow cone. "Anyways, it's getting late. You should head home, squirt."

"You better be around tomorrow, pervy sage!" The mint hair girl waved to the man as she sprinted away.

The man crossed his arms after he dropped the cone holder into the trash bin. He looked up to the dark sky, thinking to himself. Jiraiya was so caught up on his devices of the day, he forgotten what Minato's son asked from him in a message. 'I should probably find where that Fu girl with the missing sensei is. Naruto asked me to watch over her, but didn't bother to tell me where she's staying or what she even looks like.'

* * *

Naruto back was to a tree after he was pushed by a unnatural wind gust, but he was still awake. "What the hell was that..." Sasuke was trying to make a bullshit passcode, even though it was more like a pass phrase. The blonde was getting to his feet as he pat dirt off his outfit. After cleaning himself, his eyes widened to a rustle of nearby bushes. Naruto adjusted his goggles as he glanced over to them, and saw a team outfitted with red, covered in brown flak jackets. They had the Iwagakure headbands, so that must mean these are the Village Hidden in the Stone genin. Danzo had warned him about them, that the village holds anger against his father and might have only sent a team to kill his son.

"Namikaze?" A boy maybe a year older than Naruto asked him, he had blonde hair. Most of it in a ponytail, the rest was a giant bang hanging down. Naruto only glared at the three, confirming the suspicion. The Stone genin smirked, "My name is Deidara, we are here to kill you."

* * *

 **Deidara is a lot younger. I thought it would be more interesting, but if I'm told that it doesn't fit well, I shall replace it with an OC who doesn't matter. Or just switch the snake, but I really want to flesh out Deidara some. Feedback with suggestions would be nice. I'm gonna work on world building, but it seems useless right now as they're just in regular Konoha.**


	7. Composition of Betrayal IV

**Last chapter before I go back to college, ugh. Releases will be weekends. This chapter was a killer to edit, but I think I'm getting better at the editing and initial wording. I usually write the base of a chapter in a single go, then add more all through the chapter throughout the week. The day before uploading, I edit. Then I update the story the next day.**

 **I'm hopefully to achieve at least 50 chapters, give or take.**

 **I don't own Naruto, not in this lifetime.**

* * *

"Hey, Fu, wake up already!" A eight year old Fu struggled to open her eyes to glimpse upon her older sister, Manita. "Come on! Mom and Dad already left, let's go out and play! I'll be outside, don't keep me waiting!" Her sister was always remarkably cheery, in fact they both were. Fu loved her life. Her parents were extremely nice and kept them happy. Their farm was isolated from society by mountains and forests, but that doesn't stop the clear, sparkly stream of water coming down the small river. Their windmill gave them all the power they needed, as did the crops provide them enough food. It was almost like a fantasy, or a Perfect World. Manita was the girl's who world. She would always have games ready to play whenever she woke up until their parents return.

Fu put on her white, sleeveless dress, completed a green flower pattern. She never had to put effort into her already silky hair, it was long enough to just be left alone. The mint hair girl walked outside, it was a beautiful cloudy day. However the dozens of giant trees provided shade all throughout the gardens. The green grass was extremely soft, so there wasn't ever any use for shoes. They never left the farm, anyways. "So what we doing today?!"

"Today we are hunting for these!" Manita hold up a a little, orange flag. "I've hidden these all around the farm! You've gotta find them!"

"How many are there?" Fu smiled as she hold up her fists due to excitement. She loved these types of finding games.

"Hmm... seven!" Her sister smiled, knowing that the girl would start sprinting away as soon she was answered. She didn't bother to follow the girl, Fu was extremely fast for her age.

"Hey, sis!?" Fu called for her sister from behind the house. It was a little over an hour since the hunt begun.

Manita walked around to the backyard and stood next to Fu, who was gazing over the side of a bush. The older sister casted an uneasy gaze upon seeing the snake, it was sitting right next to the flag. "Maybe we should leave that one.. Fu, wait!" It was too late, Fu ran straight for the flag.

The snake slithered away, making the flag easy for the taking. "Hey, no problem! The snake was a wuss compared to Fu!" The young girl had a huge smile as she rotated to her sister, but became petrified as the snake grew massive in size. The snake had it's body around Manita, choking her sister as it stared to the younger Fu. "Manita!" Fu's scream echoed until she woke up.

'Another nightmare at that farm...' The mint hair girl was about to leave the bed to sleep near her friend in the living room, but remembered Naruto was not here. This was the first night she stayed in Naruto's room the whole night. Dawn was already breaking, so she decided to get up anyways. 'That dream is so surreal... ugh, I've never hated an animal so much.' After walking downstairs, Fu grabbed a pan from the top cabinet and placed it on the stove. After heating the stove, she grabbed a few eggs from the refrigerator. The yolk broke upon dropping in the pan, but she liked scrambled eggs better, anyways.

After finishing her eggs, Fu washed the pan and plate and returned them back to where they were. Fu remembered that she needs to find the pervy sage to keep him from his misdeeds. There was not much else to do while Naruto was gone. She put her favorite red bag on her back, and reached for the door knob. Taking a moment to look at her lucky seven beetle bracelet before walking out of the door, locking it from the outside.

Unknown to Fu, Jiraiya was in his own room which was down the other side of the hallway, past the stairs. Neither one of them knew of eachother's presence in the house. The white hair sage cracked his door, thinking he heard the front entrance open. After a brief moment, he thought nothing of it and went back to his room.

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes to the Iwa blonde genin, "You've came to kill me, huh?" The young Namikaze's voice was of disappointment.

Deidara brushed his bangs back, revealing both of his eyes. "The Yellow Flash killed hundreds our people in the Third Ninja War, our Tsuchikage knows he is dead but killing his son is the next best thing."

"Wanting someone to die just because they were born.. How pitiful," The whiskered blonde eyes narrowed even more.

After making the blonde Iwa genin annoyed with that remark, he and his comrades started to charge at Naruto. To respond, the whiskered blonde made two clones right in front of him. "Clones? No matter, easily discardable! Just like you!" Deidara's teammates both punched the clones to make them vanish, but both of them were then thrown back by an explosion. The Iwa genin grinned at the trick, "you put paper bombs on their backs. Very clever. No wonder they were so eager to be destroyed. But you're not the only one with bombs here.."

Naruto was managing to keep calm with a straight face as he drew a kunai from his back pouch. "You could just walk away, I don't want to fight you." This only made his opponent laugh.

"You have no chance against my art!" After a series of hand signs, he placed his hands on a root of a tree. Naruto wondered what his motives were, but he realized the root that the tree belonged to was right by him. "Ever since I've discovered my unique bloodline, I thought how beautiful it was. How unique my art is.. And I discovered how beautiful a single, unique moment is. That is my art, a moment. Because art..." The whiskered blonde jumped away from the tree, knowing the tree is now a danger zone. "is an explosion!" Naruto was barely far enough from the tree, but he still needed to block any damage he could by using his knees and arms.

Not knowing what was happening, Naruto was trying to come back from shock but to no success. Everything appeared slower, every sound was muffled. He could only watch as the Iwagakure genin picked him up his collar and push him to a tree. He was being choked by Deidara, but couldn't make out what he was saying. The grips around his throat tightened after Naruto gasped for air.

"You said I was pitiful, but look how you're squirming! You can't even breathe!" Deidara was chuckling, "You're gonna die, Namikaze. I can't wait until I tell my sensei of how easy it was! Just one glance at my art and I had you!" Naruto was starting to lose conscious as he struggled to breathe. "Still awake?" The iwagakure genin's mouth got closer to his ear. "I saw that girl you were with, the one who hugged you right before the first test. I'll be sure to pay her a visit, as well. It would be a pleasure to kill everything you cared about."

Naruto's red, feral eyes popped open, forcing his opponent to be taken by surprise. He couldn't escape as Naruto's now clawed like hands grabbed his wrist. He was petrified by Naruto's now fang like teeth, and beast like voice. "You are not touching Fu!" The blonde couldn't put much force to the punch to Deidara's gut, but instead followed up with a kick which did force him to fly backwards.

Deidara took this opportunity to place several seals infused with explosive chakra to act as trip mines. 'I underestimated him.. I need to place more traps, I was never good at taijutsu, so I need to keep distance to keep an advantage. But what the hell is this demonic power?' Naruto was slouching over as red chakra begun to swirl around him, so he took this chance to jump onto a tree branch. He then reached for his pouch and took several marbles from it. 'I can't infuse these without knowing there'll be a fight or they might accidentally explode while I'm walking.' After infusing them with his explosive chakra, he looked back to Namikaze. 'If he won't make the first move, then I will!' He threw the marbles to the demonic blonde, only for him to vanish out of the way. All the lands mine exploded and Deidara's eyes grew wide, "What the-"

Naruto's speed was great enough to come running from the other side of the branch, readying a punch. Deidara reflexes were fast, but he himself was not fast enough to counter the punch. He was unable to react and as a result his jaw was punched by the other blonde, being thrown to another tree. Now unconscious. The whiskered genin's head hurt, but saw Deidara's pouch and decided to check for his scroll so he would not be able to continue in the exams. It was a Heaven scroll, not the one his team needed but could be useful. Especially if they need to bargain later on.

The feral blonde's ears twitch to hear his comrade's scream a distance away, "No! Stay away!" He immediately sprinted towards him. In this state, he was much faster than he usually was. Even with the ankle weights on his ankles, this was likely the peak of his speed. Upon reaching them, he saw his teammate damaged to all hell. Sasuke seem to be paralyzed by looking at this grass ninja, who's body suddenly swirled around the tree like a snake. She was heading towards Sasuke, to protect him Naruto jumped from his position and kicked the branch under the woman, breaking it.

"Naruto!" Sakura was pleased to see her other teammate, while Sasuke had a expression of irritation.

The feral blonde then started to hold the snake woman to the tree, "stay away from my friends!" He was still filled with anger from what Deidara said.

"Hmm.. Naruto, is it? Ah, yes, I know of you... your Jiraiya's Godson." The lady licked her face like a snake, and looked into Naruto's red eyes. He was caught off guard when he was suddenly appended by her taffy like arm and then thrown. Naruto landed on a tree chunk several yards above ground to witness the grass genin stroking her wrist with blood followed by doing several hand signs and laying her palm to the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" A giant snake appeared, and Naruto could only curse in his mind on how much he hate snakes.

Naruto rotated his head to the others, and his eyes shuttered before looking to Sasuke, "Hey! Snap out of it!" Because he let his guard down, the grass ninja took the chance to command the snake to slam his head over his entire body.

"Careful, he likes to play with his food," The woman said while on top of the snake's head. "Enough though, finish him off."

"Wait!" Sasuke screeched, making the snake and the woman stop. "We'll give you the scroll.." The Uchiha looked to the branch Naruto was laying on, he appeared unconscious.

"Or I could just kill you all, then take the scroll." The grass ninja smiled as she commanded the snake to attack Sasuke. In an attempt to block the snake, Sasuke covered his torso with his arms. He was too scared to move. The Uchiha slammed his eyes shut, knowing he will die here.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. Unless the death was painless, he was not dead. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto holding back the snake with two kunais inside the snout. The blonde was looking straight to him, as if he was angry. "Sasuke, snap the hell out of it.. " Sasuke was gazing at the blonde. "I know you don't feel strong without your clan. But a good friend once said to me... there will always be a day when someone's heart is broken." The Uchiha's gaze widened, knowing these are the words he told Naruto the day they were informed of Obito's death. "But that doesn't mean we can't live and be happy for those that we have lost!"

He was still gazing at the blonde, taking in the words. Naruto was then taken up to the woman by her tongue, "what the hell?! This is so gross!" He hadn't let go of one the kunais, and attempted to cut the woman's tongue off but was quickly stopped by her hands grapple.

"Ahh, the nine tail's power is indeed quite breathtaking." She was carefully looking at the blonde while she did a hand sign Naruto didn't recognize.

"Hey, what are you-" Her fingers jabbed his gut, where his seal was. Naruto felt the chakra of the nine tails leave him before passing out. He heard Sakura scream his name as the ground was rising to meet him.

* * *

Fu was walking around the village looking for the victim to her scheme. She shall make it known to every woman that the pervy sage talks to of exactly of the type of man he is. A big pervert. She had already eaten at Ichiraku's today, and Tsuechi even said she was easily becoming one of their favorite customers. Barbecue usually goes bad before being eaten, but not when Fu was in town. He would even go as far as give her free bowls.

Deciding to not search the whole village for the man, instead decided to grab a bag of barbecue chips from the store and keep look out at the hot springs. But out of plain sight to get the jump on him. On the other side of hot water and bridges were a forest of trees. She sat on one with her legs crossed and her back leaning against the trunk. She had a clear view of the woman's hot spring entrance and the wall that the pervy sage was looking into yesterday. A minute later, she begun to eat the barbecue chips.

After about an hour, she greatly started to regret this idea. There was no sign of the pervy old man, all she saw were women and the sight of an above average sized, croaking toad. 'I'm bored!I wish Naruto was here!' The toad croaked again, 'that stupid frog won't shut up! Wait a minute...' Another croak came out as it was watching under the opened crack near the bottom of the hot spring's wall. But it did a weird croaked scream as it was picked up by the mint hair girl who rotated it to her annoyed face. "….pervy sage?"

The toad let out a surprised expression as it croaked before it forced itself out of her grips and jumped onto the hot water beneath the bridges. 'I can't believe she saw through my disguise! It was foolproof! Oh well, at least she can't follow me over the water.' The disguised sage looked back, but shocked as he saw the mint hair girl running full speed over water for him. Picking up the pace to jump into the wooden area and escape, he forgot to only talk in his mind "What the hell?! How does she know how to walk on water?! She's not a ninja!"

Fu was right on his tail until he jumped into the trees, she ran straight for a few seconds but stopped ontop of a fallen trunk. "Aw, man, I've lost him." She crossed her arms before smiling, then disappearing in the woods.

The giant frog climbed out of the fallen trunk's hole and falling on his back, dispersing in smoke and revealing Jiraiya. He forgot to talk to himself again. "Damn squirt, it's a million years too soon for a child to take me on. Now to find one nice and ripe, curvy too!" The man was giggling to himself

Fu rose from the other side of the trunk, "Oh yeah?" Her eye twitched with annoyance. Jiraya squealed in surprise. He quickly stood up and threw down a smoke bomb to make an escape. Fu crossed her arms, sighing as she leaned against a tree.

* * *

Naruto's instincts gave in and immediately threw his hand up to grab a stick coming for his head, which was in much pain. "What the hell, Choji?!" Blonde would be surprised that his godfather's instinct training came in handy, but he was pissed that his sleep was once again disturbed. He sat up and saw Choji and Shikamaru standing by him.

"Man, you're lazier than I am." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that everytime I want more than an hour of sleep someone comes waking me up!" Naruto shouted before rubbing his head, but then noticed Sasuke and Sakura sitting together. He then rushed over there, "I'm glad you two are alright! I bet Sasuke kicked that grass ninja'ss ass."

The Uchiha frowned at that, but was somewhat glad that his friend thinks that highly of him. "Actually, Naruto, he took our heaven scroll. While you were out, we got a earth scroll, so there's a bright side."

The blonde seemed a bit annoyed at hearing that, "he got _both_ the scrolls?" Naruto then reached into his pouch to pull out an Heaven Scroll. Sakura and Sasuke, and everyone else seemed surprised.

Sakura was the first to ask, "where the hell did you get that? Orochimaru pulled out the heaven scroll that was in your pouch!"

Naruto begin to explain, "Well after I was blasted away by that wind stuff, a team from Iwagakure came to kill me because I'm the Fourth's son." Shikamaru eyes widened at that but let Naruto continue. "After I beat them up, their leader had a heaven scroll in his pouch so I took it. Good thing, too. Seeing that Orochimaru person only bothered to take the first scroll she felt."

It angered Sasuke that Naruto was apparently strong enough to fend off an entire team then had the energy to defend him from the snake ninja. But he was also relieved that he will soon be out of the forest. The mark on his neck was killing him.

"Hey, if that's true, Naruto, we should stick together, the nine of us." It surprised Naruto to see Shikamaru take interest in his survival, but it was similar to his own plan when they first entered the forest. "I can't believe Iwagakure sent an actual team to get revenge."

"Yeah, and meanwhile, you guys can explain what the hell happen to bushy brow here." Naruto looked to the beat up Rock Lee, knowing something more took place than a simple fight while he was asleep.

* * *

Jiraiya was telling a couple of ladies a lady a story, they were laughing along with him as he stretched the truth.

"That's a funny story!"

"Oh, it's not just a story! It's the solemn truth!"

"What happened next?" The other laughing woman asked, making the pervy man take advantage of the situation.

"Ahahah! I'll only tell if you two come to the bar with me!" The girls agreed to the old man's charm, until a mint hair girl showed up.

"Ohhh, pervy sage!" Jiraiya's face turned into annoyance, he hadn't bothered to look at the girl. "Look what I've got!" She was holding an hourglass shape gorge. "I know you like them ripe, nice, and curvy!" Fu knew what he meant earlier, but when she saw this gorge down the road she couldn't help herself.

The pervy man picked up a knife and hold it up in rage, "that's not what I meant you dumbass!" He then cut the gorge into perfect slices onto the table. "Might as well not let it go to waste." The two were sitting at the picnic table, the couple of ladies left slightly annoying the man as his chance to get some good 'research' material was ruined.

Fu was happy enough to eat some of the fruit and immediately took a slice, "So what else do you do besides flirting with women?"

"Well, I've already told you I'm a writer." The man was also eating the fruit, but not as fast as the girl.

"Yeah, but you do go on missions or anything? It's obvious you're a ninja."

"Well, I was a leaf ninja but it's been a long time since I've done a mission that isn't top secret." Fu hadn't heard him speak so serious before, but she thought it was likely due to the subject. "What about you? It's obvious that you're a ninja too after you walked on water like that."

Fu finished her latest slice so she could talk. "I'm from Takigakure but I'm not a ninja." The green mint hair girl frowned away but immediately looked back to the man with a smile, "I'm here to watch the chunin exam because my sensei thought it would be a good idea to see so many genin from other villages."

"Well, from what I'e seen I think you'd be a fine addition if you chose to become a ninja for your village," Fu picked up another slice of the fruit while the man stood up. "Speaking of ninja business, I need to get on with a task. I'll see you around, squirt." The girl looked to the man who was walking away while waving, she didn't want to interfere any actual missions.

* * *

Naruto, along with his team walked into their specific room at the center of the forest. They encountered the Amegakure ninja again, but this time along with his team. The masked ninjas were beaten easily due to be severely outnumbered and had a heaven scroll that one the other Leaf Ninja teams needed. It was almost dusk outside, and although the blonde was the last to be awake, he was the first to be sleeping. They already uncovered the meanings of the scroll and talked to Iruka sensei, but that the exams can't continue until the fifth day.

The whiskered blonde laid his arms behind his head, relieved he can finally relax. He wondered if Deidara would attempt to assassinate him again, but obtaining two other scrolls wouldn't be easy. Thinking back to the fight, he couldn't remember much of it. Only that the nine tails chakra was leaking out during the time. The last thing he remembered before passing out was that Orochimaru person doing something to his seal, recalling this Naruto grabbed his gut. Something felt tensed in the area. He knew Jiraiya somehow, maybe they're been enemies before. Naruto will run the situation through his godfather whenever they see each other.

Naruto let his mind wander. The other two seemed to have the same idea, as Naruto peak his eye to see Sakura laying her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Both were passed out as they were sitting their back to a wall. Smiling at the Uchiha finally letting their friend close to him again, Naruto closed his eyes once again to relax. 'I kinda miss Fu sneaking to the living room in the middle of the night and sleeping next to me. At least that was warm, this ground is cold as winter.'

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi, a word?" Jiraiya walked behind the masked ninja who was staring at the falling sun. He seemed to be remembering something, but snapped out of it at the presence of the sage.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see.. I can't find Naruto's friend Fu at the hotel, and no one seems to know about her at the places I asked." Jiraiya was a bit embarrassed he couldn't have figure it out himself. "Do you know where she is?"

Kakashi's eye widened, his voice was more worried than serious, "What do you mean? She was staying at your house so Naruto could watch over!" Jiraiya had no idea, his expression made that obvious. "Have you even _checked_ his room?" Again, Jiraiya's ignorance was obvious. Knowing the situation, both of them rushed towards Jiraya's house.

"The kid didn't tell me anything about her, just that her sensei was missing and I needed to watch over her!" The sage was trying to explain himself, but Kakashi wasn't having any of it.

"You don't think you should have asked me earlier? Why do you think he wanted you to watch over her? If someone took her teacher, they could also be searching for her!" Kakashi's eye turned to anger, 'Damn it.. This isn't good.'

Fu was sitting at the dining room table. She was enjoying a cup of tea, but at the sound of the front door opening she immediately put it down to draw a kunai. Only to see Kakashi and pervy sage opening the door, confused as to why they both seemed surprise to see her there. "What the hell are you two doing?!"

Jiraiya gawked his face straightened his arm to a point, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE SQUIRT?!"

The masked ninja glanced over to him, he couldn't help the angry tone. "That's Fu."

Pervy Sage's finger went limp, "what, seriously? I didn't even know she was here." He was gawking even more.

"Why is this pervert in Naruto's house?!" Fu sounded irritated.

Kakashi walked over to the table, and let out his happy eye and tone, "Hey, Fu, this is the person that was suppose to protect you. He's Naruto's Godfather, Jiraiya." She was the one gawking now.

The pervy books organized in the living room's bookcase made a lot more sense, she thought Naruto had a kinky side. "No way.." She looked over to Jiraiya as she sat down, surprise overcame her as her eyes behold the man. "He's the one to keep me safe? He can't even be safe at himself!"

Kakashi was about to ask what she meant, but something else came to mind. "So you two knew each other and didn't bother to exchange names?"

"Well, I-" They both stuttered.

The jonin face palmed himself, "you two are idiots..." He was slowly pacing outside, but then remembered some news he heard about his students. "Oh, Naruto has finished the second stage of the exams. But there are gonna be preliminary rounds before the last stage, which will be in a few days. Danzo said you should watch and help proctor the battles," taking a moment to remember that Fu would want to watch, "Oh.. And I guess Fu should come, too. Seeing you're tasked to protect her." Kakashi let out another eye smile as he looked back before disappearing.

Fu had an excited face, before standing up again and slamming her palms to the table. "I get to watch Naruto fight?"

The toad sage was still surprise that this was Fu, but couldn't help his grin. "You know, I've taught him everything he knows! Maybe I should teach you a few things as well, while we wait?" He crossed his arms as he smiled, thinking how magnificent he is.

"Really, pervy sage?!" The green hair girl was already too excited, "like what?!"

"Oh, you will just have to wait and see," He took a seat on the other side of the table, "So you wanna explain everything that's been happening? And how you came to know Naruto?"

Now calming down a bit, she sat back down. "Well, I met Naruto at Ichiraku's.." Fu was a little happy that Jiraiya was her bodyguard, she already knew he was a strong ninja but he was also fun to be around. Almost like a grandfather.

* * *

It was a perfect world, unlike any other. Fu was outside of the farm house along with her older sister, Manita. She would always have a game ready for her to play, however today was different. "Hey, Fu, I wanted to give you something," Fu's eyes watched carefully as she watch Manita walk over to a large rock and pull something from behind it. It was a small key on a small chain.

"A key?" Fu wasn't disappointed, but more curious to what it was to.

"Yes, it's a very important key, Fu."

"What does it unlock?" The younger sister reached for the key only for Manita to take the key upwards, unable to be reached.

"Not so fast!" She exclaimed, slouching down to be at eye level with Fu. "You need to promise me that no matter what happens, you move forward with your life. This key is very special, so you need to take care of it!" Manita let out a cheeky grin, making Fu chuckle. She placed the key within Fu's palm before standing up. "It seems our parents are here!"

Fu was still chucking as she slowly opened her eyes. But fear overcame her, she now realized this was only a dream and that these people were not any sort of parents. It was the man that her and Manita walked pass during their journey to the grass village, along with a man with the same cloak and a scythe. The man let out a devious grinned, while the missing Taki nin put his hand out. This was the first time anyone besides the siblings spoke in these dreams, "Come with us."

With a sweat, she awoken in Naruto's bed. Each night she had a dream at her Perfect World, it was always different, and there would be a different game. But this was the first time she has ever seen the man with the scythe and the missing nin. There was something unnaturally chilling about seeing their dark cloaks contrasted to the bright dream. The dreams gave her a certain comfort as she always thought Manita as her sister, although she never told her that. But the dreams started the first night she arrived back to Konohagakure, and they appeared to be getting worse.

Fu did not feel like going back to sleep, so she decided to transfer her old backpack contents to her new one. She was thinking to herself while doing her task, if Naruto was here she would have just snuck by him again. Her dreams don't come back if he's near. There wasn't too many things in her old backpack. Mostly scrolls and notebooks, nothing too unordinary until something fell from one of the notebooks. A key just like in her dream. Fu recognized it. Did Manita put it in her backpack before she disappeared? Was she trying to reach her through her dreams? Fu grasped the key, 'but what is it to, Manita...?'

* * *

 **Next chapter will be almost entirely Fu. I hope you don't think Deidara was beaten too easily or fast, I didn't think a fledged out fight would go good with the flow. However, if It's demanded I'll fledge out future fights some more. Also, Deidara is not done here. Not yet.**


	8. Composition of Betrayal V

**I didn't think I would have such less free time this semester of college, and I haven't even done my online course yet. I put nearly all of my free time into writing this chapter, mainly becaue I had a harder time writing this one. However, next chapter will be lots of fun.**

 **If you have heard that I own Naruto, you heard wrong.**

* * *

Deidara was unsure how long he has been unconscious, but the moon was high up in the sky. His whole face was in pain after being punched by the Namikaze. Unable to find his squad, he decided to try find shelter at a nearby cave. He looked down to a puddle outside of the shelter. He angrily gazed at the reflection of his face, knowing the bruises came from the punch. "Damn it.. I'll get you back.."

"Oh, will you now?" The blonde hadn't even notice there was someone behind him, his eyes kept narrowed as he turned around to see a pale, white man. Deidara already lost his scroll so there wasn't any reason to be afraid. For anyone to fight him now would be meaningless.

"What do you want?"

"My name is Orochimaru." He gave a twisted smile and talked like a snake, but Deidara wasn't taken back. If he wanted to kill him, he would have done it already. This man wanted something, though. The blonde was sure of that from the tone of his voice.

"If you're looking for my scroll, I've already lost it."

"Ah, yes, I saw you and your teammates passed out. One of my snakes were watching the fight, I made sure it didn't gobble you up like your friends." Orochimaru still had a twisted smile.

Deidara was a bit shocked and a little unnerved, but at least he now his squad's disappearance wasn't a mystery. They were helpless, anyways. "I see, so you do want something from me if you didn't let your snake swallow me."

"Why, yes. I do want something, but not from you. From your village," He started walking closer to the blonde. "I want a secret scroll your village has, I've heard so many rumors about it. Such secrets.."

"Why should I?" The blonde knew nothing of such scroll, and if he did, how could he betray his village? Iwagakure was his whole life. He couldn't do that to his sensei and his friends.

"You want to kill Namikaze, don't ya?" Deidara's eyes became focused. "How about Namikaze, and the entire Konohagakure village?"

Would such scroll be worth eliminating their enemy village? It should at least be worth hearing, he needed to head back to his village to report Namikaze's secret power. "Alright, I'll hear you out.. What's your plan? I might just ask my Tsuchikage if he could send reinforcements." Orochimaru started to chuckle, knowing his plan is coming together. The devious laughter freaked Deidara out, but managed to walked towards the cave so they can discuss this plan.

* * *

Laughter and screams of young women came from the other side of the trees, but it didn't bother Fu. She was standing over a slow, wide stream of water gazing at her own reflection. "So.. Pervy Sage, what's the first thing you're gonna teach me?" The man brought her out here, away from the main village and to the lush green area with many waterfalls, huge rocks, trees, and wilderness. Most of the area was covered by trees, yet Jiraiya used bushes to peak over the screaming girls. Fu looked over to his chuckling and realized what he was doing, irritated enough to yell out. "Hey! Stop peaking!"

Jiraiya was about to ignore her request, then remembered her punch. He imagined a giant Fu looking over his back, cracking her knuckles. Even though she was young, her punches were painful and full of power. He sighed as he begun to expalin what she will be learning, "Alright, alright, first I need to know what you already know, so how about a spar?" The man would certainly hold back on the girl, but feared that she might not. "Alright, ready squirt?"

Fu wasted no time and immediately charged at him, "You got it!" Jiraiya blocked a punch with his forearm, and Fu counteracted by creating a watercutting sword. The man jumped back away, and Fu followed up with a swing to slash his chest.

"Oh-ho! You really are from Taki if you know that jutsu!" He was smiling, it's been a while since he's seen the technique. "What else ya got?" Jiraiya dodged the slash with a crouch. The slash did not have enough force to do any harm, but he still dodged it like any other. Fu begun an overhead kick in an attempt score a hit on him while he crouching, but her leg was caught by her ankle. She let herself fall, but caught the ground with her hands and used her other leg to kick him straight into the face. However, that foot was also caught. The sage smiled as she spinned her once and threw her into the water. Fu used her momentum to do a back twirl and land feet down on to the water.

"Well, I've got this!" Jiraiya was a little surprised at the girl doing many hand signs, "Water Release: Ice Spike Shower!" Huge droplets of water arose into the air, and the man gazed above as they suddenly exploded. He squealed as they made huge spikes and dropped right over him. He himself made a handsign, and dove underground to hide from the spikes. It irritated Fu that he countered it so easily. The spikes turned back to water before hitting the ground. Fu waited for a moment before she began to wonder if she should tell him about her tailed beast. Eventually deciding against it as Jiraiya will only be teaching her a few things, not being a full-fledge sensei.

She was still standing onto the water, and there still was no trace of him. Fu angrily crossed her arms, "Hey, Pervy Sage! I didn't know you were such a scaredy cat!" The mint hair girl was full of herself, until her ankle was grabbed. . Fu didn't have time to scream as she was pulled underwater, she felt lame that the man snuck up on her like that. She couldn't do anything as he pushed her into a giant sphere made of dirt and rocks. Not seeing a way out of it, she sat criss crossed inside it.

A few minutes have passed, and the green hair girl became bored. "Let me out of here!" Fu's shout was heard through the rock.

The man let out an eruption of laughter. "No way! You almost killed me with those spikes!" His face became deadbeat when dust, rocks, and debris flew from a huge thump. He slowly rotated his head to look inside a small hole, "Fu...?" His call was immediately replied by a punch through the hole. This time, making a large hole in the sphere. Jiraiya was laying on the ground as Fu walked out, with a pleased look as she patted dust off her clothes. Jiraiya was thinking to himself, 'Gee, who is this girl. I know she's a jinchuuriki, but she's not even a ninja.' The sannin was likely the only one to know she's a host due to experience.

"There! No big deal!" Fu was excited after proving her might by breaking out.

"I think we're done sparring..." Jiraiya looked up to the cloudy sky, "Let's go get something to eat while I explain what I'll be teaching ya." The green mint hair girl let out a smile. She was hungry after all the energy she used.

* * *

It is still a few days until the next step of the exams, and Naruto was leaning against a railing. There wasn't much to do while waiting at the tower, so the blonde used this time practicing his father's jutsu. Kakashi came while he was supposedly asleep, and for an unknown reason took Sasuke to another room. Something was off about the Uchiha, even by his more recent manners. Ever since their encounter with Orochimaru. Before Kakashi was able to escape, Naruto was able to request for Jiraiya to come see him. The blonde knew something was up with the his seal, and expected his godfather to know something about it after Orochimaru's words about knowing him. He also wanted answers on to why he was never informed of his status as the carrier of the nine tails. His sensei agreed to his request, saying he will find him tomorrow.

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke..." Naruto had a frail voice, it was almost like a sigh. His comrades offered him their attention, suspecting something was upsetting him. But were only confused when he chuckled, "Nevermind It's nothing.." After the fox's chakra leaked out again, he was uncertain of who he truly was. Could he be a monster like everyone thought? Sasuke stared at the blonde, wondering what changed his mind.

* * *

With her chopsticks, Fu grabbed a cooked rib from the charcoal brazier, and placed it into her smiling mouth. Yakiniku Q would have been her favorite restaurant if Ichiraku's wasn't so nice to her. Her mouth was already full from another piece of meat, it was barbecue after all.. "This is so good!" She now understood how Naruto could forget to not speak while he was eating ramen. After she finished swallowing, she turned to the person treating her here. "So, Pervy Sage! What will you be teaching me?"

"Well, after witnessing what you are able to do with your water release techniques, and your taijutsu, I think the best thing I could teach you is something you could use with stealth."

"Stealth, huh? I hope you're not gonna teach me how to turn into a frog." Fu looked the sage with a smirk.

The man wore an annoyed face, "Nooo, I won't be teaching you how to turn into a toad! They don't call me the spy king for nothing! You're speaking to someone with their very own spy network!" He sounded impressed by himself, but it didn't faze Fu.

"And what do they do all day, spy on women?" Fu put more barbecue into her mouth. Not minding the man.

Jiraiya let out a sigh, "You could at least show some respect to someone who is gonna teach you a few techniques! Anyways, I figured the first thing I could teach you is one of my favorite techniques." He stopped for a dramatic pause, "I'm gonna teach you how to be invinsible!"

This rose Fu's eyebrow, "Really?! That's possible?"

"Sure is! With this jutsu, you control how light reflects off your body, it also dims your scent and shadow." He threw a grin towards the green mint hair girl.

"Does Naruto know how to do it?"

"Nah, he couldn't ever get the hang of it. I taught him something else, instead." Jiraiya dropped ryo onto the table and stood up from the booth. "We should probably get back to training." Fu put the last of the barbecue inside her mouth, followed by also standing up and placing her red bag on her shoulders. Despite it being giant, it wasn't heavy at all. "Ready?" Fu let out a nod, not wanting to talk while chewing.

* * *

The two were back at the area where the sparred at, "now, this jutsu won't full anyone with a extreme sensor abilities or a person with a doujutsu like the sharingan." Fu was paying close attention while Jiraiya made the tiger hand seal, and not a moment later the sage vanished before her eyes.

Fu was astonished, she did not think the man could actually turn completely invisible, "Okay, fine, you made your point!" The girl placed her hands on her hips, "Come out of hiding, I wanna learn how to do it!" She was answered by a force that felt like two hands, pushing her into the water. It was no mystery who pushed her, especially after he revealed himself along with an fit of laughter.

She was extremely irritated, and extremely soaked. She climbed out of the stream and threw a punch but he quickly hold it off with an grasp. "Alright, the first step to learning this jutsu is to know how to cover your body with a thin layer of chakra. Just like the water around you."

"What? How will I even know if I've done that?" Fu was more confused than mad.

"You will know when you do it," The pervy sage only let out a grin before walking to close to the bushes and sat. Fu let a irritated sigh out and begun to focus her chakra. Control wasn't her best skill, but it wasn't her weakest. She was able to learn wall walking and water walking fairly easy. But making a cloak of chakra? It reminded her of a time where the seven tails chakra leaked out, and covered her body.

* * *

 _A teacher and her student were traveling to Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rocks. Already a day away from Takigakure, and nearly out of the Land of Waterfalls. This will be the first hidden village with an Kage that Fu will visit. The mint hair girl had her hair covering the majority of her face, a habit out of being hated by her village. She wanted to hide her face from them, not wanting to see their disgusted look. It's been more than a few years since Manita took it upon herself to teach the young jinchuruki how to control her chakra and the chakra from the beast. After all this time together, the girl was starting to look up to Manita like a older sister. Fu suddenly stopped, making the older woman stop as well. "What is it Fu?"_

 _"Nothing, let's go." Ever since she had someone to talk to, even someone who didn't always talk back, made the mint green hair girl a bit happier. Despite what the villagers thought of her. Fu was admiring the puffy clouds, and didn't notice Manita looking around._

 _Her sensei quickly turned around and jumped on top of Fu, startling the girl. A hundred shurikens flew over her sensei. The sensei let out a relief sigh, and immediately got up. Bringing Fu behind a tree for cover. "There's no use in hiding, demon!" Fu's eyes widened, realizing they must be there for her. Why else would they be here after calling her a demon? She didn't want Manita to be killed, Fu rather die than let someone be killed for what she is. But Manita's arm stopped her from leaving the cover, and instead walked to the open instead._

 _She had her hands up, gesturing her surrender. There were ten people, but the one who talked had a Takigakure headband. "Alright, ya got me!" The rest wore various leather armor._

 _"You're not the one we want! I know the insect is with you! Bring her out and we will let you live!" The man talked once again for the crowd of mercenaries._

 _"And what do you want with her?" Manita wasn't sure how to handle the situation, she definitely wasn't Jonin level and talking out of this seems almost impossible._

 _"I want her dead. The village will be better off without that demon living in our secret oasis!" Bitterness came from his voice. "We've been following her for a while, and now that you're far enough away from the village I can get away with it!"_

 _"I see.." There was only one way for Fu to get out of here alive, she would need to run. "Fu, run!" Manita started a sequence of hand signs, and blobs of water arose to the sky. Once high enough, they erupted and immediately hailed ice spikes towards the men. The younger girl did as she was told and sprinted through the trees, trying to escape the sight of the attackers._

 _'What am I doing? I can't leave her to die.. ' Fu was panicking, she didn't know what to do. It's been a long time since she was cried this hard. She fell to her knees and grasped the dirt. 'I can't do that.. I can't do that to my someone I care about!' The mint hair girl perked back up and ran straight back to the opening."Manita!"_

 _Having made it back to the clearing, only to see Manita with her hands grabbed behind her back. She was severely cut, and her clothes were shredded. "Fu... get outta here..." The Takigakure ninja stabbed her in the her shoulder, and Manita fell to the ground._

 _._

 _Fu was dismayed, not even realizing two mercenaries grabbing her arms. "Now be nice and still, little demon. And I'll make your death quick!" His grin painted a picture in her mind, his face as the person who took her sensei away._

 _He charged towards the apprehended girl, she closed her eyes to prepare. She was too distraught to care about dying. But nothing happened. A few more moments, and nothing happened. She felt a breeze, "Are you just gonna ignore me?" Fu heard a loud, but happy, almost childish voice. It didn't sound human. Fu opened her eyes to see she was no longer in the clearing. Instead, before her was a giant tree. Even more enormous than her villege's tree. And inside it, concealed by bars, was a gigantic, blue rhinoceros beetle, with green, insect wings growing from their abdomen. Over it's head, was something like a helmet with a soft orange glow emulating from it. It was unlike anything Fu has ever seen. "HI, I am Lucky Seven Chomei!"_

 _Fu was still dramatized at the turn of events, "Hi.. I am-"_

 _"You are Fu! I know all about you!" Her excitement to meet her calmed Fu down a bit. "Wow, we sure did get into a mess here, didn't we?"_

 _"How am I.." Chomei got closer to her cell bars to listen, "I was.."_

 _"Oh, you're confused by where you are!" Fu looked around to admire the area around. The red grass was silky. The clouds were green and puffy, and it was like that as far as her eyes could see. "You are inside the seal, well mentally, you are. I have been quite excited to meet you, Fu. But maybe we should talk another time, you've gotta save your sense!"_

 _Fu snapped out of the confusion, "But I'm not strong enough! How could I ever save her.." Chomei gazed at her host._

 _"I've been watching you, Fu. My last hosts were so bossy, and only cared for themselves. But you? You're so selfless, the way you love your teacher, and the way you love animals and insects? I would be more than happy to lend you my power!"_

 _The mint hair girl was about to ask what she meant, but realized she was back in the real world. Energy came to her as green chakra begun to leak around her skin. Shocked came to the mercenaries eyes, resulting in her release. Just in time to dodge the Takigakure ninja's attack. She was extremely fast, but her lower back was causing pain. A cloak of green chakra still surrounded her, but that didn't stop three mercenaries charging at her. She responded by making a ice sword to her hand and stabbing the one in the middle. The other two mercenaries stopped in their tracks scared of what might happened to them, another mercenary yelled out. "I didn't sign up to die, let's get out of here!" Mercenaries usually know when they were outclassed, and this was one of those times. The one who wasn't fast enough to leave was met with a powerful punch from Fu. All was left was the Takigakure ninja._

 _"Puh! I am more than enough to take down a little girl!" He drew several shurikens, but it didn't take long for Fu to halt his attack with an hard kick. Knocking him out without a stitch. Everything was feeling back to normal and the pain in her back was ceasing. Knowing the fight was done, she ran over to Manita._

 _She flipped her sensei so the wound would not gather more dirt. Fu was thinking of possibilities of how to treat the wound, or if she should take her back to Taki but she heard a faint voice. It was more like a thought, but it gave her an idea._

 _Manita woke up with pain all over her body. Remembering the situation, she quickly sat up to the and touched her stabbed shoulder. "Webs?"_

 _"Hey."_

 _The teacher slowly rotated her head to a sleepy Fu. The moon gave them just enough light to see each other. "Fu? What happened?"_

 _"There was another ninja following, he must have known what the chunin was up to. He took him back to Takigakure, saying he will likely be executed." The mint hair girl was laying against a tree, they were no longer in the clearing, instead by a small waterfall. Manita praised the webbing on her chest, "Hey, Manita.. I made a new friend.." The teacher stared at her with confusion, but grinned when she passed out without explaining what she meant._

* * *

'After that, I learned how to make wings by focusing chomei's chakra to my back. Maybe I could do something like that with my own chakra, but rather than focusing it to one point. I focus it all around?' Fu made the tiger seal, trying to spread her chakra all around.

Jiraiya spoke from his sitting place, "so? Did you make a cloak of chakra?"

Fu looked at her arms, "I got my arms! What's the next step?!" She let out an excited smile.

"Well, it's changing the chakra's properties to reflect light back. Like water casting a reflection back. But we'll cross that bridge when it comes time, first you need to cover your entire body with a cloak."

The green mint hair girl continued the process, but the sun soon started sitting. She grew exhausted from the non stop chakra control. Her progress wasn't anything spectacular, the chakra now covered her entire shoulders and most of her head. "Well, I say that's mighty fine progress if I do say so myself" Jiraiya gestured for Fu to follow him home before nightfall. "Keep this up and you'll be invisible in no time!"

She nearly too worn out to talk. It wasn't hard labor like what Minata usually put her through, but it was a different kind of strain. Naruto's bed was her main aspiration as she was struggling to walk back home. "When do we get to see Naruto?"

* * *

A young green mint hair girl walked around the windmill trying to find her hiding older sister, "Manita! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Fu, determined to find the hider searched the shrubs hugging the windmill. Disappointed that she didn't find her sister, turned straight around to look up the tree. "Ah-ha! Knew you were around here! Come outta there!"

"As observant as ever, sis!" The black hair sister jumped from her hiding spot, and walked closer to Fu. Both of them sharing a smile, even when Manita looked around to the sky, "it's getting late. Let's get home."

"Aw, but mom and dad haven't came back home yet!" Fu, disappointed, didn't want to go to sleep before seeing them.

"Well, the sooner you sleep, the sooner you see them in the morning, right?" She wasn't sure that their parents would be there anytime soon, but she really wanted Fu to get some sleep.

Fu was eyeing her from below before succumbing, "Alright, fine.." She had to admit she was sleepy.

Darkness has fallen, but music was playing from the distance. It's been a while since Fu was waken in her sleep, uncovering herself from her blanket she got up from her bed and peered out from the window. The sky from the distance was green, straight from the entrance to their secret grove. "Go back to sleep, Fu.. Don't worry about it.." Manita groggily told the younger sister, as she churned in her bed. The two slept from both sides of the room, the window in the middle. Fu nodded and crawled back into bed.

"Hey, Fu! Get up! We have company!" Her sister's call came from the outside, and Fu slowly arose from her slumber. It didn't take her long to put on her favorite dress and make way downstairs. Eager to see what company her older sister mentioned, she walked out the door. She saw a kid maybe a little older than she was. He had spiky, blonde hair. In contrast were beautiful, blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Naruto! I live half a mile to the North and I just wanted to say hi to my neighbors!" The boy pointed towards the entrance, showing North like a compass. He was friendly, as was his expression. Fu thought he seemed familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Hi, I am Fu! You want to stay and play? My older sister always has a game ready!"

"No, I need to go before my dad knows I'm gone. But maybe later, okay?!" Naruto smiled before running off from their home. The two sisters waving their good-bye.

The black hair girl turned to the cheery younger sister, "Soooo. Guess what I have planned for today?" Fu turned her smile towards her now, excited to know what they'll be doing today.

Manita woke up with a odd feeling in her gut, she had been asleep for a few hours but now felt wide awake. After turning in her bed, she noticed her sister was staring outside the window like the night before, "Fu? Go back to bed..." However, Fu did not respond. She was completely silent as she was gazing towards the green aura to the distant. "Fu..?"

"Manita... what do our parents even look like?" She said this plainly, it was unnatural to hear this tone from the usual cheery girl. Manita eyes were shocked and chills went down her body, telling Fu that she had no idea what their parents look like. Much less knowing their names. "I see..." Fu sprinted out of the room.

"Fu, wait! No!" She jumped from her bed and chased after the green girl, "Please!" Manita wasn't any match to Fu's speed, she was already out of breath upon the exit from their isolated farm. Beyond it was everything unknown. Their home was safe from danger. And whatever this music was coming from. "Fu! Please.. Don't go.."

The mint hair girl stopped right before two giant rocks which made the exit, "Manita... " She was bawling her eyes out. "You're dead.. Aren't you?" She was only met with silence, but Fu's voice became louder. "I didn't want to believe it.."

"Fu.." Tears were dripping from her eyes, too. But she kept her calm. "I'm sorry.."

The younger student turned around to see Manita, now how she appeared before she went missing. "Manita?! What happened?!" Fu blurted out, her cheeks wet from crying.

"I was taken.. Then I don't know.."

"Why am I having these dreams?!" Again, there was only silence as the sensei looked away. "Manita?!" Fu's scream managed to get an answer.

"...they aren't your dreams. They are mine."

Confused upon hearing that, Fu was quieter, "what do you mean?

"I can't explain everything, not now.. I will find a way to reach you again but now that you know the truth, I can't hold this genjutsu..."

The mint hair girl listened carefully before replying, "I need to keep going, I need to be strong for both of us... I can't keep fretting about losing someone I loved."

Manita grew a smile, breaking through her tears. "Fu.. Promise me you'll keep that key safe.."

"I will!" Fu was coming back to her former, cheery self. Wiping away a tear, but not stopping them.

"Now go! Let this conclude our training!"

Fu gave one last smile to her former sensei before running out the exit, looking back at every chance she had. Until one last time, witnessing the woman disappearing one cell at a time. The area behind her had begun to erase with her. The girl pick up speed, she should have awoken by now. But the dream felt more real than usual. She kept running towards the music she is hearing. It sounded like it came from a music box.

Soon enough, the terrain's collapsion has almost caught up with her. However, ahead was something like an ocean. But the sky and floor were completely absent with blackness. The only thing present was glowing, blue water. The black ground felt like concrete. She hadn't notice she was no longer a child, but here actual age in reality. Away from the perfect world, she was in the middle of the black space with the water. The music was still so distant, and Fu was losing hope as she ran through the water for what seemed like hours.

She was panting as she slouched down to rest for a moment, noticing the reflection looking back at her with orange eyes. 'I need to get going, shouldn't I?' Smiling at herself, she got up and begun running again. Another ten minutes have passed and the music has became much louder, and she noticed she was running towards two figures. She slowed her pace as she tried to see who they were.

One had orange eyes and tan skin, with long, black hair. She was much older than herself. The other was a man with black, spiky hair. His eyes were narrowed enough to hide them. She wasn't yet close enough to examine their faces more. She did not have the chance as they both dissapeared like the perfect world long behind her. Instead, reformed at the same distance was Manita. In front of her was a small table with a music box on it. To her side was Naruto with a smile on his face, and the grinning Jiraiya on the other side.

Fu grabbed the small key that was around her neck and pushed it into the box's keyhole. "Good-bye, Manita..." The woman let out a smile, as she once again peeled away from existence. All that was left was Naruto and Jiraiya. Her friends that without a doubt, she will love.

* * *

 **I've probably mistaken something about the chameleon jutsu, or on the way it's being taught. But I never seen how it was learn in the anime. If you have a better way for Fu to learn it, PM me.**

 **This semester of college is sucking. Getting my book for my online class is nearly impossible, and my first assignment is due Monday night. Rip me.**


	9. A Monster's Composure I

**I've been way busy this week. I wrote everything on Thursday and Friday and I edited it this morning. I'm excited to reach 50k words next chapter.**

 **I do not, could not, own Naruto.**

* * *

Book III: A Monster's Composure

Jiraiya and Fu stood over a railing on the catwalk that overlooked the genin. Twenty-one passed the second exam. They have already been informed that the preliminary are needed before the third test due to the high number of ninjas remaining. The green hair girl noticed her friend standing at the front of the audience, but kept quiet to not disturb Danzo's speech. He didn't look nervous about the rounds, but instead stood with confidence with his arms in front of his chest. Noticing his clothes were damaged and scratched, he will probably need new ones. A few of the genin started to yell that it was too early for the rounds because the majority of them are tired, but he still didn't mind it. Fu furrowed her eyebrows, 'is he even paying attention to this?' She thought to herself, perhaps she knew Naruto a little too well.

'...I miss ramen, maybe Teuichi will let me eat for free once I get back home?' Naruto was not paying attention, until Kabuto forfeited. "Kabuto?.." He might not have spoken loud enough for him to hear, as the glass wearing genin only kept walking. 'But he already failed so many times..' The blonde sad face was obvious before he turned back forward.

The coughing proctor asked if anyone else wanted to drop out, but no one had. Naruto tilted his head back when Sasuke put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, easy enough as the boy was right behind him. "Maybe we'll be the first ones up, eh, Naruto?" His best friend's grin made Naruto chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe. It would be awesome to wipe the floor with you in front of everyone!" Naruto gave the same grin back. As the two were bickering, the two opponents were already selected. One of Kabuto's teammates and Sasuke. "Maybe later, good luck." The blonde's grin turned into a smile, as did Sasuke with his friend's fortune.

The audience of the eighteen other genin cleared the area to the catwalks. He hadn't even noticed Fu waiting for him with a giant smile. To her side was his Godfather, Jiraiya. The blonde walked towards them, happy to see that his Godfather arrived in time to look over Fu. Jiraiya was more surprised than Naruto when Fu cuffed his arms and body with a hug. "I knew you would make it!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto smiled, then turned to Jiraiya after being let go. "Hey, Jiraiya.. a word?"

Fu knew the two needed to talk, so she wasn't alarmed. Instead she looked towards the two opponents in the middle of the giant room. Sasuke seemed to be handling himself very well against his enemy.

"Do you know a woman named Orochimaru?"

"A woman? Nope." Jiraiya's tone was comical, like he told a joke.

"Oh.. Well, she-"

"But I do know a man named Orochimaru!" Annoying his Godson brought him a certain happiness.

"Whatever!" Naruto let out a loud whisper, he didn't want to bring attention to them. "Whoever they are, they did something to my seal. My chakra has been really hard to control."

This put an alarmed look on Jiraiya's face, "Alright, come with me. There's a room over here. I'll look at it."

"What? But I want to watch the fight..." The blonde didn't want to miss his best friend's match.

"Now." He was rarely ever this sincere, but Naruto knew he meant business when those times come.

"...fine. I'll tell Fu." The blonde sounded defeated. He turned around and walked to his friend, who was extremely happy to be reunited with him. "Hey.. Me and Jiraiya need to do something really fast, alright?"

Her pout almost made him stay despite Jiraiya's orders. "Be quick, okay?" Kakashi was on the other side, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation. Naruto glanced over to the man giving his student a thumbs up, knowing that his sensei would watch over her for the time being.

Naruto smile grew huge, "You got it." He turned a inch away before coming immediately back, but now in whispering distance to her. "He, uh, he didn't cause you any problems, did he? He's, uh, a really big pervert."

Fu had to stop her giggling, "No, no.. He's fine. Now go!" After shooing him away, Fu gave her attention back at the fight. 'He's gonna miss the best part of the fight! He'll probably ask me to fill him in later.'

"So what are we doing?" Naruto caught up with his fleeing Godfather. The hallway was extremely dark.

"You'll see. We'll be there in just a moment." There was no real point in saying anything. Jiraiya already heard of Orochimaru's actions in the forest and probably tampered with Naruto's seal. Which brought Jiraiya to his next thought. Does that mean Naruto knows about his status as the nine tail's holder? He was cursing his luck at not being able to tell him in time. The man wanted him to be a ninja before the reveal, but it seem to be too late. "Alright, Naruto. Take off your shirt and charge your chakra."

"….no way." Naruto's decline was as plain as possible.

Jiraiya's face deadbeated before shouting, "You want your seal fixed, right?!"

Naruto returned the same expression, "And what's after my shirt?! My pants?!"

That one deserved the hit on the head, "Your seal mark is on your stomach, you dumbass! Take off your damn shirt and conjure up your chakra!" Naruto hold his head for a moment before doing as he was told. He muttered something under his breath as he made a hand sign to charge his chakra. The older man slouched down to observe the seal. "Ah, I see.. He put a Five Pronged Seal on. It's used to disrupt chakra flow, and as it was placed on your seal it completely halted the mixing of your chakra and the nine tails."

"What was tha-" Naruto couldn't finish his question before the man's fingers jabbed into his gut. Just like Orochimaru had done in the forest of death. When the pain from the jab subsided, the blonde knew instantly that whatever his godfather did, it worked. His chakra flow felt a whole load better. "Alright, thanks." Jiraiya nodded as he crossed his arms. "Now.. I had a few questions.." He expected this.

"Yeah, let's hear it, kid." He sighed, knowing this won't be easy.

* * *

Fu was watching the end of Shino's fight, but turned away when she noticed the two figures approaching her. Happy like before to be reunited with her friend. "Hey, so what did I miss?" Like Fu, he placed his arms to lay on to the railings.

"Sasuke wiped the floor with that one dude. And now Shino just won the second fight." The green mint hair girl explained to him. He seemed to be disappointed in missing the battles, not ever seeing Shino fight and missing his best friend's. She then observed him from the head down, "Hmmm, after we're done here, me and you are going shopping."

This made Naruto's eyes jump, "shopping?"

* * *

The next the rounds were pretty great, but were ultimately one sided. Except for Sakura's and Ino's match, they were as even as two could get. Even for rivals. Naruto has been watching the fights carefully to make sure he didn't miss any highlights, but his friend Rock Lee has been super eager for his turn to battle. The sand genin were dominating those they went up against, but many of the leaf genin have been doing great.

The blonde was waiting for the next match but was barely paying attention. However, it was gained by Fu when she poked his face. He gazed at her with confusion, he didn't even notice that the next opponents were selected.

She pointed down to Kiba, who was waiting below. "It's your turn, dummy! I've been trying to get you attention for the last 20 seconds!" Naruto hurried by jumping down the railing, knowing he already wasted some time.

Kiba wasn't too sure about his luck after hearing the news that the blonde took out an entire team by himself. But he wouldn't dare admit that in front of Hinata. "I've been waiting forever for this! I'm going to blow you away, Naruto!" The brown hair boy let his dog, Akamaru down to the right of his feet.

"Kick his ass, Naruto!" Fu shouted to cheer him on. Followed by Sakura's loud agreement, her inner self bled through a bit. Hinata looked like she didn't know who to cheer for. Jiraiya was looking closely as his Godson, eager to see what he's up to. Sasuke was also excited to see what the blonde will do.

"If you two are ready, you may begin."

"I'm gonna knock you out in one punch!" The hooded boy did a hand seal, followed by getting on all fours. His hands grew similar into a beast's. "Here I come.." His voice barely audible as he rushed Naruto and elbowed his gut. Naruto didn't expect the fast movement from Kiba, and flew back a few feet but managed to roll backwards, crouching to catch himself.. The brown hair boy didn't see his opponent drawing the shurikens while rolling back. Kiba dodged them easily enough with his reflexes, but it didn't stop him from being surprise a the quick counter attack 'Damn..'

"Don't underestimate me!" With no time to react, Naruto's foot came straight for his head, Kiba took a kick straight to his jaw. He almost lost balance stepping backwards, but Naruto wasn't going to let the vulnerable opponent go unchecked. But was stopped by the intervening, who was biting Naruto's leg. Before the blonde managed to pick up the dog and toss him away, Kiba had enough time to plan his next tactic. He didn't have much time to relocate Kiba as smoke erupted around him.

"Come on, Akamaru!" Naruto heard his opponents voice, but he couldn't stop the punches striking him. Knowing there might be a trap outside of the smoke, it was better than getting being prepared for that than being blind in the smoke. The blonde put his goggles over his eyes, and ran a single direction. As he was becoming clear of the smoke, he realized in time to see the dog jumping in for an attack. "He fell for it!"

Kiba didn't expect Naruto to punch Akamaru straight on the nose. The brown hair boy gawked down at his friend, then up to the blonde. "Ya know, I don't like hitting animals. But if I need to knock out two, then so be it!" He was cracking his knuckles, his frown deepened his angry look. Naruto felt irritated being punched like that in the smoke.

"Akamaru..." Naruto quickly rotated to the barely standing dog. The opponent flicked something into his mouth.

Naruto was surprised Kiba had something like that, "Food pills.. Aw, man.." Akamaru grew a size up, and his hair turned red. The blonde didn't react in time to stop the dog from jumping onto his masters head, nor Kiba doing a hand sign.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry!" They both erupted in smoke, but once cleared revealed two beast like Kibas. One on top of the other. "Let's finish this, with All Four Jutsu!" The doubles charged Naruto, he barely had the time to jump out of the way of the rushing Kiba's attacks. He couldn't keep up with both their movements, as one or the other kept out of his view. In an attempt to dodge the both of them, Naruto jumped straight into the air. "Now I've got you! Man Beast Taijutsu Ultimate Technique!" Both the Kibas flung their arms to make themselves spin, creating two bullet that came straight to Naruto.

'This is gonna hurt..' Both the beast directly hit Naruto. The blonde felt pain all over his body, but managed to flip in the air and land on his feet. But couldn't stop from needing to hold himself up with his arm.

One of the Kibas were laughing. "Ready Akamaru?" Naruto noticed one of them grabbing smoke bombs, recognizing the technique from earlier and formed a plan. As the bombs exploded, the doubles flung their arms once again. However, the audience were confused once the smoke cleared and instead of two Kibas standing there, there were three. All having the same confused expression in this Mexican stand-off.

A few moments passed until the real Kiba start to talk, "Okay, so you've transformed into me.. But I know who's my dog, and I know who's you.." The beast boy threw a punch to another Kiba, "My sense of smell is too clever!" As the punch connected and the punched Kiba landed on the ground, the illusion wore off to reveal his dog. "No.. Impossible!" Instead of processing other possibilities, he threw another punch to the other imposter. But once again, revealed another unconscious Akamaru. In his stun duration, the first Akamaru puffed into smoke. The Kiba not realizing what just happened felt a punch straight to his gut. Making him lose his balance and sit right by his down dog.

"I'm the top dog!" Naruto grinned at his wit, making Kiba irritated.

The dog owner bit his hand to keep calm, "that just means I can use my jutsu without the risk of hurting my friend!" He got to his feet and immediately charged towards Naruto, while throwing several shuriken. Naruto couldn't stop the brute force of Kiba's attacks. However, the blonde was still not out for the count. Kiba was growing more irrational, and pulled out a scroll. Kurenai raised an eyebrow, not expecting her student would go this far. "It's time to end this!" Naruto narrowed his eyes as Kiba unraveled the scroll, "Secret Art: Beast Blood!" The entire audience was taken back at the even more beast like Kiba, who was now more similar to a werewolf. Naruto didn't even noticed how much faster the beast boy was, as Kiba clawed his shirt. Drawing blood through the strike.

Fu appeared annoyed that his clothes got even more shredded.

'Oh, wow.. I didn't expect this from Kiba.' Naruto was barely managing to dodge the wolf's attacks. As he dodge, the blonde reached into his pouch for a dozen smoke bombs. 'I have one chance..' The blonde made the hand seal and summoned fifteen replicas, followed by the smoke bomb's eruption.

"You forget that my nose can smell anything! I will find each one of your clones, and eventually you!" One by one, a clone fell. But each one that did, Naruto knew where Kiba was when diminished. So did the clones, and rearranged themselves to kick him straight up to the sky. The smoke finally begun to clear the area, it took a while because Naruto used so many smoke bombs.

Sakura was the one to realize where the true Naruto was, "Up there!" Everyone looked to where the girl was pointing, which was the ceiling. The blonde was standing on the ceiling with a blue orb in his hand.

Fu, along with almost everyone else was surprised to see whatever jutsu that was. Except for his Godfather.

"Aye, kid! You finally got it?!" Jiraiya couldn't help his proud shout, making Naruto slightly grin. He pulled his goggles back to sit above his forehead.

Kiba couldn't stop the momentum from being kicked by the kid's clones, but was almost shocked to see whatever the blue orb was. Naruto pounced from the ceiling, with his arm straight out to that the rasengan is first. Kiba tried to block the attack with his arms, but were whipped away by the force. Naruto let out a warrior's cry as he shoved the sphere of pure, spinning chakra into Kiba's gut. The force bulleted Kiba to the ground, with Naruto landing to his feet by his side. Kiba returned to his normal state, completely unconscious. Good thing the impact was a bit much and shot Kiba to the ground, or it would have done more damage.

"The winner is Naruto Namikaze," The coughing proctors announcement made Naruto's friend cheer for him, but Gaara narrowed his eyes. Now knowing why the blonde looked familiar, now knowing the boy's last name. He's heard of the famous last name before.

"Way-a-go, Naruto!" Naruto enjoyed Fu's cheer the most, as he begin to head back up to the railings on the upper level.

* * *

The next few matches were awful to behold, as the Hyuga had a family feud, and what happened to Rock Lee was unimaginable. Fu thought the same way, and Naruto agreed to visit him in the hospital. It was few hours until sundown, and the two were walking in the market. Jiraiya thought there was no longer any reason for him to stick around the two, today at least. He promised Naruto that he will teach his godson a few things, knowing he'll need a way through Neji's shield for the last round.

"It's time.."

Naruto had his arms behind his head, "what was that, Fu?"

She let out a cheerful face, "you need new clothes." Naruto made a grunt and looked away. Fu replied with a sigh and by taking his arm, "Come on..." The blonde let out another grunt. Fu was smiling, excited to get new clothes for her friend. She looked back at the boy's plain white t-shirt. It was just like the one he wore the day they met. "Hey, after this we could go to Ichiraku's!"

"Now you're talking my language!" Fu pulled Naruto into the biggest clothing store in town, the blonde was just happy he could get some new gear. He was not a huge fan of shopping due to the common disgust among most villagers. But his outfit was heavily damaged and the look of it was getting stale.

However, Fu was taking advantage of the situation to gather loads of clothes to have Naruto try on. The first outfit Naruto really liked. A thick, orange jumpsuit. But Fu said 'absolutely not,' mentioning it was too bright and flashy. The next one was a orange suit just like Rock Lee's, but they both agreed there was no way in hell.

Naruto was looking at the mirror in the dressing room as he put the last torso Fu gave him on. The blonde didn't even bother to look at the clothes after the first five outfits prior to dressing in them. He finally noticed how much he liked the outfit, taking a second to admire himself in the mirror before walking out to show Fu.

She was leaning to the side of the door, but quickly parted from the wall to observe the blonde. "Well?"

"Hmm..." This whole time, it has been a game to dress Naruto as awesome as possible. The black pants were made of cotton and spandex, so that the fabric would be stretchy but tough at the same time. They had button flaps on both thighs for small pouches. They were neither extremely tight nor baggy, only hugging the calves ankles to not get in the way and stopping right under the ankles. His track jacket was black, also. But it had orange trims to match the plain, orange t-shirt under it. The jacket revealed the majority of it, as it was only zipped up half way. He'll need to ask someone to place the Namikaze's clan symbol on the back. "Not too shabby, if I do say myself."

She was more or less complimenting herself for picking the outfit than how it actually looked on him. "Guess I'll get them then." Naruto crossed his arms as he faced away, but tilted his head towards the girl. "Now it's your turn! Stay here!"

The green hair girl now knew how Naruto felt when she shoved loads of clothes in his arms. She didn't mind as much as she wanted new clothes. Like Naruto before, she would try on a outfit that was given to her and show her friend. The first one was a outfit just like Sakura's, except it was green like Fu's hair. It actually made Naruto feel uncomfortable, and Fu felt awkward so they both disapproved. The next one was one just like Sasuke's, but as soon as Fu walked outside to show the blonde she walked right back in. Knowing that there was no way she would wear that. The next one was something just like Ino's outfit, but instead of the cloth around her body, Fu kept on her mesh armor.

Fu stepped out, and Naruto docked his chin onto his fist. "Hmm... I know!" He then gave her one last outfit to try on. She first put on the no sleeve, fishnet tanktop. She would quite mess her old piece of the armor as it covered her entire body, but it was quite worn down. Fu then dressed herself in the white shorts that came with a bright red belt which matched her bag. It was a wide belt, but it look good with the shorts. Next came the torso, which was a very thin, comfortable shirt with wide sleeves which did not go far down her arms. It didn't cover all of her stomach, but she didn't mind as the fishnet took care of that problem. The last pieces of the outfit were white boots that went halfway up her calves and long, white armlets.

Before leaving the privacy of the dressing room, she gandered to the mirror. Imagining a shorter Fu to her side, with her hair covering her face which pouted to the ground. Sensing not a bit of sadness, as she then compared her to herself at the moment. Her hair hasn't been in her face in weeks, she felt no need to hide herself here. Beauty wasn't important to her before, but she had to admit that she, for once in a long time, felt pretty in these clothes. She rotated left, towards the door but not moving her eyes from the mirror for one last look. She opened the door to the outside.

Naruto's face gleamed up to the girl, "You look great!" She was a tad disappointed that was the only compliment he ever says. "But I think you would look even better with this.." She observed what the blonde just handed to her. An orange hair clip. "You were taking a while, so I took a look around and saw that. I thought it would go perfect with your eyes."

Fu slowly walked to the blonde, who was a little nervous. She appeared a little upset as she stared down, but only embraced him with a hug. The next few seconds were awkward, but she finally spoke up. "Thank you.." Thinking back to the festival, he got her two presents on his own birthday. She felt bad that she hadn't gotten him anything.

Naruto was still stunned as she back off, and calmly put her new hair clip in her hair. It hold her bangs out of her face perfectly. She was still eyeing the hair clip by looking upwards, not looking away even as Naruto chuckled.

* * *

Night has fallen at Konohagakure, and Naruto and Fu returned hom. The two were sitting on the couch inside Naruto's living room and the boy was ecstatic to be sitting on something so comfortable after the last few days. He let out a relieved sight, "It's been a week since I've been home." He was about to doze off, but noticed Fu's gaze at him. The mint hair girl's leg laid on the other as she faced Naruto. "Uh, Fu?"

"I've missed you.." Now pouting away, Fu was embarrassed she was caught staring. She was only wondering on why the boy kept so many things from her. Why the people around didn't want him around, or why he never mentioned his godfather. Or whatever happened to his parents.

He let out a light hearted chuckle, "Yeah, me too. What's on your mind?"

She sat in silence for a while, "why didn't you tell me you had a Godfather?" Naruto wondered why that came up, and he scratched his cheek.

He didn't know how to answer, he wasn't too sure about it either. "Oh, uh, I don't know. Didn't seem too important at the time.

"You two don't seem to get along too well."

"Well, uh.." The blonde didn't really feel like explaining the whole story, instead decided to half-ass it. "He wasn't always there for me. I was in the orphanage until I was, I don't know.. Six?"

"Gee, that long?" Naruto only sat in silence, thinking back to the first time he met Jiraiya.

* * *

 _"Hey, kid! Ready to go?"_

 _The young Naruto only looked up to the man who said he was his godfather. Danzo was there by him. "It's all right, Naruto. He was a good friend of your father."_

 _"But I don't even know who my father is! So if you are my Godfather then why haven't I ever heard of you!"_

 _"Is he always this difficult?" Danzo only shrugged for an answer before beginning his departure. "Come on, squirt!"_

 _Naruto stood there for moment, before crossing his arms and looking away. "Nah."_

 _Jiraiya squinted with irritation, "Oh, you little.."_

 _The young blonde looked back and stomped his foot, "If you really are my Godfather, where have you been this whole time!" The boy pointed his finger up to the man's face._

 _"I've been busy, being a ninja and stuff! Secret missions!" The older man angrily defended himself._

 _"Well, I'm not going with you! And you can't make me!" Naruto again crossed his arms and look away._

 _The man sighed, "Fine." And begun to walk away._

 _Naruto peeked to the man, and once he disappeared started to talk to himself. "Stupid man.." Tears weeped through his eyes, "Just like everyone else.. Abandoning me. I'm fine by being all alone."_

 _"Is that so?" Jiraiya was standing onto the side of the orphanage._

 _Naruto was too amazed by this man's ability to stand on walls to care about his eavesdropping, "Cool! Teach me how to do that!" Jiraiya showed a grin, knowing he got him._

 _Jiraiya adopted his godson that night, and brought the child to his new house. The two had hung out every day, and Naruto finally knew what it meant to have a bond. Maybe even a father. But he trusted too quickly, as Jiraiya had to leave on a mission for a long time. It came as a surprise through a note on the kitchen table, along with a box. It was the first note of many, as did the training equipment that came with each box. As soon as his godfather came back, the sooner he will leave again. Naruto didn't want to get attached, and instead rejected the man's attempt to be his friend. However, Jiraiya did not ever get up to wanting to be closer to him. Even after all these years, he wanted to make up for not being there for him the first half of his life. Everytime he came back, he would tell Naruto more about his father and more about his name.. Eventually, when Naruto was older begun to teach him the rasengan._

"Anyways, I think it's time to get to sleep, Fu." Naruto let out a yawn, followed by pulling the lever to pull the couch's recliner up to lift his feet.

"I'm sleeping in here." Fu demanded, but Naruto didn't mind much. She laid the pillow against his leg and curled up after laying her head on top of it. Naruto was already asleep, but Fu had thoughts running through her mind. Her dreams of the world with Manita had vanished, and every dream were once again just complete nonsense like anybody else's. She just wanted to be closer to her friend again, but wasn't so sure about telling her own secrets. Even at the cost of his. Soon it didn't matter, as she was soon also asleep.

* * *

The two were sitting near the stream out in the horde of trees, waiting for Jiraiya. Fu showed Naruto her progress on becoming invisible, she could now turn transparent enough to be somewhat see through. He was impressed enough to admit he couldn't ever get the hang of it, and instead was taught the jutsu he used yesterday. Although it did take two years to master. "Ahhh, where is this man?!"

"Maybe we should hunt him down!" Fu let out a subtle giggle.

"Probably peeking on woman.." Naruto cursed to himself, knowing his godfather's antics when he's not around.

"Well you two chill out? I'm here, sheesh." Jiraiya appeared from the bushes, overhearing the two.

"About time!" Annoyed, the blonde stood up. As did his friend. "What will you be teaching me?"

"Well, you're gonna wanna break Neji's defense, right?" Naruto gazed to the man, confirming his question. "I'm gonna teach you how to break through it!" It sounded great in word, but Naruto felt there was something more than just that.

Fu was down farther the stream to practice her chameleon jutsu, as Jiraiya and Naruto sat talking. "Alright, Naruto. I've told you about how the nine tails got sealed into you, but did you know you should be able to use the Fox's chakra as your own?"

"There has been a few instances where it has bled through. It felt amazing, but it felt evil at the same time."

"Well, that is the only way I know how you can break through Neji's defense at your level is with it's chakra."

"But I don't know how to summon the tails chakra at will, it was only when I was in danger!" Naruto still kept his tone down so Fu didn't find out about the nine tails. He knew there wasn't anything simple when it came to Jiraiya.

"I see, that is a problem." Jiraiya closed his eyes for his thought to process his next plan of action. "Neji's defense won't mean a thing once you learn how to use the fox's chakra. That's what this training will be about."

Naruto gave an irritated state before shouting, "but that's not all you're gonna teach me, right? Everyone seen each other's tricks and jutsus in the preliminary rounds!"

The Godfather wasn't intimidated, "The first technique I'm gonna teach you will require the nine tails chakra. After you learn it, you should be able to use the chakra whenever you need it!" The blonde look at the man standing up. "The Toad Sage is gonna teach you how to summon a toad!"

* * *

 **Did Ichigo and Orihime really get together at the end of Bleach? I've always thought it would be Rukia, but I** _ **did**_ **stop when they rescued Rukia. Dang, now I wanna write something for Bleach. Anyways, it was very hard coming up an idea for Fu's new clothes. I still don't know if I chose the right thing, but ah well.**


	10. A Monster's Composure II

**9/14/16 update : my laptop is broken. No new chapters until my new one comes. Won't be long. Likely to release next chapter next week sometime.**

 **Not much to say. After a few more chapters, I'm going to take a break because I have to prepare a speech. In the meanwhile, I'm going to rewrite the first chapter.**

 **Pst... I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Two weeks ago Naruto signed the toad contract with his blood. However, he has yet been able to conjure up the nine tail's chakra and use it to summon anything bigger than a fist. He was exhausted every day after training, but this morning was the first one Jiraiya didn't wake him up at dawn. The blonde had just woken up a moment ago and was now sitting at the dining room table. Jiraiya left a note saying he and Fu should take the day off. Naruto didn't mind, he drained his chakra each day summoning the toads and has been longing for a day off. As he drank his glass of milk, he thought about what kind of training Kakashi and Sasuke were doing.

Fu was still laying on the couch, sleeping without a worry. She usually woke up along with Naruto, but upon finding out they have the day off she fell back asleep. She had been acting a little weird lately, sometimes starting a sentence but stop short and then ask Naruto to drop it. The blonde finished his milk and walked into the bathroom to shower. The green hair girl stretched when she heard the shower turning on. She wasn't ready for the day just yet and quickly cuddled her blanket to sleep for a few more minutes.

Inside a dark cavern, Orochimaru and Deidara made secret meetings a habit. The snake sannin gave the Iwagakure ninja a stern look, "What do you mean it won't be ready on the day of the chunin exams?"

"Just as I said, something of this caliber is a work of art. It needs patience." Deidara matched Orochimaru's stern look with a stern voice. But the man decided to instead diffuse the situation.

He put his hands up like he was admitting surrender, "Alright, alright. Maybe we should use it as a plan B, after all. I had a plan all along on how to burn the leaf, but it's only with your help that I can entirely exterminate them. Do you have information on the secret scroll? And what about any reinforcements from your village?"

"Yeah, I do. I know where the scroll is located, but I'll need to take precautions before getting it. As with the reinforcements, I was informed that once a certain ninja arrives home he will be sent to hunt down any last leaf natives.."

Orochimaru thought about the scroll he desired so dearly. He had no intentions of returning to the leaf after the first plan, but Deidara did not need to know that. "Alright. But after we are through with the leaf, I want that scroll." He demanded the object, but Deidara wasn't taken back.

"You'll get your damn scroll, my man. I just want the Namikaze dead."

The snake man let out a chuckle. "He will be."

* * *

Fu waited outside of the front door while Naruto locked it. "So, where we going?" She was excited to have the day off from training, as the pattern of training every day by the stream was getting boring. Naruto was jealous of the amount of energy she seems to have.

"I thought we could go visit Rock Lee later, but other than that, we should go to Yakiniku Q's for some barbecue." Naruto scratched his cheek, knowing that the sound of barbecue will make his friend jolly.

"Really?!" She took Naruto's hand with both of hers. "Let's get going!" The blonde expected the smile, and also Fu dragging him along.

Hours later after they ate, Naruto thought it was time to see Rock Lee. The two walked near the barbecue parlor and noticed familiar faces on the other side of the opened window. "Hey, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sensei Asuma."

Choji was the first to talk up, more cheerful than Naruto. Probably because he has food. "Hey Naruto! Fu! You wanna join us?" Asuma's wallet cried.

"We were on our way to see Rock Lee, but we ate earlier, anyways. How's training going, Shikamaru?"

"It's a drag. You might want to hurry up to the hospital. Both Ino and Sakura were going the same way, so you might as well catch up to them." Shikamaru said bored as ever.

"Is that so? Let's go!" Fu pinched Naruto's sleeve and used it like a leash to force him along, leaving him no chance to say goodbye as she hurried Naruto to the hospital.

The nurse was reluctant to allow Rock Lee to have visitors but caved into Fu's happy-go-lucky attitude. After being led, they entered Lee's room. "Hey, Lee!" Naruto usually let Fu talk first, she was always excited to talk to people.

The dark hair boy laid comfortably in his hospital bed, with his head on his cloud like a pillow. "Oh, hey guys." Lee sounded as if he was in pain, which made sense after what happened. "What brings you here?"

Naruto looked back to made sure the nurse wasn't there and pulled out something out of his back pocket and threw it to him. Lee managed to pick it up from where it landed without the need to sit up, and brought it up above him to look at it. "It's chocolate. Thought you might like some," Naruto explained.

Lee let out a huge grin, "Thank you, Naruto." Unwrapping it and taking a piece to punch on. "I should probably keep this hidden from the nurse." He didn't usually eat sweets, but he did need something to calm his senses.

The green hair girl glanced over to the flower vase, "Are those from Sakura and Ino?"

"Must be, I think I did hear their voices earlier." Rock Lee didn't want to mention his little training session he had outside earlier. "Thank you two for coming to visit, but I think I should get some sleep." Naruto walked slightly to stand over his friend, reaching his hand to his friend. Lee grabbed his hand and the two made a frozen handshake. The blonde grinned as Lee gave out a giant smile before pain made him minced.

"Get better soon, bud. You still owe me a fight." Naruto meant what he said, and Lee chuckled to agree. The blonde and green hair girl walked out the door, leaving Lee to sleep in peace.

Before exiting through the hospital Naruto walked up to the nurse's counter. "We'll be leaving, but how soon can Lee continue as a ninja?"

There was a dreadful silence, "..as it seems, his days of being a ninja are done." Electricity shot through Naruto. It wasn't the nurse's fault, but the boy couldn't help but shoot her a look. He slowly rotated to the entrance to make his leave.

"Naruto?" Fu was trying to get his attention to calm him down. It was obvious he was angry. "Naruto, please..."

He halted his fast pace to stand still. "I'm fine, Fu. Let's just get outta here." Naruto began a much slower walk, but still leaving the green hair girl behind. Fu was concerned for him and begin to feel guilty she didn't know how to brighten him up. The girl was also sad to hear the news about Rock Lee, but Naruto was the one to meet him in the exams and befriend him. She wanted to make friends like he does, but her best friend had priority before anyone else.

Naruto's mind was in a fuss about Lee, he couldn't keep his thoughts straight. Trying to think of a way to help his friend, only being disappointed in himself when he knows he can't help his friend. No one deserves their dream to be taken away, especially when they're as young as Rock Lee. The walk home was entirely silent, but Fu knew he wouldn't talk once he was inside. He stopped his grasp of the doorknob when Fu put her hand onto his wrist. "Naruto...?"

The blonde gave a warm smile, "I'm alright, I'm just a little upset."

"No, there is something else that is bothering you." Fu's implication did not fail to make Naruto stiffen up.

"I'm fin-"

"Naruto, please?" Fu asked desperately.

Naruto gazed straight into her orange eyes, knowing she was serious. He sighed knowing there was no way out of this. "I'm being hunted, and now I'm in a bingo book." Fu's eyes widened with horror. She was about to cry. "My father was a war hero for killing thousands of the enemy. He's dead and now they want revenge by killing me." She couldn't remember where she had heard the name before, but that didn't matter right now. Fu needed to be there for her friend.

The blonde had a distraught look upon him, but once again his grasp to open the door was halted by Fu. This time, she took both his wrist and pulled them over her shoulders, forcing him into a hug. "You made sure I was protected while I've been here, so now it's my turn. We'll watch over each other."

He chuckled at her words, "you've got it.." Naruto gave her a hug back, feeling slightly happier knowing he had friends. Naruto has been worried a person who wanted him out of the village may try to claim the reward from the bingo book. It was during the preliminary rounds that Jiraiya told him.

 _Jiraiya sighed, knowing the questions won't be easy._

 _"Alright, first off. Why didn't anyone tell me about the nine tails?" Naruto understood that there had to be a reason. It made the village's disgust with him a lot more logical._

 _"Danzo didn't think it would be a good idea. In fact, it was only the shinobi were meant to know of the jinchuuriki but word got out to the civilians somehow. I don't know any of the younger generation that knows about, so the grown-ups must have agreed to keep it secret from them. As for you, it was a hard subject to bring up. I wanted to wait until you were thirteen, but I wasn't here." Jiraiya's answer made enough sense, but Naruto was not satisfied._

 _"Okay. Second. Who the hell is Orochimaru?" This was the tougher question._

 _The man took a moment before answering, "He was Tsunade's and mine teammate, he's the third sannin. Student of Hiruzen Sarutobi."_

 _"What?" Naruto sounded pissed. "You told me he disappeared!"_

 _"He did disappear, Orochimaru is a traitor. He betrayed the village a long time ago and fled. He's the reason why I was gone when you were young, I was looking for him. We are currently looking for him as he's in the village." Jiraiya made no attempt to mislead his godson, he just wanted Naruto's questions answered._

 _The blonde stared at the man, studying his sincere face. He already answered Naruto's third question. "One last question.." Jiraiya nodded. "Why the hell are there Iwagakure ninjas after me?"_

 _Jiraiya sighed again as he took out a black bingo book. He begin to explain the third shinobi war and why the fourth Hokage was hated among other villages, Iwagakure included. The godfather then showed Naruto the bingo book, it ranged from several criminals to a few Konohagakure's top jonin. The newest entry was Naruto, which was much to the boy's surprise. The two finished their talk and begun to walk back to the rounds. Jiraiya mentioned how there are others with jinchuurikis, and that each major hidden village has at least one. Naruto was the only one host that belong to Konohagakure, however._

* * *

Another week has passed, and Naruto has not gotten any closer to summoning a giant toad. But Fu can now turn completely invisible. The morning was out of the ordinary, as Jiraiya took the two to Ichirakus as a treat. If Fu didn't accompany them, Naruto was positive that his godfather would have just left him there to pay for everything. But much to his surprise, Jiraiya told the two to eat however much they wanted. Afterward, they returned to their training spot by the stream of water. "Hey, Fu.. I forgot a scroll at home. It's by my dresser, mind running back home and grabbing it for me?" Jiraiya gave her an innocent grin.

"Sure. I didn't know you were so lazy." Fu teased the man, grabbing Naruto's arm so he would accompany her.

The sage grabbed onto Naruto's other arm, "Actually, I need to talk to Naruto about something. We'll be right here, Fu." Naruto's eyebrow burrowed. What could be so important?

"Oh, alright. I'll be right back!" Fu sprinted away, leaving the two boys alone. Naruto crossed his arms.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Say, Naruto.. You like Fu, don't you?"

"Yeah, we are great friends," Naruto answered with confusion. She was Naruto's best friend. It was obvious he liked Fu if he let her stay at his house for so long.

Jiraiya put his hands on his hips, "Kiss her."

Naruto eyes widened, "what?"

"If you don't take risks, you will never be able to use the summoning jutsu the right way!" Jiraiya was lying, but he was about to risk Naruto's life. He needed to sound convincing. "You need to do things without being entirely sure that you will succeed, that it was summoning is all about! Stare death in the face, and once you do, you can use the nine tails chakra whenever you feel like it."

The blonde's head was swimming. It could just be Jiraiya' perverted pranks, but his voice told him the opposite. He sighed before agreeing. He gave Jiraiya an angry, irritated look. "Fine."

* * *

Fu returned in no time, but Jiraiya hid in the bushes to observe. she had the giant scroll in her left arm that the perverted sage wanted, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where did Jiraiya go?! Off spying on women?" She gave her friend a cheerful look but quickly became focused. "Naruto? What's wrong?' She inched closer to him. He appeared super nervous.

"Fu... uh.." His heart begun a drum solo. She immediately knew his intention when he slowly inched his face closer. Petrified as her heart beat faster. Fu knew she was always drawn to the boy, and found him interesting. But this was way too sudden for her to act normal and calm down.

Naruto's mind wasn't any better, he kept cursing at himself for letting Jiraiya talk him into this. His gut was the world's tightest knot. He was still trying to close the gap between their lips despite Naruto already regretting this.

Fu tilted her upwards. She was nervous, even dropping the giant scroll. She can't do this. She was way too scared. Fu didn't even know Chomei was cheering her on like a seven-year-old.

"No!" She suddenly punched Naruto with all she could, making him fly backward. His gut was in pain, but he was more confused on to why he was soaring through the trees. Luckily enough, Jiraiya caught him just before he went into a large crack in that divided the world. A drop of sweat beat down as he looked into the abyss.

Naruto couldn't help to stutter, "Th-thanks, Jiraiya.." He was extremely thankful for saving his life. Suddenly Jiraiya let him go. "What the hell?!" The man laughed at how angry his godson was. Naruto started his descent into the abyss. He felt the weight of his entire body leave as he watched the daylight fade from above.

"Summon a toad!" Jiraiya's words echoed down the crack to the free falling Naruto. If not for the situation, Naruto would think the man was insane.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..' Naruto's mind was in a panic as he gazed at his legs above him, it looked like he was trying to stand on the clouds. He was in shock at the turn of events in the last minute. Trying to kiss Fu was probably the worst idea ever, of all time. To gain traction of the situation, he rolled backward in the air so that his feet were straight down. He felt slightly calmer to be the right orientation.

'I will die if I don't save myself!' Images of his friends appeared in his head. Obito, Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, all the leaf genin. Even his blasted godfather, they never got that much along but they had their moments. But Fu's several expression, be them happy or sad, hugging him tightly or crying on his shoulder, he couldn't leave Fu. 'Come on..'

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. Laying in an inch high layer of water, he realized he could not have survived that fall. Much less be indoor in a long hallway, with many openings. He got to his feet and followed the pipes on the ceiling. It was dark here, with only trivial light. The pipes led to a large room that had a large cell door, over the lock was a seal. Naruto was smart enough to realize that he must be in front of the nine tail's seal. "Hello?"

The call was answered by two large, red eyes opening from within the darkness. Naruto doesn't even know if tailed beast even spoke. "Do you understand m-"

 **"Of course I understand you, you illiterate brat."** The nine tails spoke rather arrogantly, and Naruto instantly thought he was conceited. " **What do you want?"**

"What do you mean I want?!" Naruto was annoyed at this point. "First, I was falling to my death, now I'm here!"

 **"Was?"** The chuckle of the fox beast made Naruto feel uneasy.

"What do you mean 'was?'" The blonde was even more confused. Perhaps this is all in his mind.

 **"You really are hopeless, aren't you?"** The fox came closer to the chamber's bars, letting Naruto get a look at him. The nine-tailed-fox was just as the stories and legends describe him as. It was indeed, a fox. He was huge, red, and had nine tails. But what wasn't mentioned was that it had a pure expression of anger and hatred.

Naruto sighed as he put his hands up as if he was surrendering. "Look, you can berate me all you want, but if this is inside my mind or something, then I'm still falling. I can summon a toad to get us out of here, but I can't do it without you."

The fox glared at him, studying Naruto. It's the first time meeting the boy but was able to look to the outside world with seldom peeks. **"You really are an idiot for listening to that perverted man and getting into this situation. But very well, here is some of my chakra. I can't say that I was not slightly impressed at the times you've used my chakra before."**

Chakra escape from the prison, it was strong enough to be visible. The chakra was red like Naruto imagined. It came around Naruto and engulfed him, disappearing back to reality with it. The nine tailed fox glared to the right, to the corner of the room. **"What are you staring at? Leave me be."** A chuckle came from the shadowed figure before they retreated to darkness. The fox also retreated but to the back of his chamber, disappearing from the small amount of light to sleep.

Naruto was back free falling, and he felt the powerful chakra. It didn't feel evil like before, but just pure energy. The blonde bit his thumb to draw blood, followed by doing the required sequence of hand seals, then slamming his hand downward in the air. "Summoning jutsu!" The red chakra was truly powerful, he smiled when he saw the giant sphere of chakra eloping from his hands.

He felt solid under his feet, and gravity no longer pulling him to the core of the earth. Naruto couldn't stand up straight as the sudden stop of motion made him dizzy, he fell over on the giant red toad. "Awh, my head.."

"Where am I?!"

Naruto damned his luck, he did not sound friendly. 'Why is every giant animal angry?' After blonde struggled to get to his feet and spotted that the toad's grasps were what was holding the two up from falling to their death. The giant toad had many scars, stud piercings, a blue happi vest, and a dosu blade. Completed by a large kiseru pipe. Naruto slowly walked onto his head before making a jump to his snout, letting his presence to the toad.

"You little snot, why are you on top of me! I am the wise and powerful Gamabunta!" The giant toad did a vicious yell, it even had enough force to push Naruto back. He managed to catch onto the toad's giant pipe, thus able to focus chakra to his feet and stand on it. Somehow keeping his balance when Gamabunta balanced the pipe on his tongue. "Just when I'm breathing fresh air that isn't stale from Mount Myoboku, some weird child is playing on my head!" He started to dangle his pipe, trying to make Naruto fall off. "Hey, Jiraiya, where are you?! Just what do you think you're doing?!" The toad let out another yell.

* * *

Above the crack of the world, Jiraiya hid behind a tree. "Hmm, this doesn't look good. Even I can't handle that Gamabunta sometimes. He's a real handful."

"Here, pervy sage." Fu snuck up on Jiraiya, making him squeal just a bit. She was holding the toad contract scroll out to him.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Jiraiya took the scroll but noticed the pouting Fu. "Hey, squirt, what's wrong?"

After a few seconds, she spoke up, "I punched Naruto... hard." He felt bad. He felt extremely bad. Her tone was dreaded with guilt, and it was all Jiraiya's fault.

Jiraiya saw the whole thing. He knew first hand how hard she could punch, but the one that struck Naruto was even harder. "Hey, don't worry about it. He's a tough guy." The man put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to guide her away from whatever was about to happen in the abyss.

"But, he didn't do anything wrong.. I was just scared." Each sentence she made, Fu sounded even more guilty.

"What? Scared of what?" Jiraiya did want to know why she punched Naruto. She was about to kiss him back but suddenly punished the poor boy.

* * *

The giant toad tilted his pipe to get a closer look at the kid, "Hey, little snot?"

Naruto was crouching on top of the pipe, he was somewhat surprised he could keep his balance on it. "Yeah, what?" He was irritated at the toad tossing him around.

"Where is Jiraiya?!"

"He's up there! Why, what's your business with him?" Gamabunta retracted his tongue to bring his pipe back into his mouth, so Naruto jumped back onto his snout. Staring straight up facing the chief toad.

"Because he summoned me in a place like this!"

"But he didn't summon you. That was me. The dumbass dropped me off the cliff." The giant eye observed the small, before he erupted into a giant laughter.

"Give me a break, what does a puny little kid like you know about summoning?! There is no way a little squirt like you could summon a guy like me!"

Naruto tried to match the loud tone, "Well when you're the fourth's son, the sage's godson, and the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox you find a way!" He didn't mean to sound full of himself, but he wanted to rival the toad's arrogance.

That made Gamabunta silent for a while. It seemed reasonable enough that this was Minato's son, but that didn't mean he couldn't poke fun at him. "A squirt like you claiming to be the fourth's son? Who isn't even old enough to exchange cups of sake as a pledge of friendship. I will never work with you!" He began to tighten up his legs and arms. Naruto felt what he was about to do and grabbed onto the toad to hold on. Gamabunta lifted off with an amazing jump that made it back above ground. The blonde was barely able to hang on. He felt sick at the acceleration to the top.

* * *

"He tried to kiss me..." She pouted even more. Jiraiya let her continue, but she came to a stop and looked up to Jiraiya. "I trust Naruto, more than anyone else. I just.. I don't want my heart to get broken."

Jiraiya realized that she is just a scared girl who didn't want to face her crush yet and being a jinchuriki it's very hard to trust people. She just doesn't want to ruin her friendship with her best friend. The man did something he couldn't believe he would do, even if it had been his own daughter. He got on both knees so that Fu overlooked him, "Squirt, Naruto is the most trustworthy person you could ever meet. He's been through enough pain to know what it feels like to have his trust misguided. He's never let anyone down, including me. And now, he won't even let you down. Got it?" Jiraiya gave her a reassuring smile, and she returned one. The man got back up from his feet, "now let's get somewhere high up for the show."

Fu burrowed her eyebrow, "what show?" Suddenly a huge shadow ran over the two of them. She looked up to see what could have caused it to only see a titan sized toad. She gaped her mouth. "Naruto?! Why is he on that giant toad?!"

A blast of wind hit them, and Jiraiya looked over. "Well, it looks like he emerged on top, that Gamabunta.."

Fu already started running towards her friend, waving in an attempt to grab his attention. "Naruto! Hey!" Jiraiya grinned, wondering what she will do before walking away to seek a high place. A few minutes have passed, but the toad kept on jumping from place to place. Naruto was determined to stay on his back for whatever reason. She chased them for the entire day, except when the toad tried to drown Naruto in the water. Fu didn't feel the need to chase them during that. She was used to running all day due toManita's training but having the seven tails stamina helped a lot, too.

* * *

After a while, she decided to just stay at a high place to watch the frog ride of the century. It has become dusk in the sky, and it looked like Naruto was becoming tired. Suddenly the two stopped, and Fu realized this was her chance. She made the jump, landing safely right by Naruto. "Hey!"

He squealed, not even noticing the green hair girl right by him. "Fu?! What are you doing here?!" His voice cracked, making the girl laugh.

Fu played along with the yelling though happier than the concerned Naruto. "I wanted to apologize for punching you!"

Their attention was grabbed by the chief's toad yell, "Well, Naruto Namikaze! I hope you don't hold it against me if you die!" He jumped up like he did back in the crack, forcing the two to grab to the toad's back.

"It's alright! It's Jiraiya's fault, anyways! He put me up to it so that I could summon a toad!" Naruto yelled out as they were ascending up to the air.

"What?!" Fu's scream was heard by Jiraiya. He felt a flash of heat come across him as he imagined her punches.

The giant toad's jump was more magnificent than before. Both Fu and Naruto let out a small cry as they felt the presence of earth leave them, and barely managing to hold on as Gamabunta landed near a waterfall. Chief toad descended too fast for them, making them land with a bounce. Fu let out an angry face, "Pervy Sage!" Jiraiya's color left him, he knew Fu's angry tone.

Naruto stood up with a giant grin. "Pervy Sage?" He erupted in a weak laughter, "That's perfect, Pervy Sage! That's what I'm gonna call him now." Fu let out a grin at that remark. Naruto closed his eyes, passing out and falling off the toad.

"No!" She ran in an attempt to catch him, but it was too late. Her hand was still reaching out. It was unneeded, as the toad's tongue caught him and laid him to the ground. Fu sighed in relief.

A few seconds later, the scroll that Fu retrieved for Jiraiya appeared in front of the toad and unraveled itself. It had many names, including Jiraiya's. But the latest one, written in blood was 'Naruto Namikaze.' The toad gazed at it for a moment, before taking Naruto into his tongue again. Fu was still on Garabunta's back, so she went with them on his jump. "The hospital?" The toad poofed from existence, leaving Fu standing by the sleeping Naruto. Nurses looked outside the windows, making Fu slightly nervous. She let out an awkward smirk as she scratched the back of her head. Good thing the toad was probably seen by everyone, but the story she was about to explain was going to sound like a tall tale.

* * *

 **Hmm, I'm not so sure if I should rewrite the Gaara fight. It would largely be the same, wouldn't it? Maybe I'll focus on Danzo during that time. Anyways, any ideas? Advice? Lemme know.**


	11. A Monster's Composure III

**Nothing to say.**

 **Like you, unless if you are Masashi Kishimoto, I too, do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto laid peacefully in his hospital bed while Shikamaru played a game of shoji by himself. He usually likes to talk aloud to himself, too. But Fu was sleeping on the opposite side of the bed holding onto the blonde's arm. Instead, Shikamaru only thought to himself. 'Man, is he ever gonna wake up?'

Another moment passed, and Shikamaru noticed a small twitch coming from the blonde's closed eyes. However, nothing came from the twitching. He leaned closer to inspect the blonde. He jumped back when Naruto stood straight up and opened his eyes as if he just remembered something very important. Shikamaru eyes became bewildered. He felt like yelling after being startled but whispered instead. "Hey, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Naruto threw the blanket off and ran out the room, making Shikamaru question his sanity at what just happened. First, he acts like he was possessed by a demon, and then he just runs out of the room? As he tried processing what just happened, he glanced over to the sleeping green hair girl. She was still sound asleep. Fu must have been awake as long as she could bear so she would be there when Naruto finally woke back up. Too bad she missed it.

Naruto casually walked back to the room. He only had his shorts and orange t-shirt on. He stood by the door frame. "Hey."

"You're out for three days and suddenly wake up like that, then run out of the room. Then you come back like it never happened and say hey? What the hell, man." Shikamaru sounded more impress than irritated.

"Three days? No wonder I had to piss so badly. I thought I was about to explode." Everything made sense to Shikamaru now. He might have acted the same way. Naruto glanced over to Fu. "Has she stayed here the entire time?"

"It seems like it. She was asleep when I got here." Shikamaru explained. Naruto kept staring her. He wouldn't want to wake her up. That day with Gamabunta was wild for the two of them. "Anyways, you hungry?" Shikamaru grabbed a basket fitted with several types of fruit from under the bed. "I bought this fruit basket as a get-well present for Choji, but the doctors said he couldn't have it. Such a drag."

Naruto burrowed his eyebrow, "Why is Choji here?"

"He got sick from eating too much barbecue," Shikamaru smirked at his misfortune, as did Naruto.

"I'm surprised Fu never got sick from eating the stuff."

"Yeah, and unlike you, he's not the type of have female visitors. He's just lucky I'm around."

Naruto walked to the fruit basket and picked it up from the bed. He then gave Shikamaru an evil look. "Let's eat it in front of Choji. It would make him go crazy."

"Man, that's mean. I like it!" Shikamaru was all for torturing his friend.

The two were about to walk out from the door, but Naruto told Shikamaru to hold the basket. He walked to Fu and grabbed her with both his hands and laid her on the bed. When he placed the blanket over Fu she started to cuddle it. She was probably cold. Naruto closed the door on his way out, and nodded his head so him and Shikamaru could go. "So how long is it until the chunin rounds?" The blonde asked. He had no idea what day it was.

"It's only two days. The best thing to do now is to rest up before then." Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Even if I did sleep for three whole days." Naruto motioned for him to wait another time, but only to peak a look at Lee. He was sound asleep. It felt like it was only yesterday that he and Fu visited. He closed the door and continued their walk to Choji's room.

Choji was laying with his arms behind his head. He was bored out of his mind and hungry out of his stomach. He sat straight up when a hand holding a fruit basket came from the open door. He was jolly until he realized he couldn't have it. Then he became depressed. "Awh, come on, Shikamaru. Don't do this to me." The hand waved the basket around and retreated. Choji didn't care what the doctor said. He needed that food now. He ripped off the blanket and rushed out the door. There was not a single person in the hallway, just the same hand waving the basket around at the end of the hallway.

Choji became furious as he rushed down the end of the hallway, only for the same thing to happen on the other side of the hallway. "Get back here!" Yelled out the chasing Choji. It was a dead end this time, and the only thing present was the fruit basket. The beefy genin took small, slow steps as his grasps got closer and closer to the innocent basket. "You're mine now." Choji licked his lips and pounced to grab the basket only for it to escape under his legs. He fell on his back. He tilted his head to the escaping fruit basket as it was running back to Choji's room. It was laughing like Naruto.

Shikamaru and Naruto sat on Choji's bed, eating the fruit from the basket. They were both laughing out loud their prank, and a depressed but annoyed Choji came through the door. "Not funny guys.." That only added fuel to their laughter.

* * *

Fu was sound asleep. She woke up briefly when Naruto picked her up but she was too deprived of sleep because she spent every chance she could to be awake for Naruto. Not noticing the small breeze and the sound of the window opening, she continued her snooze. But every cell in her body became distressed when a hand laid on top of her mouth. It was not letting her scream or talk. Her eyes widened when she recognized who was holding her hostage. The mysterious man in the alleyway on the day of the festival. The one who she thought was Manita. His eyes were shaking and drops of sweat were all over his face. He had a frightened expression. "Why do I keep on seeing you in my head?! What does she want from me?!" The man appeared deranged and he spoke in grunts. He looked like he was in major pain. "What does she want?! Tell me!"

The girl was too petrified, but he had no idea who the man was talking about. "Answer me!" Fu's voice was still muffled when she asked whom. He slowly released her mouth but Fu was still too scared to do anything. The man grasped his face and grabbed his skin like it was a glove. Fu laid petrified as he peeled off a whole layer of his skin only to revealManita's face.

Choji was still staring at the two jerks for eating food in front of him but all three of their eyes widened when they heard a girl's scream from down the hallway. Naruto knew who it was and immediately sprinted back to his room. He was regretting leaving her. His eyes begin to water knowing there was a chance she was taken like her sensei. After bursting through the door, ready to do anything it would take to make sure she was safe he realized it was only Fu in the room. The covers were still over her knees, but her arms were in front of her body. She shook as she cried. Naruto didn't even realize he was crying too. "Fu?"

She wasn't aware Naruto was there until he pulled her close. "Fu, it's alright. It was just a dream." Naruto wasn't sure about that, but there wasn't anyone else here. Could a dream really make someone scared enough to scream like she did? Fu pressed her head against his chest. His shirt was already damp from her tears. He got a glimpse of her eyes. They were bloodshot red. She tried to speak but nothing came out as her mouth only shook to cry even more. Naruto hushed her as he held her tighter. "It's alright, Fu. It's okay. Just let it out."And she did. She cried even harder. Naruto's shirt felt like it just came out of the washer. He glanced over the where the breeze came from. He didn't remember the window being open. Shikamaru and Choji reached the room and realized it was probably best to just be quiet. They were both concerned. Naruto was just happy Fu was okay.

Shikamaru wanted to say 'what a drag,' but he didn't feel like it was a good time.

* * *

Naruto felt great being back in his clothes but still felt uneasy about whatever happened this morning. Fu and him went back home because they were both eager to get away from the hospital. She has barely spoken since then. She just wanted to stay by Naruto's side. He abided to that because he didn't want Fu away from him after what happened. It reminded him of when her and Iruka tested him and how he felt then. Naruto sat on the couch with Fu extremely close by him. She had a expressionless face on while Naruto had a disturbed look. He blamed himself for not being there for Fu.

Fu had wonder if what happened was just a dream but it was too real not to be. The real question is whether that man had something to do with Manita's disappearance. She wasn't ready to talk about it, but Naruto's close concern made her feel safer. She looked over to the blonde realizing he must be blaming himself. It was obvious with that look on his face. She wrapped her arms around his and leaned her face on it. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

He gazed over her. She must be tired as her sleepy was probably interrupted. If he ever wanted to argue with her this was his chance. "But, it was.. I left you there alone. I shouldn't have done that."

"No." Her argument was too good. A simple no.

"But-"

"No. End of story."

"That's not fai-"

"Don't care." She rubbed her face on his shoulder. Naruto only sighed knowing he won't ever win in a argument with her. Even when she's basically asleep.

"Whatever you want, Fu." Naruto peeked at her snoring. He wouldn't dare disturb her sleep. Instead he'll just think to himself and watch over her. His match with Neji is just a few days away.

* * *

Orochimaru struggled to walk down the cave. He grunted each step and with each step he had to catch himself on the wall of the wave. Deidara glared at him. He was glad that Kabuto took his creepy eyes off him. It seemed like Orochimaru's right hand man didn't trust him. "Is she giving you problems again? Don't make it a habit of going out there in the middle of the day. It'll get us caught." Orochimaru was finally within speaking distance to them. Deidara had no idea what they were talking about but he didn't care. He would rather ignore any of their problems. He had his own.

Orochimaru gave the white hair boy a pissed off look. He was usually composed. Not a sweating wreck. The snake man grasped his head, "she keeps trying to take over. And visions of that green hair girl's face in my mind." Deidara winced at him. But turning back when Orochimaru instantly barked at him. "What are you looking at?!"

The Iwa ninja decided to talk while looking away. "I found out a way to get the scroll. I can start preparing to retrieve it now." He sounded hesitant at reciting that. Deidara wanted to make a request from Orochimaru as getting the scroll would not be easy and will likely make him a target from his own village. That's okay, though. His sensei and him have not been getting along as well recently. The village didn't know that he was working with Orochimaru nor did they knew what the man wanted. All they knew was that he has a plan to destroy the hidden leaf. The village was holding his art back, anyways.

Orochimaru grinned as he straightened up, "Ahh.. That's good. Some good news is definitely what I needed.. But there is something else, isn't there?" Deidara didn't look at him. It was obvious Kabuto went back to observing every inch of him. "It's alright, go ahead and ask. I'm very charitable when I want to be." His devious smile didn't make Deidara any more comfortable with his request but his master has grown resistant to expanding Deidara's jutsu.

"Getting the scroll would mean that I'm betraying the village. And the only way to get the scroll is to blow some of it up. Let me come with you after I get it and the scroll is all yours."

The man took a moment to reply. His smile turned into a slight grin. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Naruto observed the cheering crowd. The other contestants had already went to the waiting room until their turn. He had no idea where Sasuke was. All that was left was the proctor, Neji Hyuga, and him.

Fu walked down the stairs hoping for a good place to watch the fight. She spotted three seats right by the village's chunin duo. Wanting to be polite she asked if the seats were taken. "Hey, is it alright if I sit here?"

The spiky hair chunin spoke, "Yeah! The seat is all yours."

Fu smiled and took her seat. "Thank you."

Behind Fu came two voices. "Hey, Hinata. These seats are open."

"Oh, thanks."

"I think this is gonna be a interesting match.." Kiba look at the green hair girl. As did Hinata, who was behind the boy. "Hey! You're Naruto's girlfriend!"

Both Hinata and Fu blushed. Hinata more sad than embarrass. "It's not like that! We're just-"

Kiba laughed, "I'm joking! Hey, Hinata. I'll take the seat on the end." Hinata was nervous to sit next her. Not because she didn't like Fu but rather she was afraid Fu didn't like her. If Fu was the girl that Naruto liked then that's just fine. As long as he was happy.

"Hey, Hinata. Everything alright?" Fu put on an gently smile. She was happy to see Hinata after what happened with Neji.

Before Hinata could answer the two chunins to Fu's right started a conversation. "This is gonna be a great match. To see the Fourth's kid finally fight."

The green hair girl begin to try and remember who the fourth Hokage was. She didn't remember any of the Hyuga clan being the Hokage. Whoever the fourth was he was not Hokage for long before dying.

"Yeah. And to see him fight one of the Hyugas, too. That Naruto." The other chunin replied to his friend.

'Minato Namikaze! That was his name! That means..' Fu looked down at Naruto, who was speaking with Neji before the match's begin. The girl couldn't believe Naruto never told her he was the Hokage's son. Everything made so much more sense now. The bingo book, the hesitant to tell people his name, everything except for why some people of the village hated him.

"Well, here we are.. Namikaze. You seem like you want to say something." Neji had an arrogant smile as he glared at the blonde. The day Neji fought Hinata the blonde gave him a stare that said 'you will pay.'

 _"What do you want, Namikaze?" Neji put an emphasis on his last name. It sounded like it was an insult. Naruto only look at him. His frown complimented his focused eyes. Neji gave a smirk. "Well, if not then I must be going."_

 _The stare continued though. It was until Fu touched his shoulder that he stopped looking at the Hyuga. Even then he didn't say a word until the next preliminary round._

The blonde put his hands in his pockets. "I don't want to say anything. I just want to kick your ass." Naruto slightly tilted his head back with a frown. He will pay for what he did to Hinata. Neji smirked again as his veins around his eyes strained to show.

"Now then, round one begin!" The proctor gave his start. Neji had his standard stance ready but Naruto took no time at all to begin his first attack. His eyes is his best tool. But like any eye it must have a blind spot. Naruto jumped up above him and took four shurikens to his fingers. The Hyuga was prepared for anything. Even ninja tools such as shurikens.

Naruto threw the shurikens straight down and like he thought Neji would react he caught them between the holes with his fingers. It made him think of Kakashi back when they were on the training ground. But as Neji's fingers were being used to catch the shurikens the blonde summoned two clones mid air. The replicas grabbed onto the summoner and threw him straight towards his opponent.

Neji still had the shurikens on his fingers. He didn't have enough time to throw them back so instead he would need to dodge Naruto's kick. Neji jumped away and prepared his arms to attack with the shurikens. However, the replicas blocked them all to defend the original. Naruto had his grasp out as he used his other to conjure a chakra ball. Neji had no time to dodge this attack. Naruto walked back into the replica's hands to throw him a second time. He didn't need to go far up because he needed to meet the opponent who was seconds from landing. Like a bullet, Naruto pushed into Neji's gut and sending him to the tree. He removed his ankle weights before coming. Naruto wanted to be as fast as he could when using this attack.

The blonde stood confidently but Neji barely had a scratch on him. He saw the technique before but clearly underestimated it. His defense was barely able to hold off the immense power. Neji got up from the tree trunks he was sent to. "I hope that's not all you've got _..Namikaze."_ The rasengan might not have done that much to him directly but being sent into the tree like that meant hell for his back.

Naruto gave him a stubborn look. After hearing his last name exaggerated with anger again."Do you have a problem with me?" Doing the tiger seal the blonde summoned more clones. They surrounded Neji in a circle.

"Yeah, I do. You think just because you're the fourth's son that you are great. That all it takes is to be born but fate doesn't work like that." Neji's arrogant tone irritated the blonde.

Fu was enjoying the match thus far. After what Neji done to Hinata a month ago he deserved to get kicked down a few notches. Hinata might still be injured from the match. It was either that or she had a cold. Either way her coughs were subsequent.

Fu looked around the audience. There were cheers all around. But the masked ninjas stood like statues. Something felt off. But nothing felt more strange than when she looked at the Kazekage. His eyes would immediately turn to her when she took a peek at him.

Neji didn't know him at all. Not one bit. He worked hard to get where he was. "So, just because my father was the fourth, you resent me? You know, people that hates someone just because they were born really pisses me off."

The blonde wanted to rely on range attacks or clones. If he got too close, Neji could block his chakra points. Instead of hiding behind his clones which would make obvious who the real Naruto was he would fight along with them. He was told how the doujutsu work from his godfather. Neji practically has eyes behind his head. Naruto and his replicas charged at Neji but Neji dispatched them all with his advanced jutsu. The blonde jumped to the side of the tree and made the hand seal to summon more. Hoping to get him into the same situation as earlier the blonde threw shurikens and immediately jumped to attack.

Naruto was closing in but Neji did an stance and rotated faster than the blonde could process. A ball of chakra pushed back the shurikens and the number of Narutos. The blonde got to his feet after being sent back as he wondered what that was. "You're within range..." He looked at the crater Neji stood in as he did a stance he didn't recognize. "Gentle Fist Art: 8 Trigrams; 64 palms." Neji composed himself with a smirk and rushed the blonde. "8 Trigarms; 2 plams!" With each jab of his finger each number he said multiplied. Naruto felt pressure inside his body. The jabs were stopping his chakra flow.

Naruto's legs gave out and he collapsed. He managed to catch himself on the ground. "Damn..."

Fu didn't give up on thinking Naruto can win this fight. But her focus was interrupted when Hinata's cough gotten worse.

The blonde was determined to win. Even if it was a struggle he slowly got back to his feet. Neji appeared surprised.

Naruto stood tall. "I won't be beaten by someone like you. No way. Not after what you did to Hinata.."

Even in this situation Fu knew Naruto could win. However, she needed to look away when Hinata's cough turned into a choke. "Hey, Hinata? Are you alright?" The green hair girl was about to go seek a doctor as even the chunin who were concerned.

"Yeah, you're coughing up blood.." Kiba was the most concerned.

The masked man from behind the audience walked down the stairs. "I'll take a look at her."

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Just a doctor." He picked up Hinata who must have passed out. The area behind the audience's benches would have to do as he needed a flat surface. The anbu laid her down and begin to apply chakra to her chest.

Neji explained the curse mask on his forehead and the branches of his family. Why he has hatred for the main house and his father's death. "This match is the same. Destiny has decided the outcome of this match the moment I was chosen as your opponent." Neji gripped his headband.

"Whatever.. Your father was killed long ago and it might not have been fair. Sure. But that has nothing to do with destiny."

"You will never understand!" Neji placed his headband back over his curse. He then rushed the blonde again with a gentle fist. Naruto once again collapsed. "Proctor.. It's finished.."

As Neji looked away Naruto once again struggled to get back onto his feet. "It's not done. Not yet. Not by a long shot. You want to talk to me about destiny?"

"You don't know what it's like to be branded with a mark. One that can never be swipe away!" Neji grew angry.

Naruto only thought about the nine tails and how people have treated him badly. "Branded? A mark?" The blonde chuckled. "Big deal. Other people have it worse than you. People like you. Someone who hates someone just because they were born. That's why you hated Hinata.. Just because she was part of the household? You said it yourself, you were suppose to protect the main house. You don't even believe in destiny, either, do you?"

Neji ignored him. "All of your chakra is blocked. How do you plan on continuing?"

The blonde chuckled again, "So the Byakugan sees the chakra within the body, say Neji.. Ever seen red chakra?" Naruto clapped his hands together similar to how someone would pray. 'Hey, Nine-Tails. I need a favor!'

Neji strained his eyes curious on what his opponent was talking about. "Just because you're the fourth's son doesn't mean you're instantly gifted! It's only destiny that decides how gifted you may be!"

"Fate decided me long ago!" Streams of red chakra wrapped around Naruto. Neji was somewhat worried but was more surprised. He could see the chakra inside his body as it formed into the eye of a beast.

Fu glanced over the crowd but unable to see what was happening. She felt it was important to stay with Hinata.

The streams of red chakra went into the blonde. He could use it however he wanted but just having it made him feel faster. He thought how it would be cool to toss his ankle weights down like Rock Lee but he didn't wear them since his stay at the hospital. Naruto noticed something different about the chakra. It didn't feel evil like it did before. Instead he felt immense energy and power.

Neji felt he needed a kunai to help defend against the blonde. Naruto threw even more shuriken as he charged. Probably trying to trick him again Neji did his rotation instead. It was easy enough to deflect them but Naruto kept charging at him. This time with a rasengan. But Neji was ready to dodge. He jumped away but felt something hit him in the back. It was forcing him back down to the chakra orb. The clone kept his kick on the Hyuga so that the rasengan would force it's way through his shield. He felt immense pain on his gut.

Naruto stood over the unconscious Neji. He kept a clone back just for this exact situation. "Winner, Naruto Namikaze." The proctor informed the crowd. Naruto smiled hoping he didn't hurt Neji too much. But it felt great kicking his ass.

Fu stood up hoping the cheers were for Naruto. She let out a gleaming smile when she was right and started to cheer, too. Too bad he probably won't hear her cheers over the mass audience's.

* * *

Neji awoke to his uncle looking over him. "That day I came to tell you the truth about what happened.." The young Hyuga could not muster up enough energy to say anything. His gut felt like it was burning.

Naruto soon joined Shikamaru on leaning against the railings. "Hey, nice job, Naruto. I didn't think you could do it." The blonde was worried about the late Sasuke. He has yet to show up.

"Well, I did learn a thing or two from my godfather." Naruto had to admit that it was only with the training of the perverted sage he managed to pull this off.

Konkuro surrendered his next match which was surprising to Naruto and Shikamaru. He was pissed that his own match which was supposed to be last was now the second one. Which apparently was a drag.

* * *

Around an hour has passed and Shikamaru gave up his match due to chakra limits. Both him and Naruto witnessed Gaara murder two ninjas from another village. Naruto was extremely worried about Sasuke as he ran to his sensei. Fu must have noticed Kakashi and Gai around and decided to say hello as she was standing by them and Sakura, Ino, and Choji. Naruto knew he couldn't stop the match and he had no doubt Sasuke trained hard for this but he still needed to warn Kakashi.

Him and Shikamaru were panting when they finally made it. Kakashi must have heard his steps as he was already turned to him. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Gaara just killed two ninjas from another village on his way down." Naruto barely managed to get the words out.

Kakashi eye widened. "I see. That is a problem. We'll talk to the Hokage after the match. But for now I trained Sasuke extremely for this fight. We weren't just goofing around. He wouldn't die here after making the audience wait." He then shared looks to Gai who had more of a troubled expression.

Hearing that Kakashi will talk to Danzo afterwards made Naruto feel slightly better. He will just have to watch the fight and hope for the best. Fu overheard what happened. She was excited to see Naruto after his match but it was obvious he was worried about Sasuke. Instead she walked up the stairs to where he was and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine."

Sasuke's fight went on roughly until Gaara formed a huge sand dome around him. The Uchiha couldn't get near the ball as shards would only stop him. He soon retreated up the wall of the arena and formed lightning to his hand. Naruto couldn't believe how fast Sasuke accelerated down. But he felt chills when Gaara started screaming. "Blood! It's my blood!" The screech was painful to hear. As Sasuke pulled his hand out something that looked like an hand had Sasuke by the arm. It looked like it was made by sand with purple veins. A moment later the sand about him dispersed. Only Gaara stood grabbing his bleeding arm. His breathing was hard and raspy.

Naruto and Shikamaru stood behind the jonin due to what Gaara had done. Suddenly a thousand white feathers appeared in the area. And everyone around who was not a ninja was fast asleep. Even Fu and Shikamaru were on the ground. "Kakashi?! What's going on?"

He was surprised that Naruto wasn't asleep. Sakura was knowledgeable enough to know how to release. Perhaps Jiraiya taught him.

* * *

Smoke appeared around Danzo and the Kazekage. Kunais killed the chunin assigned to protect the Hokage leaving the Kazekage free to grab Danzo and force him to the roof. 'Sound ninja...' Danzo knew who this must be.

The four sound ninjas went to each corner, "Secret Art: Sound Barrier!"

The masked ninja that helped Hinata appeared at the bottom of the stairs, as four Suna ninjas came to his side.

The Kazekage had a kunai to Danzo's neck, "What is it that you want, Orochimaru?"

"My.. You are smart. I want his arm." Orochimaru smeared before he ripped off his disguise, revealing his pale face.

"You really are insane if you think I'm giving you that."

* * *

There was a battle going right in front of Naruto and Sakura which seemed way above their level. "Sakura, it was worth teaching you genjutsu. You really do have a nack for it. Release the genjutsu for Shikamaru. You'll be getting a mission after such a long time."

"What kind of mission?"

"Be careful on this one, it's your first A rank assignment since the Land of the Waves." Kakashi explained while he deflected attacks from sand ninja.

Hundreds of sand and leaf ninjas fought over the village. "Where is it, old man!?"

"I thought Hiruzen taught you better to respect your elders."

"He was even more stubborn and incompetent than you! You should have picked the sixth hokage already, because right here you are going to die." Orochimaru licked the kunai. He chuckled at the sight of the chaos.

"Just like how you killed your teacher thirteen years ago?"

Orochimaru stabbed his own palm forcing blood to drop out. He yawned as he walked away. "He was such a bore. I can't stand things that don't move. It's just too interesting to watch things move, no pleasure if it doesn't move. Like a windmill that doesn't turn.. So right now, I want to put things in motion by myself. To make the windmill move." He smiled as he looked back at Danzo. "The first thing? It's nothing big, just crushing the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

The dog Kakashi summoned bit Shikamaru to make him stop pretending to be asleep. Naruto picked up Fu. He laid her to sit in once of the benches. Sakura walked up next to him, "you don't want to wake her up?"

"She'll be safer here.. Near Kakashi and Gai." He remembered what happened just a few days ago. But bringing her into battle with Gaara was too dangerous. Naruto put on a serious look. "Let's go, Sakura!" She followed Naruto out of the hole towards where Gaara fleed and Sasuke chased.

* * *

"To think, after all this time, to finally fight you again." Danzo remarked. "but I wasn't entrusted as Hokage for nothing. You won't escape from your own barrier, Orochimaru."

"Oh, it would be fun to battle you, Danzo.. But I have someone better suited for such task." Orochimaru performed numerous hand seals finally stopping with a clap. "Summoning jutsu: Reanimation!" A coffin with the word 'third' appeared out of the ground. Danzo's eye widened realizing who's coffin this was. Orochimaru erupted in a evil laugh. He started to disappear into the ground. "Have fun with your old friend, Danzo.."

Danzo was still shocked. Orochimaru learned _that_ jutsu? The door of the coffin fell off revealing the third Hokage, Hiruzen. Like he was shaken awake his eyes bursted open. He climbed out of his tomb just as he looked like all those years ago. On the day he died.

"Danzo?..."

"Sarutobi.."

* * *

 **I've had the idea of instead of reanimating the first and second and fourth for Danzo it would just be Hiruzen. Sorry for the late update. My new laptop came Friday so I didn't have the time. I also had a few exams last week. So, ya know.**


	12. A Monster's Composure IV

**There were so many exams last week. Anyways, this chapter took a lot longer because of the fight. In the end, I somewhat watered it down.**

 **If I were on a boat I still wouldn't own Naruto.**

Kidomaru with his many arms made a gap in the barrier so that Orochimaru could freely leave. Whether Danzo tore off Shin's arm to hide it or kept it on himself all this time, Orochimaru needed it for the kenjutsu that Deidara is getting him. Shin's clone genetic makeup wasn't as powerful as the original's. He placed Shin's arm onto Danzo the day he left Konoha. It was by force, of course. After the death of the third and fourth Hokage Danzo no longer condoned to kidnapping villagers for his experiments. Instead, Danzo expected that Orochimaru was the one who killed them. One day Danzo confronted him in his lab.

Though Orochimaru persisted the idea of him killing his own sensei, he realized it was the perfect opportunity to see what would happen if placing Shin's Sharingan arm, infused with the DNA of the first Hokage onto a person's shoulder. It couldn't have been any ninja but one who was as strong as Danzo. That day Danzo hadn't realized the man who helped him that day the nine tails attack was in the room and was easily able to subdue Danzo and perform the operation.

Danzo did not want others to know Orochimaru and him used to work on experiments together so he came alone. Once he had woken up to two figures hovering over him. One had a mask on and through the eyeholes were two Sharingans. He knew the Uchiha have been planning something devious but to have a secret conformant to do their dirty work?

That day Orochimaru left the village and Danzo couldn't tell whether to curse his arm or to bless it. Although it did indeed come in handy. The arm felt powerful but evil. Danzo had always wrapped it in special bandages to suppress its chakra. But he could still feel the eyes staring at him. Judging him. Although after a while he found a better used of the eyes.

The reanimated Hiruzen had a stern face. He knew why he was here. "Danzo, so you did become Hokage."

Even though Jiraiya and Tsunade might have been better candidates Danzo felt he had been doing a good job. At least he was there the whole time, unlike the others. "A lot has change, Sarutobi. Even me."

"Is that so?" Hiruzen appeared sad. He stared at Danzo's right side. Danzo has always kept his arm in bandages and under his clothing. But knowing he will have to fight he has taken it out.

"It's good to see you. I always thought it would be in the other world that we would meet each other again." Danzo took a deep, exaggerated breath in before exhaling several small blasts of wind chakra in the direction of Hiruzen. The Third Hokage jumped for the blast and with a shuriken and a hand seal a thousand shadow shurikens came to Danzo's way. Danzo cuffed his hand on his mouth to make a tube and blew more wind chakra at the shurikens making them deflect backward.

Hiruzen didn't feel as if he was a full power. He cuffed his hand as well and used a fire release to make the shurikens vanish. Upon landing he asked. "Danzo, who brought me back here?"

"It was the one who killed you," Danzo said with disdain.

Hiruzen was shocked to hear this. "Orochimaru? So he's actually attacking the village." He could remember his last words clearly.

* * *

Orochimaru grasped his head. It was in major pain as it throbbed. "Manita.. Leave me alone." He could hear her trying to get control. He learned nothing from taking her body. He would sometimes learn abilities and gain any of their unique traits, but Manita was different. It was like everything she knew in her conscious and not in her body. He kept seeing Fu in his mind. Thinking she must be nearby if Manita is this strong he glared down at the crowd. Kakashi was defending off sand ninja along with Might Gai. She was hit under the genjutsu to be put asleep. Once the jonins were out of the way from the stairs he jumped over to the green hair girl. He put his hand out to end this mind game before grasping his head in even more pain.

"Release!" The last thing Fu remembered was seeing Manita yell. She knew it was a dream but she couldn't hear whatever she was yelling. She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was white but there was a shadow right in front of her.

She thought it might be Naruto that was holding her by the shoulders so she could be sitting up. Instead, it was Manita. She didn't have the snake eyes like when the man pulled his face off at the hospital. "Manita..?"

"Fu, I don't have long. I took over Orochimaru long enough to get this message out. Then I want you to kill me. That will kill Orochimaru as well and I can be freed from this." Fu widened her eyes. No way this was just a dream even if everyone else was either fighting or asleep.

She understood what needed to be done. Fu didn't know what happened but if what her sensei said was true it didn't matter. She teared up a little bit. "Okay, sensei.."

Manita let out a generous grin. "When you are older seek The Perfect World. It is far to the north. That is the place I showed you before. That is what the key is for." Fu listened carefully although she was more confused than ever. She admired Fu's face. "I like what you have done with your hair. Your face deserves to be out." Manita gave a huge smile to achieve one from Fu before grasping her head in pain. "One last thing, be sure to keep that boyfriend of yours, Naruto close, aye?"

Fu blushed. "He's not-ugh!" Manita chuckled before Fu wrapped her arms around her for one last hug. "I'll miss you, sensei."

Manita followed by also wrapping her arms around, "I told you. Our training is over so I'm not your sensei anymore. And I know you're confused about everything but it will make sense later." The woman brought a kunai out from behind her and placed it in Fu's hand. "Now, Fu.. Please.. I rather not be stuck in this snake for much longer."

Fu looked at the kunai in her hand. "I don't know.." She has never killed a person before. She wasn't even a ninja. Manita stood up and placed her hands on Fu's shoulders.

She looked up to meet Manita's face. "You can do it. Just close your eyes and imagine the face of the man." Fu gazed as Manita walked a few feet away and angled her arms to show she wouldn't defend.

Fu closed her eyes. "Good bye. Manita.." She charged with the kunai. She didn't notice Manita's eye twitch. Feeling she penetrated something she opened her eyes to see that the kunai went into the hand and that the hand was grabbing hers.

"You little brat.." Fu looked up to see the pale white man with an irritated look. His teeth clenching as he looked down on Fu.

Fu forced her hand away as soon as Orochimaru grunted in pain. To her rescue, Kakashi jumped between them and forced Orochimaru to the wall. He had his hand to his neck but Orochimaru only gave his sick smile. It was like he liked this. "Fu, I have no authority over you at all but I suggest you follow Naruto. He went that way. I will deal with him."

She took no time in getting the hell out of there and left the same way Naruto and the others went earlier. "You really think that will save her, Kakashi? After I'm done here I will just go after her." Orochimaru mouth grew sizes up. Kakashi jumped back as a long sword came out of Orochimaru's mouth.

Kakashi gave him a stare as he begun to lift up his headband, revealing his Sharingan. "We will end this here, Orochimaru. That is how I will save her and the Hokage at the same time." Might Gai appeared behind him. It made Orochimaru's smile grow even wider after he retracted his sword.

"Is that so? Well, Kakashi, I have a surprise for you, too." Orochimaru clapped his hands and a coffin with the word 'fourth' on it grew from the ground.

"You wouldn't dare.." Kakashi eye narrowed. He never felt such disdain for a person. Orochimaru grasped his head again.

After recovering he smiled. He realized his hand still had a hole from the kunai. "Well, I should get going. So long, Kakashi." Orochimaru flashed away and Kakashi jumped to chase but was thrown down by Minato.

Kakashi landed with his feet on a bench. "Sensei.."

"Hello, Kakashi. I'm sorry but this body isn't my own right now." Minato felt ashamed for the situation.

"Kakashi, is this who I think it is?" Gai asked Kakashi.

"Yes. This is the Fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze."

* * *

"Danzo, whatever jutsu he used he must not have mastered it. Don't lose faith. You can still defeat me!" Hiruzen knew he wasn't at his full strength. He didn't feel like his chakra reserves were low but rather anything he did would not have enough impact.

Danzo laughed, "You think I could only beat you if you weren't at full strength? It seems you haven't changed at all."

"Maybe you are right but I thought what I did for the village was for the best."

"As do I after all these years." Danzo recited. After these thirteen years of being the one in charge of the village, he realized he had a change of ideas. One that matched Hiruzen's will of fire. "And that is why I must defeat you here and protect the village!"

"As the man who carried on the will of the fire and of the First and Second Hokage, I am honored to have this last fight with you!" Hiruzen performed a hand sign and summoned two replicas. If he were still alive, splitting her chakra like this would be exhausting but not after being reanimated.

As the three Sarutobis charged with a kunai, Danzo quickly used Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere to push them back. Hiruzen didn't feel any pain so took no time in charging Danzo again. He summoned a fuka shuriken and threw it followed by the tiger seal. Dozens of the same shuriken shadowed over the original. Danzo had finished unwrapping his right arm and placed his hand on the rooftop's surface sprouting multiple, wide trees that blocked the fuma shuriken. "Wood Release? How?" Hiruzen was surprised at seeing such kekkei genkai.

Danzo raised his arm above himself and observed it. "The day I confronted Orochimaru about your death he had someone sneak up on me and knock me out. He then replaced my arm with another's and infused it with Hashirama's DNA." He then used his fingers to pull up the bandages over his eye. It revealed a normal Sharingan. "I don't know if this arm was my punishment for my sins or if it was a gift to make them right. But I do know one thing. I needed it to one day save the village." He looked down at the craters to where the eyes used to be.

"I see, you truly have inherited the will of the fire in your time as Hokage." Hiruzen was glad to see his old rival change his way of thinking. He had hope Danzo wouldn't revert the village to total materialism.

"It is time to end this, Hiruzen." Danzo touched one of the trees and it imploded in itself slowly. Another Danzo came to be, one made of wood. The Hokages charged at each other. Hiruzen dodged every attack either the Danzos attempted. His body moved by itself when he performed hand signs and shot mud out of his mouth to slow the Danzos down. The wooden Danzo threw the original out of the way before Hiruzen lit it with a fire release. He took this chance to place Self-Cursing seal on the reanimated Hiruzen. Normally Danzo would not have done this. But has his rival explained earlier, he was not at full power. This could only be broken if someone released a powerful enough chakra release.

"Good-job, Danzo. You beat me.." Hiruzen smiled. He was happy he wouldn't have the chance to harm the village he loved.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have fought together on this one." Danzo glanced at the red hair sound ninja.

"He shouldn't be able to get through the field, right? Even if he's the Hokage." Asked Jirobo.

Tayuya, one of the other sound ninjas spoke up. "Of course not, Fatso. Our barrier is unbreakable. He wouldn't even dare break through it or he would be burned by the flames"

"The game's not done yet. Orochimaru told us to keep the barrier up as long as we could." Kidomaru remarked.

Danzo glanced down to Kakashi and Gai realizing who they were talking to. He narrowed his eyes before he placed his hand down on the roof. The Oto Four eyes widened. Tayuya thought to herself. 'No. He's not gonna..'

A hundred of trees sprouted beneath them all making the sound genin let go of the barrier and get out of there. Danzo smirked at this.

* * *

Kabuto, who was masked like an anbu met with Orochimaru outside of the arena. "Hey, Orochimaru? Everything happened as planned?"

"She won't leave me alone." Orochimaru grasped his head. He couldn't think straight. "Get the Sound Four and leave."

"Already? But we've barely done anything." Kabuto sounded more amused than anything.

* * *

Iruka took the kids to safety in the shelter underneath the mountain of the Hokage's faces. After Anko had shown up with civilians they were keeping guard in the hallways while those who weren't ninjas stayed in a room. They were both making rounds watching out for any enemies. As Iruka walked down a hallway he noticed something off from the pattern of doors. The hallways usually had two doors parallel to go into a room. However, this one didn't. He looked at the door before opening it. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the room. He closed the door and thought before looking at the doorless wall behind him. He touched it expecting to be stopped by the wall but was only met with his hand going through it. Iruka took a step through the illusion. 'Genjutsu?' Behind the wall was a huge cave. It must have been made after the construction of the hallways. He continued down the cave before coming to a dead end. It was a huge clearing in a circle. He looked at the huge sphere in the middle. 'What is this?' Iruka didn't touch it. He felt like it was something dangerous.

* * *

Fu ran through the woods. She passed Shikamaru as well as many others but decided to keep running in the same direction. Naruto couldn't be far. She had no idea what was happening but it seemed like Orochimaru was attacking the village with a bunch of sand ninja. There was an immense battle of titans up ahead. Fu swore she saw the nine tails fox fighting a raccoon made of sand but the fox turned out to be the toad that Naruto summoned the other day under a transformation jutsu. And then after a while later they both vanished.

She finally spotted him on top of the tree opposite of Gaara from about a minute away. They suddenly jumped to meet mid-air, but it was Naruto who got the hit off. However, they both fell straight to the ground. Fu ran as fast as she could to her blonde friend. Sasuke was already there. Gaara was nowhere to be seen. Naruto must have passed out due to exhaustion. She kneed over him and made sure he was okay before Sasuke spoke. "He's alright. He's just tired from using all his chakra. Let's just wait here for-" Sasuke didn't bother to finish speaking as he watched Fu moved Naruto to let his head rest of her lap. It was her turn to comfort him even if he was passed out. He had a smile on his face knowing the battle was finally over.

* * *

Orochimaru grasped his head before collapsing. The Sound Four weren't aware of Manita's troubling presence inside his head but Kabuto wasn't anywhere to be seen. Instead, they just had to carry him back to their hideout.

* * *

As Danzo, Might Gai, Kakashi, and the proctor stood in the middle of the arena a sweating and panting Iruka came to them. Minato vanished leaving a body of a sound ninja. "Lord Hokage, I have something I need to show you. It's serious." Kakashi and Gai looked at each other.

Iruka led them through the cave to the white sphere in the dead end. Danzo's eye widened along with Kakashi's. The Hokage turned to him, "You know what it is, don't you, Kakashi?"

There was a long pause before he answered. "Yes. I do. And we had hundreds of civilians right by it."

Danzo stared at it for quite some time. "Kakashi, I want you to fetch Jiraiya for me. I have a mission for him." Kakashi left in a hurry. Iruka asked what Danzo plans to do. He stood there for a moment before looking down at his arm. His Sharingan beneath his cloth could see that the sphere was made of concentrated explosive chakra. "I'm retiring."

* * *

Naruto stepped out his room. He was afraid he might wake up in the hospital again. He was bandaged at every bruise and scratch he had. Fu must have done it or else Jiraiya would not have even bothered to do half of them. The blonde was surprised that Fu wasn't sleeping next to him on the couch. She probably wanted him to sleep comfortably. As he walked down the stairs he was only met with silence. "Hey, Fu, you want breakfast?" After he walked around the corner to the kitchen he noticed Fu was sitting next to two men. She had a really sad look in her eyes.

"Naruto.. This is Kegon and Yoro... they're jonin from my village." Naruto didn't want to hear the next part. "They're here to take me back." He stood in silence before there was a knock at his door making him step away from the kitchen.

"Yo," Naruto answered as he opened the door.

Sasuke and Sakura were standing there with some of the other genin from their class. Choji was the one who talked. "Hey, Naruto. Mind helping out on the rebuilding of the village?"

Naruto took a look down the street. He didn't have a chance to see how wrecked it was. "Yeah, sure. Give me about thirty minutes to eat and get dressed and I'll meet you guys soon."

"Yeah, alright," Sasuke said as he begun to walk away making the others follow. Naruto closed the door and look back to the kitchen. The three of them were watching. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." Fu looked down. The other two had a strict look before Fu waved them off.

They both started for the door. "While we are here we might as well help out some." Yoro, the one with shaggy hair said.

After the door closed Fu stood up and walked closer to Naruto. "It isn't that I want to go, Naruto." He only looked at her with a frown but he knew she was right. "But it's time I became a ninja for my own village.."

Naruto chuckled before forcing her into a hug. "It's alright. I get it. We both knew you wouldn't be here forever." She didn't cheer up. Not yet. "How about we make pervy sage treat us one last meal?" He smiled which made Fu gleam a smile as well.

* * *

A few hours later and a thousand Naruto replicas were helping to rebuild the whole village. Jiraiya behold the site from above. Danzo had talked to him yesterday about his next mission. He'll take Naruto with him because it's time to take his training serious. He smirked. Naruto has come a long way to have defeated someone like Neji and Gaara on the same day. The sage jumped down to one of the clones. Once noticed the replica gave him a glare. "What you want, old man?"

I want you to pack your bags. We're going on a mission that Danzo gave us." Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"Pft! Go somewhere with you? As if!" The replica got back to work.

Jiraiya put on a stern face. He put his hand on the replica's shoulder before whispering into his ear. "Kid, if you don't go I'll tell everyone about what you did on your tenth birthday." The clone eye's widened. He had to abide. "Then it's settled!" Jiraiya sucker punched the clone making it disperse.

The real Naruto was hanging out on a rooftop with his legs dangling down. To his side was Fu, doing the same thing. He was eating ramen while she ate some barbecue. Fu smiled at him. This was their last day together for a while. Until one of them visits again. But for what it was worth, it has been a great few months and a great day. The blonde suddenly straightened up in shock. Fu had a curious look on her. "It's nothing. Pervy Sage wants me to pack my things to go somewhere with him. The prick." Naruto put another strand of ramen into his mouth. The green hair girl put her head to lay on Naruto's shoulder. The sunset meant it was almost time to say goodbye.

* * *

Deidara walked around his village. Everything was normal but he couldn't shake the immense anxiety he was feeling. Was he really about to do this? The bomb has been placed earlier but he needed the exactly right moment to carry out the mission. Sometime after sundown was best. He hasn't slept in days. He will surely miss his village made of rock and stone village but he needed to move on. Han has apparently already left for the mission. He was looking up at Tsuchikage's building. The scroll laid beneath. He wanted to say goodbye to everyone but that would have raised suspicion. Even.. "Hey, big bro!" A cheerful voice came from behind him. He looked back to see a shorter girl with short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes. "Guess who just became a ninja?!"

Deidara let out a grin. Kurotsuchi always looked up to him like a brother. She was, after all, his sensei's grand daughter. "Was it you, Kurotsuchi?" His art could never mount up to her face.

"Yup! My first mission will be tomorrow." Deidara knew she would become a ninja easily. Kurotsuchi was gifted beyond belief. "Were you about to go see my grandfather?"

"Uh, no. I needed to get home. I'll see you around." He felt a sweat beating from his neck. The girl was eyeing him down.

"Are you going somewhere again, Deidara?"

He came out with the truth. Or, at least, half of it. "Yeah, I am.." He sounded defeated. "I'll be gone for a longer time this time.."

She frowned before looking at him again. "Just come back in one piece, alright?" She smiled before walking into the building.

He sighed in relief. 'Maybe I should wait until she leaves.'

Hours has passed and the old Tsuchikage was about to call it a night. A knock on the door halted him from leaving his seat, however. "Come in." After finishing his read on a recent report he looked up. "Ah, Deidara. What is it?"

"It's time to say goodbye, sensei."

"Goodbye? Off to meet with Han?" Onoki placed his pencil down and cuffed his hands. "I trust your plan will be sufficient enough?"

Deidara stood for a moment before thinking. "No, goodbye as in you will never see me again." He used his tiger seal to trigger the explosives in the desk. He was sure to put enough force into it to knock the Tsuchikage out but not kill him. At least give him enough time to get the scroll and escape. Like he expected, there was a hatch under where the desk was. Although the hatch was destroyed along with the desk, the pathway down was free for entry. After Deidara jumped down, he witnessed the sight of a room with many scrolls. The one he was looking for was 'Iwagakure Kinjutsu.' The forbidden jutsu has been passed down the generations and eventually locked away. It sometimes killed people who didn't have the right genetic makeup.

It was the biggest scroll. The length was a foot long and it's diameter was about four inches. Deidara placed it on his back to carry. Now for the hardest part, which is escaping and meeting with Orochimaru. "Deidara!" He cursed his luck. Onoki has met him down there to confront him. His clothes were blackened but Deidara had to admit that the explosion did not kill him. "What do you think you are doing?"

'Seems like it's time for plan B.' Deidara took out a few marbles from his pouch and launched them upwards. It made the foundation start to crumble letting him make a swift escape. He had more bombs planted in the direction he planned to escape through. He had to use every one of them to stop the village's ninjas from coming after him. Deidara almost made it his exit but he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Deidara.." Her sad, pink eyes made his gut have a sick feeling.

"I'm sorry, Kurotsuchi.. "

"I will stop you!" She was desperate but conflicted on what to do.

Deidara only started to walk past her. "No, you won't. So long, Kurotsuchi."

She dropped to her knees before she burst out crying. "My grandfather was going to put us on the same team.."

Deidara looked back with shock eyes. When he asked the Tsuchikage to do that for him he was denied. He opened his mouth to say something but realized he needed to leave. Instead, he ran far away. He won't ever stop running. Not until he kills the Fourth's Legacy. But is the Namikaze really worth all this?

"Hey, Orochimaru. Guess who's here?" Kabuto fixated his glasses.

"Bring him here." Orochimaru hadn't left his chair the whole day. His head hasn't stop throbbing. Once Kabuto led the now ex-Iwagakure ninja to him he stood up. "Ah, Deidara. Do you have it?"

"I do. It is right here on my back." He ran all night to get here. Deidara eye twinkled but refrained from crying. He couldn't look back. He needed to keep looking forward.

"Well, a promise is a promise.." Orochimaru smiled but then suddenly grasped his head and another voice came out of his mouth. "He is gonna kill you! He never planned to kill Naruto!"

Deidara was confused but more pissed. "What is the meaning of this?" He stepped away from the man and reached into his pouch.

"Now calm down, Deidara." Kabuto said from behind him. He had a kunai to his back.

"You know, I've always hated the arrogant type like you Kabuto." Deidara smirked as he dropped a few marbles from his hand. It made a small enough explosion that knocked Kabuto away and let him run out of the hideout.

"Let him go, Kabuto. He will die when attacks the leaf village. Might as well let him do some damage." Orochimaru sat back down. Kabuto nodded.

Deidara jumped through the woods. Now he's going to have Orochimaru after him, also? This was not his night. He glanced at the scroll.

* * *

"Kakashi, has Jiraiya left to retrieve Tsunade?" Danzo asked. He was still staring at the bomb.

"Yes. Naruto went with him, also. They are going to walk Fu and the Waterfall jonin part way." Kakashi replied.

"Good. Now it's time. I need you to evacuate the entire village."

Kakashi eye widened. "Why? What are you planning on doing?"

Danzo looked at his arm. "I'm going to attempt to absorb the chakra from this bomb."

"What? That's crazy. How are you even going to do that?"

"With this arm. Now, please, Kakashi. If you ever so kindly?" Kakashi left. Leaving the man to his solace. "I don't know if this will work but I know this is my last day in the real world. It may explode or I myself explode once I absorb it all."

* * *

Naruto, along with Jiraiya, and Fu with her jonin walked down the pathway. "Well, it is time to say goodbye, Naruto." The pervy sage said. Her path went straight when their's leaned to the right.

Jiraiya walked in the right pathway while the jonin continued to walk slowly in the other. Both the green hair girl and the blonde looked at each other. "I'll see you around?" He didn't want to say goodbye.

"It'll be your turn to visit." She poked his chest with a smirk. But it wasn't long until she forced a hug out of him. It was a longer hug than usual but it was understandable under the circumstance.

Fu remembered when he tried to kiss her. Her gut was filled with butterflies every time they hugged since then. As Naruto began to pull away she grabbed his head. He blushed as Fu kissed him on his cheek. Naruto smiled, "I'll be sure to get a mission to Takigakure soon."

"You better." She left the embrace and joined the jonin. Fu looked back one last time to see Naruto also looking back. They both smiled before looking forward in their own direction.

"Didn't know you had a boyfriend, Fu." Kegon remarked. However, Fu ignored him.

* * *

Deidara screamed in pain. The giant scroll was completely opened. He found a big enough clearing on a huge rock to do this. Soon enough he passed out in the darkness. Once he woke up he saw a bird chirping right by him. "Hey, little guy.." He was groggy after such an awful sleep. He looked at his hands. They both had mouth. Three figures with matching cloaks watched him from a distance.

* * *

 **I forgot to do a part of the editing I do. I hope it doesn't show too much. Anyways, next chapter will be a late released because this is when I will be rewriting the first chapter. Chapter thirteen will be the prologue's ending and then a time skip.**


	13. A Monster's Composure V

**So. Many. Exams. This. Week.** **I was also sick Wednesday and Thursday which are my main writing days. I had to rush this chapter out. :l Longer author notes at the end. Because I love talking.**

 **You know who owns Naruto? Not me.**

* * *

It has been a whole week since Danzo sent Jiraiya to search for Tsunade. He didn't want the village to be left without a leader for long. The Hokage also had some of his anbus search for a place where the entire village may stay until he is finished here. Danzo knows that whatever happens tonight, whether he absorbs the bomb's chakra or it blows up, it will be his last. From above, Danzo watched the mass of villagers leave while the day passed. It was finally night when he began to walk down the tunnel that led to the sphere. He could imagine all of the villagers thanking him on his way, but he swore he saw Hiruzen standing by the bomb. His friend had a grin knowing it was the best thing a Hokage could do.

He stared up at the sphere and then to his arm. Danzo eye's "Well, it's time. "

"Oh, is it?"

Danzo widened his eye and twisted his whole body around to the voice. "Who's there?" Maybe he hearing things because there was no one there. Seeing only the empty cave he sighed in relief until he felt a hand grab his bandaged arm. "This is such a magnificent arm. It will be useful!" A hooded man gave a twisted smile as he begin pulling harder on Danzo's arm.

Danzo pushed him back to the wall with his other arm. "Who are you?" He then put to hover the bomb. "Tell me who you are or I will blow us both up!" The man had a red hood, leather straps over his left shoulder and metal plate over his other. He had metal gauntlet with pointed fingers, which matched the armor on his legs.

The man laughed, "Very well." He pulled his hood back.

Danzo studied him for a minute before his entire face turned into a shock. "But how?"

The man put his hood back on. "Now I _have_ to kill you. Wouldn't want anybody knowing."

"No. We both die here!" Danzo pulled his arm back to force it into the sphere and make it explode. He closed his eyes and did a warrior cry. Nothing happened after he punched. He opened his eyes into even bigger shock to see his arm no longer there.

"It's really quite amazing, isn't it? To feel something that isn't even there. I sometimes feel my heart beating even though I don't have one." The man smeared.

Danzo looked to the man. He was holding the arm. "How?"

The man pulled a kunai out and threw it into the sphere. Danzo could hear the soft whistle of air coming out but he still focused on the man as he did an unfamiliar hand seal. "Deconstruction." Danzo witnessed him disappear by a small square inch at a time. Once he was fully out of sight Danzo focused at the escaping air. But then nothing.

* * *

Fu entered Shibuki's leader room. "Hey, Shibuki. You wanted to see me?" She donned a Waterfall headband on her arm. Because she was trained by Manita, the leader let her do a test without going to the academy.

"Yes." He sounded serious so Fu didn't take the time to make small talk. "Sit down, Fu."

The mint green hair girl had a confused look at she took a seat in front of the leader. "What is it, Shibuki?"

"It's about the Hidden Leaf. We just received a report.."

"Yeah?" She grew more worried.

"There is nothing left. It's only in rubble now."

She stood straight up. There was a sick feeling in her gut as chills came over her arms. "What do you mean? Was there an attack? Are there any survivors?!"

"We haven't found a single thing." Shibuki sighed with his eyes closed.

Fu had to stop herself running out and heading straight there. She could only hope Naruto and Jiraiya were still on that mission. "Let me go look."

"No. I already have a mission for you. We already sent a team to investigate."

"But!-"

"But nothing." After their stubborn faces looked each other he let out a defeated sigh. "Look, Fu.. I know you're worried about Naruto but there's a possibility of enemy ninjas in the area. We need a team with more experience. Alright?" Shibuki handed her a paper.

She took it and studied it. "Rank C?"

"This missions actually just needs you to watch over a person as they walk. The only reason it's rank C is because there might be bandits or something."

Fu sighed as she folded the paper. "Fine. Who will I be working with?"

* * *

Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune walked down the road as a messenger bird cast a shadow over them. The sage held his arm so the bird could land on it. Flocking his arm the bird flew off so Jiraiya could read the message. His eyes turned to shock and despair. Tsunade took one side of the paper to read it to have the same reaction. They both had high hopes.

Naruto looked back at the two. "What is it?"

Jiraiya gazed at the letter once again before rolling it back up. He walked to the boy and put both his hands on top Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto, the village has been destroyed but everyone survived."

Naruto eye's widened. "What?! How? What happened?"

Shizune eyes widened, too. Though hers were sadder. Tsunade told her the situation back at the village.

"I don't know exactly but Might Gai sent me the destination. An outpost ten miles away. Seemed like Danzo made sure the villagers headed somewhere safe." Jiraiya explained.

"I'm just glad no one was hurt or I would have been to work," Tsunade exclaimed. She was right, though. She still needed to examine Rock Lee, Kakashi, and most recently Sasuke. Naruto was also glad nobody was hurt but he was more eager than ever to get back to the people. Though many looked at him in disgust, the nine tail's work was now insignificant.

Naruto was about to start walking again until he realized something. "Wait. How did Danzo know the village was going to be destroyed? Is that why we came to retrieve Tsunade to be the next Hokage? Is Danzo okay?"

Jiraiya never told Naruto about the bomb in the mountain. Danzo had only told him that after the bomb has been dealt with he would be retiring. He didn't expect the bomb to go off, much less level the whole area. The white hair man sighed. It has been a long few weeks finding Tsunade. Somehow Sasuke knew Itachi and Kisame came for Naruto and got himself put under a genjutsu. Once they finally found her she disrespected the Third and Fourth Hokage and the blonde felt the need to challenge her. She was surprised to see the kid master the Rasengan.

Instead of teaching Naruto ninjutsu Jiraiya has been teaching him the basics of fuinjutsu. Apparently, he already knew how to seal small objects and even bought Fu a backpack made for such things. Jiraiya then began to teach him other types of seals and techniques. He began to teach Naruto about the Five Elements Seal and Unseal to prevent anyone from tampering with the Eight Trigrams Seal on his stomach. But like any other A-rank technique it will require time to get the real hang of it, perhaps even years. Jiraiya has also been exercising his summon capabilities while under stress.

The man sighed. "I'll tell you on the way there."

* * *

Temari, Konkuro, and Gaara walked in the cleared area surrounded by trees, some in which have fallen over. It felt like their attack on the Leaf Village was only yesterday but upon hearing that the entire civilization has disappeared they were sent to investigate. However, this time with a change in heart. Especially in Gaara. Kankuro turned to Temari. "Wow. It really is gone. All of it."

Temari had a worried look on her face. "Gaara?"

Gaara had his eyes closed while he did a hand seal. "I can't feel anything." His eyes popped open and glared at his siblings. "Let's check out the surrounding area."

Three men in their early twenties jumped through the trees. After seeing the Konogakure's clearing they decided to try heading closer to the ocean for survivors. They wore a gray flak jacket over their black gear and all wore a waterfall headband. It was almost sundown and they haven't found anything."Tai, let's stop here."

The brown hair ninja sighed. "Yeah. Let's-" He narrowed his eyes as he threw a kunai into the bushes.

"Tai, what is it?" The other two were already sitting down.

"Thought I saw someone.."

"You did." After hearing the deep voice, Tai turned his head around to see a man in red armor tower over him as his wide eyes focused on him. He was petrified but his teammates pulled out a kunai to attack. However, the tall man took his left hand out of his black kimono, caught both of their wrists and pulled them up to eye level. "I'm looking for the survivors of the Hidden Leaf Village. Have you seen them?"

The two Taki chunin shook their heads sideways.

Tai felt extreme anxiety. This was not a regular enemy, even for Iwagakure's standards. They have always been known for their rock-hard stubbornness. "Why are you looking for them?"

The huge man dropped his teammates and they fell to their asses. He then stood closer to Tai so that their heights comparison was even easier. It was like a mountain compared to a hill. "To do the same thing I'm about to do to you." The Iwagakure ninja let out a massive punch straight to Tai's chest sending him through several trees. He then jerked his head to gaze at the other two but became distracted by a familiar bird circling the sky over him.

* * *

Naruto walked between groups of campfires of the village's to seek for Iruka. Tsunade and Jiraiya have run off to help Sasuke and Itachi. She would then look at Rock Lee's condition. Asuma was the one to greet them back. The ninjas formed a circle around the clearing of the trees to keep watch. The fire illuminated people's depressed faces as he walked by. He has seen Sakura and was delighted to see Naruto in such troubling time. She explained that Danzo had ordered an evacuation the day after Naruto left so people, instead of fixing up the village, were instead packing. Of course, no one thought they would be leaving for long so they didn't bring everything they needed.

Iruka was finally found by a group of parents. They all had a child around the same age so they were probably Iruka's students. However, one kid stood with Iruka. He had brown hair, glasses, and looked really sleepy. But he also had goggles, although not as cool as Naruto's. Iruka's expression was like any other villager's. Sad. "Hey, sensei."

The sensei brought his face up to greet. "Hey, Naruto! Good to see you!"

"Same here, sensei." The blonde smiled and then looked down at the kid. "Nice goggles." However, the boy looked away from Naruto.

"Udon, be polite! He is your idol, after all!" Iruka shouted cheerfully. He knew the boy was shy but this was a chance to get him to come out of his shell.

"Your idol?"

Udon looked up to Naruto. "Yeah, I-uh, after your fight with Neji I got these goggles with Moegi.." The boy looked away again, making Naruto confused.

Iruka sighed as he looked down. "Moegi is one of his classmates. She has been missing since this morning. Her parents are worried sick."

"Has anyone been looking for her?" Naruto asked worryingly.

"We had a few groups go out in the woods to look but there's so much ground to cover."

Naruto looked down at Udon, "What does she look like?"

* * *

After Naruto sent clones in all directions he finally found her sitting on top of a rock looking up at the stars. It was on the other side of the woods on a huge hill. Exactly as Udon described She had two giant, orange pigtails that stood up and colorful clothes. She, like the other kid, had goggles on her forehead. The blonde walked quietly up behind her and looked up to the stars as well.

He grinned, "Sure is pretty. Huh?" Moegi head jumped in shock and she looked back to see Naruto staring right at her.

Her cheeks became super red and she stood straight to her feet. "Naruto! Hi, I'm, uh-"

"Moegi, right?" The blonde took a seat on the edge of the rock. He didn't realize the hill went down to a river. The woods ended a few yards away from the rock so this was a clear view up to the sky. No wonder she came here. It was quiet and it had a great view.

"That's me. How did you know?"

"Iruka said you ran off so figured I come looking for you. Didn't take long." Naruto put his focused back on her. "Wanna tell me what's up?"

She looked down with a frown, "It's Konohamaru.."

Naruto looked confused, "Who?"

"See! No one knows him but me!" She shouted. Naruto continued to look at her so she would explain herself. "He was a friend. A good friend. But he vanished years ago and no one cared."

"Vanished? Do you know where he went?" She shook her head no. "No one in the entire village knew him?"

"Asuma, his uncle did, and even went out to look for him but.. He didn't find him."

Naruto looked back at the stars and smiled. "I'm sure he's okay. You might even see him again someday. You just need to be patient, okay?" The blonde got to his feet, stood over her, and flicked her pair of goggles. "Let's get back to camp, alright? I told your parents I'd bring you back."

She smiled. Moegi knew her parents must be worried. "Alright."

Naruto smiled as he began to lead the way with Moegi close behind, but suddenly took hold of her and jumped up to a tree. They were already some distance into the woods so it was hard to see. Not even a second later there was a huge bashing noise. She blushed as Naruto let her off to the branch. "What do you want?" Naruto yelled out.

"Those are some nice reflexes kid." The huge man plucked his fist from the tree. "But are you a match for me?" Naruto couldn't see the man clearly but he could see he was very tall. Huge even.

"Moegi, go get help."

"Okay!" She jumped down the tree and ran into the woods, but was stopped by the man who stood in her way. He was faster than Naruto thought imaginable for his massive size. Naruto reacted by jumping from the branch and summoning replicas of himself. Two to stop the man and another to get Moegi out of there. Naruto was still faster than the man so the clone managed to pick Moegi up again and sprint into the forest. The other replicas got in his way to stop him from following.

"Hm, I see. There is no need to follow her then. I've found who I'm looking for." The man stared down at the replicas. Being this close he could finally see the man clearly. His eyes were hug and focused.

One of the clones replied. "What do you mean 'found who I'm looking for?'"

"I'm looking for _you_ , Namikaze." The man tilted his head back, revealing is an Iwagakure metal plate under his red kasa. "My name is Han. Even though you are a child, I want a fierce and challenging battle. Are you up for that?"

Han grabbed both of their wrists with a grasp that couldn't be broken. They felt immense burning in their arms before they dispersed letting the original know just what kind of trouble he would be in if he was caught like that. The man stared straight at the blonde who stood a few feet back behind his replicas. "So that armor you use lets that furnace on your back generate heat.."

"Yeah. That is right. This armor was made specially for my kekkei genkai, Boil Release. And from what I've seen, you're following in your dad's footsteps in requiring his natural speed?" Han inquired. Naruto pulled up his pant's and took off his ankle weights. He then tossed them to Han. Even he was surprised at how much they weighed. Though they weren't like anything like Rock Lee's. He chuckled, "Well, I can already tell this is going to be a great fight. But before we start, tell me your name."

"It's Naruto." Naruto didn't bother to take a kunai out. Not just because Han himself didn't have any sort of tools but nothing he had would get through that armor. He needed some other way to defeat him. He thought a Rasengan would destroy the furnace, thus making his attacks less.. Deadly. The blonde did a hand sign for shadow clones but had to quickly cancel it as Han charged straight for him. He jumped away but Han quickly jumped even higher.

Naruto summoned a clone quickly to throw him out of the way as Han came striking down with his fist He forced the replica down to the ground and a cloud of debris clouded him. The blonde stood on top of a branch as he saw the crater that Han stood in. "Is all you're going to do is run away, Naruto?!" The blonde noticed his clone came back just in time and begin to create a chakra orb. He decided it was time to distract Han so he charged from the tree branch.

Han quickly turned around and grabbed Naruto's arm and lashed him to the ground. The blonde managed to smile as his back was on the ground. A mass pain came to Han's back as he struggled to keep standing. He had to settle by resting his knee on the ground. Han finally managed to look behind to see another Naruto before it dispersed. He then saw that his furnace had been destroyed. "Very smart, boy!"

* * *

The real Naruto managed to drag himself away. Naruto wanted the clone that got Moegi away to stick clone just in case. That swung to the ground must have dislocated his shoulder. He managed to lay himself against a tree, hoping that back up would come soon. Naruto began to wonder if Han had come alone. Is the entire leaf village now their target or was it just him? Were they the ones responsible for the village's destruction? Han might be able to answer him. He managed to make a tiger seal. Naruto always wondered if his wounds would transfer to his shadows.

Luckily enough the clone seemed to be fine besides the shoulder. He went to go find Han to question him. A minute later and the replica found Han walking through the woods with his hand in his kimono. "Finally come back to face me? That furnace isn't my only trick.."

"I'm just a shadow clone. I had questions." The blonde replica said.

"Hmm? And what would those questions be?"

"Was it Iwagakure who destroyed my village?"

Han took a moment of silence. "Not exactly. You might have met the person who did during the chunin exams but our Tsuchikage usually leaves certain details out when he sends me on a mission."

"Deidara?! It was him?" He felt angry that it was _him_ of all people. Naruto remembered what he said about Fu. "Next question. Why are you here? Who's your target?"

"My initial mission is to eliminate the entire remnants of the leaf village if any. But my mission has since changed." Han said. Naruto can't believe how willing he is to tell him all this. "My own mission is to have a battle like no other. That's why I sought you out personally."

"But I'm not even a chunin!"

"No, but from what Deidara had told me you fought like a _beast!_ " Steamed started to come off like he was being burnt. The replica eye's widened in fright as Han was even faster and instantly closed the large gap between them. As Han lifted the replica up he got a glimpse of his now blue eyes which was outlined by the same red as his armor. He also saw the chakra leaking out to form a cloak but Naruto dispersed before it fully engulfed him.

The original Naruto struggled to stand after the realization that Han was a jinchuuriki. It would be the second he has met as the first was Gaara. He picked himself up and made way the camps. Something that Han told him didn't make sense. Why did he say it was exactly their village when it was Deidara, one of their ninjas? Either his leader always kept him in the shadows or there was much more than just Deidara's doing.

* * *

Naruto was hurrying through the woods. He had to take it slow due to his shoulder and back. He was still in disbelief that Han slung him like that. The blonde felt he was almost when Iruka jumped out of nowhere. "Naruto! Are you alright? Moegi told me you needed help."

"Iruka.. We need to get everyone out of here."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"It was Iwagakure. They were the one's who blew up the village."

"Iwagakure? But everyone has been saying it was Orochimaru. We even found the bomb after his attack."

"No, it was an Iwa ninja named Deidara! I even saw it in the exam. He did something to a tree and made it explode!" Naruto shouted in desperation, he was in too much pain to realize someone was sneaking up behind Iruka.

"Did something to a tree to make it blow up?" Iruka sounded hesitant.

"Iruka, we need to get back and warn everyone!"

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go."

"No can do. Hm." Iruka froze at the sudden hand on his shoulder and the unfamiliar voice.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Deidara!" He looked different. Besides his hair being long enough to fit into a ponytail he had a black cloak on. One with red clouds. It was the same as Itachi's and Kisame's.

"Now, _Namikaze._ If you're going to tell him about my art at least let him have a first-hand look! Yeah!" Deidara gave a twisted smile as he jumped back. Iruka felt sick.

Naruto then realized what he had done. Everything seemed to have slowed down. "Iruka-sensei.. I'm so sorry.."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Iruka chuckled nervously. Naruto put his hands in front of him as he was blown away.

Naruto stared at the sky. The trees shadowed over but he still managed to catch a glimpse of a few stars. He could hear Deidara laugh from the distance. The blonde managed to get to his arms and crawl to where Iruka once stood. There was only a crater now. "No.." Naruto saw Deidara's feet right by his head.

"This.. is art. My sensei never understood. I only wish I could make you into such a beautiful moment but I've been ordered to bring you.. _things_ in alive _."_ Deidara sounded disappointed. He wished to kill the boy for what happened in the forest of death. "Oh well, your sensei will have to suffice. Yeah."

Naruto forced Deidara meters away. It didn't even register that Naruto forced himself up and swung his forearm to Deidara's gut. He watched Naruto slouching down. Red chakra acted like millions of streams flying around before making a sphere around the blonde, fully engulfing him. "Iruka!" Naruto shouted. He couldn't control his thoughts or the punches to the ground making the crater deeper. He felt his muscles and bones strengthen but he began to choke. His tears vanished in steam as they came. He finally got to his hands and feet, like the beast that was inside Naruto roared. "Deidara!"

"Ah-ha! Knew I could force it out of ya! I know all about it now thanks to some friends. Originally you were Itachi's and Kisame's target but after I told them I had a rivalry with you, they let me have a crack on ya. Too bad I had to come alone because my partner had another matter to attend to. Hm." Deidara tossed a clay model of a bird up in the air and made a hand seal. The clay figure grew sizes up enough for Deidara to stand on it.

A tail made of pure chakra grew behind Naruto. He quickly ran up a tree, jumped from it, and swung his claws to slash at the clay. However, it flew higher to avoid. "You'll have to be able to fly to get me, Namikaze! Yeah." Deidara smirked before looking to his right. "Huh?"

Han came down with a massive punch that forced both Deidara and the clay bird down. "Deidara! You will pay for what you did to the village!"

Naruto saw Deidara falling and pounced on him. Deidara couldn't force him away as the blonde held him by his collar and stricken him with a repeatedly, hard punches. He soon passed out from the hits but Naruto continued. Han had to force him off the boy and hold him against a tree. Both their cloaks shielded against one another's. "Naruto, that's enough!"

"But he killed Iruka-sensei!" Naruto roared. He was grasping Han's wrist, but Han was much stronger so he couldn't break free.

"Yes. I know. But if we let anger control us then we are just what people make us out to be." Naruto growled at him as Han looked at the unconscious boy. "He blew up our village, as well." Han then stared back at Naruto. "Let him be."

"But.. He's one of you. Why did he blow up your village, too?"

"He's a traitor. I originally came to destroy the rest of the hidden leaf but then I got a message saying to search for Deidara instead and bring him back. The whole operation was his idea from the start." Han explained.

Naruto felt that the pain in his shoulder and back went away. Both their chakra has vanished, but he still felt the need to put his knees and arms on the ground and cry. "Iruka, I'm so sorry.."

Han looked down at him. He knew the pain of losing someone precious to them. He walked closer to Deidara to put restraints on Deidara, but quickly realized he was gone. "Great, he got away." He looked at the blonde and realized he passed out.

* * *

Fu looked up at the sky. Her heart felt broken and immediately hoped Naruto was okay.

"Fu, everything okay?"

She looked at the sand blonde kid with pink eyes. Fu found him at her mission's destination which was just escorting a person to a boat outpost that led to the Land of Mist. She didn't had to go into the actual country. She was about to head back but saw the boy sitting by himself. The chunin that came with her decided to head back in a rush. Apparently he has had complete memory loss starting about three weeks ago. Naturally, she named him 'Wasu, short for wasureta,' and offered him to join her village. He looked like the type to be a ninja. It had to be alright with Shibuki, of course. She would have to blindfold him when she gets near Takigakure.

"Yeah. Of course I am!" Fu gave a fake smile.

"Is it Naruto?"

She frowned and opened eyes. "How did you know?"

"You look sad. Maybe he's sad, too." Fu told him all about Naruto. Wasu immediately got the expression they were an item but Fu denied it. "But if he's sad right now, then he must have not been in the village when it was destroyed, right?"

Fu stood with a look of thought before making a giant smile. Whether superstitions are real, she needed the hope. "Thanks Wasu, let's get moving."

* * *

Naruto didn't remember passing out but he didn't forget how exhausted he was after the red cloak disappeared. He woke up to Sakura, Moegi, and Kakashi sitting by him. Quickly remembering Iruka he sat straight up. He opened his mouth to say something but tears form and he looked away.

He didn't expect Sakura to wrap her arms around his neck for a hug. She was crying, too. "I'm sorry, Naruto! Han expalained everything."

"It seems Iwagakure is more focused on Deidara than you at the moment." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at the burned wood. They must have just camped out all night here with him instead of moving him. The white hair man sighed. "Actually, both Iwagakure and Sunagakure offered our citizens a place to stay while we rebuild."

Naruto then looked behind him to see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Sakura wiped her tears away, "they arrived a few hours you passed out. They were sorry they weren't in time to help you."

The blonde looked at Gaara, "thanks.."

Gaara didn't know what to do so he looked away. He still wasn't use to this. "We owe the Leaf Village a debt."

Naruto chuckled before looking at Kakashi. "Wait, so where is Han?"

* * *

Han sat at the rock that Moegi was at last night with his hand in his kimono. This time it was him staring at the clouds. The blonde walked closer behind him before halting a few feet away, "So. Sleep well, Naruto?"

"Yeah," Naruto wasn't sure what to say. Last night this guy was attempting to kill him but now he's acting like a teacher. "Thank you, for last night.."

"Don't mention it." Han turned his head around though still not looking to Naruto. "Unlike you, Deidara wasn't born into hatred. He brought upon himself. But jinchuuriki's like us should stick together."

That reminded Naruto, "There's another one here. From the Sand Village."

"Ah, yes. Gaara of the Sand. Such a fitting title. Don't you think, Naruto?" Han inquired. "Maybe you will gain such title when you become more stronger. But hopefully not one that is too like your father's, 'The Yellow Flash.'"

"What about you? What do people call you?" Naruto asked.

Han chuckled cheerfully. "They call me Han, the Colossus."

"Fitting." Naruto said. That made Han laughed loudly and Naruto did the same.

Han stood up. "I feel better knowing that jinchuuriki's of other villages have people that care about them. I think it's time to find my own path. I love my village but my family has long ago perished."

"I'm sorry." Naruto frowned. He was afraid it was due to his father.

"Don't be. People die. Why should you be sorry for something that wasn't your fault?" The blonde liked Han's way of thinking.

"Han, before you leave you should know there is a group of people hunting the jinchuurikis. Deidara had the same cloak as the other members I met." He found that out when Itachi and Kisame came to his hotel room. Kisame said something along our lines of 'So this is our target?' Naruto connected the dots when they started talking about the nine tails.

Han stopped walking away and looked back. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes could be even wider. "What do you mean 'hunting?'"

"I don't know. The members I met said they wanted the jinchuuriki. They had black cloaks with red clouds." Naruto explained.

"Is that so? I think I might have found my path." Han walked closer to him. "Listen carefully. I will go to Kumogakure and warn both their jinchuurikis. Gaara is here so you can tell him. I have no idea where Kirigakure's jinchuurikis but they also had two. I will also seek out Han as he is from my own village."

Naruto started counting the number of tailed beast. He realized there was one missing. "Wait, there's one left!"

Han eyed him. "I don't know who has it. It might be Takigakure but no one knows where the village is located so my village's spies never found out." They didn't know Naruto had the nine tails until the chunin exams. It was forbidden to talk about. They had Intel that Yagura, the Mizukage, had one but he disappeared a few weeks ago.

"I'll warn them. I've been there." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Is that so? I'm glad I met you, Naruto." Han turned around to walk away. He had a long journey in front of him.

Naruto watched him walk away for a moment before doing the same in the direction of his friends. Upon his return Sakura had a worried look on her face. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Sasuke left.." She frowned away.

"What do you mean left?" Naruto asked. Sakura handed him a scroll.

'Sakura, thank you for everything. This is goodbye. Don't follow my path. This is one I have to walk alone.' Naruto rolled the scroll back up and sighed. It has been a very bad week. "I found it in my bag this morning." Sakura said. "Where do you think he went?"

Naruto thought to himself before looking to Kakashi. "To Orochimaru." Naruto wanted to complain about not sending anyone out to retrieve him but almost everything seemed impossible right now. He could be a country away by now.

"I'm leaving, too." They both looked up with surprise. "Me and Jiraiya are going on a training trip."

Kakashi rubbed his neck. "Yeah, he told me everything."

Sakura was confused but she felt too upset to do anything. "Naruto.." The blonde stared at the speaking girl. "Bring him back.."

He stared at her before forming a smile, "You got it."

* * *

A few days later, the citizens got their things ready to make their journey to the villages. Some will go to Iwagakure and some will go to Sunagakure. Others like Teuchi and his daughter are going to village that aren't protected by ninjas. Other ninjas that have suitable techniques to build will go with Tsunade to rebuild. Naruto didn't have his belongings from his house. All he had were the things he had when he went to get Tsunade. Including pictures of him and his team. And one of him and Fu. "Hey, kid." It was a masked man who spoke to him. One of the anbu that protected Danzo. Naruto looked at him nervously. "Danzo wanted you to have this." The man threw him a large scroll.

Naruto held it with both hands and gazed at it. It was so familiar. "Is this?" The anbu already disappeared. Naruto smiled, "The Scroll of Sealing."

Jiraiya grinned as he leaned against a tree. "Well, he had to give it to someone. Didn't he?" Naruto was too astonished. The godfather was just excited to have the jutsus all to themselves. "I think Tsunade said something about finding a different place to rebuild. She'll send us the location once the time has come to come back." The man started to walk but looked back to see that Naruto placed the scroll on his back. It somewhat mimicked Jiraiya's scroll.

Prologue End

* * *

 **Who knew that you could see the entire villages in Ultimate Ninja Storm 4? That would have been useful.. Anyways, I couldn't find much about Han in the episodes so I just took his jutsus from the game and personality as a basis. I'm taking a lot of risks with this chapter especially with the death of Iruka and the destruction of the village. I'm sorry for keeping the hooded man at the beginning a mystery but it feels needed.**

 **I hope people see the themes of the titles. I think they're somewhat clever? Ah, well. If you had not read the new chapter 1 then you might wanna. I made needed changes such as more interaction with Fu and Naruto. Danzo** _ **not**_ **whipping. (it felt so out of flow.) I made the hooded man have an appearance. I always him in mind but didn't add it to the first chapter in the first place because I wasn't so sure about it.**

 **This isn't going to become a 'collect all the jinchuuriki's' thing. Next chapter shall be a fun one. It's not a time skip but a filler I wanted to do. Time skip will be sometimes 6 months to a year.**


	14. Reclaiming Immolation and Warmth I

**You don't achieve if you don't take risks. I'm actually really scared about this chapter.**

 **I don't own Naruto. Perhaps in another world, but probably not.**

* * *

Book IV: Reclaiming Immolation and Warmth

The blizzard proved fearsome, but it was nothing against the train that dashed on its track. Although the Land of Snow was renamed to Land of the Spring, it still dropped the white pellets during the right season. Everything seemed peaceful enough until one of the cart doors burst open and a kid with brown, spiky hair and a bandaged over his right eye came through. His fingers held a bag of oranges as he ran through the train's hallway. As soon as the door settled from the sudden opening, it burst opened again. This time it was an angry man with a mustache more fearsome than the snow, "get back here,!"

The kid ran through two more pairs of doors, the latest cart was filled with private seats. After sprinting to the next door he realized it was locked. Instead doubled back and opened the door to the nearest private compartment. He carefully closed it and looked to see who's room he is invading. It was just a spiky hair blonde boy with a blanket over everything but his eyes and forehead, sound asleep. He dropped the oranges by the giant scroll that against the wall and crawled under the blonde's seat to hide.

The train attendant loudly opened the door. He immediately saw the kid under the seat and dragged him out by his collar. "What do you think doing stealing? I remember you from the last stop! You didn't have a ticket so you must have snuck on! Just wait until I have you arrested!" The man was yelling right in his face, practically spitting on the poor boy.

"What the hell are you two doing in my in my room?" The blonde was rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Help me, mister!" Yelled out the kid.

"This brat's a stowaway and a thief." The man exclaimed as he let the boy to his feet, though not releasing his grip on his shirt. "I'll escort him out of your room, sir."

"That's not necessary. How much?" The blonde asked as he stretched.

The man had a confused look as was his tone, "what?"

"I have enough money to pay it off. Just tell me how much." The blonde said broadly.

"Well, if you _insist_ just a few hundred ryo would do it." The man grinned. That was way more than what the train ticket and the oranges cost. The blonde pulled out a giant green toad wallet, and out of the toad he pulled out the desired amount and handed it to the man. "Nice doing business with ya." The attendant then opened the door and left, leaving the stowaway and the blonde.

"Thanks, mister. Do you want an orange?" The boy asked feeling bad that the blonde paid his way out of the situation.

"Beat it. I'm trying to sleep." Exclaimed the whiskered blonde as he pulled the blanket back over everything but his hair and laid back down across the seat.

"Oh, okay. I get it. Nobody else wants to be my friend." After grabbing the bag of oranges he made way to the door. At least now he can actually stay on the train.

The blonde peeked an eye, sighed, and pushed the blanket off. After sitting up he asked the boy, "what's your name?"

The boy smiled, "It's Tobi!"

"Tobi, huh?" The blonde just now noticed he had bandages over his eye. He also had a long, blue scarf. A yellow jacket and white pants. "I'm Naruto."

"Good to meet ya, Naruto!" Tobi cheered. Naruto stood up and made way for the door. He had a white bomber jacket with orange zipper and trims. Unzipped to show thick mesh armor and a green crystal necklace. His pants matched the jacket but his sandals were black. Amazingly enough, his socks were the brightest shade of orange. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm hungry." He said peering back at the boy who was holding up an orange. Despite orange being his favorite color, he hated the fruit. They took forever to peel and they always got his hands sticky. Also the fact that there is usually a seed in the orange. "Uh, is all you're gonna eat are oranges?" Tobi looked at the fruit with wonder but Naruto could see the glimpse of sadness. Honestly, he looked like a helpless refuge. The blonde sighed, "Come on."

* * *

Naruto took out a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the door that Tobi couldn't open earlier. The cart was a nice looking room with dining tables filled with food. The younger boy looked at awe, "They keep this room locked up from passengers? Why do you have a key?"

"I've got it in good with the daimyo of the Land of Spring. I was just visiting her with my sensei. On our way back to the pier she gave access to here." Naruto exclaimed as he took a loaf of bread off a stack. He expected it to be cold and hard but it felt like it just came out of the over.

"How'd you manage that?" The kid was still in awe.

"Around spring I was assigned a mission with two of my senseis and a friend. We helped her reclaim her birthright." Naruto remembered that day well. Sakura and Naruto worked well enough together while Sasuke is missing. It also helped that Jiraiya decided to come along. Even though it was an A-ranked mission it was really easy.

"Wait, so you're a ninja?" Tobi asked hesitantly.

The blonde forgot he didn't wear his headband anymore. After word got out that the Leaf Village was destroyed, the bingos books have been filled with leaf ninja. Soon enough people just started hunting anybody with the headband on. Naruto still deemed Obito's goggles around his neck, though. Ever since his death, the blonde never roamed without them. "Yeah."

"From what village?" The boy asked hesitantly.

"Hey, you should try this rice." Naruto cheered as he offered a bowl filled with said rice to the young boy.

He took it carefully, giving the blonde a glare as it was obvious Naruto was avoiding the question. Tobi took the chop sticks and using it for a bite his face lit up, "it's so warm!" Naruto chuckled before his face turn into a focused glare to the window. He ran to it, opened it, and looked towards the roof. "What is it?" Tobi's back was turned so he wasn't able to witness the masked man.

"It's nothing. Thought I saw a bird fly into the window," Naruto lied as he closed the window. His hair was already blasted with snow. He shook his head to send the snow away, slightly shaking his goggles.

Tobi glared at them, "I like your goggles."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks. My, uh.." He remembered the day Kakashi told him about Obito's death near Amegakure. It might have been for the best as he didn't witness the slaughter of the Uchiha clan. "-brother got them for me." The blonde thought maybe the pause was far too long.

However, the younger boy smiled, "can I try them on?"

Naruto decided to change the subject again, "hey, have you seen an old perverted man with white hair and a scroll?"

* * *

Jiraiya had his arms around two beautiful ladies, scoring with twins has always been one of his fantasies. One had black hair and the other had snow white hair and as their blue dresses outlined a figure to die for. "Oh, ladies! There is plenty of it to go round on!" The man said as he poured more sake into the glasses and handing them it. It was a dream come true once he learned the train had everything it needed. Koyuki did a good job on the train system.

"Go on, Jiraiya. We're dying to hear more about the great sage." One lady said.

"Yes, please do!" The other cheered more excited than her sister.

"In due time, ladies!" Jiraiya said happily.

Down the cart, a blonde observed through the window of the door. He sighed knowing he won't be getting the man's attention while they're with him. He was so used to this but as long as Jiraiya kept his decency Naruto will keep out of his way. He looked at Tobi, "come on. Let's go to the back." As the boy followed him away, he could hear a loud, deep laugh companied by two women's.

Naruto opened a door that, instead of another door, was just a railing in his path. He laid his arms against it and peered at the track they leave behind. This was probably the only place the snow wouldn't bombard them. Gazing towards night's snow, realized it might as well been midnight. The moon was in the right position, at least. Tobi did the same as him. "Uh.. You want to talk about it?" Even though he was only a few years younger, he was almost as tall as Naruto was last year.

"Not really. My Godfather just gets on my nerves. That's all." Naruto exclaimed not taking his eyes away from the terrain.

"Oh, sorry. I never knew my family besides my so-called uncle. And even then, we never really talked.." The kid said ever so sadly. Naruto regretted complaining now.

"Sorry for bringing it up," the blonde said as he looked to Tobi. "Where's your uncle now?"

The kid looked down, "I have no idea."

Naruto sighed. There was no way to make this kid feel better, was there? "Well, where are you from?"

"I don't know." Same answer with a different tone. It was more like avoiding the question.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Tobi grew a smile, "just as I said, I don't know. Anyways, I heard you mumble some girl's name in your sleep. Is Fu your girlfriend?" His smile turned into a shit-eating grin which reminded the blonde of Obito. Naruto grew defensive.

"No! A friend!" He shouted. Naruto did dream about Fu. It has been almost a year since they've seen each other but he hasn't been near her country since then.

"A friend, huh? You dream of all your friends?"

"No! Yes! Shut up!" Naruto pointed at the laughing Tobi.

"Or maybe Fu's a guy?" His laughed grew.

"It's a girl frie- know what? How about you shut up!" Naruto stomped away, opened the door to step inside and slammed it shut. Tobi, although laughing, followed suit. Over the roof of the train, a man in an orange mask with one eye hole sat. His sole eye sparkled with sadness.

* * *

As Naruto led Tobi through the hallway, desiring to return to his sleep, he had to keep his balance as each light flicked off and the train abruptly stopped. He could already imagine the people's worries all over the train. Instead, it was quiet as he ran towards Jiraiya. He could see his white hair over the top of the seat's shoulder. Once he was close enough Naruto put his hand on the perverted sage's shoulder. "Hey, Jiraiya?!" The man dropped the sake as he was sound asleep. Naruto picked up the sake as he wondered if it were the twin ladies that drugged him.

"Naruto?" Tobi's call was of worry but Naruto kept observing the bottle as he thought to himself.

He finally spoke up, "It's going to be okay, Tobi. Let's get back to m-" Naruto looked over to see him gone. "Tobi?" The blonde quickly ran to the opened door and pass the sleeping crowd. Maybe someone put a genjutsu down? But that wouldn't explain why he wasn't affected, or Tobi for that matter. Perhaps they didn't bother with the last cart. Finally reaching the control room, out of the window he realized they were on a crossing bridge. And in the distance, he saw three figures. It weas the twladieses and Tobi. Naruto opened the side door and ran straight towards them.

The snow must have cleared just a few minutes ago. But he still had to be careful on the tracks, which were still covered in bits of snow. Tobi looked back along with the two ladies. One of them spoke. "Well, well. He did come out and play."

"Good thing we drugged Jiraiya or we might have been in trouble!" Cheered the white hair twin.

"What do you want with Tobi?" Naruto asked threateningly.

"Tobi? Hah. Is that what he told you his name was?" The boy in question looked down at the black hair twin's remark.

The blonde performed a hand sign, "Let him go!"

"Or what?" One of the ice ladies taunted.

Four replicas came to each side of Naruto. He reached his grasps so the replicas behind him could make a Rasengan in both of his hands. The two in front lowered their hands together and Naruto jumped on. The two behind him then made their own hand sign and cuffed their hands over their mouths.

"Tobi, get down!" The two clones that handled the original ran towards and threw Naruto. As the original was mid-air, the other two ran forward and did a wind release to rocket Naruto off. The kid barely managed to do as Naruto commanded before he whiz over him. Both the Rasengan hit the women dead on, forcing them off the track completely. It was wide, and since the hit slowed him down, Naruto was safe to land. Once balanced, he looked over the edge. No person spotted all the way down there. "You okay, Tobi?

"Yeah.. But Naruto.."

Naruto glanced over the boy noticing the train began to move. He spotted the ice ladies at the front. "Tobi, hold on!" The blonde ran to the boy and spun him on his back to a piggy back ride. As the four clones ran to the train to do anything to slow it down, the two women held a pair of their hands together and cuffed their mouths. Visible breath made of crystals came out freezing the clones in place. They were soon shattered as the train started to accelerate.

It was closing in on Naruto as Tobi wrapped his arms around his neck, "We're not gonna make it!" He looked forward, the bridge was at least a hundred yards away. The snow had severely hit the land mass, the blonde couldn't even see the train track.

"We'll be fine!" The blonde was trying his hardest not to slip. Though the tracks were wide without large gaps, it was easy to trip, or even slip on the snow.

Tobi glanced back, it was like being in a nightmare and you're not fast enough to get away from a monster. "Naruto!"

The blonde strained his face, "We'll make it!"

Tobi saw the train speed down, or rather Naruto accelerate. He was amazed at the boy's strength. It was like the big brother he never had. Naruto bit his teeth as he strained himself to hurry off the bridge. "Just a little more!" The land was coming closer, but so was the train. As soon as Naruto met the land, he jumped towards the left and rolled on the ground. He panted, and breath visibly escaped. Looking to the left, he saw Tobi laying down as well. He was out of breath, too, probably due to the excitement.

Tobi finally sat up, "do you always have to run away from trains?"

The blonde smirked at how right he was. It was the second time at the Land of Springs, and the second time he was chased by a train here. "You have no idea."

The train stopped fifty yards away, and soon enough the twin ice queens showed their faces. "It seems you are fast. But that was to be expected."

"Hmm. What do you think we should do?" The other twin said cheerfully.

Naruto gave them a growl, "What do you two want?"

"Two?" One of the women said as the other giggled like a maniac.

Tobi frowned away.

Even though the blonde was completely focused on the ice queens, he couldn't quite process what happened. Both the women, side by side, fused. Now a woman with an even more beautiful body and face stood at their place. However, the color of her skin was split along with her hair. One side was as pale as before, the other was frozen blue. "Hello, I am Hel."

"Hel? But you were just.." Naruto felt confused. The woman spoke like two. Why wasn't the woman cold with such a thing dress?

The woman flipped her hair back like she was trying impress someone. "It's only like this that I'm at my full strength. Splitting up when I came to this world was fun but it's time to get serious." Her arrogant face turned to a frown as she looked at Tobi. "It's time to go back."

Naruto retorted with a shouter to get her attention, "there is no way in hell!"

The woman disappeared in a blink of the eye, but instinct made Naruto look behind him. But before he could finish his rotation, he felt his shirt being pulled. And in another instant, he was twirled around like a helpless cat, and thrown towards the train.

As Naruto crashed through a window, Tobi watched powerlessly to do anything. He jerked his head behind only for Hel to grab his face by both of her hands. "Master isn't happy you left."

* * *

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, looked at said hand, and saw blood and glass sparkles all over it. "Damn.." He noticed he was in a private compartment of a woman and two kids. The woman had her hands over her children's mouth to keep them from screaming. Maybe the ones in these rooms weren't affected by whatever genjutsu that was used but seeing their scared faces made Naruto realized he needed to save everyone. He struggled to get up, placed his hand on the door handle, and looked back. "Don't worry. Just sit tight, okay? Everyone should wake up soon." Naruto gave them a heart warming smile.

One of the kids, the older girl of the two force her mother's hands away. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Naruto stepped out and closed the door.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Tobi was struggling to escape the grasp of Hel's frozen arms. She had the ability to control ice so conjuring up a giant hand was not a big deal to her. Hel sighed at the noise the kid was making.

The hand acted like a pet as it followed it's master into a ice huge trench. It was a clear cut in the huge ice mountain making it the perfect pathway across the terrain. It leed to the opposite direction of the train's final destiation. Afte a while, the child fell asleep even though the hand of ice held him firmly in a cold grasp.

* * *

Naruto followed the small craters in the snow, hoping the footprints would last enough to catch up to Hel. She was probably forcing Tobi to come with her, likely somehow dragging him along instead of making him walk. That's why there were only one set of footprints. The two huge walls of ice proved minicing enough, especially as he's been walking through the trench for nearly an hour. The wound on his head stopped bleeding after he got the Scroll of Seals and left the train, but the hair the back of his head was covered with dried blood.

The blonde stopped as did the footprints. He looked up at the height of the ice walls. There was no way they went up there because of how tall it was. Studying the footsteps further, he realized they went towards said ice wall. Thinking that there has been crazier stuff, he reached out to it. His fingers went through the wall with no resistance, and he let his arm do as well. And then the rest of his body and suddenly he was inside a building. The walls look to be made of strong wood but the floor was all concrete. There were huge craters and once he heard voices of a conversation, Naruto hid behind one. He leaned around the side to get a closer look. Two men in very warm outfits walked by, they were very burly with massive beards. They had a weird helmet on.

Although the walls were made of wood they had an oval shape to them. Naruto followed it through the shadows, thinking on how he can find Tobi. And then like he a call of fate the blonde heard him. "I won't do it! No! You can't make me!" His voice echoed from an opening, and after making sure no one was in the hallway he tiptoed down. Hearing footsteps down another hallway, he hid again but inside a door. Luckily enough, it was just a small closet with cleaning supplies.

The sounds of sound walking passed and Naruto opened the door and looked down from where he came to see Hel turning the corner. He closed the door and sprinted to where he heard Tobi. There was a wide opening like before, and inside it was multiple cells. They were all empty except for the boy. Naruto crouched by him, trying to get his attention as the boy was frowning away. "Pst!"

Tobi jerked his head to the sound and smiled, "Naruto!"

The blonde hovered his index fingers over his lips and whispered. "How do I get you out?" Naruto looked around.

"Hel has the key," Tobi said with disappointment.

Naruto put his hand on his neck and rubbed it, thinking of what else he could do. "I could just break you out but we would have to run." He wasn't sure on how quiet he could be.

Tobi smiled, "how are you going to do that?"

"I've been training in nature transformation the past year. If I focus into a kunai enough, I should be able to cut through the steel easily. Tobi nodded his head. "Alright, stand back."

* * *

Hel sat in a wooden chair, one leg over the other. She rested her cheek on her hand, possibly thinking about something as two Viking guards nervously came up behind her. They both hesitantly looked at each other, hoping the other would talk first. The one with the smaller beard took initiative, "Uh, Mrs. Hel.."

She sighed, "what is it? I'm busy." Although she wasn't, she had things on her mind.

"The prisoner.." The other guard said.

Hel sat straight up and turned her ear towards them, "yes?"

"He escaped."

* * *

Hel turned back forward and place her fingers on her temple like she had a headache.

Naruto and Tobi ran through the snow and arrived at the train, hoping the people on the train have woken up. "Hey, Tobi. What was that place?"

Tobi had to catch his breath before talking, "I'll tell you later!"

Naruto jumped in the engine room, hoping the drivers are up. It was obvious they haven't as the train was still there. He rushed through the rooms to try and wake Jiraiya. After shaking his arm, he had no luck. He was out cold. "Great.."

"Hey, Naruto?"

He looked up to think, not paying attention to the younger kid. "Yeah, Tobi? What is it?" The blonde felt like they needed to get everyone out of there.

"Thank you.."

Naruto focused on him and grinned, "no problem."

"Well doesn't that just warm by cold heart." The blonde cursed himself as he heard the woman's voice. Both the boys turned around to see Hel at the car's door. "You didn't think I would just let you go, did you?'

Naruto dashed at her with a kunai aimed at her throat. Suddenly her upper body split into two, one with blue skin and the other pale. His arm with the kunai went between the two as they separated, and the blue skin part grabbed his arm and swung him to the closed door. The pale skin half choked him, "I've _had_ it with you. I'm not allowed to kill you but choking you until you're unconscious would do me nicely." She grunted and painfully winced.

Tobi drove his own kunai into the part where they weren't separated. "Stay away from my older brother!" The blonde was still being choked but hearing Tobi say that reminded him of Obito and Iruka, who were both dead. Using her other hand, the one not on Naruto's neck, the pale Hel used some kind of massive strength to slap Tobi across the face. It hit harder than it looked because he immediately flew the train's wall, and he had a purple bruise as he fell to the ground.

Naruto used his free arm to grasp pale Hel's arm. He put effort to force it away but with no success, he closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. They were fearsome red, making the blue skinned Hel surprised. Naruto broke the pale arm by a forty-five-degree angle, shoved the kunai into the blue skin's chest, and tackled her out of the train's window. Breaking it as they fell to the snow, Naruto landed ontop of Hel, then hitting the pale Hel once in the face. "Who are you working for?! Why do you want Tobi?"

The other Hel, though still attached by the waist, spat a huge blast of water out of her mouth. It forced the blonde off so the woman could stand up. She plucked the two kunai from her body, threw them to the ground, and then like before, fused into one. "You don't even know the kid. His name isn't even Tobi!"

Though Naruto got up he was slouching down. "I don't care!" The blonde shouted. His voice was raspier, as it usually was when he felt the tailed demon's chakra. His whiskers looked more feral.

Like a frog, Hel's cheek bloated up. The blonde used a hand sign to conjure nearly a hundred shadow clones to block whatever it was. The first and second layer of clones froze in place. The third and final layer ran around to charge at Hel, who jumped back and rose her hand up. The clones were hit by multiple ice spikes that came from the ground. Naruto did multiple hand signs, cuffed his hand over his mouth and shouted through it. "Wind Release: Breeze Current!" A massive wind came out of his mouth, though it didn't show any danger to Hel. However, it did blow away all the snow for perhaps a mile out. Revealing only a rocky area.

Hel smiled, "you think that's enough to keep me from using my abilities?" The woman put her hand out like she was holding a leash, and out of the air an ice spike formed. As she charged the blonde, he flicked out of her line of sight. She looked around only to be kicked in the cheek by his shoe. Falling to the hard ground she realized the boy was always at a disadvantage because he had to be careful of slipping in the snow.

The woman's face grew angry, "don't think this is over!" She clapped her hands, and a few yards behind her two large hands made of pure ice came to be. Hel punched the air in front of her, and one of the hands did the same. But much faster and farther than her own, the blonde only managed to block the hit with his forearms. However, he was still knocked back yards away from the train. They were too massive to block with nothing but his arms.

"Damn.." He struggled to get back up, but he was punched by the other hand. They were extremely fast for being two huge lumps of ice. The blonde needed to get any kind of distance, but that was impossible as one of the hands grabbed him like a toy. It squeezed him like one, too.

Hel was mimicking the hand's grasp, "I really wish I could squeeze you to death for how _annoying_ you are."

And amazingly enough, another ice hand came to be. However, this one punched Hel instead. And the hand that held Naruto released it's grasp. The blonde looked over to see that Tobi was the one controlling it. "Tobi, how?"

He looked at his hand, and even though he was panting he managed to speak, "I don't know. I have always been able to copy things that people did."

The woman got up from the ground, more surprised than ever. Her facial features were more present than ever. "You little brat!" She did a hand seal, the first one Naruto has seen of her, and a dozen golems of ice came to be. They were the size of a tree.

Naruto got in front of Tobi, who looked like he was about to pass out, "let me get this, Tobi." The blonde took the Scroll of Seals from his back and used it like a cane on the ground. "Do you know what this is, Hel?!"

She responded with a grunt, whether Hel knew or not, it didn't matter. The woman pointed to the boy, and the golems started to close in. However, Naruto tossed the scroll up, unwrapped it as it was mid-air to reveal about two yards of it, and placed his hand on the back sign. With his other hand, he did a hand seal. "Unseal! Rasengan Bomb!"

In a blink of an eye, a giant orb of chakra came to the middle of the golems. Naruto picked up Tobi and jumped out of the radius. Hel could only witness with huge eyes of surprise as the chakra engulfed her and her golems.

* * *

Tobi woke up and instantly sat up. He looked around and realized he was in one of the private compartments, and saw Naruto sleeping under his blanket again. He must have beaten her, or else the train wouldn't be moving across the terrain again. As he looked out of the window, he realized his bandage had fallen off. He felt dread as Naruto might have seen the eye covered, a red eye with black tomoes that jagged to meet up with another tomoe's side.

Nonetheless, Tobi then realized he had on Naruto's goggles on his head.

* * *

A very burly, tall man with a red cloak on walked up the flight of stairs. Like everything else, it had the accessory to look rich. They reach across by at least fifty feet, and each incline was a yard. Girls with styled bras and harem pants held up by a fitted hip belt. All our, their beads, coins, and jewelry clanged around as they danced. The man opened the huge doors to the cathedral and stepped inside. Compared to the majestic outside, the inside was rather dull. Barely any lights even from the huge glassed windows.

Reaching the other side of the long building, the man put his left knee down, and his right arm ontop of his right knee. "Master," his said with a voice that sounded like he needed to cough.

"Where's the Oblation?" Another hooded man, although slimmer and shorter than the other. His ripped hood was more like a robe, as it revealed the armor on his chest. His pants were also red, but his thighs were covered by overlapping metal plates, as was his arms. His metal gauntlets pointed like fangs, and his hood covered everything but his mouth.

"I searched the whole area and found Hel's body," the burly man said. He took a scroll out and placed it on the step in front of him.

"Hm," The man stood up from his lonesome chair. It had a huge shoulder, one of cushion. "I trust you can take it from where she left?" As the man got to his feet, the shorter man titled his head upwards to continue looking at his face. "Why do you wear that thing, Fenrir?"

The burly man took his massive claws and ripped off the entire torse. The only thing left were the thin trousers, and nothing to cover his dark, black fur and the face of a wolf. His eyes burned with hatred. "I didn't want to scare anyone on my way here. But seeing I'll be going _there."_

"I see," the shorter man broadly said as he performed an irregular hand sign. "Don't let me down. I need the Oblation alive."

"I won't," the giant wolf nodded as he disappeared square by square, leaving only the man.

After a moment of silence, he picked up the scroll that held Hel's body. He looked to the corner behind him, "who's there?"

A woman walked out from the shadows but only slightly. She had black hair and slightly tanned skin. "What if he sees _her_?" The woman placed her hand on her chest, signifying a small amount of distress.

The man got closer to the woman and offered his hand, "darling, everything will be alright." Even though his tone was sneering, his assurance was comforting. But it wasn't enough, instead of acknowledging his hand she frowned away.

The man's smile turned to a frown. He took a step closer, placed his hands on her cheek, and leaned in to kiss the woman.

* * *

A spiky, mint green hair, petite girl with very tan skin sat at her favorite spot of the village, right at the top of the waterfall. She wore a hair clip that matched her orange eyes, a short, sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor under it. The same color of skirt apron over fishnet shorts. JShe also fitted herself with white armlets, a Takigakure headband on her arm, completed by the rhinoceros beetle bracelet on her wrist.

It was a great, warm day as she sat at the edge of the cliff. But yet, she grew bored. In a raging yawn, she lifted her hand to hover her mouth, then stretched at she collapsed backwards onto the dirt. She closed her eyes thinking about her time at Konohagakure a year ago, things were never boring there. After hearing that everyone in the village was okay, she felt no need to worry about a certain someone. It has been a year since she met a pink eye kid, whom she named Wasu due to his amnesia. He thought about joining her village but made his own call to search for his own way of life.

Recently Shibuki has been keeping her in the village for whatever reasons, so missions are very rarely. That's why she signed up for the chunin exams. Honestly, she just hopes to see a special blonde there. She heard steps coming from the rocks over her but she was too reluctant to get up.

The jonin, Kegon, spoke to the laying girl, "Fu! Shibuki wants to see you." They weren't the nicest people but at least they spoke to her. Most people around looked at her funny.

In a rush, Fu sat up. She stared at them worryingly, "Am I in trouble?!"

* * *

 **I'm taking a lot of risks with the story but I hope it's worth it. Before you saying something like, "Naruto can't do such a massive rasengan!" I'm going to explain it next chapter. Hel and Fenrir are based off Norse mythology, which will also be expalined later. (I can't explain everything right away, alright?)**

 **I know I took two weeks to make this chapter. College had me by the grasps. I've also been working on something else, though I don't know if I should even publish it.**

 **Everything was original up until the end, which was Fu's scene before the chunin exams filler arc.**

 **For the mysterious man, think of the outfit Jack of Blades from Fable wears.**

 **I'm in the process of gradually going to earlier chapters and fixing and reformatting them. Also to change any story that doesn't make sense. If you see anything of that sort, lemme know in a PM.**


	15. Reclaiming Immolation and Warmth II

**Updating the earlier chapters is taking longer than I expected. Mostly due to laziness. This story has priority over the other.**

 **Shhh. I don't own Naruto but that's our secret.**

* * *

With narrowed eyes fixated on the young Tobi, Naruto stood across from the bench that Tobi sat on. They were on the boat to get back to the Five Great Countries, heading towards the Land of Waterfalls. The blonde was always skeptical on the boy, but even more so as Tobi refused to explain anything at all. This is the first time they've been alone since yesterday. His meeting with Jiraiya wasn't long as he apparently needed to talk someone at the dock. The blonde crossed his arms with a stubborn frown, "Tobi. Just tell me. What if they send more people after you?"

Tobi had his elbows digging into his thighs and his cheeks in his palms. It was obvious he rather not talk about it. Good thing Naruto didn't see his eye or he would be demanding answers. Tobi must have closed his eyes tight when he passed out. "Then you can deal with them. Like how you did with Hel."

"Puh! You think I'm going to kick everyone asses just 'cause they're after you? That Rasengan I used wasn't even mine. I needed my sensei's help and even then it took a full month to make it. I was supposed to use it in an emergency." The truth was is that the Scroll of Seals could seal objects in complete stillness. Naruto kept his glare on the Tobi but the boy pouted away. The blonde sighed, "Look. Whoever is after you is going to send someone even tougher than Hel. I just want to be prepared, alright?"

Tobi groaned, "but all I know is the place's name! And you already said you've never heard of it!"

Naruto contemplated as he looked over to the chatting Jiraiya, "Maybe we should ask Jiraiya.."

A look of disgust came to Tobi's face, "Are you sure? He's a little.."

"I know, I know. But he is well informed. Maybe we should ask him if he ever heard of this place 'Valhalla,' that you said Hel talked about," Naruto expressed getting a nod out of the boy.

"Okay, fine. Let's tell him but not now. Later."

The blonde agreed and thought of his next question. Naruto leaned down closer to the younger kid, "Tobi, where are you from? I didn't believe you when you said you didn't know."

The boy looked at him without any trace of emotion, "It doesn't matter."

After a long staring contest, the blonde gave up and groaned with irritation, "Fine. Whatever. How did they find you?"

"About two years ago. I don't remember much of what happened but I remember there being a woman that would tell me to leave. Eventually, I just.. Went to another dimension then I arrived near the train station. The next morning I met you."

None of this was making sense to Naruto. Tobi has a lot of abilities he apparently doesn't know about or isn't telling. He copied the Ice Hand Jutsu like a copycat and she didn't even use a hand sign to do it in the first place. Naruto squinted his face and grinned, "Another dimension. Yeah, okay. And I'm the Sage!"

"I'm being serious!" Tobi shouted out.

A giant arm wrapped around Naruto, as he looked backward he realized it was just his godfather. "Hey, squirts! What are we talking about? You know, I've been thinking. Why doesn't Tobi just join us? I've always wanted a respectable student!"

Tobi stood up with gleam, "really?!" Earlier when they met, Tobi kept on referring to the sage as 'Sir."

"Sure! Why not?" Jiraiya exclaimed. Something told Naruto that the perverted sage knew the kid was strange and was only offering so they could find out more. He was probably eavesdropping. The older man inched his mouth closer to Naruto's ear to whisper, "hey, got a minute? We need to talk."

After Naruto nodded, Jiraiya walked to the boat's front. They've become slightly closer as they've seen each other almost every day compared to before when Jiraiya would leave months on end. The blonde fixated his focus on Tobi, "We're not done here, Tobi. Stay tight." Naruto then turned around and walked towards Jiraiya as Tobi sat there patiently. He needed to think anyways.

"What's up, _pervy sage?_ " Naruto asked as he got within distance to his godfather. The nickname has been a pain in Jiraiya's side ever since Fu thought of it.

"We've got a mission. It's in the Land of Frost," said the older man. He was reading a small scroll which the blonde wondered where the hell it came from.

"But what happened to visiting Takigakure?" Naruto asked. Prior to getting on the boat, they agreed on going to the Waterfall Village to warn their jinchuuriki about the Akatsuki and so Naruto could visit a certain person. Naruto would have done it sooner but got sidetracked, especially with a certain training session that took months to recover from. Also, Jiraiya had told him the Akatsuki wouldn't make their move for a long time.

"They're the ones who asked for assistance so we'll be going to accumulate with one of their teams there, " Jiraiya exclaimed. Naruto initially thought why didn't they just get on a boat that went to the Land of Frost but it made sense to meet up away from the mission. Plus the water nearing the Land of Frost is bound to be made of ice.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "so who's going with us?"

* * *

Takigakure's Head Residence was as fancy as they come but with after all the times Fu's been inside the charm has worn off. The jonin disturbed her peace but insisted in keeping her outside. Fu looked up at the sky while Kegon and Yoro both step inside, though Kegon talked first, "We've brought Fu, Shibuki."

A young man with long brown hair and gentle eyes looked up from a scroll. Yoro with his deeper voice yelled to the outside, "Hey, Fu!'

The mint green hair girl apprehensively walked in, "What's up, Chief?"

The leader who sat on the zabuton put on a stressful face, "What were you thinking? Requesting an application for the Chunin Exams from Sunagakure?" Fu thought about when Shibuki's voice wasn't so deep. It really came through the last year. She remembered the time when he protected her from shurikens after her first mission. People like to lay traps around the waterfalls outside of Takigakure to try and discover the village's location. He always was like a brother to her.

Fu tightened her fists, squeezed her arms to her sides, and innocently defended herself, "shouldn't I have? Then can you recommend me?"

"No way! Not what happened after last year!" The leader shouted. Fu explained everything to him, even Orochimaru.

Fu straightened her arms out, closed her eyes, and rotated around. "Well then, I guess I'll go on my own," the girl said passive aggressively.

Shibuki's became surprised, "Huh? Hey, wait!"

"Fu, wait!" Kegon ordered.

The girl turned back around with a vexed face, "I haven't been outside the village in months! You're keeping me here no good reason! If you won't acknowledge me, I'll just leave the village!"

Shibuki raised his hand, "All right, fine! You never give up once you make up your mind."

Fu tossed herself to sit in front of the leader and smiled, "Really!? I can go?"

The leader chuckled, "Actually, the whole reason I called you here was to give you a mission. Take a seat, Fu."

Fu focused her eyes on him, "Huh? A mission?"

* * *

"It's a mission that Takigakure personally needs but never had the real capability needed to get it done. So they made a deal with the leaf village," Jiraiya was explaining everything too fast to Naruto that he was dozing off. "Eventually, we made a deal. We will do cooperation missions for the time being- hey, are you even listening?" Jiraiya poked the blonde in the forehead who swiped his hand away.

"Yeah, yeah! Joint missions. Land of Frost. But you're not telling me anything about the actual mission! What will be doing and who are we going with?"

"I'm getting to that!" The sage sternly said, "We'll be getting the mission details once we get there. As for our teammates, I'm not so sure. But I have a hunch." He grinned at Naruto's mood lightened up. It was obvious he was referring to Fu. They haven't seen each other for over a year but the blonde still thought of her as his best friend.

"Hey, we're almost there!" Tobi shouted from the boat's front deck railing. The blonde walked to the side of Tobi and observed where the boy was. The passage they were heading to was between two tall, beautiful waterfalls. And farther in the distance were dozens of boats and buildings. This must have been The Land of Waterfalls great pier and docking town,Tsuin Taki. "Wow! Look at the colors!" There was a rainbow among the giant splashes of water. Naruto had to admit it was a gorgeous sight. It should be a day's walk to Taki.

* * *

 _Tomorrow_

Fu stood outside of her door. She was given the mission yesterday but were told to leave today. Kegon and Yoro had apparently already gotten their things together and decided to make it their personal mission to follow Fu _everywhere._ She locked her door, began a walk to the entrance, threw her arms up, and shouted, "Let's go rile up a storm!"

"Fu, You know, we're going to the Land of Frost," Yoro started.

Fu stopped in place and both her head and arms dangled down. She twisted her head around to look at the two chunin with a frown, "Yeah? And?"

Kegon irritatedly shouted, "you might want to put on a jacket?"

The mint green hair girl put on an exaggerated pout. After a brief staredown with the two stern jonin she rolled her eyes and let out an agitated groan. She dropped her red bag from her back and stomped her way to the door, "Fine! I'll put on a jacket!"

A minute later her door opened. Over her small shirt, she wore a white, thick, hooded-jacket with buttons to keep it locked. She also put on leg warmers, which matched her armlets. They covered the top of her knee to the bottom of her foot, everything but her toes, which were covered by mint-green socks.

"Perfect. Let's go,"Kegon said. Fu asked herself if they were always going to be this serious. Even so, she can't wait until finally getting out of the village after so long. She was excited as ever.

* * *

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tobi, who unofficially joined the group despite being so young, gradually walked towards the entrance to the Waterfall Village. It has been pretty calming walk but he hasn't found anything more out about Tobi. Only that some people need him for something. And that he has talent. For whatever reason, Jiraiya didn't mind it at all that Tobi is tagging along.

Out of the distance, the blonde saw a familiar face. The leader of the Hidden Waterfall, Shibuki. It had been some time since his mission with Team 7. "Hey, Shibuki!" The blonde shouted with a smile.

The man turned around, "Naruto? Hey!" He smiled back, "So you're who they've sent to help out?"

"Yep! Me and my godfather," the blonde said. He thought about mentioning Tobi but it's not like he will be fighting.

Shibuki gazed at the taller man, "You mean the Legendary Sannin is your Godfather? Isn't that something. The mission should be easy with him around."

The sage boasted with a grin, "My, I guess my reputation precedes just more than my books! But say, where's the Takigakure team you've assigned to work with us?" As Jiraiya talked, Shibuki handed him a scroll. Probably containing the mission details.

The man sighed, "I have no idea. Fu was excited about getting a mission so she probably ran off ahead, dragging Kegon and Yo- hey, Naruto?!"

Naruto took off sprinting once he heard the girl's name, and Tobi immediately following, "Hey, Naruto! Wait for me!"

Shibuki sighed again as Jiraiya chuckled, "I'll catch up to him later. We need to talk." The young leader didn't even recognize the Sannin's serious face.

"Naruto, why-are-we-running?!" Tobi couldn't keep from panting as he struggled to keep up with the blonde.

"Because! I'm excited!"

* * *

It's not recommended to travel at night in the colder countries so the Taki team stopped at a small town. The girl went up to the desk lady and asked how much would a room would be while the jonin looked around town. Maybe they'll bring her barbecue but that's a long shot. After Fu walked up the stairs and opened the door to her own, empty room she thought back to when Manita wasn't in the hotel room the night she went missing. But after meeting Orochimaru, everything made sense. Fu still wondered how Manita connected her 'dreams' to Fu's, but giving Manita a proper burial needed to come first. One day, she will release Manita from Orochimaru's grasps.

She walked over to the window to take a glance out of it. It was lucky that the window looked out to the front so she would know when to come downstairs and lead her teammates to the room. However, as she looked out of the window she saw two people. They were both familiar. The missing Taki-nin she saw with Manita, who was also in her dream the day Manita 'gave' her the key. He was accompanied by the other person in her dream, the one with the scythe and a gloomy necklace.

Fu quickly realized that Manita must have somehow knew they were coming and to warn her she showed her to Fu during her. Knowing that it was possible they were merely trying to stay at the hotel for the night she prevented herself from panicking. Yoro and Kegon must be back at any second, right? The door knocked, she jumped up and held her hand over her mouth to not scream. 'Oh, _crap..'_ She had confidence in her skills but something about the masked man made her feel uneasy. The girl opened the window slowly to not make any noise and jumped to the ground. She rushed to the shadows hoping they didn't realize she left.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Naruto knocked once more. "Hey, Fu? The lady said you were in this room! You there?"

Tobi face turned into a shit-eating grin, "Maybe your girlfriend doesn't want to see you?"

The blonde gazed down at the boy and with irritation defended himself, "she's not my girlfriend. I told you, she's just a friend," Naruto rotated and began walking away, only for Tobi to follow him downstairs.

A second later, a door down the hallway opened. A man with gray hair slicked back looked down the hallway wondering where the knocking was coming from but after seeing the empty hallway he closed the door. He then looked at the masked man, bearing the same black cloak with red clouds as he did. "Even if we did get the room for free I can't help wanting to cut down the noise."

He wanted a response but after the unusual silence, the man talked again. "Hey, Kakuzu? Talk to me you jackass!"

The missing Taki ninja looked back with furious eyes, "Hidan, leave me alone." The stern voice made Hidan grunt, with both disrespect and acceptance of his request. Maybe after seeing current Taki ninjas on the way here put him into an enraged state. Hidan _loves_ it when Kakuzu gets into those moods because it meant they killed together. Although, for Hidan, it was for Jashin. Not something so trivial like letting out steam in his partner's case.

* * *

Naruto and Tobi reached the bottom floor and saw Yoro and Kegon heading towards them, Kegon holding a bag of, what the blonde presumed to be food. It smelled like barbecue so Fu was _obviously_ here. Kegon was the one to notice the blonde, "Oh, Naruto, right?"

"Yeah. Any idea where Fu is?"

"She was supposed to get a room and then wait for us down here," Yoro said.

"I went to the room and knocked but got no answer," replied the blonde.

The Takigakure jonin looked at each other before sprinting the hotel room. Naruto and Tobi chased after them.

A moment later, the hotel room swung open. Kegon yelled out, "Fu?! You here?!"

"Damn, where could she have gone?" Yoro asked. They were both worried.

"What? What is it?" The blonde asked from the door frame.

Yoro looked back with a slightly irritated face. He didn't want to reveal her status of a jinchuuriki, especially to her best friend. "She has a habit of running off." That was mostly true. Naruto never experienced that because she always wanted to be near him.

"Well, let's go out looking for her then!" Naruto exclaimed before running out for the exit. He was starting to get worried about the misplaced Fu, especially after Manita's disappearance and having no idea what happened to her. Tobi was chasing along until Naruto halted and looked back, "Tobi. Can you wait here incase she comes back?"

He frowned down knowing he might just get in the way if something happened, "are you sure?"

He didn't look at the blonde who was only silent for an answer, but he felt the goggles on his forehead being pulled and let go. "Yeah I'm sure. If it was anyone else I wouldn't trust them."

Tobi looked up and realized Naruto was giving his contagious smile, and the young boy smiled back, "Alright, boss! You got it!" Tobi cheered as he adjusted his goggles. The blonde nodded and ran off with the jonin close by.

The goggle-wearing boy walked into the room but noticed the window was opened letting in a chilling wind. A thump came from the other room, the bedroom. Tobi was anxious but adjusting his goggles once more, he quietly leaned around the corner. His eyes widened in horror upon looking, deciding to leave he walked backwards for the door. He cursed himself as he tripped on the carpet and the giant wolf rushed to the living room. The wolf pounced to stand over the boy and did a single bark in his face. He roared and picked up Tobi by the collar. "The Oblation."

* * *

Fu looked up at the moon. It illuminated the surface so well due to there being no clouds. It would be a beautiful night for snow. Her nerves have finally calmed down after seeing those two. Thinking they might not have been looking for her she settled down on a hill which was shadowed over by a tree. Good thing Yoro and Kegon made her dress warmer or else she would have been freezing. She leaned her shoulder against the tree as she kept her gaze. Only interrupted by the sound of her name, "Fu!"

The mint-green hair girl quirked an eyebrow as she looked down the hillside behind her only to see Naruto running up it, wailing his arm, "Fu!"

It has been a year since she smiled this hard, "Naruto?!"

Kegon and Yoro smirked at each other before they walked away.

"I went to your hotel room and knocked but there wasn't an answer!" Naruto shouted as he approached.

She realized that must have been him knocking and not those men. Feeling dumb she decided not to tell anyone. She stood patiently for Naruto to get to the top. The blonde stopped a foot away in front of her, and at this point she realized something. He grew even taller than her than before. A year ago it was only by an inch, but now it was more like five. The top of her head came up to his chin.

And he definitely noticed, "you got shorter."

She squinted her eyes, crossed her arms, and rotated. "Really? We haven't seen each other for a year and that's what you say?"

He put on an innocent smile. It might not have been the wisest thing to say but after all that has happened within the year, it was hard not to blurt out everything. Especially after the recent nightmares about Obito and Iruka and everyone in the village. The blonde was fixating himself too seriously that he didn't notice Fu peaked an eye to him and turned concerned, "Naruto? Are you okay?" He wiped a year away from his eye.

"Yeah. Of course, I am! I'm just happy to see you-" A depressed frown came to his face. He wasn't sure what was upsetting him. Maybe he really did miss his best friend that much, or maybe it was about Iruka's death and Sasuke's detachment. Bottling up emotions the past year has been easy for the most part but that's because he didn't have anyone to talk to besides Jiraiya. Even if he didn't tell Fu everything, he trusted her more than anyone.

Fu put her face to his chest and wrapped her arms around his ribs, "I missed you, too." She knew that wasn't why he was upset but she didn't want to pressure anything more out of him. Especially after what happened to his village.

A minute later the two sat by the tree and both gazed at the moon. Naruto calmed down and eventually just said things were really stressful right now. Fu peeked to her side to look at the blonde, "so, how's pervy sage?"

Naruto loved that Fu called him that, "he's about as well as you'd expect. Actually, he should be here any minute. Tobi and I ran off to catch up to you when we found out we're on the mission with you."

The girl's eyes widened, "wait, really?! Awesome! Shibuki didn't know who they sent but I was hoping it was with you."

"Yeah, I-" Naruto then realized he had no idea what the mission was. "I, uh, came to meet up with you as soon as I could. Because of that thing in the Land of Frost," the blonde said obviously uniformed, "To do that thing. Yeah.."

"You have no idea what we're doing there, do you?" Fu said like a stone. The blonde nervously scratched the back of his head making Fu sigh. "Okay. Well you know about the Hero Water in my village, right?"

The blonde nodded, "yeah. I had to stop that Suien guy when he used it."

"Well, in the Land of Frost there's a Purification Church. We are to meet up with a cleric and do a mission for him. In exchange, he provides us with something Takigakure could use with the Hero Water."

"Church? We're going to church?" Naruto asked. Fu thought he was probably joking.

"So who's Tobi? You mentioned him earlier." Fu asked. She always thought the goggles looked nice on him.

Naruto stood up and offered a hand to Fu, "Tobi is a weird kid I met a few days ago. I told him to stay at your room incase you came back." Fu grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled herself up, almost bopping their heads together. The two's eyes looked at each other for a quiet second before they gazed up and noticed white pellets falling on them. Fu gently smiled as she kept looking up, but Naruto looked at her instead. The moon showed her face brightly even in the darkness. He noticed that she cut her bangs shorter but let the rest of her hair grow. It went to her shoulders now. Even better, he noticed Fu still had all of his presents. The bag, the bracelet, and the orange hair clip.

Suddenly the mint green hair girl turned her eyes to Naruto, catching his stare. It was just like how they met the at Ichiraku's. The blonde turned away but it was too late because she obviously noticed. Fu giggled, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to start walking down the hill. After they reached the sidewalk to head to the hospital she asked something that's she been wondering for a long time, "So, what about your goggles?"

After Naruto got to the lower ground he explained, "Tobi has them. He thought they were cool so I let him wear them."

She looked at him with surprise and jealousy, after not ever wearing them herself. "But Obito gave you those!"

"Yeah, I know. But Tobi kind of reminds me of him," Naruto said. He can't differentiate Tobi's malicious grin from Obito's whenever they teased him about Fu but he didn't wanna tell _her_ that.

"How are Sasuke and Sakura?" Fu asked. She had many questions about everyone.

"Sakura is fine. She's holding up in Sunagakure with Kakashi," he exclaimed. Naruto didn't want to walk about Sasuke as he regretted not being there to stop him.

"And Sasuke?"

"He's there, too," lied the blonde with a smile. Fu looked at him curiously as they walked in the dark. He hated lying to Fu about these kinds of things but he couldn't help to push away his feelings. They were his problems, not hers.

Yoro and Kegon jumped in front of them, and Yoro walked closer. "Naruto. We have a problem."

They both looks curiously as Yoro reached behind him and pulled out something. Naruto's goggles. "They belonged to your friend, right?" Asked Kegon as the blonde took the goggles from Yoro.

"Yeah. Was there anything else?" The blonde asked. He could guess what happened.

"Just one thing, claw marks on both sides of the goggles," Kegon explained.

"Did you expect anything like this, Naruto?" Yoro's question was like a dagger. How could Naruto be so stupid? As Naruto rotated and walked away, Yoro asked a different question. "Where are you going?"

The blonde looked back, said "North," and took off running. He remembered Tobi saying something about their hideout being furiously cold. He could also remember that Hel took him a little ways North. All three Taki ninjas looked at each other, Fu shrugged before running after Naruto, and the jonin doing the same.

* * *

Trees of the forest held their leaves despite them gaining weight from the shield of ice. But at the vibration of a huge stomp they would fall few by few. Fenrir loved that even nature falls before him. As a born wolf, he stood on his huge legs. Although he was slower walking like a bipedal, he had to bring the Oblation's body to one of the gates. It sure was harder getting back than coming here. If the boy was going to make him walk like a mortal, he was going to drag him like a bag. Fenrir kinda hope that by pulling on his collar that it would choke him, his punishment for making him walk like this.

His long, black fur defended him from the snow and cold. The fur of a wolf, as he also had the head of one. But his claws were like a nightmare's monsters. If a word came to mind, it would be 'demon.' Tracking the Oblation by smell was an easy task with his godlike sense of smell. But him walking in like that was a godsend. Truthfully, he was only inspecting the apartment for a smell that was too familiar, but he couldn't put his mind to it.

Fenrir turned around, thinking he heard foot steps but after seeing nothing but snow and snowfall in the wide passage between the trees he turned around. Only to see a familiar man with a single eye hole, orange mask. The wolf growled, "what do you want?"

"I'll take him from here. It'll be faster," the man said.

Deep laughter came from the wolf, "so you'll get the credit? No. Beat it."

The masked man crossed his arms, "suit yourself." Like his mask, the man twirled out of existence. Hearing something else, he took a look behind again.

Naruto, Fu, Yoro, and Kegon caught up and stood side by side. All their eyes double in sized after seeing the monstrous wolf. "What the hell.." Naruto said under his breath as he gazed at what he was carrying. "Tobi!" He shouted. It became apparent he was unconscious.

Fenrir swung around to face them with Tobi still in his grasp. He arched his back and stretched his neck out, and let out a loud, terrifying roar. Honestly, Naruto couldn't tell if the sudden wind was of nature or from the wolf.

"Any ideas, Yoro?" Kegon asked.

"None. What the hell is this thing?"

The wolf gazed directly at Fu, making her feel nervous. None of them expected the wolf to talk, "You! Why do you smell so familiar?!"

She couldn't help but stutter, "I- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Give Tobi back!" Naruto threatened.

As the wolf fixated his vision to Naruto he somehow grinned, "you must be the one who killed my sister."

The Taki ninjas glanced over to Naruto, wondering what the wolf was talking about. Although Naruto wasn't sure, he answered. "Are you talking about Hel?"

The wolf chuckled, "dear sister was always jealous of me for being favored. Now she got herself killed by something less than her."

Yoro appeared behind the wolf to emit a attack with a kunai but the wolf lunged an arm around and knocked him away. Kegon then jumped closer, performed an hand seal, and out of nowhere a spear made of solid water came to be. "Water Release: Water Piercing Spear!" He stroked the wolf with the spear, stabbing him in the shoulder. Kegon grinned at the sight of blood, but frowned as it didn't phase the wolf at all. Instead, he had to let go of the spear as the wolf straightened his back, titled his head up, and howled. The moon was full as ever as snow buzzed around. The wolf let go of Tobi, grabbed the jonin, and hurled him to the tree.

Fu and Naruto watched in horror as the wolf knocked out both jonin in mere seconds. The girl launched her arm towards the wolf for a huge, thick web to come out of it. She was hoping it would trap him, but the wolf merely ripped it off. He was too huge for it. She turned to Naruto, "you should take Tobi and get out of here."

He answered with a bewildered look, "there is no way in hell I'm leaving you here to fight that.. _Thing."_

"Thing?!" The wolf got to all fours, pounced on Naruto, grabbed him by his arm and held him up. The wolf roared his name, "I am _**Fenrir**_!"

* * *

Jiraiya kneeled down to inspect the multiple footprints and trail mark. It looked like someone was dragging someone through the snow. He could count four foot prints, but the fifth markings were somehow abnormal, it was like a monster's print.

* * *

 **While this arc is gong on, the chunin** **exams arc is going on. (The second one where Gaara is the Kaze.) Seeing the Leaf Ninjas are there also, it's safe to presume they look after the Kazakage as well, right? So Gaara wouldn't lose his tailed beast to the bald dude because they would be able to stop him.**

 **Skyrim: Special Edition came out. I don't know how I managed to finish this chapter. I wanted to do a one-shot of a Dark Souls crossover for Halloween but felt it was too late. I'll do it Thanksgiving when I don't have class.**


	16. Reclaiming Immolation and Warmth III

**I kinda rushed this. I am so busy this week. It's exams week so no chapter next week. Also, woohoo! 100 Followers!. :)**

 **Lemme know if you like it in reviews! Got ways I can improve, tell me! Is there a problem in the story? PM me and I will fix it! Suggestions? Ask for them and we'll talk about it.**

 **Naruto shall not belong to I.**

* * *

"I am _**Fenrir!"**_ The wolf growled at the frightened Naruto. He'd like to think he was frozen due to the midnight's snow but it was honestly the ginormous wolf. He managed to look down and realized he was at _least_ five feet up. Being dangled like a monkey didn't make Naruto one bit comfortable.

"Naruto, close your eyes!" Fu shouted as she did the tiger seal and open her mouth widely. "Secret Technique: Scale Camouflage!" A white, sparkly powder exhaled from her mouth. Naruto did as she said and closed his eyes. However, Fenrir did the obvious same. He might not be the brightest person but he wasn't a fool. The powder surrounded the entire area, and Naruto did what he could to break free.

He held his free hand up, conjured up a Rasengan, and forced it's way to Fenrir's gut. The wolf grunted in pain as he let go of the boy. Fenrir couldn't see the wound due to seeing the blinding powder. A wound like this was nothing to the ones he's had in the past but still grew irritated for being blinded. "You think blinding me will do anything?! You forget, I am Fenrir, the First Wolf! I can smell you wherever you may roam!"

Naruto kept his eyes closed as he walked backward into the woods. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You can open your eyes now," Fu whispered.

His ocean blue eyes popped open to see Fu, "What did you do?" Whatever she did made Fenrir not know to deflect the attack.

"I used a twinkling powder that can blind people who look at it. But it won't last long," Fu explained. Naruto pulled up his left sleeve to observe his wrist, which was bruised to a dark purple. "Was that from him?" She asked worryingly.

"Yeah. He squeezed it hard. I think it might be broken," Naruto said. It did hurt despite his unbreaking voice. During his training with Jiraiya, a whole layer of skin burned away. Since then, his pain tolerance has gained endurance.

"Gimme," Fu demanded as she held out both hands. Naruto hesitated at first but gave it to her. She pushed the sleeve up more to reveal all of his forearms, and placed one hand on top of it. She closed her eyes, exhaled, and put pressure on Naruto's arm. A slightly green wrap went around his forearm like a cast. She smiled at her handy work.

Naruto looked at her wondrously, "that's amazing. When did you learn to do that?"

She smiled with sad eyes, and with a slight, sad grin said "Manita taught me." That was only somewhat true, she thought.

Naruto frown because he knew that is a touchy subject, "she must have been a great teacher."

"She was the best," Fu said more cheerfully. But her smile diminished when she saw Naruto pulled his sleeve back down and grin with determination. And with a tone of annoyance and care she asked, "You're not going in like that, are you?"

He gave a trusting smile, "you bet I am!"

Fu sighed and matched his grin, "any plan?"

The blonde started walking down the path, "actually, I just want to get the others away from him first."

"I got hid Tobi in the woods before running for you. As for Kegon and Yoro, they are still near him," Fu explained.

* * *

Fenrir walked down the path. The girl must have put the Oblation with her. He will find him later after he deals with the brats. Being blinded like that irritated him to all hell but after several minutes his sight came back. Now he is just stalking the road, waiting for the two to emerge. They wouldn't leave their friends and he knew this. He's dealt with 'soft-hearted' beings before and always thought of them as weaklings. They didn't have the mettle to survive.

* * *

Jiraiya ran through the wood's passage. He's been chasing Naruto and Tobi all day, but after tracking them over here he noticed the footprints. None of them were as small as Tobi's so he must have been the one who's being dragged. Naruto hadn't bothered to tell him that the young boy was being chased but he had a hunch after Tobi was begging to follow them onto the boat when he met him. He seemed way eager to leave for someone who just wants out of the country, so Jiraiya always had a suspicion.

* * *

Fenrir sniffed the air, "your scent is nearby, _boy._ Sneak attacks are nothing to me!" He may not be able to use jutsu but his senses are a hundred times better than a dog's.

Naruto stepped out from the dark woods with crossed arms, "I want to know where you're from."

"Why would I tell you anything?!" Roared the wolf.

"Hel wasn't allowed to kill me, and if you're her sister, then you must be working for the same person, and therefore you can't kill me, either!" Naruto shouted with a smirk.

With fire in his eyes, the wolf glared at him before going into a deep, hard chuckle. "I'd rather die than let a kid punk me like that."

Naruto popped his eyes large when he saw Fenrir stand on his back legs and charge at with his talon up high, ready to slash. The blonde jumped up to avoid, only for the wolf to do the same, grabbing him with his claws. Naruto winced before dispersing out of existence. The wolf landed and glared at the empty space and then to where he thought the jonin were. He let out an angry howl at being tricked like that.

* * *

Fu had Kegon over her shoulder, and Naruto had Tobi in his arms. He had a replica carrying Yoro. The two stopped upon hearing the ferocious howl and looked back. Naruto got the memories of the clone, "oh man, is _he_ angry." It was lucky the wolf didn't have a great sense of anything but what he was focusing on.

"Let's hurry," said the green hair girl as she looked back to the path ahead. She really didn't like being out in the open with someone much heavier than she was over her shoulder.

"Hurry where?" A familiar, deep, perverted voice said from the opposite way they were looking.

"Pervy sage!" Fu cheered. She didn't expect him to come chasing them all the way out here.

If it weren't for the situation, he would have said something about being called that ridiculous nickname after all this time. But emergencies like this called for Jiraiya to be sincere, "what's going on? Who did this?"

"A wolf," Naruto said untastefully.

If it weren't for the unconscious trio the sage would have tried calling his bluff. Instead, he took the bait with a bit of interest, "but not any wolf?"

"He called himself Fenrir," said the girl. Jiraiya cuffed his chin like he was remembering something. "Something wrong, pervy sage?"

"Fenrir is an old myth. Nothing but a fairy tale. The legend was that he was the 'First Wolf,'" Jiraiya explained.

"And what about Hel? Fenrir said that was his sister," the blonde asked.

Jiraiya uncuffed his chin and studied the blonde, "Hel? Why are you asking?" It was true, though. The stories were that Fenrir had two siblings, Hel and Jormungandr.

"I'll explain when we're back at the hotel," replied the blonde. It was time to tell his godfather about Tobi's situation, anyways.

"Take them back. I'll stay back here and make sure this _big, bad wolf_ doesn't get pass," commanded Jiraiya.

Naruto, the replica, and Fu looked at each other. And as the two started running down the pathway, the replica stayed back for a moment, "hey, Jiraiya?"

"I know. Whoever these people are, they want Tobi," Jiraiya exclaimed before rotating to walk down the pathway.

The clone took a second before leaving, truthfully he just wanted to tell Jiraiya to be careful. But after seeing Jiraiya's grin the cloned blonde was sure he already knew.

* * *

Fu laid Kegon on to the side of the mattress, the other half occupied by Yoro. Naruto walked into the other room to lay Tobi down. Naruto reached into his jacket's pocket and placed them back onto Tobi's head. The blonde thought Fenrir might have knocked him on the head to knock him out.

"Naruto?" Fu said from behind Naruto. How does she always sneak up on him?

He turned around to see her face merely a foot away from his own, thought it was titled up to look at him. "Yeah, Fu? What is it?"

"Why is he after Tobi? And who's Hel?" Fu curiously asked.

Naruto sadly frowned at the unconscious Tobi, "He won't tell me why they're after him, but Hel was some woman who attacked us on a train. She called him the Oblation."

"Oblation? But for what?" Fu curiously asked. Oblation is an offering to a god or religious purposes, but for a person to be such thing?

Naruto shrugged, "No idea. But for whatever reason, she wasn't allowed to kill me." It was true that Hel said that, but Fenrir didn't seem to care at all.

"So you're somehow intertwined in all this mess?" Fu asked to poke fun at Naruto. Even though he usually does find himself in predicaments.

"Yeah, I always seem to get in a plight of things. Huh?" Naruto said joyfully. At least it kept things fresh.

"You really do," Fu nodded. Not that she doesn't, either but not to Naruto's degree. She walked to the kitchen, which was on the other side of the main room. She grabbed a glass to fill it with water from the faucet. The hotel was nice for what it was worth. While she titled the water to drink she saw Naruto heading for the door. Was he really planning on fighting Fenrir with a broken wrist? In a hurry, she placed the glass down.

"Hey!" Naruto lets go of the door knob and gazed back at the frowning girl, "you always left me behind during the chunin exams. I know you were trying to protect me but-" She took a moment to compose herself, smile, and look up, "but if you think I'm going to let you just walk out with a broken wrist then you've never been so wrong! It's my turn to protect you!"

Naruto stared at her for a moment before grinning, "come on. I bet Jiraiya needs our help." The girl smiled and rushed out the room with him, slamming the door behind her.

Hidan burst his hotel room's door open, looked down the hall for the slam he heard, grunted, and shut the door, 'damn kids.'

* * *

Naruto and Fu ran down the snow filled pathway, and although the white blanket illuminated what it could, they couldn't see more than twenty feet ahead. The snow filled trees cast shadows. Suddenly, something came flying like a bullet. Naruto and Fu caught Jiraiya, but even with all their arms the mass of the giant man both still managed to knock them backward.

"Oh, that's bad," Fu said alarmed.

Jiraiya chuckled, "he got the jump on him." There was a massive, bloody gush coming out of his left arm. Fenrir must have bit into his shoulder.

"Jiraiya, let's get you out of here. There's no reason to fight him," Naruto suggested as he reaches into his back pouch and pulled out a small roll of bandages.

"That's not necessary," the girl expressed while she took a kunai, cut Jiraiya's cloth around his wound, and placed her freezing hands on top of it.

Jiraiya grinned as Fu closed her eyes, exhaled slowly, and applied pressure. He thought of the time they sparred in the Leaf Village. It was clear she was a jinchuuriki back then but now it was even more obvious. 'Is this the seven tails power? I wonder if the two know yet,' he thought to himself.

A few seconds later, a thick goo covered the bite wound, and Fu smiled, "it'll be fine in a few days but that's only if you don't strain yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," Jiraiya moped.

"How the hell did you get away, anyways?" Naruto asked.

"I used a water release to blast myself off from him. In fact," Jiraiya said proudly as he stood up, "I think I found his weakness."

"A weakness? For a monster like him?" The girl asked. Would the weakness be enough to win a battle?

"Well, the wolf has the thickest fur I have ever seen, and getting it wet, especially in this weather.."

Naruto and Fu looked at each other with amazement, "we can freeze him!"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and nodded, "or at least slow him down. His speed is fantastic." It truly was. He leaped from the woods onto the unexpecting Jiraiya in a mere second. While Fenrir's teeth were locked onto his shoulder, he managed to see a mark that Naruto must have left with a Rasengan. Naturally, Jiraiya did the same. He then used a blast of water to force himself away. Hitting the wolf with it was just a by product but the sage still took note. He must have run off farther down the path to recorporate, especially if he saw the other two were running straight there.

The blonde smiled with courage, "we've got this, Jiraiya. Just sit tight at the hotel room."

"You better with all the training I've given you the past year," scoffed the man. He wanted to ask what they were planning but they were already well into the shadow of night. Jiraiya smiled with please until coming to a face of horror, 'wait, which hotel room?'

* * *

Fenrir sulked in a cave nearby. His fur proved too heavy when it was heavily wet, but he was hit in the stomach again. He has heard not to approach Jiraiya unless with extreme caution, and fighting him along with the two kids didn't sound appealing. Actually, fighting the Toad Sage under any means wasn't. Not to mention the fact that he would go for his wound in his abdomen. Good thing they didn't have silver. He'll have to go get help retrieving the Oblation, after all. But he couldn't help the fiery rage in him. It was apparent in his eyes.

From the opening of a cave, an invisible Fu watched silently from a distance. The Chameleon Jutsu hid her scent well enough, but she wondered about his ears. They must also be a dominant trait of his if he truly was a wolf. Naruto and Fu agreed that a lone wolf is at a disadvantage numbers wise, and unless he has his own pack waiting, it is two against one. Although she covered Naruto with the jutsu, as well, they had no way to communicate if they wanted to keep undercover. Instead, they agreed on a plan.

The invisible blonde picked up a rock and threw it to the back of the wolf's head, making the angry beast twist around. He roared as he ran out of the cave and onto the thick layer of ice that covered a huge pond. He couldn't see anything but the ice, snow, and the snow covering the trees. Illuminated by the snow, the moon, and the stars the place was peaceful except for the furious wolf that twisted his head to search all around his radius.

He howled, and angrily shouted, "cowards! Just like any other sheep, I will hunt you, and I won't ever stop!" The wolf stop searching the area, stood still in the snow and closed his eyes to use his ears. He could hear very faint cracks of ice. Not the ones below him but in the distance on both sides of him. They must be using some kind of jutsu to mask themselves and their smell.

The blonde wrapped a paper bomb around a kunai, but the real trick is that Fenrir has too great reflexes and speed to not dodge it. Fu has a trap under a patch of snow that the wolf needs to wolf in. Another replica of Naruto should make himself known just on the other side of the patch. Naruto didn't know how resourceful she could be. She has a lot of weird jutsu under her belt. He couldn't see Fu but he hopes she was a safe distance away. Naruto just hopes the time comes before Fenrir realizes what they're up to.

Fu could feel her heart beat running rampant. This wasn't some kind of prank they were doing where if she was caught she'd just get a lecture or be made to do community service. This was to protect her friends at potentially the cost of her life. She made a concentrated webbing to have extra adhesion substance to stick to Fenrir's fur. It wouldn't trap him, but would give enough time for Naruto's kunai to go off. Then they would freeze him with a combined jutsu. She creeped closer to the trees, but not slipping on the ice was difficult. This was the portion of ice that wasn't covered in snow, making it harder to walk. 'Only a few steps more,' Fu thought. Only for a huge panic to fabricate inside as she slipped on her feet, landing front first onto the ice.

Fenrir ears twitched and he jerked his body towards the thumping noise. He opened his raging, red eyes. He got to all fours and slowly walked towards the sound. Fu did nothing. She only laid there to avoid any more sounds, hoping he couldn't pinpoint where she was. Wishing to tell her heart to shut the hell up as it beat louder than a whisper, she cursed to herself. Though she stopped her breath, she felt another's. A warm one. Looking into the ice, she saw the wolf glaring right at her. He stood up and raised his hand up in the air. She felt regretful for staying still when she noticed the wolf claw trembling.

She heard a faint footstep coming her way, but Fenrir was too fixated on her. She rolled to the left as his claw came striking for her. His hand went through the ice giving Fu the chance to stand up. But a mere second later, the wolf plucked his hand from the ice. Unknown to Fu, she was no visible, and Fenrir charged at her. But before he could get up to enough speed, Naruto jumped onto his back. It must be the replica. Fenrir took hold of the boy's arms and slammed him down to the ice, making him disperse. Fu held out her arm and conjured a watercutting sword, rushing to the distracted Fenrir, and finally stabbing through his abdomen's wound.

Naruto was running around the pond as fast as he could once he realized the wolf found out where Fu was. However, when he got close enough to he saw Fu stabbing the wolf with a water sword. He felt slight relief as his clone protected her, but panic settled when Fenrir was merely looking at her, "Fu! Get out of there!"

The sword's blade was grasped by the Fenrir's claw, making Fu let go of it. He plucked it out, and with an arrogant tone he said, "I knew if one got into trouble, the other would make himself known." He slid his eye to the side, looking straight at Naruto. The blonde gulped.

Fu jumped back, "Naruto! Now!" She cuffed her hands around her mouth and exhaled to shoot multiple strings of web at Fenrir. With more frequency than before to hopefully slow him down.

Naruto took the explosive kunai out of his pouch and threw it to the ice beneath Fenrir as soon the webs covered him. Fenrir huffed to himself as he looked down, and not being able to break the webs in time, he was vanquished by the broken ice. He managed to get his claws into the solid ice that was still a part of the surface, but Naruto and Fu jumped in front of him. With a huge smile, Naruto shouted, "hey, Fenrir! Maybe you should chill out!" Both did a hand seal and shouted their coordinating release, "Wind Release!" "Water Release!" They both cuffed their hands and breathed out, Naruto exhaling wind and Fu exhaling water. The wind cooled the water as soon it covered Fenrir, freezing him in place. After a solid minute of doing just that, they both pant. Naruto step back and fell to his ass, sighing at the drop.

Fu looked at him with disapproval, "'chill out?' Really?" She smiled, not at the awful pun but being finished with this.

The blonde had a terrified shock in his eyes as he realized what he said. He tilted his head back as he combed his bangs away from his forehead. "I knew spending so much time with Jiraiya would do this to me." He frowned at the stars, then turned his gaze to Fu's reaching hand. He smiled as he took it and Fu pulled him to his feet.

"It's okay. Just don't become a pervert like him," Fu said joyfully.

"Let's get back to the hotel," Naruto said already taking his leave. Fu nodded but took a glance at the frozen Fenrir.

"Hey, you remember when he said I smelled familiar? What do you think he meant by that?" Fu said as she bent down to get a closer at his face. But fell to her ass when his eyes, though frozen, focused on her.

"I don't know," Naruto shouted not even looking back. "Let's not worry about it! Let's just go!"

The ice around him started breaking while some melted. Steam appeared from the ice around his eyes, and like an explosion of ice he crawled out of the ice and stood up, "that's where I smelled your scent before! **You smell just like** _ **her**_!" Fenrir grabbed Fu's neck and slammed her against a tree, choking her.

Naruto looked back and immediately charged to intertwine, holding his grasp out in preparation.

Fenrir's voice became one of both relief and horror, **"you must be her daughter!"** He laughed like he was just told a hilarious joke, **"you even look like her! I knew she had a daughter but we were told she died! I may not be able to kill that blasted woman but at least I can kill her daughter!"**

She grabbed his wrists in a desperate attempt to push him away but it was no use. Rasengan in hand, Naruto pushed it against Fenrir, sending him back to the water. Fu collapsed to the ground and laid against the tree. Naruto quickly got to his knees to make sure Fu was still breathing. He held her head so that her mouth was up against his ear. Luckily, there it was ever so faintly. But it was desperate. Naruto will have to make this quick. He didn't want to use the nine tails power, especially in front of his best friend, but this is an emergency.

Naruto heard Fenrir's voice from the ice. It was unusual it was so soft, "she needs to die. You won't stop me."

The blonde heard enough. He took off the scroll of seals off and placed it by the tree, and then took off his jacket. He placed it under Fu's head and stood up. His pupils had already grown more feral as did his hands. His torso was in nothing but his mesh shirt, but with the warmth of the nine tails cloak, his jacket wasn't needed. The snow under his feet melted to reveal grass. The two charged at each other and came to a stalemate as their claws fought for dominance with intertwined fingers. Fenrir might stand more than three feet taller, but the blonde was determined. Naruto launched his head into Fenrir's chest to make him give up the mercy stand off. Another time to make him winded. Fenrir slightly bent over so Naruto couldn't keep doing that. However, Naruto grappled his torso and twirled him around, slamming him down to the ice, even slightly cracking it.

Fenrir feeling massively angry, he twirled to his feet and lunged towards, clawing into the blonde's arm, tearing through the skin. But it healed instantly as the red chakra engulfed it. The wolf barked in annoyance. He got to all four and ran around the blonde to confuse him. Who in turn summoned five clones of himself. Fenrir jumped to get into the middle of them, but two clones launched upwards and punched Fenrir in the wound. Naruto held out both of his hands for the other three clones to focus their concentration on making a giant Rasengan. One about three times the size and with a red vibrant at the bottom. Using the nine tails chakra made it red instead of the normal blue. It was more lethal, as well.

Fenrir slashed the two clones away and made them disperse. But after the smoke cleared, he saw Naruto flying straight for him with a huge, red sphere in his hands. Fenrir couldn't do anything but try and block with his forearms, but even that wasn't enough to block the massive, hot sphere. It burned away his arms and went straight through to his stomach.

A minute, Fenrir laid with an entire hole through his abdomen. Naruto now long with the red chakra, stood over him. He couldn't help but feel reminiscent of something. Something about this fight was too familiar. A second later, he walked over to Fu. He placed her against the tree, and even though she was passed out she had a smile on her face. The blonde put his jacket back on and was about to grab the scroll until he heard a cough. He looked back at Fenrir, and after another cough of blood, he walked closer to him. Without any expression, Naruto said, "I thought you were dead."

Another cough came with more blood, "no, but I still be soon." Naruto burrowed an eye as he talked like a regular man. "Naruto, he will send more," he said weakly.

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked desperately. He had no one to question but him and Tobi.

"He.. Is the one who invites. The one to have done this to us when he invited us to his world. We were the first wolf as we had a bond like no other. He came to our world and-" the wolf rasped in a hurry before going into a fit of bloody coughs. After getting his breath back, he continued weakly, "don't let him do what he did to my world to this one."

Naruto contemplated about the other worlds for a second before asking another thing, "wait, what do you mean _we_ became the first wolf? Who's us?"

Fenrir chuckled before rasping into more coughs, "I hope in the next life we get to play fetch again." It was hard to tell but Naruto was sure he was smiling.

"I don't know what you mean!" Naruto shouted. He waited for a few seconds before noticing he was finally dead. Naruto sighed before taking out a scroll to seal his body.

* * *

Fu woke up and sat straight up. There was a blanking giving her the warmth she missed since being in the snow. She was in the hotel room and with further inspection, Tobi laid comfortably to her side. She then noticed Naruto sitting against the wall, arms crossed and head down. Sleeping. Surely Jiraiya got another room for them, so why was he here and not in bed? To look after her and Tobi? Of course, unless Jiraiya didn't bother telling him which room. She got up from the bed. Did Naruto really get to the trouble of taking her shoes off?

 _Over a year ago, the night Manita disappeared._

 _A younger Fu laid face down crying at the disappearance of Manita. She has never been late or not tell Fu where she was. Did she hate Fu for some reason? Did she leave for an urgent mission? Did someone, she dare think, kill her? Fu had no idea. After waiting many hours for her, she panicked and ran to Kakashi's house. He told Fu where he lived in case she needed anything. Kakashi then told her to wait at his house while he scoped the hotel room. After finding nothing, he led her to Naruto's house. Now she laid on Naruto's bed trying to stop her crying and worrying. Eventually, she got up and wiped her tears away with her sleeve._

 _She wondered if Naruto was still up so she slowly got to her feet, fix her hair, and opened the door. Lucky enough, Naruto left the kitchen's light on so she could see. Fu tiptoed down the stairs, picked up a pillow from a neighboring recliner, and laid it against Naruto's thigh. He was already out for the night, she doubted anything could wake him besides more knocking. She laid her head down on the pillow and the rest of her body over the empty couch. Hopefully, he won't think it is weird. Sleeping in an empty, new room alone wasn't the best for her psyche this moment. She just wanted to be near her friend. He was her only friend besides Ita-sensei and Shibuki. As long as he doesn't found out what she is._

 _Present_

Fu carefully walked closer to Naruto, and slowly sat next to him. Shoulder to shoulder, Fu laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. She was able to keep awake until Naruto started to carry her home, during which she whispered "thank you," before passing out. Naruto probably didn't hear her.

After digging her head into his shoulder, she thought to herself. Fu never really ever thought of herself lucky, but she felt like a Number Lucky Seven for meeting Naruto. When Manita went missing, he was there. He made her feel like she was wanted around. Even buying her presents on his own birthday. But that's not why she thought she was lucky. It was because she realized something during his fight with Fenrir.

'He's a jinchuuriki, too,' Fu said to herself, ever so smiling.

* * *

 **Edited the second chapter. Just formatting and grammar fixes. Fixed inconsistencies. I'm having trouble making the fighting scenes better. I don't really want to make them longer or over extend them. Anyways, no new chapter next week. I'll just edit some of the earlier chapters, instead.**


	17. Reclaiming Immolation and Warmth IV

**Longest chapter yet(and also the hardest to write.) Some clues for the future. Please review. Sorry for not updating last week. I'm hoping the longer chapter makes up for it. Also, grammarly has been messing up a lot of spacing. Any suggestions for editors?**

* * *

Large doors facing an enormous, empty stage burst open for a single person to barge through. His green eyes were visible as everything else was covered by a thick, white wrap making him appear like a mummy that woke up not long ago. His eyes detailed destain for the place. He walked through the rows of long benches, stepping on the elaborated, red carpet with golden trim. Even though this building was used for plays and operas, the Roman arches of the sides made it look like it was for religion. On both sides of the huge building were the higher seats for the influentials, but on the wall's surface below their view was the symbol of a tree, surrounded by a silver plating. Meters in diameter. The mummified man walked closer to the stage, to the man who is crouched over, hidden by his golden cloak with red trim. In closer inspection, he was chanting to himself until he heard the footsteps closing in behind him. He turned his head slightly backward, "what do you want, Erebus?"

"Is it almost done?" The man asked with a fragile, raspy voice. It sounded like his throat was made of dust.

The cleric stood up and pulled off his hood, revealing clean cut, charcoal black hair. It was sleek, almost looking wet. He had frosted blue eyes, which seem bright compared to his hair. "Our thespian should be here, shortly."

As the two were talking, a man with a twisted orange mask sat in the back row of the higher seats. He sighed and started to twist out of existence, cursing the cult to himself as he disappeared.

* * *

Fu laid against the wall. She didn't even know she passed out when sitting with Naruto, so next action of consciousness, she tried to put her head on Naruto's shoulder only to topple over. Her arms waved in the air to grab anything. After her fall to the ground, she slightly pushed herself up from the floor and looked with confusion. Though she was alone, it was good no one saw that.

She stretched across the carpet floor and sprung up to stand, wondering where everyone went as she went to the other room, which was empty like her room. However, there was a note on the door knob. It read, 'Went out for breakfast. Yoro.' Annoyed, she crossed her arms frustrated that they didn't wake her up to go with. Realizing she had no idea where the had went, she dropped down to the bed and spread out her arms to relax. Fu felt exceptionally giggly despite everyone ditching her.

* * *

Naruto walked down the pave sidewalk with Tobi following close to his side. The kid already thanked him for saving him yet another time, but Naruto has yet to try and dig more answers about the whole ordeal out of the young boy. Instead, it was him digging for answers, "so about that girl?"

The blonde sighed, "yeah?"

"She was pretty close to you last night," Tobi said with a shit eating grin.

"Wouldn't you want a shoulder to sleep on after being choked, after _saving you?"_ Naruto exclaimed sternly. Tobi frowned down, and the blonde regretting being so hard on him. "Sorry."

"Thanks, again." Tobi continued with the frown down before going back to a grin, "so have you two kissed yet?"

"Come here!" Naruto said as he reached a hand out to grab Tobi, who weaseled away from his hand and ran the opposite way.

* * *

Down the street sat Jiraiya with Kegon and Yoro sitting on the opposite side of the round table. They've eaten their breakfast and begin to talk about the mission. Jiraiya had a serious glare as he studied the jonin, "and you think she will go with it?"

Kegon had the same glare as did Yoro, but Kegon being the kinder of the two closed his eyes and spoke, "we were hoping our client will explain her role." His words were full of hope.

"But what if she declines it?" Jiraiya asked, though before answering, their attention curved to the laughter entering through the doors. Tobi came through first and rushed to sit other side of the table, taking the seat farther away from the entrance. A second later, Naruto split the double doors in half, holding both of them opened, observing Tobi and the others before leaving it. The sage sighed as he looked at Tobi, "What did you do?"

"Nothing. What did you do?" Tobi asked calmly.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to the hotel room with his free hand as the other had a bag in it. Fu was usually up before the blonde in the mornings but after being choked like that, Kegon and Yoro examined and said to just let her rest. They seemed confident enough but Naruto still sat by the bed to make sure. He didn't expect to wake up to her sleeping on his shoulder, and even less able to get up without waking her. "Hey, Fu?! You up yet?!"

Fu was still laying on the bed but sound asleep. She must have woke up at some point. Hopefully she won't be too annoyed Naruto left her, once again. But it's not like there are killers down the hallway or anything. He thought to himself, and decided to take out the styrofoam to-go tray out of the bag and hover it over her nose. After she sniffed the box, her eyes popped open. She grabbed it, sat up, and opened it. "Cinnamon rolls?"

"Thought you would like something to eat," Naruto explained as he sat to the side of Fu.

"At least you thought of me when you _left_ me, again!" Fu teased tastefully.

"Well-" He had to admit his mistake.

She smiled at the food as she took the fork and stabbed into one, wrestling with it to try and rip it apart. The mint green hair girl took a single bite before talking, "they're so cold."

Naruto burrowed his eyebrows, "must have been the weather. Mine were warm." He didn't think about what he said until he peeked at Fu's squinting face. Then he started laughing.

Fu kept glaring at him until he stopped the laughter, then she focused on eating the cold cinnamon rolls. "So, what happened to Fenrir?"

The blonde didn't want to tell Fu about him being a jinchuuriki, so he put on a confident tone. "Uh, well, you see, I got him pretty weak and Jiraiya came and helped out," he said as he nodded his head up and down as he held his chin.

Fu stop wrestling with her cinnamon roll. She knew he was lying because she saw what happened. Well, most of it. But honestly, could she blame him? Out of anybody, she knew how it felt to be treated for being a jinchuuriki. 'Power of human sacrifice,' it meant. The girl didn't want to push him until he was ready to tell her himself. Instead, she gave a smile, and with a cheerful tone replied, "that's good. I'm glad you had help."

He stretched at the lie well accomplished and planted his back to the bed, resting the back of his head on his arms. After feeling comfortable he relinquished his thoughts, "he said some weird stuff. Like, about other worlds. At the end, he talked to me like I was his fr-" Out of nowhere, Fu used a fork to place a cinnamon roll into his mouth. He had a worried face on as he plucked the roll out of his teeth, "wow. They _are_ cold." Fu smiled cheerfully as she placed the to-go tray aside and laid torso down on the bed, parallel to naruto, and placed her hand and elbow to hold her head up to listen. He kept on looking at the ceiling trying to piece together. "I still have no idea why they need Tobi. But it sounds like whoever is in charge is taking people from other worlds and turning them into these legends in stories."

"Other worlds?" Fu asked.

"Yeah. Fenrir said not to let 'the one who invites' do what he did to his world to this one," Naruto said.

The door suddenly opened for Yoro to stand at the entrance. Naruto sat up as Fu merely glanced over., "Hey. We're leaving for Dorama Village in a minute."

Once he left, Naruto glanced to Fu who didn't bother to get up. Actually, she was holding her crossed legs in the air. "Dorama?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea what's happening, do you?" Fu said in realization.

"Just what you told me."

Fu got up from the bed and grabbed Naruto's wrist, "come on. They hate being kept waiting." Not that she cared but being stuck in a dusty old room was making her bored.

* * *

The walk to Dorama took nearly all day. Fu asked Kegon about the technique that looked like watercutting sword, but in the shape of a spear. It was always obvious the jonin had the best elemental control, so he discovered that the technique wasn't just limited to the sword. Fu was interested in learning how to make other forms, but first she would need to get greater control of the water release. Naruto, however, has been shiftless about learning more techniques.

The whole team got into sight of the city and the blonde thought it was a lot smaller than he would have initially imagined. But for the most part, it wasn't by any means poverty stricken from the look of the giant building. From the distance were small, stone houses at different ground levels riding up the hill. Naruto observed the houses and the people that must be farmers. Well, when there isn't snow covering the place. People 'higher up' must live in the mansion on the other side of the giant building.

Jiraiya knocked on the building. Yoro and Kegon watched carefully as Fu and Tobi had a demented glare. Did he really expect someone to answer the door like anyone else? Naruto had other things to think about. Fu was about to question the sage until she heard footsteps from the inside. The door slowly creaked open for a hooded man to step outside. His clothes look noble, or religious. "Hello. I am Hiru. Are you the ninjas from Takigakure?"

Although he was talking to everyone, Fu felt his eyes studying her the most. It gave her a creepy feeling. Yoro spoke, "yes. We are here with a team from Konohagakure." Unknown to anyone else, Tobi squirmed a little bit.

"Yes. Yes. Come in," the hooded man said as he walked in. Everyone followed in to admire the fantastic stage, seats, and everything needed for a theater. "I assume you brought our actress?" He asked, staring right at Fu.

Yoro, Kegon, and Jiraiya looked at the green hair girl. The other two noticed and did the same, wondering what Hiru meant. She heard the word actress. Fu looked around wondering who they- "Wait," she pointed to herself, "me?"

Hiru slid to her and took her hand, "Ah, yes, yes. What's your name, my dear?"

She felt nervous. Not the kind of nervous when Naruto tried to kiss her over a year ago, though it was just Jiraiya messing with him. This is the kind of nervous that made her not want to be anywhere near the man. Like facing a dangerous animal. "Fu. I'm Fu," she discreetly said.

"Fu. That's a beautiful name. You will be playing the Princess," the man delightfully said.

"Playing the- what?" The shocked girl sputtered, taking her hand back. She rotated to unfazed Kegon and Yoro with a stern look, "a word, you two?" She pushed on their chests to force them outside for a private talk. Naruto and Tobi were curiously watching before looking at each other as if the other had answers.

Jiraiya cuffed his chin and nodded, "you see, Dorama isn't just the village. It's this place, the theater of dancing and acting. They are actually very new to the Elemental Countries as they have only been here for a year. But news of their original work has reached far. Eventually, they heard of the Hero Water from the Waterfall Village, and after many months of getting into contact with Shibuki and made a deal. Somehow, Dorama has a lost artifact that belonged to his godfather. The Hero Ring."

Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the building around. He noticed the trees on each side of the building. "That doesn't explain why Fu has to be in a play. I thought this was going to be a mission."

"The girl who was supposed to be the princess was murdered," Jiraiya said.

The blonde rubbed his neck, "murdered? So he wanted a ninja. A pretty girl from Takigakure who could protect herself and anyone near." Though he wasn't showing it, he was worried about his friend's sake. But he understood the conditions.

Tobi chuckled, "knew you liked her, 'pretty girl.'"

Jiraiya grinned as Naruto growled and held his fist up to the younger boy's face, who was not at all intimidated, instead he grinned as he waved his hands in front of him as a weak effort to defend. "Not. One. Word," Naruto demanded.

* * *

"A princess?! You want me to play a princess in a dumb play?! Have you ever seen me in a dress?! No. You haven't. Because I have _never_ worn one. And that will _never_ happen," Fu complained to the wide-eyed jonin, who are witnessing Fu's rage for the first time. They haven't felt the wrath of Fu's anger, unlike Jiraiya. That's why he was concerned for the mission well-being.

"But, Fu.." Yoro said, reaching out his hand.

"Not buts! I'm not doing it! No! No! No! No! Not gonna happen," Fu raged as she straightened her arms to her side, angling behind her back. She burrowed her eyes with anger to win the staring contest.

Kegon raised his hands horizontally, "oh well. Guess we'll just tell Shibuki the mission was a total failure."

Fu looked towards the wall to her side and begin to bang her head on it, while she chanted 'fine.'

Kegon and Yoro grinned at each other.

* * *

A moment later, Hiru stood from his seat. On the opposite of the middle clearing, Naruto placed his elbow on the benches shoulder to look back, as Tobi merely rotated his whole body to sit sideways. Fu followed by Kegon and Yoro to her side walked down the aisle, and with her eyes closed and a angry smirk, she crossed her arms, "fine. I'll do it. But one condition."

"Oh, anything, Mrs. Fu!" Hiru said.

She opened her eyes, "no dresses."

* * *

Really? You never wore a dress?" Naruto asked. After getting the script and everything, the two decided to take a walk together while the others check out the lodge Hiru is letting them stay at.

"Nope. And never gonna," Fu said, not taking her eyes off the paper. There was a bit of dancing. At least the show won't be for another month.

"But why not?" The blonde asked.

"Because they're- look, let's just drop it. Okay?"

"Okay, okay. Fine. And you say I don't tell you about everything," Naruto teased. "So? How's the script?"

"So far, so good. I can't believe Shibuki is making me do this."

"I'm sure it will be worth it."

The two continued walking towards the frozen pond. Naruto was excited to slide over the frozen solid ice, but Fu sat on a rock to look at the script. He tried to get her attention with mild encouragement, "hey, Fu! I bet I can beat you in a race."

She merely nodded as she placed her cheeks on her knuckles and leaned down to read. Naruto sighed as he looked down to his reflection in his ice. And like any reflection, it will mimic every action he does. Just like the devious smile he made as his eyes looked towards Fu. He quietly walked pass her, looked back to make sure she wasn't paying attention, and silently walked closer to her back.

Fu was enjoying the script although most of it was.. Questionable. A lot of the characters sounded familiar. She was about to turned the page until she felt a tickling sensation coming from behind her. There was no doubt she was the most ticklish person in the world. Like anyone else being tortured, she tried to push the tickler's hands away but was unable to. In her fit of laughter, she screamed. Finally the torture stopped, she thrusted her elbow to hit Naruto, but ultimately hitting nothing. She looked behind to see no one. Looking towards the frozen pond, she saw Naruto sliding back. "That's what you get for ignoring me!"

The mint green hair girl put down the script and charged head first towards him to havoc revenge, but she didn't expect the ice the be as slippery as it was so she fell onto her chest, sliding towards the blonde with her hands reaching out. Too bad there was nothing to grab on the solid pond.

Naruto quickly grabbed his mouth to stop from laughing. Fu, although struggling, balanced herself on the ice. Only to fall again after a single step. Irritated, she shouted, "how do _you_ walk on it so easily?!"

"Slide, not walk!" Naruto shouted cheerfully. Good thing he left the scroll with Jiraiya or balancing might have been an issue. Fu once again got up, and instead of trying to take a step, she slid her foot. Then in instinct, slid the other one to keep up. She giggled to herself at how easy it was. The blonde grinned as he rotated to slide further down the pond, but took a peek back to a sudden noise that sounded like someone sliding extremely fast. He widened his eyes in horror when he saw Fu rushing straight for him. How the hell is she sliding so fast?

Naruto crossed his arms to block whatever she's planning. He also put his feet in a stance so not to fall over. However, he suddenly remembered Fu's massive strength. Instead, he made a clone to help him jump over the girl. In a brief of time, he got the jump off as Fu shoulder bashed the clone, actually going through the poor replica. The airborne blonde gulped as he glanced back to see Fu braking, and then immediately accelerating for his landing. There is only one chance..

Fu was determined to get him back for the dreadful tickling. In all truthness, she was only going to tackle to the ground to tickle him until he apologizes. But after he made the clone, it was clear he wasn't going to just admit defeat. The blonde was about to land and Fu was racing for him. But out of nowhere, he landed Rasengan first through the ice. 'What the hell is he thinking? This ice is solid. What if he drowns?!'

The Rasengan forced itself through the ice and Naruto with it. Once she was close enough she merely stood on the ice with, letting friction to stop her right before the hole, then she dropped to her knees. Worried, Fu looked through the crater but he was no where to be seen. Until she heard a knock right under her, and she saw Naruto looking straight at her. She was utterly confused until the ice cracked down the middle of her body and she, too, fell into the water.

In a explosion of water, both Naruto and Fu were peeking their heads out of the water. Fu irritated to all hell while Naruto was laughing like the devil. From a distance, Jiraiya observed wondering how the hell they don't get a cold. He wanted to write it off as just being a jinchuuriki but he wasn't so sure about their abilities. Fu dragged herself out and let out a angry grunt. Naruto kept laughing to himself as Fu wrang out her clothes. "Just you wait until I get you back!" She shouted.

"Sure you will!" Naruto cheered. He pushed himself up and sat at the edge of the crater. As he looked down the water, he noticed something under it. He narrowed his eyes to try and focus to see what it is, "Hey, Fu? There's something done there."

"Yeah, right. I'm through with your tricks," the girl said as she bent sideways and squeezed the water out of her hair. Once done, she took her orange hair clip out of her pocket and gave it a warm smile.

"No. I'm serious! It's a person!" Naruto said like he was surprised at what he was saying. He immediately dropped back into the water and swam to the bottom.

After putting the hair clip in, Fu turned around to see Naruto was gone, "Naruto?!"

Naruto swam hard to fight against the pressure. He finally got to the person, who merely floated peacefully. However possible, she was alive. Her skin was pale like pure snow, and it matched her long, white hair. She wore ice blue tank top, shorts, tight gloves that covered most of her arm, and boots that went up halfway to her thighs. The girl had a white choker on her neck and two white belts making an x over her shorts. Naruto grabbed her belt and hurried to the surface.

On the ice, Fu watched over the ice crater waiting for Naruto to come back, and in an explosion of water, he resurfaced gasping for air. Curiously angrily, Fu asked, "What are you doing?!"

The blonde whipped his wet hair out of the way to look at Fu. "Saving someone," he shouted as he looked towards the unconscious girl he had in his arm.

* * *

The saved girl, now confirmed to have frosted, blue eyes, drank the tea out of the cup. She sat by the fireplace while Fu sat at the wooden table that was not too far from the fire. Naruto came back with dry clothes. Black shorts with a bright, orange shirt that said 'ramen' on it. Fu glared at it before turning to the girl, "so you have no idea how you got down there?"

She sipped the tea once more before gazing at the fire, "nuh. Just that my name is Khione." The girl said very like a blank slate.

Naruto sat on the dining room table, right in front of Fu. He put a dry towel to his ear, "in that case, I guess you can stay here for however long you want."

"Yeah," Fu softly said before frowning away. It was like her to feel insecure but she couldn't help but compare herself to this girl. She was everything she wasn't. Normal color eyes with flawless skin, not a blemish to be seen. Beautiful, long hair. And even though the girl was probably younger, Khione's chest was more sizable than her own. Naruto is the type of person not to be carried away by looks, but Fu just hope Jiraiya has his own standard of privacy. After thinking, Fu stood up from the table, "I should probably work on the dancing for the play."

Khione finally looked away from the fire, "dancing?" She asked curiously.

"Yep. I'm supposed to play as some princess for a play. And it requires a bit of dancing," Fu explained.

The girl stood up, dropping the blanket from her shoulders, and held out her hands towards the script, "may I see?" Fu saw no harm in it, so she shrugged and handed the booklet to her. The snow white girl looked at the first page of the dance and briefly scanned over it. She then gave the book back, took a few steps back, raised her arms for the start of the dance, and twirled her feet before building up to her entire body to start spinning like a slow tornado. The girl then proceeded to do the entire dance of next page. At the end, she bowed towards Fu.

The mint-green hair girl looked at her shockingly, "that's was perfect. How did you?"

After straightening back up, Khione opened her eyes, "it was just natural."

"That's great. She can teach you!" Naruto said with a grin.

Fu jealousy was growing, "yeah. Perfect."

* * *

Despite comparing herself to Khione, Fu has been able to keep her cool. It did make her upset when she would have more attention while everyone was talking or when she sits by Naruto instead of her. But hr perfect acting and dancing of the play she wasn't even a star in was getting on her nerves. Now weeks later, Fu has gotten the majority of the dancing down. In between her practice, she would work on her chakra control. After seeing the Watercutting Spear, she was determined to push the technique to the extent. Kegon did say if she learn how to do that, then she could master almost another other water release jutsu. Theoretically. She sat out by the solid pond, and worked on reforming the sword over and over, always imagining it in other ways. Like an spear or scythe, but never accomplishing it.

Naruto has been training, too. But not to any real extent. Most of it is just reading from his giant scroll or practicing sealing bigger objects. Fu wondered why that was, but figured it was just for the meantime. They also had more time to catch up since the past year. But every time Iruka came upon the subject, he would change the topic to something about her. Fu thought about this as she held a watercutting sword in her hands, focusing on it. Maybe it's-

"What's that?"

Fu jumped at the sudden voice right next to her shoulder. Khione's footsteps were practically nonexistent so no wonder Fu didn't hear her sneaking up. Also the fact she was thinking too hard, like how Naruto usually does. Although clearly startled, Fu put on a smile, "it's a jutsu."

The girl has not had one hint of emotion since she was rescued, "a jutsu?"

"Yeah. It's something only a ninja could do," Fu said as she watched the girl hold out her hand with strain. Only for a dagger to form in it. The mint-green hair girl erupted and stood up with a scorned look. "Why?!"

Khione not knowing what to do merely look with her unfazed face, "why what?"

"Why do you always have to show me up on everything I do?!" Fu said, straightening her fists backward. Before the girl could reply, Fu kept shouting, "I know you're prettier than me! And you can dance! And act! And you're so well mannered and a 'perfect' girl. I'm not the girliest girl, but that doesn't mean to can just-just-!" She couldn't finish her sentence but she was thinking of Naruto.

"Just what, Fu?" The girl frowned with a bit of sparkle in her eyes.

"Just- leave me alone!" Fu shouted, rotating and leaving. Khione sat there as she frowned down at her dagger.

Naruto noticed Fu stomping towards the lodge, and tried to stop her, "Fu, what's wrong?"

Fu didn't stop, but when Naruto tried to grab her wrist she forced it away and rotated to verbally lash out at him, "why don't you go ask the Flawless little Ice Princess, huh?! You two been awfully close. You probably tell her more stuff than you tell me!" Without waiting for a reply, she rotated back and ran into the lodge.

The blonde watched as Fu disappeared into the house. First things first, make sure Khione is okay with being left all alone. Honestly, he was just coming out to tell them dinner was ready. It's about the time it'll get dark and the jonin and Jiraiya haven't returned yet. Naruto walked over to the ice pond and noticed that Khione arm glove was there, without the other.

* * *

Fu's white, stuffed bug Naruto gave her the day of the festival in Konogakure always made her feel better, especially when she hugged it. First stuff gift she ever got. She was trying her hardest not to cry, but she buried her face into the bug to hide her face. She remembered what he said that day, " _you look great without your eyes being covered by your hair. I can actually see your pretty face."_ And Naruto was honest more than not, even if he does like to protect his own feelings. After her remembrance, she looked up from her stuffed worm and wiped away her tear. "If I'm so pretty then why are you paying more attention to her than me?" Fu asked herself.

A knocked came to her door. "What?" She shouted.

Naruto opened it, "Khinoe's missing." Fu raised an eyebrow before jumping out of bed.

* * *

The fastest way to get out of sight would be in the woods not too far away from the pond. Although they weren't very crowded. A minute of running in the woods, they saw the girl sitting crouching down in a small clearing. She was muttering something over and over. Naruto and Fu looked at each other before the blonde walked in closer. She was sobbing while chanting. "Khione?" Naruto asked to get her attention.

"It's gone.." She wept.

Fu followed Naruto closer, "What's gone?"

The girl looked back. Her cheeks were coated with tears, but in her hand was the dagger she made before. It was cutting into her own wrist, letting blood drop from it. Fu reached for the dagger and Kino relentlessly let her have it. She was too fixated on her wrist as she started to cry harder, "it's gone! It's gone!" Naruto tried to out to her to shush her but she passed out into his arms upon touch.

Fu has never been so confused, "what was that about?"

Naruto looked at Khione worryingly, "I have no idea. Where the hell did she get that dagger?"

Fu felt ashamed, "she made it. It's why I was mad." Naruto peeked back with wonder before going farther. He thought he'll need to talk to Fu about what happened earlier but saying 'we'll talk back at the house' would just make Fu worry or make it seem like he was angry.

* * *

After Naruto put Khione in her bed, Naruto closed the door and walked to the living room. Fu was sitting in front of the fireplace, lost in the flames. Naruto sat by her and watched her. A moment of silence later, Naruto tried talking, "she should be o-"

"She's perfect, you know." Fu said blandly, still fixated on the flames.

Confused, the blonde blinked, "what?"

Fu jerked her head to look at Naruto, "Khione is perfect. Skin, hair, manners, everything! She was even able to make a water cutting dagger on her first try by just watching me!"

"Really? That's ama-" Naruto started before being cut off my Fu's vicious look. "I mean, that doesn't make her perfect."

Fu grew sad eyes as she focused on the fire once more, "then what does make someone perfect?"

Naruto smiled her way before standing up and walking to his own room. The mint green hair girl kept watching the flames. A few minutes later, she heard a door open and footsteps approaching. She thought it must have been Naruto until Khione talked, "did I get hurt? My wrist hurts." The mint green hair girl turned her head towards the sleepy Khione, who was rubbing her eye to open it.

Fu asked, "do you not remember what happened?"

She thought to herself for a moment, "I remember you looking at a sword. And, that is it."

The mint-green hair girl thought to herself. Does she really not remember Fu yelling at her? It was actually the first time she saw any emotion on the girl's face. "And that's all you remember?" The girl nodded. Fu decided to play Naruto and hide her from the truth, "you.. Slipped."

"Oh. I see. Clumsy me," the girl said as she walked back into her room. Fu sighed in relief before looking back at the fire.

* * *

Backstage of the curtains, Fu looked at the outfit she was presented. "Ugh.." She groaned. It was almost exactly like a dress. A solid tan colored top that stops at her below her waist like a skirt, and very tight pants made of some kind of stretchy material, likely with spandex.

"What's wrong, dear?" Fu turned to the man, Hiru.

"It's just, there are so many people out there," Fu said softly. Eerily, a lot of people came for this despite the village not being massively populated.

"Princess, there is no need to be worried about such trivial things. Appearance of confidence is key, so smile bright!" Hiru expressed as he placed his hand on Fu's shoulder for a comfort. It was anything but, though. Something about this man made her stomach churn. He finally retreated, leaving the girl alone. She took one last look at the outfit, sighed, and walked into the dressing room.

* * *

Naruto sat near the back of the crowd with Khione and Tobi to his left. Jiraiya, Kegon, and Yoro sat to his right. Once the curtains rose to reveal Fu and four people in weird, blank masks on both sides of her. In front of her was the narrator, Hiru. Behind her were objects and paintings to make it seem like they were in a elaborate room, probably in a castle. The blonde glanced at Tobi, who was immediately asleep. Naruto sat back in the seat and tried to concentrate, but the masked man on the top right in the noble's seating got his attention. Khione must have noticed him, too. But with her being as plain as a piece of paper, she probably didn't think anything of it. Naruto stared at him as Hiru started to do the introduction. "Hello, everyone! And thank you for coming!" The man started the narration, first describing the premise.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya and whispered, "what's this play about, anyways?"

"It's about two people, a couple named Nagi and Nami. Nami, the princess that Fu is acting for gets badly burned and leaves for Yomi," Jiraiya explained. He knows he heard this story before but not sure where from.

"Nagi and Nami, huh?" Naruto nodded as he focused back to the stage. He noticed Fu had on a kimono, as did the man. The 'priest' made a comment that her kimono flap was on the wrong side. Next, in the vows, she was the one to speak first. Another comment from the acting priest mentioned that it was the man who was to speak first.

Next came a fake baby, who was massively deformed. Naruto wasn't really keeping up with the story, although Khione was. Apparently the baby was like that because she did the ritual wrong. That was when they decided to do the 'marriage' again. A bunch of actors came out one by one and introduced themselves, but the boring cycle was broken when the stage caught on 'fire' with a bunch of red strips of paper blazing around, and out came a character named Kagutsuchi. The blonde noticed Fu had a hood over her head, and the narrator mentioned that due to giving birth to Kagutsuchi, Nami has been fatally burned and fled to Yomi.

Jiraiya sees the person in front of him has a pamphlet, and pokes his shoulder, "may I see that?" The sage asked politely.

"Certainly," the man replied, handing the paper over his shoulder.

The sage opened the pamphlet and realized where he heard all these names from. It was some book named by the name of Shinto or something, "Ahh. That's where I heard these names before. It's actually Izanami and Izanagi, 'they-who-invite.'

Naruto ears twitched before he looked at Jiraiya, "what? What did you say?"

"Izanami is 'she-who-invites,' Izanagi is 'he-who-invites,'" Jiraiya said.

The blonde remembered what Fenrir told him before dying, 'He is the one who invites.' He looked over to Fu, who was being offered a yellow fruit by a man in a shadow. Naruto then immediately look to the above right. That man in the mask was gone. Naruto stood up, "Fu! Don't eat that!"

As he said that, the man from the noble chairs dropped onto the stage from the ceiling and did a hand seal. Fu threw the fruit down and jumped away, putting her hands in a defensive stance. If it weren't for Naruto's warning, she probably would have gone with it. "What's going on here? That's not part of the script!"

In sequence, the entire audience stood up and slowly rotated to Naruto. Kegon and Yoro immediately brought a kunai to defend. Tobi was still asleep but Khione- "Khione?" Naruto asked. She was not there. Once the crowd rotated to the six, all their eyes opened to reveal nothing but blackness. Their eyes weren't there anymore.

"What the-" Jiraiya muttered to himself. He turned to Naruto, "get to Fu. I'll find Khione."

"Got it," Naruto said, buckling his scroll to the straps on his back. As he jumped up to get to the rafters above, one of the crowd members tried to stop him, only for Naruto to slice completely through him. The remains then dispersed in black smoke.

The hooded man that offered Fu the fruit turned to a shadow and slithered to the masked man. He took off the plain, white mask to reveal wrappings, like a mummy's. "Eat the fruit." Fu got chills from the way the man talked. Like he was forcing himself to say it without vocal cords. He crouched down to pick up the yellow fruit, "eat the fruit, or I shall make you."

Fu insides squirmed. She noticed Hiru disappeared, but to where she had no idea. As the man charged at her, she threw a punch, not expecting him to turn into a shadow and go through her ankles and reform behind her. He grabbed her throat by his arm and used his other hand bring the fruit closer to her mouth. "No!" She screamed. There is no telling what the fruit is actually for, but it couldn't be good.

He was much stronger than his weak voice would let on. She could smell the fruit as it struggled closer to her mouth. In a relief, something forced him through the stage's wall. Fu couldn't even see where he went as he broke completely through the wall. She was about to check until the backside of Naruto came flying through. He twisted his body to roll backward in the air and land on a bench. The mummified man crawled from the opening and gave a hefty growl.

As Fu was about to attack, Hiru jumped in front of her. "No can do, princess."

"Stop calling me that! That's the meaning of this?!" Fu shouted.

"You will become like us, the reproduction of the deity. So that we may get the attention of the eternal God! Now-" He said as he reached his hand out. A yellow fruit came to be in it. "Now, eat the fruit!"

The mummified man charged at Naruto, only for the blonde to bring a fuma shuriken from the scroll and threw it. Remembering how he appeared behind Fu earlier, the blonde then brought out a kunai and whipped it backward. Like he planned, the shuriken actually leaned more towards Hiru, and how he predicted, the kunai was now through the chest of the man. But he let out a wheeze as he grabbed Naruto's arm. In a scare, he pulled it away. He got a glimpse of the hole to see there was nothing but the bandage as it was like a ghost wearing a blanket.

Hiru lashed out his arm, and with a strong wind, knock the fuma shuriken away. Fu pressured for questions, "what does the fruit do?"

"It's all for him," Hiru vaguely explained.

"But why me?"

"Well, our last candidate didn't work out so well. My daughter just couldn't express herself, so the conversion was a failure."

Fu thought about what he said. His daughter? Did he just say, 'couldn't express herself?' That sounds very familiar to-

"Father." Fu looked to her side and noticed Khione with her straight face.

* * *

 **I should really get a beta reader or something. Anyway, more clues on the bad guys. Hope you liked it. Please review. If you don't like the direction I'm going with the story, let me know. I originally had more time with Khione and Fu interacting before Fu's outburst to have the build up but I figured I had enough written. This is not a harem if that is not obvious.**


	18. Reclaiming Immolation and Warmth V

**Here is the conclusion of this ark. A lot of information revealed. I hope everyone who celebrated had a good Thanksgiving. Also 100,000k words. :) I really need to edit my earlier chapter to have the same quality as these.**

 **Father does not own Naruto, and nor do I. (That sounded weird.)**

* * *

Hiru and Khione stared at each other indifferently. Fu stood between the two, anxious for whoever side Khione is on. Even if she was Hiru's daughter, it doesn't appear they are on friendly terms. Hiru grabbed his hood and pulled it off. He looked a lot younger than Fu would think of a father, but his plain face struck Fu. Like she should know who this person is. Black hair and had frosted blue eyes much like Khione's, but it wasn't just that. Like she saw the face in a book or something. With a pinch of guessing, Fu asked, "Hiru isn't your real name, isn't it?"

The man gave a hefty laugh. He held out his hand to the right like he was holding onto something. "Hiru is, in fact, my real name. But in recent time, I go by Boreas, of the North Wind." Water vapor appeared around his hand, making it's existence more known as it formed into the shape of a sword. A Watercutting longsword. The sword was so well made a blacksmith could have made it. No jags or anything.

Taken back, Fu asked, "Taki's secret technique? How are you able to do it so well?"

Boreas titled his head with a giant grin. "In my world, one governed by the four seasons, I am Hiru of the Hero Water. I created the Watercutting sword!"

Hero of the Water. Even if Fu did believe him, Boreas would only be the counterpart and likely not at all like the Hero of the Water from her own world. But the symbol of the trees on both sides of the theater made a lot more sense. The Hero of the Water was the founder of the Waterfall, the tree, everything that Takigakure is today, though the village itself was not formed until much later.

Naruto, who was on the rafters above the stage, standing away from Erebus took a quick look down at them, "What?! More of you bastards? Why the hell do you want Tobi?!"

After a gasp for air, Erebus answered him, "we are not here for the immolation. We are here to make more of us. We wish to take revenge on the one who made us like this."

"But why Fu?" Naruto asked.

Before Erebus answered, Boreas interrupted, "Erebus, don't answer him. The less they know, the better." Taking his companion advice to keep quiet, Erebus flattened to a shadow and snuck up on the side of the rafter, attempting to get behind Naruto. However, the blonde jumped to another rafter, parallel to the one he was already on. Naruto decided that his opponent must be connected to the ground while doing that. He cursed to himself for no one answering his questions.

"What do you mean?!" Fu supplicated. Ignoring her plea, Boreas charged at her with a slash of his sword but her reflexes let her quick step to her right. The man then held his hand straight up above her, and another watercutting longsword came to be as he lowered it down. Fu, defenseless, crossed her arms to block it. However, Khione stood in front of her with her own weapon. A scythe made of the same technique.

"Fu, let me handle my dear father. Help Naruto with Erebus." Fu saw how serious Khione was. Her voice's stern tone was enough to know the poor girl was having varied feelings about the ordeal of fighting her father. She jumped up close to Naruto, and the two admired each other briefly before turning back to the shadow forming into a solid person, wrapped in cloth.

"We wish not to kill you," the hoarse man said.

"Then stop! We don't have to fight!" Fu begged as Naruto inched closer to her, the sides of their bodies barely an inch apart.

"We can't do that."

"You also can't fight two people at the same time, can you?" Naruto gloated, handing Fu a kunai behind their backs, trying to be conspicuous. "Sure you did that trick earlier but I bet the old man you made couldn't do squat!"

"Naruto, don't irk him!" Fu pleaded.

The man's green, reminiscent eyes closed. "We see. Very well, then." In unanticipated movement, the man split, moving left and right of the parallel rafter before flattening to a shadow, moving along the surface until emerging on both sides of Naruto and Fu. The girl striking the Erebus standing behind Naruto in the chest, and the blonde with another kunai, stabbing the Erebus behind Fu in the same spot.

* * *

With her scythe, Khione pushed her father away and took a step back. Like her personality, she fought emotionless. She held the scythe like an extension of her arm. Compared to Boreas' twin swords, her scythe had the longer reach. "Dear daughter, why must we fight? Do you not want revenge for what he did to your mother?"

There was a reason she pushed her memory away. It was only in the sight of the watercutting technique that she could reminisce, as does her emotions. It was her mother who taught Khione how to make the scythe. She was unsure what her real name was as Khione is what she has always known. "Revenge is not the path. Salvation is our only true light! That's why we came here!"

The one who invaded their world took her mother the day they found a way to leave. They wanted to live in peace after witnessing terrible things from a foreign world. Silently, Erebus followed Khione and her father to offer a chance for redemption when she was not nearby. And after a while, they tried to convert her to their power. Ultimately falling short of the standards to be a primal, or 'god', and to keep her quiet and safe, her father sealed her under the frozen pond in case they needed her. It wasn't all about taking a bite of the fruit, but the acceptance of what you are. And also a primal's chakra. The girl figured that's why they had Fu play Izanami in a play. If she ate the fruit, it would be acceptance of the role, for that's how the book of Shinto wrote it. And then Boreas could have easily inserted his chakra into her.

Boreas closed his eyes, took a disappointing breath, and with a single sword charged at the girl. She raised her hands, making the scythe cut vertically up to redirect his sword. Wanting to slash horizontally, she straightened her stance to handle the force she put into the swing. He used the other sword to block it, although not having two hands on a single weapon made the block hard to carry out. His daughter noticed his straining and forced another block by another slash. She was able to block effortlessly with her handle. He was not. Khionebegin to viciously attack, not letting the man get his stamina back.

* * *

Naruto grinned, "gotcha. When you're split like this, you are a lot weaker." The man had his hands on Naruto's arm, but he was only at half the strength. The other Erebus was doing the same to Fu.

"We might not be physically strong without each other true potential lies within," the man rasped out. Naruto pushed his kunai down to try and cut the cloth altogether, but he felt a sensation on his fingers. Like it was being sucked in. Realizing it wasn't just being pulled into his clothing, but even twisted in dimension, the blonde pulled his arm away, leaving the kunai to be engulfed.

Once both Erebus were no longer being stabbed, the Erebus in front of Fu demolished to the surface and returned to the other, and with full strength grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, being rough as he did. "Who are you, boy? What is your name?"

"Naruto!" Fu shrieked as she realized Erebus was violently squeezing his shoulders.

In a strain, Naruto answered, "it's Naruto Namikaze." Though his shoulders forced him to his knees, he was curious to why Erebus asked.

"No, your name. Tell us your name," Erebus asked like that wasn't the answer he wanted. "What do they call you?"

The blonde's hands were on Erebus wrists, trying to force them away. He looked up at the green eyes. People have called him a freak, a demon, a beast. A friend. Their best friend, even. The Fourth's Legacy, much to his distaste. "I don't-"

"We can show you," Erebus said.

Naruto felt relief on his shoulder despite Erebus' grasp still in his shoulders. In Fu's view, she could see dark smoke around his hands, appearing as if it was seeping into Naruto. If she could focus a watercutting sword sharp enough, it could stop it without ripping Naruto's shoulders off. The man was obviously much stronger than her, so forcing him off was impossible.

"Show me?" Naruto asked though it sounded like he wasn't himself.

"Look inside. What they call you. And accept it."

Focusing on his eyes, he couldn't think of anything else. He felt hypnotized. He wanted to be accepted. Those that have demeaned him named him a fool and demon. "Bakasura," Naruto said.

If Erebus had eyebrows, he would have raised one. "How could it be Hindu? The people of this world are influenced by Shinto." Erebus was about to release Naruto to stop the transformation, but Fu with a sharp sword, maybe not perfect like Boreas's, cut his hands by the wrist. Erebus dashed back.

Naruto fell back and begin to gasp for air, "what were you doing to me?"

"We were going to make you into one of us, but decided you're not worthy," Erebus said. Truthfully, it was because he was too weak to do even their version of a deity. Though their variant of a primal isn't as powerful as _his_ , it didn't hurt as bad. Half the reason they sealed Khione in the ice because she was not stable.

"I don't want to be one of you freaks!" Naruto yelled.

Fu crouched to whisper in his ear, "Naruto, look at his wrists." With the advice, Naruto studied his wrists. They were oozing with visible darkness. It acted just as light, but darkness. Naruto then looks up towards the top of the stage. Stage lights went off when Izanami went to Yomi in the play. That's when Erebus was able to make his appearance as the old man offering the fruit. He couldn't have done it at any other time because the lights would have presumably hurt him.

* * *

Khione relentlessly attacked Boreas, who was trying to catch his breath with each slash from her scythe. Eventually, he made the mistake of crossing his swords to block, letting Khione slash them down by the middle. His back now to the wall and his swords now on the ground, her scythe threatening his neck, Boreas held his hands up to surrender. "I know when I'm beaten, dear daughter." She nodded softly. He took a deep breath and glared at her. "it's just, it's a bit weird you couldn't remember unless you're sight is gazing upon the watercutting, isn't it?" He placed his hand on the scythe's blade, making it disappear. She tried to hurry and look at the sword on the ground but they have already vanquished.

Boreas grabbed her wrist and pulled her near. Unafraid, she looked up at the man and blandly asked, "Who are you? Where are Naruto and Fu?"

"You are Khione, daughter of Boreas."

"I have no reason to not believe you, then, father."

He gently took hold of her hand. The fruit was made specifically for Izanami. So like last time he tried to do this for Khione, he focused his chakra within her. In this blank slate, she was convinced, and hopefully, it works.

* * *

Erebus bandages started to peel off by themselves as he let his handless arms dangle. Shadows escaped from within. Once he heard a screaming from under them, even his green eyes widened in shock. "Boreas?! What are you doing?!"

Fu and Naruto jerked their heads to look. Khione fell to her knees, trying to grab the stage's floor. The blonde put his attention back to the distracted Erebus, and charged at him, grasping his bandages to keep him still. Erebus immediately started to pull him into his bandages. "Fu! Lights!"

The girl took no longer than a second to realize his plan, drop to the stage, around the curtain and flipped the light. Erebus let go of his hold on Naruto, but the blonde pulled harder on the bandages, exposing enough of his chest to see the light. Erebus tried to hide the light from his chest, but he had to flatten to a shadow, even leaving his bandages. Not able to stand the light, he hid behind the rafter and retreated.

Once done, Naruto met with Fu who was cautiously approaching Khione. He took no precautions and lowered himself talk to Khione. "Khione, what's wrong?"

"I think Boreas is trying to make her into one of them," Fu said. Boreas was nowhere near. Struggling, Khione started to stand up. "Hey? Are you-" Fu stopped her sentence when Khione suddenly summoned two smaller scythes in her hands, closing her eyes as she used both of them to slash for Naruto and Fu.

After jumping back, Naruto shouted, "Khione! We're friends! Don't do this!"

"Too late. It has been done," Boreas said, walking from backstage. "Keep your eyes closed, daughter."

"Yes, father."

Naruto growled softly at Boreas. Fu tried to talk sense into their usually dry-toned friend, "Khione, please don't do this."

Even though her eyes were closed, she looked directly at Fu. "I have no friends. I have only father." She dashed at Fu. The scythes she made were a lot smaller than her initial one, so it was easier to handle two. Fu summoned a watercutting sword to block, but her scythe cut it by two places. Fu got a closer look at the scythes before backing away. The blades were thin ice, sparkling like glitter.

The girl charged at Fu again, but Naruto dashed between and redirected her wrist upwards, slightly cutting his shoulders as he tried to lean back. The blonde separated her arms, leaving her defenseless. Although friends, he pulled b the arms and forced his knee to her gut. She grunted at the pain, making her open her eyes to see her own scythes. "Naruto? What happened? My stomach hurts.." No longer monotone, Naruto knew she was back to normal. If it weren't for Boreas saying to keep her eyes closed, he would have thought it was the knee to the gut that woke her.

Boreas peered to the stage, noticing the numbers of the clones were reaching zero. He approached closer to Fu and Naruto, "Now, now, we can't have those person interrupting us, should we? Erebus?"

"We need the dark," Boreas's shadow said. Khione kept on staring at the watercutting scythes, but Naruto and Fu glared at the two, although Erebus seem to be mimicking as Boreas shadow to hide from the light. Boreas swung his arm up, and a force of wind knocked the lights out.

Sounds of the fight between the hundreds of presumably Erebus handy works and the ninjas halted. Naruto and Fu could see nothing but Boreas. Khione was still staring at her scythes, shameful she would attack her friends like that.

This place was nothing but darkness, and light appeared nonexistent. However, they could see each other just fine. It was like being on nothing, as the only sound that could be heard were from another body. No footsteps. No resistance in the sub-dimension.

"Was really hoping Khione would be more useful than that. But she is still primal when her eyes are closed," Boreas mocked. Erebus was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was too weak to fight himself and is merely casting whatever is hiding them?

"Naruto. Fu. Let me fight him," Khione begged, tearing up.

"By him, I hope you mean Naruto," Boreas exclaimed. A wrap of cloth tied itself around Khione eye's, and even though Naruto tried grabbing it, it wouldn't budge.

"No, no, no!" Naruto shouted.

"You tried to take me away from father. You will perish," Khione said in her monotone voice. Naruto backed away.

Fu tried to apprehend her but was throw off by Boreas. "Ah, Fu. It truly is a beautiful name. The character of fortune in China, not that you would know what that is. Even thought of yourself lucky, Fu?"

The mint-green hair grinned as she took a quick glance behind Boreas, seeing Naruto. She closed her eyes and held her hand out to summon a watercutting sword. One much like Boreas's. "Yeah. I do think I'm pretty lucky."

Fu didn't know it, butChomei was screaming with joy at that.

* * *

Khione attacks were easily predictable and extremely lethal. It helped that this place had no sound on the ground, so she couldn't use the footsteps at a detector of Naruto's presence. But the faintest sound of his breath gave him away. He needs to cut off the bandage with a kunai. The girl dashed at him, swinging the scythes diagonally, he leaned backward as much he possibly could, accidentally falling over. Khione slashed down to attack the fallen Naruto, but he stuck his foot up to stop her. Stopping a lethal shot, his chest was cut enough to bleed.

Before she could attack again, he did a hand seal, breathed in, and cuffed his hands to make a wind release to blow her away. He then grabbed a kunai and charged at the girl. However, hearing his breathing she slung her scythes for him. He grabbed one of her wrists to force one of the scythes away, but the arm he used to try and cut her blindfold off was cut deeply. Instead of her slashing, she stabbed like pincers or jaws of an insect.

Breathing hard, Naruto felt a cold penetrate his arm before it went numb. His hand was shaking as it was touching the inside of her bandage, even pulling it off a little. But as she plucked her scythe from his arm, it was forced to go limp, dropping the kunai in the process. He could hear his heart beat going insane.

* * *

With each sword that breaks, another one is made. Fu and Boreas battled as the man belittle her, "I think it's far too late to make you primal. You wouldn't ever accept it."

"You have that right!" Fu said as she swung her sword for his neck, himself holding his sword so their edges would meet, once again halving the other.

"Are you not tired of being a mere mortal?" Boreas asked with arrogance, holding out his arm to form another sword.

"Mortal? Why would I want to be anything else?" Fu responded, doing the same as him. Instead of a slash, she strikes right for his head. However, he made a mistake and blocked with the sword's base and not the edge, letting Fu's sword to go right through it.

"Just like your mother, huh?" Fu stopped just an inch away from Boreas' smug chin. He knew she would have stopped. He didn't even bother to tilt his chin any farther.

"My mother?" Fu glared at him with disdain. "What do you know of my mother?"

He chuckled, touching the sword to make it disappear. Fu immediately made another one, but as Fu strikes with it, Boreas grabbed it with his bare hands, making it, yet again, disappear. He lunged forward and grabbed Fu by the back of her shirt, forced her to the ground and pulled on her head to make her look forward.

* * *

"Is that, your heartbeat?" Khione asked, toying with the blooded scythe.

Naruto couldn't get composure. He couldn't feel his arm. He couldn't think of anything but getting away from her. Even though his eyes and pupils were wide, his vision was blurring, and with each blink, he would be looking more down. Falling to the ground, he passed out.

Khione circled around to his back to catch him. Using both her scythes chime, she held him by the neck. With any movement of them, they would end his life by slicing his head off.

Fu pupils grew to a huge horrified state before screaming, "Naruto!"

Khione hands shook, "for father."

"No! Naruto!" Fu screamed before letting out a burst of tears. "Please!"

The shaking stopped, and Khione stood silent, looking at the back of Naruto's head. Through the blindfold, she couldn't see anything, but she could hear the red drips that met with the rest of the blood. She was trying to remember. Khione listened. Blood at it's purest, a red puddle on a floor of complete darkness. Blood wasn't meant to be seen. She finally remembered the dagger, and how her blood made a puddle on the white, ice ground. "Father?"

Boreas made a confused face, "yes, dear daughter?"

"Where is it?"

"Where is-"

"Mother wrote my name on my wrist in case I ever forget. Where is it?!" Both the scythes disappeared, and another one of the same quality came to be. One with a longer toe and longer handle. She ripped off her blindfold and dashed at Boreas, who had to let go of Fu and jump away. Fu instantly got up and sprinted to Naruto, sliding to catch him from falling to the hard ground.

Khione did not let Boreas a chance to summon anything watercutting. More ferocious than ever, she attacked with swings and slashes. "That name means nothing! You have always been Khione!"

"Liar!" She said, jumping in the air and spinning to giver her attack velocity. Boreas couldn't get out of the scythe's reach, resulting in his chest to be cut. A bright red surrounded that cut.

Wincing in pain, he couldn't get away any farther. "Your mother is still alive!"

"Liar!" She yelled again, preparing an attack as she dashed.

"Ask Erebus! He turned her against us, and she was using your name to track where we were! And the only way we can get her back is by killing _him_! I discovered it the day we attempted to make you primal, and hid you away until we were done! It was for your own safety!"

Khione halted. She looked at her wrist. The wound was like a crack in the ice, not like a regular person's scab. As she was distracted, Boreas made a spear and stab her in her collarbone, forcing her to the ground. "I'm sorry but you left me no choice."

Fu, after stopping her crying, tried her best to heal Naruto's arm. She felt dread when she realized Khione was defeated. She let Naruto gently to the ground and stood up, immensely angry.

Boreas drew the spear out of Khione, who grunted as it left. He then turned his attention to the approaching Fu, "well, just us again."

Fu put her hand out and made a watercutting sword all awhile not taking her focused gazed off of the pitiful man. "Is her mother really alive?" He grinned. 'Of course, not,' Fu thought. She could feel Chomei's chakra.

"Aw, what's with that face? Did I strike a nerve?" Boreas asked as he made his signature, dual perfect swords.

More than he will ever know. Fu made another sword, too, matching Boreas. She dashed forward, using her right sword to slash upward, striking with the left. He slashed both diagonally, making her swords momentum to make her spin to her right. Using it, she did a full three-sixty and used both swords to strike in pinpoint for his chest. He slashed up with a single sword, breaking the swords thrust and making her arms fall up with the slash. Boreas used his other sword to thrust an attack for her head, but she ducked, strengthening the hold on her swords she guillotined them down for his arm.

Dropping his sword, he took a step back. Yelling in pain he looked where his arm used to be. Fu started to run to finish him, but he used his other arm to flail a blast of wind to stop her. She used her legs to stop herself from falling back, but she was unable to move forward. Letting go of one sword to do a hand seal, she focused chakra onto her back. A pair of insecticide wings came to be and buzzed to bare visibility. 'Thanks, Chomei.'

Desperate, Boreas tried to ask for Erebus for help, "Erebus, we need to leave."

"We can't do that," the rasped echoed.

"What? Why not?"

As Boreas focused his attention elsewhere, they kept the wind coming to keep Fu away. Using his energy to primal Khione was a mistake. And so was redirecting his focus, because when he turned his sight back on Fu, she was buzzing through his wind like it was nothing. With a lone sword, she stabbed the man in the heart, forcing him down. Life of his frosted eyes left the world, and his breathing ceased.

Fu's breath, however, was anything but. Her wings retracted as she breathed loudly. The shadows surrounding them elapsed to a single shadow that scurried away.

As soon as the abyss left, Yoro and Kegon jump to the stage. Kegon made sure Fu was okay, and Yoro checked on Khione.

Jiraiya, worried, ran to Naruto. He was out cold. Not even making a sound when Jiraiya adjusted him up to inspect. He removed his jacket to see the wound, which was covered in a green mold. Fu's handy work, which helped Jiraiya when Fenrir got the jump on him.

Fu sat by the body of Boreas. Kegon put his hand on her shoulder, "good work, Fu. I'm proud." He was proud. She managed to make a sword unimaginable to him. She let herself fall to the ground, falling asleep. At least this time, everyone probably wouldn't ditch her.

* * *

The next day, Khione stood at the exit of the theater with her six friends in front of her. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Fu asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said with a gentle smile. The girl already explained the love her mother had for dancing, acting, and everything about the theater. "I'd like to make a name for Dorama. As far as I know, it's where I belong."

Naruto wanted to ask Khione about whoever is after Tobi, but Fu made him agree that after all, she has been through, to let it go. She might not have remembered everything, anyways. He grinned, "you know, I don't think I ever saw you smile before now."

Khione walked closer to Naruto and gave him a heartwarming hug, and knowing Fu would get jealous, hurried and gave her one, too. Although before stepping away, she put her mouth closer to Fu's ear, "you should tell him."

At first, Fu thought it was about being a jinchuuriki but after realizing what she meant, her cheeks felt warmer. Khione giggled when she noticed Naruto was oblivious as ever, although everyone smiled with exception of Tobi, who was ignorant of everything that happened.

The genin waved goodbye a final time before the whole team wandered off. Khione waited until they were out of the distance to go back inside the theater, closing the door. She looked around, "Erebus? Are you here?"

From a shadow, he rose up.

"Please, tell me my mother's name."

* * *

Almost a full day later, the group took a break and Fu and Naruto wondered around the woods. "We did manage to find out something, right?" Fu asked.

"What?"

Fu giggled, "what they are called and how they are made. Also that they aren't all after Tobi."

The blonde scratch his cheek, "yeah, I suppose so."

The girl smiled and put her hands in her pocket, but burrowed her eyebrows when she felt something in her pocket. She took it out. A very small case, one the size of a wedding ring. Naruto heart skipped a beat when he saw it, 'she's engaged? What the he-'

"Oh, it's the Hero Ring!" Fu cheered. It was the ring Boreas had on.

To himself, Naruto sighed in relief, "what does the note say?"

"I am going to sneak this into your pocket. It is the Hero Ring my father made before I was born. I know you and Naruto had a lot of questions but I will tell you what I know. Not all worlds are the same age. And the ones the leader, who I don't know the name of, is using have all been influenced by some kind of religion. This one is of the average age and is supposed to be influenced by Shinto. I don't know where the religions are from, or if the leader's world has a religion itself. That's all I know. I have no clue on what the immolation is for.

Sincerely, Khione. Although I think I like to make a name myself, soon.

P.S. As for the Hero Ring, well, I'll let you find that out."

"Crap. Nothing about Tobi?" Naruto asked, disappointed.

"What she told us is still helpful. Think pervy sage knows of any books about these religions?" Fu cheered. "Maybe it'll say something about the Immolation."

Naruto nodded. Fu laughed as she forced his shoulder to Naruto's, nudging him a little. "Sorry, Your arm is warm."

From the trees, Tobi spied. Frowning, he walked back to the others.

* * *

A twisted, orange masked with a single eye hole looked down from Takigakure's many branches. One low enough to see the people. His eye was full of regret. "I'm sorry, Fu." He stood up from the branch and twisted out of dimension.

* * *

 **The masked Tobi seems a lot different, huh? Once the time comes, I'll have a chapter just about him and what happened. But until then, try to sit tight about that.**

 **Any suggestions for enemies? PM me or leave a review.**


	19. Transmigration of the Soul I

**Final exams got a hold of me. So sorry for not updating. I just wanted to write some other stuff to relieve stress. I started writing something completely original. I'll be updating constantly for December, though. Please review on what you like and how I can improve.**

* * *

Book V: Transmigration of the Soul

Now in the area of the gracious Waterfall Country, and less than a mile from Takigakure, Fu, Naruto, and Tobi led the team of six. It has been a nice walk back, and even greater to get out of the freezing weather. Fu stored her cold weather clothes into her bag to get back into her comfortable attire, except her leg warmers because they looked nice with her arm covers. Her slim stomach showed without the jacket, which Tobi thought was too much skin. However, Jiraiya didn't even notice and Naruto honestly didn't care. What the blonde did care about was how quiet and anxious Fu was been. All she wanted to do was get back to Takigakure.

Naruto peaked back at the jonin, making sure the jonin were still yards away and wouldn't hear him, and then softly asked Fu, "are you okay? You've been quiet."

She brought her head up and gave a warming smile, "yeah. I'm just thinking." That wasn't a lie. She truthfully was thinking. Ever since she was back in her home territory, the bugs she has a connection with have been sending signals of distress. Of course, she couldn't tell anyone but Yoro or Kegon that. She just wanted to get home and give the ring to Shibuki.

"If you say so," Naruto said. Not like he can complain about her keeping secrets as he's done it his whole life. He turned to his right to see how Tobi was doing, who was in the same mood as Fu ever since they left Dorama.

Coming up to the waterfall entrance, Kegon glanced at Yoro, "hold on guys."

The three teenagers halted and glared back. Fu had troubled eyes. "Kegon?"

Yoro spoke, "something isn't right. Some of the traps placed throughout the woods have been broken."

"Traps? What traps?" Naruto asked.

"There are multiple traps for people to trigger when nonvillagers come to close to our hidden caverns. And so far, they have all been broken," Fu explained sorrowfully.

"That's and I will- Fu, wait!" Yoro yelled.

Fu started dashing for the waterfall's surface, diving into it for the quickest way to get inside the secret village. Naruto followed close behind, not wanting to leave her alone in case there's danger. Swimming through the water, he lost Fu who swam faster. After finally reaching the surface by the giant tree, Fu was nowhere to be seen. However, the village was grimly silent. Running through the village, he saw citizens. Everyone has either been turned to charcoal, slashed in half, or strangled. Ever at the horrifying sight, he ignored them to find Fu. She must have seen it and ran right for Shibuki. He was cursing under his breath.

The mint-green hair girl had to hold back her emotions to find Shibuki. She rushed inside the Head Residence, barging through the doors. There were no signs of struggle, but Fu still ran up to the stairs. Going into the main bedroom, she pulled the sheets off of the bed, and her eyes went sour. She step away and fell to her knees, bursting into tears.

Naruto caught up and stopped at the door frame, freezing at the sight on the bed, and noticing Fu was curled up to the ground. The best thing she should do is get away from here, so he called out to her, "Fu?" There wasn't any answer. He carefully walked closer Fu and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Fu. Let's get out of here?"

Fu stood up and used her armlet to wipe the tears off her face. Not acknowledging Naruto, she walked out. That was okay. No one would feel like talking about what has happened to her village and Naruto knew that. It must be similar to what Sasuke felt the night of the Uchiha Massacre. He just hopes Fu doesn't make the same act as her.

Jiraiya and Tobi met Naruto within the residence's hallway. Tobi has been hauntingly quieter. Maybe shocked from the sight within the village. The older man couldn't look Naruto in the eyes, "Shibuki? How bad is it?"

Naruto had to take a breath to stop himself cracking his voice, "he's-"

"Nevermind, Naruto. If it's that bad, don't say it." As Jiraiya relinquished the struggle to say, the blonde wiped his eye.

* * *

Yoro and Kegon stood on each side of the front door. Silent. Shocked. Distraught. Who could have done this to Takigakure? Kegon spoke quietly as Fu walked out, "I checked the Hero Water. None was missing."

"Fu. We think whoever did this might have been looking for th-" Yoro started, but being interrupted as Fu pulled them both by the shirt for a hug.

"I know," she softly said, not missing the hint of sadness in her voice, "they were after the Nanabi." She started to cry into Yoro's shirt.

The night at Fu's apartment was haunting. They took some mattresses from the store, not like they'll be missed. No one spoke a word except to talk about the plan of the village, like when Kegon and Yoro explained the mission for the next few days. They'll bury everyone near the tree, store all they can in scrolls, and take the secrets of the village with them. It was obvious that they can't run the village all by themselves and knew they should leave. Of course, they took Jiraiya's offer to join the Leaf Village but they needed time to recuperate. Naruto wanted to express how great that would be but given the situation he kept quiet.

Naruto and Tobi slept in the living room. The blonde at the couch and Tobi on the mattress right by the couch. Yoro and Kegon slept in the kitchen. They had their own houses but felt it was best to keep together. However, Naruto had no idea where the hell Jiraiya went. Probably went to hit up the now empty bars if Takigakure had such places. Fu wanted to be alone but when she snuck out the door into the dark night, the blonde couldn't resist to at least attempt to help. So, as quietly as he could he tiptoed around the sleeping Tobi and walked out the door.

His best guess to where she went would be at the top of the waterfall, like the first time he came to Takigakure. That's where she went off to. He ran there, and although there was no light to illuminate the way, the moon provided just enough to know show him the path. After getting over the giant ridge, he started to whisper for her, "Fu?"

"Over here." The blonde peered to the ground to his left. She was laying in the rustling grass. The wind whistled through his hair, and even more so as he walked closer. "Hey," Fu said in a bland tone. Naruto laid next to her.

A moment has passed, and neither exchanged words. So, Naruto did his best to help, "Fu. I am so, so, so, sor-"

"I know, I know, Naruto. Thank you," she said, not taking her eyes off the stars.

"I just don't want what happened to Sasuke, happen to you," the blonde exclaimed quietly.

Fu furrowed an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean? What happened to Sasuke?"

Shit. He forgot he kept Sasuke's betrayal from her. "It's nothing, it's just-"

"Naruto," she sternly said, sitting up and planting her eyes on him. No time for secrets right now.

He pushed on the ground to sit up with her and took a deep breath. "During the chunin exam, there was this man who gave Sasuke some kind of cursed mark. He promised him power, and after the village's destruction, I and Jiraiya came back with the new Hokage. While I was busy fighting the person who killed Iruka, Sasu-."

"WHAT?!"

 _Shit._ He never told her about Iruka, either. "I-"

"Naruto, I wish you told me. I know how you and Iruka were like brothers, I'm so sorry," Fu strongly said, grabbing Naruto's hand tightly. She would have mentioned Obito, too, but Fu figured Itachi killed him with the rest of the clan.

"Thanks, Fu. During that Sasuke left, only leaving a scroll behind. Sakura was obviously upset and wondered where he must have gone, but Kakashi-"

"Kakashi isn't dead, too, right?" Fu interrupted.

"No, let me finish. Both Kakashi and I knew he must have gone to someone named Orochimaru, who betrayed the-"

"Orochimaru?!" Fu angrily asked. This time Naruto was confused. Did she know of him?

"Wait, how do you know Orochimaru?"

 _ **Shit**_ _._ She never told him about how Orochimaru took Manita's body somehow or was the reason she screamed at the hospital. Fu frowned down, "okay, maybe you're not the only one keeping things to themselves."

"Fu?" He asked with concern.

"I know what happened to Manita," Fu said.

Naruto gulped, 'oh, no..' Before he with Jiraiya, Kakashi filled him in on information. Jiraiya enlightened him with the rest.

"Orochimaru took her body as his own. I talked to her the day of the attack. But that wasn't the first time I saw him. Remember the time I disappeared at the festival? It was because I saw Manita going into an alley, but when I caught up to her, it was actually just him. I didn't know what his name was then. The second time was at the hospital."

The blonde's eyes grew sizes up.

"I think... Manita has been struggling to talk to me, so he came to the hospital while I was asleep, crawled on top of me, and-"

"That fucking pervert! How da-"

Confused, Fu forcefully finished, "ripped off his face to Manita's, pervert? What do you think he did?!"

Naruto's eyes looked everywhere but to her, searching for anything to pay more attention to. "Nothing. I just, nothing. Nevermind."

Fu narrowed her eyes before continuing, "okay. Sure. Back to what I was saying, like a snake, he escaped when he heard your footsteps from the hallway."

"Hm. Anyways, Jiraiya and I and Jiraiya have been finding more clues on where Orochimaru is hiding." They have also been searching for information on the Akatsuki but he didn't want to Fu to worry about her. "And now that you're officially on the team, we-"

"We can fight him together!" Fu cheered at the thought of bringing Manita peace and killing Orochimaru, locking her fingers into Naruto's due to the excitement. When he gazed down at their interlocked hands, so did she, slowly looking back up. She gulped as they stared at each other.

Naruto wondered if Fu would punch him like last time. However, if he tried to kiss her it wouldn't just be one of Jiraiya's antics. His stomach was in a knot. It was obvious she was thinking about the same thing he was but was she thinking straight? I lot has happened in the last ten hours.

Fu thoughts were rampant, as was her heart beat. As soon they both noticed how tightly they were holding hands, everything became still. The whistling wind and rustling grass made no sound compared the beats of her heart. The waterfall unusually quiet as they nervously looked at each other. The past didn't matter, and being demeaned for being jinchuriki almost felt worth it for this single moment. Or for this specific person. The girl knew Naruto was like her but the reverse wasn't true. He still had no idea.

The mint green hair girl, with her heart ever so pounding, leaned closer. Naruto followed the movement, rotating his head slightly so they don't bump their heads.

However, they both froze when they heard a sneeze close by. It was a boy's sneeze. Naruto climbed to bipedal and searched behind a tree. It was just Tobi looking at the sky, trying to hide his guiltiness. "Lovely night for a walk, huh?"

"And for eavesdropping. How the hell did you find us up here, anyways?" Naruto demanded.

"I, well, uh, I just knew. It's obvious," Tobi lied.

"Go back to Fu's apartment," the irritated blonde said.

"And here I was preparing for you kick me all the way back," Tobi mocked before making small jumps down the ridge. Naruto frowned and walked back to Fu, who was laying down now.

Disappointed that the kiss didn't happen, Naruto laid down next to her. "That Tobi is a mystery."

"You got that right. He probably hides more stuff than us," Naruto cracked. Sensing Fu's glare at that remark, he changed his words, "I mean, more stuff than me."

"I'm sure he'll tell you everything once he's ready," Fu exclaimed.

* * *

After a few more minutes, they walked back to her apartment. There wasn't much to talk about, especially after the day. Instead of rushing to get back inside, they stood out of the door, although Fu was the only one feeling like kissing would have been a mistake. 'Does he even like me like that? He hadn't tried to talk about it. What if I'm just confused and desperate for any kind of comfort I can come across? I definitely don't want to use him like that..'

Naruto felt heavy air between them. If he doesn't do something, it might ruin everything between them. Maybe he should just go for it. "Well, I guess we should get in-" As Fu words came out, Naruto grabbed her wrist from the door and pulled her closer, gently interlocking their lips. Fu felt exhilarated despite the awful day. Naruto cheeks warmed like a lamp switching on. Honestly, to him, it was a leap of faith, similar to how he felt when he was about to paint the Hokage Rock. It was the reaction of people he was concerned for. Although, this time it was someone he cared about.

The emotions came rapidly, and Fu's apprehension made her pull away. Naruto now instantly regretting, although thankful for not getting punched across the country, apologized, "I, uh, sorry?"

"No. Don't apologize, it's just-" Fu frowned. Her village was just massacred and she's here kissing a boy? She felt guilty. Fu knew she had feelings for the blonde but right now she just needs to cope. Relationships based on a desperate need for comfort don't have the foundation they need. She then thought, maybe for the future, once the wounds turned into scars, and after they're both settled in the brand new Leaf Village, it might be perfect. No one to call her demon. The friendly people of the Leaf Village. Her best friend, Naruto. Kegon and Yoro there with her, too, as they have grown close. All the senseis in the world. Even Jiraiya, someone she looked up to despite his immaturity. They would all be there. She smiled at the blonde, and gently touched his whiskers, "I just need some time. Okay? I promise."

Naruto frowned slightly, "take all the time you need."

Fu rotated her body to the door, and opened the door and walked in, not ever taking her face or smile away from looking at Naruto's. Not until she was inside. The blonde stood outside for a while and looked out at a distance. Maybe it was just being paranoid from his leap of faith and he imagined someone spying on them. It couldn't have been Tobi, because he just called for Naruto from the living room. No. The silence of the village brought a certain anxiety. It was a decent sized village but it made no sound. He tried to think of who it could have killed all the villagers and the Akatsuki came to mind. They must have came for the jinchuuriki. Jiraiya said he talked to Shibuki about them, but at the end, they seem to be no match against them. Naruto knew they were capable of terrible things, but the training Naruto has been doing, is now feeling insufficient. He needs to get stronger.

Naruto walked in and collapsed on the couch, purposely walking over Tobi on his way to annoy him. "So? How it go?"

The blonde breathed heavily in and let go, "how did _what_ go?"

"You kissed her, didn't you?" Tobi whispered.

"No."

"Oh. Did I ruin it?" Tobi said with regret.

"No. Just go to sleep." Naruto grabbed the sheet and turned towards the couch's back shoulder. Tobi made an invisible frown in the blank darkness of the living room.

* * *

It took a whole week to bury the people and store the supplies and secrets of Takigakure. Fu took one last glance before following everyone out of the secret grotto. Between whoever did this to the hidden Waterfall, and Orochimaru, she had no idea who to go after. The only clues they got were the various way the people were killed. It seems refitting one of the survivors would be the 'demon' they all hated but Shibuki did not deserve that. Now the only three people who know she is jinchuuriki are Kegon, Yoro, and her.

As they approached the exit to the outside, Kegon, Yoro, and Fu stayed behind as the others left. They all gave each other a glance of duty. One that keeps the hidden waterfall a complete secret. They physically nodded to each other. Yoro grabbed the scroll from his side and Kegon took one side of it before walking to the other side of the wave's exterior so the paper made the same length of the opening. Fu stood at the center of if, gently touching the diagram drawn on the scroll. The girl then focused what chakra she could. Unknown to her, so was Chomei. A wall the same as the cave's interior closed the opening. Although not seen, the same to any other entrance to the secret village.

Yoro then rolled the scroll back and placed it in his backpack. Fu stared at the wall for a little while. Her home. Sealed. Of course, she will come back to it one day. In the meantime, she took a bottle of the hero water. She wants to experiment with it and the hero ring, although it was Kegon's idea so he gets the first test.

One she was done, she met with Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tobi. Breathing in the clean air, as the aroma within the village has been abhorrent. Fu noticed she was smiling, "you guys ready?"

"Yep. Jiraiya said we don't have any missions to do so we'll just be doing our own thing for now," Naruto exclaimed.

"Tsunade said the reconstruction of the village is almost done, so as soon it is we'll head over there," Jiraiya said, giving a sheepish grin.

After the group was out of distance, the same twisted orange man came to existence before the newly made wall. He gently touched it, admiring the handy work. 'I'm sorry, Fu.' He then twisted out, coming to the ground beneath the tree's high branches. The spot of the graves. Although there was no tombstones or anything of the sort, it was obvious by the fresh dirt. He grew sad, only seen through the single eye hole. But it quickly grew in size, and he groaned in pain. "What do you what?!" He wanted to grab his head, the spot of the pain, but because his mask was in the way, he merely touched the orange twist.

A moment passed, and he reclaimed composure. He looked at the graves with distaste, "pathetic," he said in a more sincere voice.

* * *

A week later, the group of six decided to visit Kyokan, the city of giant buildings. They were made of some kind of steel, carefully made to not just topple over. At least that is what the creators say. Most of the buildings were all for show, though. Some weren't even filled all the way up. Or maybe it was just an illusion. Besides the sky touching buildings, the city puts on some 'freak-show' each year.

As great the attractions were, Jiraiya came here for information on Orochimaru. Now that the Takigakure ninjas were official with them now, the sage let them know who they were tracking. However, Tobi is left in the dark about most of it. Not that he cares. Naruto has given up trying to find information about Tobi's origins, and the boy seemed thankful for that. He became a lot less stressed.

Yoro and Kegon wandered elsewhere with Jiraiya. They seem disoriented now that they have no orders, even becoming less uptight towards everyone. Kegon more than his friend. Yoro would have his moments, though, even laughing harder than Kegon in mild outbursts. The three teenagers stood in line to enter the giant tent, ready for the show. "Think someone will swallow a sword?" Tobi asked. He was probably the most interested.

"Hm, maybe," Fu said, taking a step to follow the line in. "Where do you thinks they got the chimeras from?"

Naruto burrowed his eyebrows, "how am I supposed to know?" The poster they saw earlier said chimeras along with a few other things.

By the time they entered it was already crowded in the seating areas, but still plenty of seats for the three of them. Naruto led by just walking for the benches up front and taking a seat, Tobi sat on the farther end of Naruto. Fu to his left. The middle clearing was surrounded by the seating area, with the opposite end of the entrance having a slit through for the performers to come as they please.

A masked man, one who had an elaborated red coat, and long, white hair walked to the middle of the clearing. "Good afternoon!" He yelled for the attention of the audience. "And welcome to our Six Freaks of Samsara!" Five people stood behind the announcer, all who had varied outfits, although still distinguishable enough to know they have the same origin. "I am your host, Deva."

Tobi's attention grew stronger. He glanced to Naruto and Fu, guessing neither one of them ever heard of the word, Deva.

"And I will be the first person you show you our wonders!" He shouted before disappearing. Fu smirked, thinking she knows the trick. Others who didn't know the chameleon jutsu vocally wondered how, and all amazed when he appeared levitating above the other people.

Each of the people took turns. Asura had four arms and used them to make a dozen of human sized puppets danced. Manusya was probably the most normal until he went from a young man to one who could barely stand. After a minute, he reversed even farther to a young boy. Tiryagyoni shapeshifted into different animals, at the same time. He did up to three different animals, like morphing his head into a reptile's and growing claws out of his hands. It reminded Naruto of when Kiba used a wolf jutsu in the chunin exams preliminaries. After him, this pale girl named Preta phased through any solid object. Naraka was the last of the group. He wore a demon mask, red with giant teeth. Four like a mammoth tusk curved to hug.

The host Deva took the spotlight, "it's getting pretty late here tonight, but we still have one act to go!" Mass of cheers came. Naruto and Fu felt amused. It's obvious there people were just old ninjas exploiting their talents for personal gain. "Naraka here will make a person's worst fear come to life! Who will be our volunteer?"

Naruto thought to himself. Who _is_ his biggest fear? He thought it might have been Mizuki being extremely powerful and coming back to settle the score, and because Iruka isn't here, that he'll manage to kill him. But Mizuki was in the Leaf's Sealed Prisons. Although it had to be relocated, all the prisoners were still very much contained. Danzo made sure of that before excavating everyone. He does fear the Akatsuki, and he fears losing Fu and Tobi. Even Jiraiya and any of his friends. But that would go for anyone that generally cares about someone. A real fear is something you become petrified at the sight of.

"You there!" The host said as the spotlight redirected to a girl in the middle of the crowd.

A girl with straight, brown hair looked around before back at the host. She then pointed to herself, mouthing, 'me?'

"Yes, of course, you! Come down!" Nervously, she made way to the host. The spotlight never left her and neither did Tobi's attention. "What's your name, dear?"

Quietly, she said, "Rein." The girl was about the same age as Tobi.

"Rein! And what is your biggest fear?" Asked the host. The girl said something that no one else but him could hear. Only Tobi knew what she said through the movements of her mouth and he didn't like it. Naraka stepped behind Rein, and the host shouted one last thing, "Rein is about to face her biggest fear!"

Naraka clapped his hands, which were covered in thick gloves, as was the rest of his skin. A circle above Rein appeared and made a glossy glow. People awed at it but grew horrified when a giant boulder out of nowhere fell onto Rein. About half the audience stood up in anger, shouting at how could they do that to a little girl?

The host held up his arms, "relax! She is safe! And she is right-" the host paused for effect, and smirked, "right here!" He pointed in Tobi's direction. Rein was sitting right next to him. Naruto and Fu clapped, but Tobi was not impressed.

Naruto grinned, "must have been a genjutsu." Fu agreed.

Rein stood up and waved at the cheers, but Tobi glared at the girl. 'That wasn't a genjutsu.'

* * *

The three decided to sit until the mass of people cleared out of the tent. Naruto and Fu talked about how each of the people used some kind of jutsu to do the act, and despite being for personal gain, they admitted everything was well done. Tobi, however, kept quiet. He kept on thinking about Rein. It was obvious she was just part of the act, not even leaving the six people after the routine was done.

As they finally started to head out of the tent, Tobi saw Rein going back to her original seat to get her bag. Tobi left without a word, but Naruto grinned thinking Tobi probably just wants to say hello to the girl so he left him be.

Rein didn't notice the boy until he was within a yard, "uh, hi."

"Rein, right? I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Tobi said.

"Of course!" She had a sweet voice. And brown eyes, more hazel than Tobi's own. Well, the one people could see. "I should be asking about you. Is your eye okay?"

He felt a knot in his gut. "My eye is fine. That rock must have hurt."

Rein giggled, "the rock didn't touch me at all. It's just an act."

He clenched his teeth. "They do this each year, don't they? They pick you from the crowd and hurt you in front of all the people."

She concentrated her eyes, and giggled, "you got us. But I don't get hurt. It's just a genjutsu."

"Liar. You just had your entire body crushed. But Deva made you disappear so you could reassimilate right by me. That's _your_ power."

She dropped her bag. Deva must have seen the commotion and came from behind Rein, picked up her bag, and handed it to her. "Is there a problem, Rein?"

Her shocked expression turned back to a cheerful tone, "no, Deva. I'll meet up with you and the others soon." He nodded and walked away. Once out of ear distance, she focused back on Tobi. "Look, I don't know how you figured it out but it's none of your business," she whispered. The statement was more of concern than anger. Like it was a warning. Noticing Tobi's frown, she cheered back up, "the important thing is I'm okay now, right? People get hurt all the time!"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Hey, you never told me your name."

"Oh, sorry. It's Tobi. My name is Tobi," he said, still frowning.

She glanced back to make sure none of the entertainers were looking, and quickly leaned closer to Tobi and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for caring but I'm great. Come see me some time. Tent is always opened."

Dumbfounded, he gazed at Rein as she walked away. He touched his cheek, "yeah. I can do that."

* * *

Tobi opened the door to the hotel room and saw Naruto laying on the couch. No sight of Fu. "Where's Fu at?"

"In the room. It seems we get the living room tonight," Naruto stated before teasing Tobi, "so how's that girl? She a good kisser?"

"What! It's not like that. I just wanted to know more about that trick with the rock!" Tobi defended.

" _Kiss me Rein-Chan! Please!"_ Naruto teased harder.

Tobi grinded his teeth, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?! What?!" He grinned.

Tobi did a hand seal and puffed into a smoke cloud. A beautiful, mature woman appeared in his place, with nothing to hide from the human eye. Naruto put his hand over his eyes and looked way, "Tobi?! What the hell?!"

" _Senpai!_ " Tobi shouted in his best woman's voice impersonation.

The bedroom's door burst open with the irritated Fu, "what are you two shouting about?!" Fu'seyes landed on the terrified Tobi in disguise. Her eyes stunned, confused, looked away to the blonde. She noticed Naruto basically had sweat dropping from his neck as he looked away from the woman. She turned her eyes back to Tobi's woman impersonation. She seemed familiar. Hair like green mint. Orange eyes. Tan skin. Only difference is the body shape and age. "Is that suppose to be me?!" Fu shouted.

Tobi now knew what _his_ worst fear was. It's making Fu angry. Naruto has always said "don't make Fu angry. You will regret it." The girl who has been like a sister to him, and always cheerful and happy curled her fingers to a fist. It might not have been best to piss her off after what happened at Takigakure.

She sprinted at Tobi, making sure her fist connected to Tobi's disguised gut. He dispersed back to his teenage self, and landed back first on the wall. Naruto eyes were double in sized, and Fu jerked her frowning face to him. He waved his hands forward, "no, wait! I had nothing to do with that! I was just teasing him about Rein and he tried to get me back! I didn't see anything, I swear!" He thought on why the hell he was apologizing. Not like that was her actual body.

Fu didn't let her expression leave. He stepped closer and brought Naruto up by his collar to meet eyes. Although she was many inches shorter, the blonde was still intimidated. "Good," she said sternly. Making her point she left back to the bedroom. Naruto let out the breath he was too scared to release, and glanced over to Tobi. It seemed like he was out cold. That punch really was something, even his bandages came off.

Naruto kneeled down, and saw Tobi started to snicker. "Wow, you really can take a beating. Huh?"

Tobi laughed harder, and finally opened his eyes. Naruto frowned. "What is it?" Tobi asked. He felt for his bandages but only felt flesh, his eye was uncovered. Chills came over his body as Naruto kept staring at it.

"Sharingan?" Naruto asked in a faint whisper.

* * *

 **The arc name is an actual phrase this time. I saw it and thought it sounded too good to not use it. (Maybe look it up to find out more about Rein.)**

 **In case you didn't notice, the people from the circus are based off the same thing the Six Paths of Pain are. This arc will be focused on Tobi most of the time. If you didn't catch it, Jiraiya, Kegon, and Yoro are away on a secret mission. (Will be talked about slightly.) Anyways, if you have any suggestions leave a review. Or if I'm doing something you don't like. Have a good Christmas. :)**


	20. Transmigration of the Soul II

**Update: Hey, sorry for no update recently for anyone who cares. I'm rewriting (at least the beginning) of the story, mean while I'm going to work on Another Chance. (It won't be as long as this story.) Whenever I come back, I'll be writing the chapters fast. People _really_ hated Danzo being Hokage, so I'll be making someone else Hokage whilst still having Danzo go through his good guy progression. Also I'm going to make the relationship between Naruto and Fu more natural. After I do that, I'll probably just edit the more recent chapters to make more sense and continue.**

 **100 Percent don't own Naruto. Did I forget to say that last chapter? The fanfiction editor is being weird so excuse any line breaks mistakes.**

* * *

Nothing. Only darkness. Naruto called out for anything but felt a chilling dread feeling when nothing answered. He kept standing there, not because he didn't want to move. In fact, he was trying his hardest to make any movement but everything was too heavy. The only thing he could do was scream. Glancing to his feet, a glowing circle of many adjacent lines making shapes within, spinning. It made a lingering glow, shining brightly to Naruto as his entire body began to unravel like a piece of fabric when a thread is pulled. He made his final blink before his body was gone, and he heard a girl's voice call his name before hearing a ferocious thunder clap.

He opened his eyes to a nicely lit living room. The blonde pushed the blanket away and rubbed his face. Even relieved it was just a nightmare he still felt very afraid. No way he was going back to sleep. Dreams, where you can't move, are the worst. Looking at the recliner, he noticed Tobi must have taken off.

* * *

Tobi and Rein walked along a small stream of water. It was within the forest next to the cities, but even the trees couldn't hide the sky touching buildings. The light of the sun tried to touch the ground through the rustling leaves attached to branches, making the shadow stretch in many ways. "I like your goggles."

She was expecting the boy to show up at the tent and was even outside it waiting. The boy touched the goggles ontop of his head. "These are actually Naruto's but they look better on me, so I took them."

She giggled, "and he's okay with that? I used to have a friend who wore goggles. Never knew why. He always had keen eyes."

"Of course he is. That's what brothers are for, right?" Tobi bloated.

A hint of surprise came to her, "he's your brother? You don't look very alike."

Tobi chuckled, "we're not really brother but I sure look up to him like one."

She suddenly stops, "why?"

He looked back and observed her face. Bobbed hair, short to the same length as her chin. It framed her face well, which was giving the expression of wonder. "I don't know. Ever since I met him Naruto was always there for me. He isn't always nice and well obviously punch me or make fun of me. But..." Tobi frowned. Naruto was always asking about where he's from or about his eye. "He has always wanted to protect me. Even if I'm not always truthful to him."

* * *

 _Last Night_

 _"Sharingan?" The blonde asked._

 _How is he suppose to explain it? He magically just woke up with a Sharingan one day? That's actually somewhat true. He did just wake up with it after the experiment they did with him. He didn't have it long before he used it to escape. It's how he knew that Rein's trick was genjutsu. It's how he knew what she whispered to Deva when no one could possibly hear it._

 _"Explain."_

 _Tobi gulped. "I woke up with it one day."_

 _"You'd be the second. But I'm not buying it from you," Naruto exclaimed._

 _"Second? Who else?" Tobi asked._

 _"One of my sensei's, Kakashi. He has no idea where it came from. But we're not talking about him. We are talking about you! Is that even a Sharingan? It looks weird." The tomoes were connected and spiraled to an angle._

 _Tobi sighed. "Okay. I guess it's time. I have no idea who the leader's name is, but they experimented on me for years. Actually, he experimented on a lot of people but they always took special care of me. Something about being The Immolation. I don't know why they gave me this eye, but I think it's something to do with its unique ability. The one I used to escape."_

 _"Unique ability? Have you been able to use it since?" Naruto asked._

 _The boy shook his head, "no."_

 _Naruto pondered, "do you know who's eye it is? Why couldn't they just use it for whatever the Primal need?"_

 _"No. I have no idea. It might have been a Uchiha from another world for all we know. I just know I'm needed for something."_

 _Naruto glared at him for a good minute. "Maybe it's not all about the eye. Anything else?" Tobi shook his head sideways. "Fine. I guess that's enough interrogation for now." Tobi swallowed and rest against the wall easily._

* * *

After Tobi spoke, Rein looked down, likely contemplating about something. The boy wondered. Unless Deva was her father or something, she was entirely alone. "What about you? Do you have any brother or sisters?"

Shocked, Rein looked back up, "what? Sorry. I was thinking."

Tobi furrowed an eyebrow, "do you have anyone that was like a brother or sister to you?"

"Oh," Rein muttered, looking back at the ground before gazing at the leaves above. "I mean, I used to have a really good friend that was like a brother to me. But things got complicated."

"Complicated?"

"It's nothing," Rein replied. She made a curious hum as she looked up. A single droplet landed on her forehead.

* * *

Naruto came out of a foggy bathroom, wrestling a towel into his hair. He had a clean, white t-shirt on instead of something for combat. "Fu! You up yet?" No reply as he headed for the living room. Despite it being a cheap rental, the place was like a house. He only discovered Jiraiya's famous cardboard box this morning, sitting on the table. Smaller than usual. Just a scroll explaining him and the jonin will be gone for some time and to just say bound.

Getting to the living room, he noticed Fu sitting in front of the curtainless, square window. Whoever designed the room must have really liked windows as they windows covered most of the wall. Anyone from another building could see in the room easily. "It's raining," she mutters with disdain, not even using the little energy to pick her chin up from her open palm to speak clearly. The millions of droplets crashed to the window, each racing on the way down.

For one last time, he wrestled with the towel to dry his hair and placed it on the leather couch. "I hope Tobi isn't caught out there with Rein. They're probably just sitting in the tent or inside somewhere."

Fu hummed to herself, "Tobi's out with Rein?" The girl straightened her arms behind her to keep her up balanced as she straightened her legs on the ground.

"I think so. I can't imagine where else he would have gone to," Naruto said, sitting a yard behind Fu at the foot of the couch.

Fu pouted. As cliché as it is, she always wanted to be kissed in the rain. But after what she told Naruto the other week there was no way it would be a good idea to pull him in the rain like that. She leaned her head back to look at Naruto, "what are we supposed to do then?"

Naruto pondered. He put on a devious smile, "we could take turns reading Jiraiya's books out loud."

The mint green hair girl was about to put on a disgusted look, but she thought about it. During her stay at Naruto's and Jiraiya's house, she peeked at the books a little. Maybe reading the out loud would be a great laugh. "Okay. You're on. But let's make it interesting," Fu dared with an even more daring glare.

The blonde eyebrow raised, "interesting?"

Fu jumped up and headed for the kitchen. Naruto heard the fridge door open, brief changing of kitchen supplies, and then the door closing. She walked back in with a huge jar. It was some kind of black cream or something. It had the word 'Kegon' written on it. "What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"This. This is Kegon's favorite condiment. He makes it himself," she said back with a smile as she twisted the jar open and offered it to the blonde. "Smell it."

Suspicious, Naruto slowly steadied his nose to the jar. He took a small whiff before forcing his entire body away, covering his nose. He repeated his last sentence, only louder and more muffled, "what the hell is that?!"

Fu placed the jar between them, "Okay. The rules are – each time one of us backs out on speaking a paragraph we have to eat a spoonful."

Naruto's eyes popped. "No. Hell no."

Fu sighed, "okay. If you insist. Chicken."

The blonde eye's narrowed, "what did you just call me?"

The girl smiled deviously as she looked away, hugging the jar. "Oh, nothing. Bock."

"What? What was that?" Naruto quietly asked, more sincere.

Fu placed the jar on a nearby shelf and looked back at Naruto. She folded her arms, hands near armpits. Making them move up and down, she mimicked a chicken. "Bock!"

"That's it!" Naruto ran to the bedroom, taking one of Jiraiya's _special_ bags and flipped it upside down. A large number of books fell down, and Naruto picked three. He ran back and sat back at his original place, "let's do this! I'll even go first!"

The chuckling Fu grabbed the jar and put it to their side, "I knew I could trick book, Fifty Shades of Icha Icha." This one must be new or a spin-off. According to the back, it is the most extreme of his books.

* * *

In a small cave that looks like it was made by earth jutsu, Rein and Tobi his from the rain. It was Rein who led him here so Tobi was curious. "How'd you know where this place was? It looks caved in." They were sitting on a rock by the entrance. It was very dome like besides the collapse in the middle.

She nervously wondered her eyes around, "I like walking in the forest. It's very calming for when I get stressed."

"Think the rain will stop soon?" Tobi asked. At his voice, the rain stopped. "Huh. Good timing."

"You could say that." Rein stood up from the rock and stepped out. The rain has calmed down to a calming sprinkle. She smiled as she tilted her head up to let the little drops crash to her face.

Tobi grinned. "Do you like rain because it sounds like your name?"

She didn't move her head away. "No. It just makes me feel so alive," the girl said very happily. After a few seconds of silence, she peaked at Tobi who was still sitting at the entrance. She walked over and grabbed his hands, pulling him into the light drizzle.

"But-" Tobi tried to resists. He was worried about his eye bandage coming undone.

"No buts. It's just rain. It won't bite," she said with an extremely soothing voice.

Tobi shut his exposed eye when he felt a small drop trying to penetrate it's comfort zone. But after feeling the nice, cool droplets he relaxed to a comforting grin. "It does feel pretty nice," he said, looking back at her. He noticed that her brown eyes have been staring at him this whole time.

"What's wrong?" She said to tease, putting her hand on the slit of his jacket. Grabbing it to pull him closer. Despite the rain, he was feeling very warm. He was used to people looking at the bandages of his eye but this was a different kind of stare. Like they were expecting something.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just-"

"Just thinking about something?" She said, slightly leaning her face closer to his but closing her eyes or perking her lips how you would expect a person to do for a kiss. Once she put her arms towards his shoulders he closed his eyes. However, he only felt his goggles being taken off. He opened his eye to see Rein wearing them.

"They look nice on you."

"You think so?" She cheered.

"Yeah. But they look better on me, but I don't mind you wearing them," Tobi replied. He didn't mind as long Naruto doesn't see.

She twisted her body around, "come on!"

As Rein started to walk away, Tobi gave a bit breath of relief before following.

Above the collapsed cave, the man with a twisted, orange mask watched with a sincere glare.

* * *

"And then he- he..." Naruto eyes widened by sizes. "I am _not_ saying that."

Fu was grinning at the noticeably more empty jar. "You sure? It's the chapter!" So far, Naruto has been the only one to take a gulp out o Kegon's special condiment. There have been a few times where he felt like dry heaving. The mint-green hair girl, however, hasn't yet to discover a line she wouldn't read. Maybe it's Naruto's embarrassment in front of a girl. After a while, they changed the rule so they could pass the entire chapter at the cost of eating more of the black slosh.

Naruto took the spoon and dished out another serving, dreading the arrival of the black liquid, and shivering once it enters. He took a moment to compose himself. "It's over. It's finally over."

"Next book!" Fu cheered. Naruto moaned. "The Tale of the Utterly Gusty Shinobi! Weird that it's not part of his Icha Icha series." The girl gazed at it and handed it to the blonde. "Because you lost, you read the first chapter!"

He groaned more softly than his last as he took the book.

* * *

Jiraiya took a drink out of his canteen. The freshness forced him to wipe away the sweat from his forehead as he sat on the giant rock's edge. In the desert, long hair is a sure way to overheat so he placed it in a ponytail. Kegon asked him a question, "Jiraiya, are we close?"

The toad sage took a deep breath, "the informant should be on top of this rock."

Yoro and Kegon have never been so far west, the land between the Wind and Earth. Sand. Rock. Heat. But it was here someone waited. Jiraiya thought back to the note he found at Fu's apartment. While the rest headed for Shibuki, he wanted to make sure the Fu's apartment didn't have the Akatsuki waiting within. Although none of them know the sage knew of her being jinchuuriki, Jiraiya knew he should still take precautions. The envelope was tucked under her door. Normally he wouldn't have opened it, but it had 'Jiraiya' written on it.

He decided to read it later when everyone should have been asleep. 'Ten days. Meet me far West, between Wind and Earth. When the reaching hand finally claims the sun. I will tell you about the bringer of death.'

As it reached dusk, Jiraiya finally grabbed the last edge he needed to reach the palm of the hand. Once he got to his feet, the other two reached the surface of the rock's palm. The sage saw who must be the informant, who wore a black cloak, facing away. Coming within only a few yards, Jiraiya called out in a friendly matter, "hi, time to get started, right?"

The man rotated around and took off his hood. Jiraiya kept his grin, but Kegon announced that he was familiar, "hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Jiraiya looked at Kegon before taking a closer look at the man. "Wait..."

* * *

Rein and Tobi ran through the mud, not caring that they are getting dirt on themselves. It had started raining again, and at the realization that no matter where they run to, they will be as wet as ever. Instead, they just started to run for the hell of it, though never leaving the other behind. They both stopped when they came across a violently, rushing lake. "Maybe we should turn back," Rein suggested.

"Nonsense! I can make that jump easily!" Tobi cheered. He felt excited from the running in the rain.

"Tobi, I don't think that's a good idea," Rein urged with concern. However, he made his mind when he started sprinting for the lake, jumping at the last second. He made it for the most part, but at the first step on the parallel land, he slipped. "Tobi!"

The boy felt dread as he reached for the sky, falling into the racing lake. He resurfaced a few yards down, but he couldn't beat the current. Rein was chasing from the surface, at the last of her options. Tobi kept getting pulled back under, and even though his bandages came off his eye, he felt no need to cover them over trying to get composure over his situation.

"Tobi! There is a waterfall ahead!" Rein called out. Tobi felt frozen. He couldn't say anything due to water engulfing him at any chance. Rein raced ahead with only one idea ahead. There was a single, fallen tree ahead. It angled off from the surface, barely touching the surface of the water. She climbed over the trunk and let her arm dangle off so Tobi could grab on. "Grab on!"

However, her grasp wasn't enough to beat the force of the water and pulled him to the waterfall anyways. Rein screamed no as she watched him go.

However, Tobi was then suddenly pulled away from the waterfall and to the other side of the violent river. A man with orange, spiky hair and many piercings held him by the collar. His black cloak with red clouds was unique.

Tobi looked at the man with eyes of gratefulness and fear. He had no idea who this man was, but he looked a lot like Naruto. "Uh, thank you, mister."

The man let him down gently and walked away. Tobi gazed with his Sharingan completely exposed, even when Rein called from the other side. Good thing after what happened when Fu hit him against the wall he thought what might happen when he lost the bandage elsewhere. Reaching into his pocket he took out a soaking wet roll of bandage.

* * *

Fu couldn't get Naruto's attention. He kept on reading the book to himself. "Are you actually enjoying that book? I figured you would have drunk the rest of this stuff by now." But Naruto eye's kept sidestepping. "Naruto?"

"I can't believe it,"boythenleanedhe said, slamming the book closed. "He named me."

* * *

"Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked, stunned.

"No. I'm not the Sasuke you would know of. I go by Indra." The man sure looked like Sasuke. A lot older, and longer hair. No longer making spikes to stand up but more lazy and relaxed. "I came to warn you about the One Who Invites."

"'The One Who Invites. You mean Izanagi from the Shinto book?" Jiraiya asked. Although they were anxious on to learn of the Takigakure invaders, Yoro and Kegon have already back away so they could talk freely. That's how Indra wished it. "But what does that have to do with Takigakure's invasion?"

"The thing you need to know is that the leader of both the people you've been fighting and the Akatsuki work closely together. However, they have separate goals," Indra said. Jiraiya finally got a look at his eyes. One was a normal Sharingan. The other not so much. Rippled with tomoes. "It was from the Akatsuki that the village was slaughtered looking for the Seven-Tails Jinchuuriki." Jiraiya was afraid of hearing that. It was obvious, though. They must have thought Shibuki was hiding her and decided to kill everyone.

"We already know the Akatsuki were after the bijuu, but not the primal. What are they after?"

"Rebirth."

"Rebirth? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means they want to be reborn as the gods, the legends themselves."

"And how do you know this?" Jiraiya asked.

Indra looked at the falling sky, "my world is a lot like this one. The same events and people. Except the slaughter of Takigakure never took place. In fact, Hanzo was never Hokage."

"Just how long have you been watching? And you never answered my question."

"We were the first ones to be invited. Asura, the one you would know as Naruto, was the first of us to be primalized. However," Indra paused, "when didn't make it, I was next. But at my upbringing, I awakened something to let me take back control and see through the deception. I suspect it had something to do with- nevermind. That's not important. What is important is the Rebirth. They want to make an entrance to the Pure Land."

"An entrance to the Pure Land?" The shocked sage asked. "How is that even possible?"

Indra frown down, "I have no idea. I just know He Who Invites has been looking for a specific object to make it possible."

"And I'm guessing you don't know where this object is?"

After a few more minutes, Indra passed information to Jiraiya. Subtle for a portion of it. Indra escaped by redirecting his deconstruction, whatever that is, and came here. He then kept quiet for the time and observed, but because of his primalization, they must have found their way here. He also shared his theories on the parallel worlds. The worlds diverged from one standard, each time splitting off when it's invaded. But because the religious books, like the Book of Shinto, were written so long ago, the leader of the primal could not have been the one to write them. Therefore the worlds between the religions split off so long ago is why they were ultimately different.

But because this world has been introduced to some other religions as well, it was considerably similar to Indra's own world, which was only influenced by Hinduism. He suspects each time the world is invaded, in diverges so that one is remained untouched. He said a person will know if a realm has been invaded, but Indra was sure that He Who Invites has never been to this one before. He was mostly interested in the worlds that were influenced by a single religion, apparently, and took no interest in it before Indra came here. Indra suspects he came from the pure Shinto world.

"Who is the Immolation?" Jiraiya asked. He overheard Boreas when he was talking to Naruto and Fu.

"Immolation?"

"Yeah. The primals have be been looking for a boy named Tobi but call him that instead," Jiraiya questioned with confusion. How could Indra not know about Tobi?

There was a long pause, "but that doesn't make sense. He didn't even know of this world before I came here."

"But you said it was easy to come here, and that could only mean the path was already opened here."

"How old is Tobi?" Indra asked. "I knew a man who went by that name."

"He told us twelve when we asked," Jiraiya exclaimed, crossing his arms. Why would his age matter?

"Are you sure he's from this world?"

The sage gave Indra a blank stare before closing his eyes, "I guess we can't know for sure."

"Nonetheless, I have no idea what this 'immolation' would be for."

"And what of that specific item they're also looking for?"

"I never said it was in this world. I just said he was looking for something lost within the realms. But that they're on a trail of the immolation," Indra paused. "Maybe he's what they've been looking for. I think, whoever came here before me took the object and put it in this... Tobi for some reason, if that's even his name."

Jiraiya looked elsewhere, "okay, Indra. I have one last question. Why here? Why all this way West on top of this mountain in the shape of a hand?" The hand was almost completely shadowed over, the shadows of pillars of the finger being the darkest. But the two stood within the moonlight, between the shadows.

The man stared. Practically glaring at him. "In case we were followed."

Jiraiya drew a secret kunai out of his kimono and slashed it around to deflect an attack of a khanda, but bent back when another khanda came for his throat. Yoro and Kegon saw the commotion and jumped before Jiraiya to deflect any other attack.

"Ravana," Indra said under his breath.

"Indra! How gracious that you remember me! Lord Shiva will be pleased to know I found you."

Indra growled, "he's not our Lord Shiva and you know it!"

"Who is this, Indra?" Jiraiya asked.

"This is Ravana. Demon King of Lanka. The Primal Leader's first in command for my world. Much like his counterpart in this world obsession with rapping," Indra said, "he has an obsession of being completely devoted to the leader."

"We've missed you Indra. It's been awhile, huh? It took us years to perfect the abilities of your visuals. We even had to put them in six different individuals," Ravana said from the dark.

"You sacrificed more of our people, didn't you?!" Indra angrily asked.

Ravana stepped out from a shadow. A blue demon. He had arms to spare. Five pairs. The three strangers to him stared at his smiling mouth, and once he spoke, "actually..." His head made no movements to speak. The three looked elsewhere. He has faces all over his body, and they all stared intently at the four. "The people we used were people from this sky. Six people primalized with the same power of your eye!"

* * *

Rein cried hard into Tobi's shoulder, who had his hands holding her back. "I thought you were going to die!" She sobbed. She couldn't make a full sentence without needing to stop to take a breath.

"I know but I'm alright!" Tobi said in a fail attempt to cheer her up.

"I know, I just-" she said as she picked up her head. The girl used her wrist to wipe a tear away. Not much use as the rain begins to return. "I don't want to lose like I lost everyone else."

Tobi wanted to ask but given her crying, and that in this era of history people can lose their village in a single night, he thought it was better not to ask. Instead, he comforted her. He thought it was funny how he was the one who almost died and she's the one crying and needing comfort. Dying like that would have been a pity, sure, but it sure beat whatever _he_ wants to use Tobi for. But instead of that, he's in the rain hugging a cute girl. "Rin?"

She sniffed and looked up to him. "Yeah?"

Tobi smiled. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, and instead of letting her talk, the boy then leaned in the give a surprising kiss.

* * *

Naruto and Fu put the gross liquid and the books back to their original place. Fu had a great time but she figured Naruto would not want to talk about reading that book ever again, and definitely never let Jiraiya know he read it. Afterward, he looked out to the street, "damn, it start raining again? Where the hell is Tobi?"

"Maybe they're in the tent waiting for the rain to stop and just didn't notice earlier?" Fu suggested.

"Wait! I see them! They're soaking wet!" Naruto laughed before turning to a sincere glare and moving his face to hit his head on the glass, "and she's wearing my goggles!? Oh, _he is going to hear it!_ " The blonde shouted as he rushed out the door. Fu didn't bother to chase, only staggeringly staring before turning her head down to see Naruto sprinting through the water.

Holding hands, Tobi and Rein walked through the rain like it wasn't pouring down. At this point, it didn't even matter. Once the boy noticed Naruto running straight for him, he squirmed at Rein, "give me the goggles!"

"What?" She said, touching them with the hand Tobi just released. "Why? Is Naruto going to be mad?"

"He is going to kick my ass if he sees you with them! Hurry!"

Rein hurried and gave him the goggles so he could put them on his forehead. Once Naruto got within ear range, he scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous smile, "Hey, Naruto! Did you know it was raining?!" The girl slapped her forehead.

Naruto slowed down to a slower pace but still coming straight for to Tobi. The blonde made an angry face. "Goggles. Now."

Tobi nervous smile turned to a depressing pout. He gently ripped he goggles off and handed them to the blonde. He didn't want to meet eyes with his brother figure so he kept staring down. Naruto frown disappeared as he saw Rein doing the same ashamed face. The blonde sighed. "You know, I had someone I used to look up to a brother. We would poke fun at each other. We would argue. We would eat together. In fact, he was the one to give me these goggles."

Tobi was still facing down but he peaked up to meet eyes with the blonde, who was now giving a warming grin. "Obito trusted me with these goggles but now I trust you with them. They are officially yours," Naruto said, handing them back. Stunned, the boy took them with both hands. He took a few seconds to observe them before forcing Naruto into a hug.

Rein was shocked, too. But for another reason. Under her breath, one only Tobi could know from the movements of her mouth if he was looking this way. "Obito?"

* * *

 **Anyone think I should begin again and rewrite? For 100,000 words it's not quite as popular as a hoped. And I have to admit, I kinda over-complicated the story. Anyways, if you've read this far thank you. Sorry for Ravana's bad rhyming. It was a last second decision.**


	21. Rewrite!

hey, the first chapter of the rewrite is up! If you're interested, check it out and let me know what you think. I'll delete this update after a day.


End file.
